Oro High School Host Club
by Aquitar94
Summary: In this crazy crossover, Yahiko & Sanosuke become hosts to replace Honey & Mori who have graduated. The two worlds collide when a major character from each side begins to develop feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so this is the first chapter of my new series! It's a cross over between Rurouni Kenshin and Ouran High School Host Club! Hope you enjoy!**

Night slowly turns to day as the sun rises, and an alarm clock goes off. An arm comes from out of the sheets, and turns the clock off. A 16 year old Kenshin Himura wakes up from the bed. He scratches his head and gets up from his bed.

"Oro, the first day of school."

Kenshin gives a sarcastic hooray before entering the shower.

(Later…)

Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myojin, and Sanosuke Sagara are standing outside Kenshin's house.

"Where is he?" an annoyed Yahiko asks.

"Since when are you ever in a hurry to go to school? And especially on the first day?" Sanosuke asks.

"It's because this year I'm eligible to try out to become a Host!" Yahiko said.

"You still want to become a host club member?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh yeah! They're cool, suave, sophisticated, and women ADORE them!"

"Hmmm. Maybe I should join this club." Sanosuke asked.

"You will be doing no such thing you perve!" Kaoru said. She hits Sano on the head.

"Ouch! Don't get mad at me because I'm trying to find a little romance this year! Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Kenshin your true feelings for him?"

"The second after he says he loves me." Kaoru said.

"Why are you going to wait for Kenshin? He'll probably never say it!" Yahiko said.

"Do you want to get hit in the face too?" Kaoru asked.

"No ma'am!" Yahiko said.

"That's what I thought."

Kenshin exits out of his house. He cuts across his yard and approaches the others.

"Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting out here so long. Hey Ms. Kaoru."

"Hi Kenshin. Are you all ready for school now?" Kaoru asked.

"Whatever." Sano said.

"I've been ready all day!" Yahiko said.

Yahiko starts running down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait up!" Sano shouts. He follows after Yahiko.

"Ah I forgot. Today is the day Yahiko tries to become a host correct?"

"Yeah. I don't seem too fond of the idea of having Yahiko flirt with girls like some playboy, but if he wants I suppose."

"Don't worry Ms. Kaoru. Yahiko is a good guy. If anything, he'd protect women using his sword skills. He is pretty good."

"I guess. For being a sophomore in high school anyway."

"So you have nothing to worry about. Now let's go catch up with Sano & Yahiko Ms. Kaoru!"

Kenshin grabs Kaoru's arm. The two start running down the sidewalk.

(At Ouran High School…)

Haruhi Fujioka exited out of the bathroom. She was back to wearing her blue uniform. She put a brush down on the table. She walked towards the window to look to see the other kids entering the school. She sighed. She also failed to see Tamaki and Kyoya watching her.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Well it's the beginning of the school year, so she has to go back from being a 'she' to a 'he'." Kyoya said. "She's had to have given up a lot during the summer. She grew her hair out knowing that she had to cut it when school started again. She knew that she had to go through the entire school year while dealing with a bunch of fan girls."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "But she's paid off her debt. If she didn't want to stay here, then why is she?"

Kyoya smacks Tamaki on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Tamaki said.

"Now you know damn well why she's still here." Kyoya said.

"Ok fine. We share one kiss at the end of last year ok? It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah right!" Kyoya said.

"I know I'm right!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as Haruhi approached Tamaki & Kyoya.

"Hey guys. Ready for another year of being a host?" Haruhi asked.

"As always!" Tamaki said.

"I suppose." Kyoya said.

"It sure will be weird here though without Honey and Mori though. How do we get new recruits anyway?"

Haruhi looks at Kyoya who then looks at Tamaki.

"Uh… about that. I really haven't decided how to recruit new members." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi & Kyoya yelled.

"Don't yell at me ok? You know I don't do well under pressure! Well maybe Hikaru or Kaoru can help us figure something out right?"

"I guess." Haruhi said. "But I thought you were going to have this done before school started!"

"Well I was busy ok?" Tamaki said.

"Busy with what?" Haruhi shouted.

"None of your business!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Arguing like a married couple already." Kyoya said.

"WHAT?!" Haruhi & Tamaki shouted.

"Oh nothing." Kyoya said. He chuckled as he walked off.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko prepared to enter Ouran High School.

"Well here we are." Kaoru said. "Another exciting year of learning right?"

"No." Sano and Yahiko said.

"Yeah I know." Kaoru said as she frowned.

"Cheer up everyone. School isn't that bad, and it'll be summer in 36 weeks."

Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko all groan.

"Perhaps I've said too much." Kenshin said.

"That you have." Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko said.

The group enters the main hallway of the school. There are plenty of students talking to each other. Some are laughing, eating, and some are snuggled up together. When Kenshin and Kaoru notice these students, they look at each other then blush. Sanosuke cracks a smile, and Yahiko looks annoyed.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at lunch!" Yahiko said.

"You're going to sign up to be a host already?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah before you try and talk me out of it!" Yahiko said.

Yahiko starts down the hallway.

"I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sanosuke said. "Do we have any classes together this year?"

"You have math we me." Kenshin said.

"And you have science with me." Kaoru said.

"And all three of us have history right?" Sano asked.

"Wow. You actually bothered looking at your schedule this year." Kaoru said.

Sanosuke laughs. "Whatever. I'll see you guys later."

Yahiko speeds down the hallway and accidentally runs through two boys. They happen to be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The twins say in unison.

"Some people are just so impolite." Kaoru said.

"Where are those twins?" Tamaki asked. They were sitting around in the host club.

"There's no need to be irritated Tamaki. They'll be here." Kyoya said.

"I'll go look for them Kyoya." Haruhi said.

Haruhi shoves past Tamaki.

"Why is she so mad at me?" Tamaki asked.

"She's a girl Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"Well not until 3:45 she's not!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Haruhi walks out of the room when Yahiko runs straight into her. Both of them fall back.

"Ouch!" Haruhi said.

"I'm so sorry are you o-" Yahiko stops speaking in mid sentence when he looks at Haruhi. After staring at her for a moment he blushes. Haruhi notices this and blushes back.

"What the hell am I doing? Blushing over a guy?!" Yahiko thinks to himself.

Yahiko quickly rolls off of Haruhi. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Haruhi said.

Both of them got up. Yahiko noticed Haruhi's outfit.

"You seem to dress pretty well. Better than all the other guys here." Yahiko said.

Haruhi laughed. "Oh thanks. But it's only because I'm a host member."

Yahiko's eyes widen. "You're a host member?"

"Uh huh. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was kinda hoping that I would be able to join the high school host club." Yahiko said.

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked. "I guess that would be a good thing. We do need some new members."

"Great!" Yahiko said. After he got up, he offered his hand out to Haruhi. "My name's Yahiko Myojin."

Haruhi grabs his hand. Yahiko is startled for a moment.

"His hands seem so soft for a guy." He thought.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said.

Yahiko pulls "him" up. They still have each other's hands together. Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Hikaru are running down to the Host Club. The twins freeze when they see Yahiko holding Haruhi's hand.

"Hey what's the matter? Why did we stop?" Sano asked.

Haruhi and Yahiko turn to see the twins and Sanosuke. They quickly let go of each other's hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hikaru asked.

"Yahiko why are you holding that guy's hand?" Sanosuke asked.

"I… uh… what are you doing here?" Yahiko asked.

"I guess I decided that I wouldn't mind being a host club member either!" Sanosuke said. "Just don't tell the Missy."

"No way! Why do you have to join? I want to join!"

"Hey aren't you that same guy who pushed through us earlier?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh…" Yahiko said.

"You want to be a host member? Fat chance!" Hikaru said.

"Oh guys settle down. It's not that bad." Haruhi.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" Hikaru asked dusting her off.

"Ok and helping him up was weird?" Yahiko asked.

Hikaru quickly stopped. "Shut up you!"

"Come on and make me!" Yahiko said.

Yahiko and Hikaru walk up to each other. Haruhi pulls Hikaru away, and Sanosuke pulls Yahiko away.

"What's all the commotion out here?" A voice asked.

Everyone looks up to see Tamaki.

"Who are you?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host Club."

"What?!" Yahiko asked.

"Really." Sanosuke asked.

"This here is Kyoya Ootori, vice president."

"Pleased to meet you." Kyoya said.

"I've seen you've already met Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hi again." Haruhi said.

"And these are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

The twins are quiet. Yahiko elbows Sanosuke in his rib.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sano asked.

"Kaoru is a boy's name too?" Yahiko whispered.

Sanosuke punches Yahiko in the arm.

"Ouch you jerk!" Yahiko said.

The two boys start hitting each other. The other host members either looked confused or annoyed.

"Can we help you with something?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. We'd like to become host members." Yahiko & Sanosuke said.

The members look surprised.

"Here it comes!" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. "They will get turned down and hopefully we will never see them again!"

"Sure why not? But first you have to go through some training."

"WHAT?!" Hikaru & Kaoru said.

"YES!" Yahiko and Sanosuke said.

"Do you think you can come back here during lunch?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh it can happen!" Yahiko said.

"Ok. Be here at 12. We will start training then."

"Ok! Thank you Tamaki!" Yahiko said.

The two boys turn around and un off.

"Happy now Haruhi? That's my way of recruiting members. Whoever gets here first gets the job."

Haruhi doesn't respond and she is still staring down the hallway watching Yahiko leave.

"You ok?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Haruhi said.

"Don't worry Haruhi. Those two will probably never guess you're a girl." Hikaru said.

"We won't be telling them?" Haruhi asked.

"We'll see how long it takes them to figure it out." Tamaki said.

"Alright, well I'll be getting to class now. I'll see you guys later." Kyoya said.

"Me too. Bye guys!" Tamaki said.

"Ok! Well I'll see you guys at lunch!" Haruhi said.

After Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi are no longer within earshot, Hikaru and Kaoru turn around.

"Something's off about Haruhi and that Yahiko kid." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I mean the way they were looking at each other. I mean I highly doubt that Yahiko can figure out Haruhi's a girl, but if he does we may have a problem."

"You think Haruhi may like Yahiko?"

"Possibly. And I already have enough competition with Tamaki! I don't need another person in the mix!"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"We're going to make sure that the training is so rough for him, he will never want to join this club!"

"You're so evil." Kaoru said.

"I know." Hikaru said.

The two twins walk off as the bell rings.

**A/N: Ok, so this is the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Leave comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright so here's Chapter 2! Enjoy People!!!!!!!!**

It was history class, and everyone was still entering the classroom. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke sat beside each other.

"Yes! This is the first class all three of us have had at the same time since 9th grade!" Sano said excitedly.

"You're only exited because now you have the both of us to cheat off." Kaoru said.

"Your point?" Sano asks.

"How was Yahiko doing earlier today?" Kenshin asked.

"He's fine. He's made one friend, and two enemies."

"Enemies already?" Kaoru said. "That idiot just doesn't know how to act mature does he?"

"Don't worry Ms. Kaoru. It's his first day back to school, and he's trying to get into a club. He's not thinking properly, but I'm sure that'll all change as time goes by."

"I guess you're right."

Another student tries to shove themselves past the desks to get to a seat in the back of the class. Kaoru scoots her desk over, and her hand touches Kenshin's. They both blush.

"Aww how sweet." Sanosuke said.

The two quickly release each other's hands.

"My apologies Ms. Kaoru."

"You don't need to apologize. It's alright."

Kenshin smiles at Kaoru.

Another female student enters the classroom. She gains all of the boy's attention in the class.

"Whoa. Who's that?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't know." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked at the girl and back at the guys. She gets her textbook, and hits them both over the head.

"Ouch!" Both guys shout.

"You two can stop drooling now." Kaoru said angrily.

"Sorry Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said while rubbing his head.

"I'm not!" Sanosuke said. "She's quite the looker and it looks like she's going to sit beside Kenshin."

"What? Me?"

The girl sits beside Kenshin. Kenshin looks away though. Kaoru begins to look angry.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Um. Hello." Kenshin said.

"I'm Tomoe Yukishiro."

"Wait a minute. Yukishiro?" Kaoru asked. "Are you Enishi's younger sister?"

Tomoe laughs. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yeah a little. We met when I was working last year."

"Wait. You never told me you met someone named Enishi!" Kenshin said.

Sanosuke snickered. "Jealous Kenshin?"

"No!" Kenshin said.

"Anyway I thought you were 15? Aren't you only a sophomore?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh well I took summer school during the summer so I could be a grade ahead." Tomoe said.

"Oh ok. I had no idea Enishi went to this school."

"Well we didn't at first. We moved here a few weeks ago. He's a senior though."

"Oh ok." Kaoru said. "Maybe I'll see him at lunch."

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Lunch! I forgot that I have to..."

Kenshin, Tomoe, and Kaoru were looking at Sano.

"I have to… serve a detention sentence."

"Oh that's fine." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean that's fine? You're not shocked I got detention the first day?"

"Nope." Kenshin & Kaoru said.

Sanosuke looked annoyed. "Whatever guys." He said.

(Later…)

The lunch bell rings and the Host Club Members have things set up.

"Ok so when Yahiko & Sanosuke are initiated, we can open the host club to the school again!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited." Hikaru said quietly.

Both twins begin to laugh.

"Something funny Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh… nothing." Hikaru said.

Haruhi looked at the twins funny. "You two have something planned."

"Maybe we do. Maybe we don't. Either way it's all for you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gotta go!" Hikaru said. He grabs Kaoru's arm and drags him away.

"Sometimes those guys are so weird." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, Yahiko is here. Ready to go?" Kyoya asked.

"Isn't there one more that's supposed to be coming?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi we said exactly at 12. You know that a host must always be punctual and Yahiko was the only one who showed up on time."

"Give him a break Kyoya. It's the first day back, and I'm sure Sanosuke had probably never traveled down this hall until now. Give him 10 more minutes."

Kyoya laughed. "You always are so patient." Kyoya walked away.

(Meanwhile…)

Sanosuke is running down the hallway. He accidentally runs into a girl.

"Ouch!" The girl said.

"Watch where you're… you!" Sanosuke said.

"Of course. You're still here!" The girl said.

She got up on her own.

"Megumi Takani." Sanosuke said.

Megumi was dusting herself off. "So these idiots still haven't expelled you yet?" She asked.

"Please. The principal's afraid of me. I can get in a fight every day this year, and still not be kicked out of this school."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"What do you mean? It's school. Maybe I have a class down here."

"This entire wing is basically devoted to the Host Club. Why would you be interested in being here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sano said.

"Maybe I'm part of the host club."

"Maybe that's a lie." Sano said.

"What? I'm pretty!" Megumi said.

"More lies!" Sano shouted.

"I would totally kick your ass right now, but Tamaki says it's not lady like. So I won't."

"So you really are part of the Host Club huh?"

"Kinda. I'll be part of the fan girls!"

Sano's smirk turned to a frown. "Fan girl?"

"Yeah. That a problem?" Megumi asked.

"No. It's just… aw man!"

"Wait a minute… you're trying to become a host aren't you?" Megumi asked.

"What?! Me?! NO!" Sano said.

Megumi laughed. "Sanosuke Sagara is trying to become an Ouran High School Host Club member." Megumi laughed again as she walked away. "That's hilarious!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Ok enough of ugly hour with Megumi." Sanosuke returned to running down the hall.

(Later…)

Yahiko is pacing back and forth down in the Host Club Room.

"Where the hell is Sanosuke?" Yahiko said as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Nervous?" Kyoya asked.

"A little bit. I expected my friend to be here to have my back."

"If you rely purely on friends to help you, then you won't last a day as a host!" Hikaru said.

"I don't even bother listening to you anymore." Yahiko said to him back.

Hikaru looks at him, but says nothing. Sanosuke enters the room.

"I'm here!"

"It's about time!" Yahiko said.

"Good. I'll go get the others, and we'll see what you can do. But first I'll need each of you to put these on."

Kyoya walks to a door. He opens it and pulls out two of the Host Club suits. Yahiko & Sanosuke smile.

(Meanwhile at Lunch…)

Kaoru is watching Tomoe talk to Kenshin annoyed.

"So you study the way of the sword huh?" Tomoe asked.

"Well the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style anyway." Kenshin said.

"I've never heard of that style before."

"Well it's something my teacher taught me. It had been passed down from many different generations."

"Wow. That's amazing!" Tomoe said.

"That's amazing!" Kaoru mimicked her quietly.

"Ms. Kaoru, you've been awfully quiet today. Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just… worried about history class. I don't think I'll be that great in there."

"Don't worry. I'll tutor you if you need it!" Kenshin said.

"Thanks Kenshin. Sweet as usual."

Tomoe frowns. "I'm pretty good with history too. Maybe I could tutor you."

Kaoru frowns as well.

"Well I guess you are pretty smart huh?" Kenshin said.

"More like a super genius!" Tomoe boasted!

"More like a super nerd!" Kaoru said back.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

Both girls give each other an evil glare through Kenshin.

"Oro." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin! Kaoru!" A voice said. Both of them turned around.

"Misao!" Both Kenshin & Kaoru said.

Misao Makimachi ran up to her friends.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" Misao asked.

"It was great!" Kenshin said.

"Yeah I wish it were still summer!" Kaoru said.

"I here ya!" Misao said. She looked over at Tomoe.

"Uh. Hi!" Tomoe said.

Misao looked form Tomoe to Kaoru.

"Do we like her?" Misao whispered to Kaoru.

"I'm still deciding." Kaoru whispered back.

"Ok." Misao whispered. "Hi! I'm Misao Makimachi! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Tomoe Yukishiro!" Tomoe said.

"So Misao how is Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"Ugh! Aoshi Shinomori!!!" Misao shouted.

"Wait a minute. You know Aoshi? Isn't he like one of the most popular kids in school?" Tomoe asked.

"How would you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"I did my research on Ouran. I know who's popular, and who's not."

"Speaking of popular." Kenshin said. "Look who's coming."

Three teenagers entered the cafeteria. Everyone went quiet. A teenage boy had a girl holding his hand. There was another male there too. He was on the other side of him.

"Shishio Makoto." Kenshin said.

"Yumi Komagata." Kaoru said.

"Sojiro Seta." Misao said.

"Oh I know about them too! They're also part of the popular people in this school! They're in a different league than Aoshi though." Tomoe said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misao asked.

"Calm down Misao." Kenshin said.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you had a thing for Aoshi."

"Oh that does it!" Misao said. She is about to get up, but Shishio and his group had approached them.

"Kenshin." Shishio said.

"Shishio." Kenshin said.

"I see you guys are missing one member." Kaoru said.

"Hoji… probably won't be coming back this year." Shishio said.

"Aw that's a shame." Misao said sarcastically. "Mr. Sadojima was SO obsessed with you."

"Besides. What are you doing back here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the juvenile detention center too?" Kenshin asked.

"I got released for… good behavior." Shishio said. "This time though I'll be staying out of your way."

"That would be a good idea." Kaoru said.

Shishio eyed Kaoru for a moment. Kaoru looked a little intimidated. Shishio snickers and then leaves.

"I can't believe they let him back here at Ouran." Kenshin said.

"Why? What did he do?" Tomoe asked.

"What? You did your research, but you failed to figure out what happened at the end of last year?" Kaoru said.

"Well it's not like I researched everything!" Tomoe said.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kenshin said.

The girls also became silent about the subject. The cafeteria was quiet for a few more minutes, but by the time everyone was sure Shishio was gone, they began to chatter again.

"I wonder what happened." Tomoe thought to herself.

(Back in the Host Club…)

Yahiko and Sanosuke are holding dishes in each of their hands. They are standing completely still.

"I feel more like a freakin butler rather than a host!" Sanosuke said.

"You're telling me!" Yahiko said.

"Quiet you two!" Hikaru said. "You have about 15 more minutes until you can move again."

"My arms are so weak!" Yahiko said. "We've done so much already!"

"I don't need to be reminded!" Sanosuke said. "The weights, the cleaning, the grooming!"

"They're all part of increasing your muscle!" Kaoru said. "Ouran Fan girls don't like weak chumps."

"I'm far from weak pretty boy." Sanosuke said.

"Me too!" Yahiko said. "I'd show you what I could really do if you let me!"

The twins laugh. "As if you could do anything special." They said at the same time.

Yahiko's face gets red with anger. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya are watching the two from another room.

"This is so stupid!" Haruhi said.

"Wait for it." Kyoya said.

"I'm going to go stop this." Haruhi said.

"Just wait Haruhi. They know what they're doing." Tamaki said.

"No they don't! They just don't like Yahiko, so they're putting him through pointless 'tests' that none of us had to go through to become hosts!"

"I know, but it's still fun to watch." Tamaki said.

Yahiko and Sanosuke's arms are getting ready to give out. Just then Yahiko throws the plates in the air.

"What?!" The twins said. Kyoya all of a sudden looks shocked too.

"What's the matter Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "I thought you expected for them to show some kind of special talent?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect them to throw our brand new plates in the air!" Kyoya said. "Do you have any idea how much they cost?"

Sanosuke jumps in the air and catches some of the plates. Yahiko jumps in the air and catches some more plates.

"How did they do that?" Hikaru asked.

"We're trained samurai!" Yahiko boasted. Then he looked at Sano. "Well, I'm a trained samurai."

"Samurai?" Tamaki said. "At this day and age?"

"Prove it." Hikaru said. He tossed a broomstick at Yahiko. Hikaru also grabs a broomstick. He charges towards Yahiko who easily doges being hit.

"Well, show em what you got Yahiko!" Sano said. "Show em those Hiten moves Kenshin taught you!"

"Well!" Yahiko said while avoiding being hit by Hikaru. "I don't know how effective they'll be with a broomstick. And I only know the common ones anyway."

"Are you going to continue talking like you know how to fight, or are you putting on a show?" Hikaru asked smartly.

"Well putting on a show is the job of a host." Yahiko said smartly. "But here. You want a move?"

Yahiko uses the broom stick to distance himself from Hikaru. A few girls who were walking past the room stop and go inside.

"Whoa! Are they practicing something?" One of the girls asked.

"Who cares? Two cute hosts fighting? I'm going to the cafeteria to get some more people!" The other girl said.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Kan Sen!" Yahiko turns around and the move connects with the broomstick breaking part of it off, and causing Hikaru to fall back.

"Whoa." Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya said.

(Meanwhile…)

The entire cafeteria was following the girl who saw the fight. In the crowd was Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao.

"So where are we going again?" Misao asked.

"The Host Club. Maybe something's happened." Kenshin said.

"We could see Yahiko maybe!" Kaoru said.

The group reaches the host club. Kenshin & Kaoru are surprised to see Yahiko and Hikaru attacking each other with broomsticks.

"What is he doing?" Kaoru asked.

"He's having a broomstick fight with one of the host." Sanosuke said.

"Sano I thought you were serving a detention sentence!" Kenshin asked.

"Oh… well I didn't go?" Sanosuke said.

"I'll buy it… for now." Kaoru said.

"Alright samurai. Give me all you've got!" Hikaru said.

"You can't handle what I've got." Yahiko said.

"Now this is hot." A girl said.

"Is he going to be a new host? Is this one of their new acts?" More girls said as they asked their questions.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style! Sou Ryu Sen!" Yahiko broke the rest of the broom. Hikaru fell back.

"Hikaru! Are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. He's good." Hikaru said.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi entered the room.

"Yahiko that was amazing!" Haruhi said. She ran over to him, and helped him up.

"Thanks." Yahiko said. He was slightly blushing. When the girls got a sight of this, there eyes widened. Among those girls were Kaoru, Tomoe, and Misao.

"Is he… blushing over that guy?" Tomoe asked.

"Kaoru is Yahiko?" Misao whispered.

"Oh he better not be!" Kaoru said.

"Oh this year is just going to be too good!" One girl said.

"I know right. Haruhi and the new guy… What's his name?" Another girl asked.

"Hey boy what's your name?" Another random girl shouted.

"Me? My name is Yahiko Myojin!"

"Yahiko & Haruhi!" A whole bunch of girls shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki, Haruhi, Yahiko, Kenshin, Misao, and Kaoru said at the same time.

"I can't wait for the host club to open next week!" Another girl said.

"Me neither!"

"I can't wait for the host club's newest members to be available. Both of them are so cute!"

"Both?" Kaoru said. She then looked at Sanosuke who began to sweat.

"Uh. I have to go." Sanosuke said. He ran down the hallway.

"SANOSUKE!" Kaoru said as she chased him down the hall.

"Oro? What just happened?" Kenshin asked.

"I have no idea." Misao said.

The bell rang and the group began to disperse.

"Well I'll see you after school Kenshin!" Misao said. "See ya!"

"Bye Ms. Misao!" Kenshin said.

Tomoe grabbed Kenshin's hand. "I was wondering if you could show me around the school? I still get lost around this school."

Kenshin looked at Tomoe's hand. He blushed a little. "I… I'm sorry, but I can't." Kenshin released Tomoe's hand. He left.

"Well that could have gone a lot better." Tomoe said.

Tomoe walked away and Tamaki and Hikaru were still alone in the club.

"So you didn't want me to recruit him because-"

"Yahiko has a crush on Haruhi." Hikaru said as he cut Tamaki off.

Tamaki sighed. "This is going to be a long year isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Hikaru said.

The two boys left the club.

**A/N: Finally done! Lol I liked this chapter. I have most of the characters included already, but I have a few more to introduce. Oh and I forgot to say this at the beginning of the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR RUROUNI KENSHIN! Lol Leave comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Don't own either show!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

Kenshin and the gang were walking to Ouran. Kaoru was still not talking to Sanosuke.

"Kenshin, why is the Missy mad at me? All I did was become a host!"

"Kenshin, tell Sanosuke that being some kind of host member to please the ladies is not how our group does things!" Kaoru said.

"Our group? Yahiko can become a host!"

"What? Am I not part of the group?" Yahiko said.

"It's not that, it's just that you're younger so it seemed ok for you to become a host. You've still got everything ahead of you. Where Sanosuke over here supposedly commits to something, and then grows bored of it the next day!"

"That is not true!" Sanosuke said. "Right Kenshin?"

"Well…" Kenshin said. "You do seem to have a short attention span."

"I'm actually committed to doing this! I mean do you honestly see me quitting a club where you hit on girls?"

"He does have a point there Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"whose side are you on Kenshin?" Kaoru said.

"What? I'm trying to be on both!"

"BOTH?!" Kaoru & Sanosuke said.

"I mean… I'm… Oro."

"Look Sano, if you can prove to me that you can be a host club member for the entire semester, I may have a different opinion of you."

"You won't have to wait until then. Today is the day Yahiko and I become permanent Host Members. After today, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

Kaoru glared at Sano.

"Which I don't!" He quickly added.

"Yeah sure. So am I invited?" Kaoru asked.

"Not with that attitude you're not." Sano said. "Kenshin, the initiation is after school. Tell Misao to come."

"Will do." Kenshin said.

"So I'm not invited?" Kaoru said.

"Nope." Sano said. "See you later Kenshin. Maybe when she's not around." Sanosuke went on ahead.

"I can't believe he didn't invite me!" Kaoru said.

"Well duh Kaoru! Why did you have to tell him he never commits to anything? You hurt his feelings!" Yahiko said.

"I was just being honest! And I didn't hurt his feelings!"

"Kinda! Sanosuke doesn't commit to anything because he's looking for the right thing. You should be encouraging him so he won't be expelled from school. All of the fights he's been in, I'm sure he's on the brink of being kicked out."

"I didn't think about that…" Kaoru said.

"You should think more Kaoru. Sometimes you can be such a child."

"What did you say?!" Kaoru said while her face was turning red.

"Oro that was a dumb move Yahiko." Kenshin said.

"Uh. Bye!" Yahiko said as he ran down the sidewalk.

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru said as she chased after him.

(At the host club…)

Haruhi was decorating the tables. Tamaki walks up to her.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Oh. Hey Tamaki. What's up?"

"I… just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it Tamaki! It was the first day being back to school. We overreacted over things that weren't even that serious."

Tamaki smiled. "I love how understanding and compassionate you are."

Haruhi blushed. "Thanks."

Hikaru & Kyoya are in another room spying on the two.

"Looks like Tamaki still has Haruhi's heart." Kyoya said.

"Not much longer though. Today, I'm going to ask Haruhi on a date for this weekend right in front of Yahiko to make sure he knows that he doesn't stand a chance." Hikaru said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kyoya asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'd be going on a date with Haruhi and I'd be showing Yahiko and Tamaki that I'm still a strong opponent in the fight for Haruhi's heart."

Kyoya starts to say something, but he stops. "If you say so."

"Haruhi, I want to talk about something else also."

"Really? What?" Haruhi said. She was holding a box full of glass utensils.

"I want to talk about what happened… between us a few days before Honey and Mori graduated."

Haruhi almost dropped the box. She quickly caught it again. "Oh… that. What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if you and I had a possibility of ending up together."

Haruhi paused for a moment. "I don't know Tamaki. Things were different then."

Tamaki frowned. "It's Yahiko isn't it?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. "What? I just met Yahiko!"

"I know, but I saw how you stared at him. You have feelings for him don't you?"

"Tamaki I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Why did you fall for him? He thinks you're a boy! He doesn't seem smart enough to figure out that you're not a guy! He could never!" Tamaki stopped mid sentence.

"He could never what?" Haruhi said.

"He couldn't be able to love you like I could!" Tamaki said.

Both Kyoya and Hikaru looked shock in the background.

"Ok well there's one set back." Hikaru said quietly.

"I can't believe that idiot just told her his feelings like that!" Kyoya shouted.

Both Haruhi and Tamaki looked at the boys.

"Way to blow our cover!" Hikaru said.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "You can be such a jerk sometimes Tamaki."

She shoved past him and the other boys. She left the room.

"Oh. Well maybe this was a good thing for me." Hikaru said quietly.

(Later…)

Kenshin & Kaoru were at their lockers. Kaoru was still mad from this morning.

"Can you believe those jackasses? One tells me to grow up, and the other doesn't invite me to watch them become a host?"

"Don't worry Ms. Kaoru. Besides you can still go. You have two friends in the Host Club. One uninvited you, and the other you can assume invited you."

"I love how smart you are!" Kaoru said.

"Just thinking outside the box." Kenshin said.

Misao approached the two. "Hey guys! Am I interrupting anything?" She said with a sly smile.

Both teens blushed. "What? No!"

Misao laughed. "At least you guys have each other to 'not' have a crush on each other. Aoshi came back today, but I haven't decided to see him yet. I'm kinda tired of this on again off again crap."

"Tell me about it." Kaoru said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Anyway!" Kaoru said ignoring Kenshin. "I think you should talk to him. You both can come with us to see Sanosuke and Yahiko get initiated as Host Club Members!"

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that!" Kenshin said. "Sano wanted me to invite you and whoever else."

"I would love to, but I doubt Aoshi's into all that. He's all serious, and it's so hard to get him to open up to me in the first place. Maybe I'm better off without Aoshi."

"Don't say that! You two are perfect together!" Kaoru said. "We'll help you two get together right Kenshin?" Kaoru said.

"Now Ms. Kaoru you know how I don't like getting involved with other people's relationships."

"Getting involved with whose relationships?" A voice said.

The three turned around to see Tomoe.

"Speaking of people who get involved." Kaoru mumbled.

"Hello Tomoe." Kenshin said.

"Hey. Who were you guys talking about?" Tomoe asked.

"We're trying to have Misao and Aoshi get together if you must know." Kaoru said.

"Oh yeah. You and Shinomori. You'd better hurry Misao. He's one of the most popular seniors here. Girls were already hitting on him already."

"WHAT?!" Misao shouted. "Oh hell no! Tomoe, show me where those girls are!"

"Um… ok?" Tomoe said.

Misao grabbed her arm and began to drag Tomoe down the hall.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" Misao shouted.

(Meanwhile…)

Haruhi was walking down the hallway. She saw Yahiko.

"Hey Yahiko!"

"Haruhi! What's up?"

"Nothing much."

Yahiko looked at Haruhi's face. It was slightly red. "Haruhi were you crying?"

"Huh? Oh… no I wasn't. Allergies that's all."

"You were crying. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing. It's just. People are such jerks."

"Gee thanks." Yahiko said.

Haruhi laughed. "You're not one Yahiko. You're probably one of the few who I think is nice right now. You and the guys at the host club… well almost all of them.

"Is that Hikaru jerk bothering you? I'll beat his ass!"

"No! It's not Hikaru. And don't fight. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Yahiko stared at Haruhi for a moment. He laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Haruhi asked.

"It's just that… you're like one of the gentlest guys I've ever met. It looks as if you're probably going to be keeping me from doing a lot of stupid things this year. I'm glad we'll be friends."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad we'll be friends too."

After staring at each other for a few moments, both of their heads turn away to look at something else. They are blushing.

"Why does this always happen?" Yahiko wondered to himself. "Why is it that whenever I'm with him this happens?!"

"This blushing is really annoying me! Why is it that Yahiko always makes me feel like… Tamaki sort of used to make me feel? And why do I want to tell him the truth? I just met Yahiko. I don't even know him that well!" Haruhi thought.

There was another moment of silence.

"Well… I guess I'll see you at the initiation ok?" Yahiko said to break the silence.

"Ok." Haruhi said. "I'll see you after school."

The two walk away from each other in the opposite direction.

(Meanwhile…)

Tomoe and Misao are running down the hallway.

"Ok, now make a left." Tomoe said.

Misao turned down the hallway, but no one was there.

"What?" Misao said confused.

"Ok. You might be mad at me, but I lied so I could ask you something away from Kenshin & Kaoru."

"WHAT?! You little bitch!" Misao said angrily. "Don't joke with me when it comes to Aoshi got it?"

"O..ok." Tomoe said while shaking.

Misao then returned to be happy. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering… do you think I have a chance with Kenshin?"

Misao's eyes widened. "Nope. No way. Not in a million years. Kenshin likes Kaoru. No Kenshin LOVES Kaoru."

"Oh. That may be why he tried resisting me holding his hand." Tomoe said.

"What?" Misao said. "You tried holding his hand!"

"I told you he resisted!" Tomoe said. "Besides, you said Kaoru is my competition."

"Not competition. He LOVES her! There's no competition. You won't end up with her."

"Kenshin may think he's in love with her, but I'll make sure he's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misao said.

"I may not love Kenshin, but the second I saw him I knew that he was nice, caring, down to earth, and smart. That's the kind of guy I want."

"Well good luck Tomoe. You'll need if you think Kenshin will fall for you. You already seem to be a liar."

Tomoe's eyes widened.

"If you have to lie to get a question answered. Kenshin doesn't like liars. If you're even going to even think about being able to have a chance with Kenshin, you have to change your little personality. You act all nice, but I can tell you're a jerk."

Misao shoved past Tomoe. In anger she hit a nearby locker putting her fist indent in it.

(A few minutes later…)

Misao was walking into the cafeteria. She turned her head to look for her friends.

"Misao!" Kaoru said. She was waving her hands up in the air. Misao smiled and went over to join her friends.

"Hey guys. Kaoru, that Tomoe is something else I tell ya!"

"You can tell me later Misao. We have someone who wants to talk with you." Kaoru said smiling.

"Huh?"

Aoshi had turned around from his seat. "Hello Misao."

"Aoshi!" Misao said. She went to sit beside him.

"We told Aoshi that you were tired of being some on again off again couple." Kaoru said.

"I care about you Misao. I really do." Aoshi said.

Misao smiled. "I care about you too Aoshi." Misao looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin, did you have something to do with this?"

"After Ms. Kaoru forced me." Kenshin said.

"Aw thanks you two! You guys are the best!" Misao hugged both of her friends.

"Now what did you want to tell me Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh. This probably is something I want to tell you personally." Misao turned to Aoshi. "Think you can wait a minute?"

Aoshi leaned over and kissed Misao. "Now I can."

Misao started laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Ok lovebird let's go." Kaoru said pulling Misao in another direction.

Kaoru and Misao went over to another table. They sat down.

"What's the matter?"

"That Tomoe girl is trying to take Kenshin from you!"

"What?! I knew it! That little tramp!"

"I told her that you two loved each other though, and that there's no way she would come in between you two."

"Thanks. What did she say after that?"

"She said she was still going to keep trying, but I told her she had a fat chance since she had to lie, saying that girls were flirting with Aoshi to get me to talk to her. Kenshin doesn't like liars."

"Misao you're like the best friend ever!" Kaoru said.

"I know but Kaoru as much as I hate to say this, you may have to make the first move on Kenshin."

"Why?"

"I told Tomoe she doesn't have a chance, but she's going to keep trying. That means you and Kenshin have to get together, or Tomoe may possibly-"

"NOOOOOO!" Kaoru said. "I don't even want to think about that. I guess you're right. If something's going to happen, I'm going to have to make the first move."

"That a girl!" Misao said.

Kaoru was about to get up and go back over to Kenshin, but he already had approached Kaoru.

"Ms. Kaoru, I was wondering when we go to Yahiko and Sano's initiation as hosts, would you like to go with me as a date?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin surprised. "I… would love to." Kaoru said.

"Good. I'll be at your last class waiting for you." Kenshin finished what he said, turned around, and left.

Misao & Kaoru looked at each other. They began to giggle. Misao quickly looked at Aoshi who gave her a thumbs up. She winked at him.

"I guess you're right Aoshi." Kenshin said when he went back over to him. "I don't want MS. Kaoru to be taken by someone else."

"And the threat about throwing you off the roof of the school?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah that was a reason too." Kenshin said. Both guys laughed.

Tomoe ran at the guys. "Kenshin I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to the Host Club initiation."

"Sorry Tomoe. Ms. Kaoru and I are going together." Kenshin smiled. "I'm going to go on and head to class. See you later Aoshi."

"Bye."

Kenshin walked out of the cafeteria.

"Damn it I'm too late!" Tomoe said.

Aoshi was still staring at her. "You look oddly familiar."

"You may know my brother Enishi."

Aoshi's eyes widened. "Oh."

Tomoe stared at Aoshi oddly. "Ok. I'm out of here." Tomoe left.

"I had no idea he had a sister. This year seems to be interesting. I hope she's not as bad as he is. I wonder if she even knows." Aoshi got up from the table. Misao ran over to him.

"Hey!" Misao said.

"Hey." Aoshi said. He grabbed Misao's hand. "Let's go." The two began to leave the cafeteria as the bell rang.

(After school…)

People were entering the host club. They were sitting down and there was plenty of chatter going on. Tamaki was in the back room. He looked nervous.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Nervous I see." Kyoya said.

"Well I think of Haruhi as a good luck charm. She keeps me from getting nervous."

"Well don't you remember how mad she was at you this morning? She didn't even come down here during lunch.`"

"You think she's so upset that she'd miss a club initiation?"

"No I wouldn't." A voice said.

Both boys turned around to see Haruhi.

"Haruhi I-"

"Save it Tamaki. Let's just go on ahead and do this."

Tamaki said nothing. He went out to greet the audience. Haruhi walked into another room. Yahiko and Sanosuke were dressed in the uniforms.

"Ready guys?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah!" They both said.

In the main room Renge Houshakuji was looking around. "Where are the new recruits? I hope they're at least half as cute as Mori and Honey were!"

Kenshin & Kaoru were looking at Renge.

"Weird people here huh?" Kaoru said.

"It seems to be. Kenshin said while laughing.

Tamaki was in front of the audience.

"Everyone may I have your attention! We are ready to initiate our new host club members Yahiko Myojin, and Sanosuke Sagara into the Host Club!"

"Tamaki is just as cute as he was last year!" Renge shouted excitedly.

Aoshi and Misao looked at her. They were holding hands. "Yahiko & Sanosuke better know what they're doing. Looks like they may have a tough crowd." Aoshi said.

"Ok everyone ready? Yahiko! Sanosuke! Enter!"

Yahiko and Sanosuke entered the main room. The chatter immediately ceased. The majority of the audience was girls, and each and every single one of them had their eye on the two new hosts.

"They…are… JUST SO ADORABLE!" Renge shouted.

The audience full of girls started screaming and shouting.

"Is it me or did the sound in this room become un bearable?" Misao shouted.

"Looks like Yahiko & Sanosuke are a hit!" Kenshin shouted.

"WHAT?!" Kaoru shouted.

"I SAID, IT LOOKS LIKE YAHIKO AND SANOSUKE ARE A HIT!" Kenshin shouted.

Kaoru still couldn't hear what Kenshin said. Instead of repeating himself, Kenshin noticed that Aoshi & Misao were holding hands. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Maybe Sanosuke will own up to this." Kaoru said.

"I think so too." Kenshin said.

"GO YAHIKO AND SANOSUKE!" Both Kaoru and Misao shouted. The boys noticed the two.

"Looks like the Missy and Misao are our fans now." Sanosuke said.

"So do you forgive her?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah why not?" Sanosuke said. Both guys waved at the girls. The rest of the girls cheered. In the back, Kyoya smiled.

"Looks like our new hosts are a hit. We'll see how they do their first week." He said.

"I guess he's ok." Hikaru said. "I still don't like that he likes Haruhi!"

"Cheer up Hikaru!" Kaoru said. "I'm sure you still have the same chance of ending up with Haruhi as you always have."

"Thanks Kaoru…. Hey wait a minute!" Hikaru said.

Both Kyoya and Kaoru laughed, and Kaoru ran after Hikaru began to chase him. In the back Haruhi smiled at Yahiko, but looked over to Tamaki and smiled too.

"Oh the drama." Kyoya said quietly. He walked off.

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter done! Leave comments please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter marks the first time Yahiko & Sanosuke act as host members! Things will be fun now! I don't own either anime!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk.

"It's so weird now that Yahiko and Sanosuke will have to be at school so early. I'm used to having them walk with us to school." Kaoru said.

"Well maybe this is a good thing." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin.

"For Yahiko & Sanosuke of course! It's great to see them be involved in something." Kenshin added quickly.

"Oh... Yeah you're right. It's nice for them to be active." Kaoru said.

Kenshin could tell Kaoru was upset that he wasn't talking about them. He went for her hand, but a car approached them before he could grab it.

"Hey Kenshin! Hey Kaoru! Want a ride?" Misao said.

"Sure." Kaoru said.

Aoshi was at the front wheel. "Come on in." he said.

The two got into the car. They began driving down to the school. Misao looked at both Kenshin and Kaoru. She smiled.

"So have you guys gone on an actual date yet?" Misao asked.

Both Kenshin & Kaoru blushed. "Uh… no." They said in unison.

"Misao, do you think its kind to intrude in their personal business?" Aoshi asked.

"No. Sorry guys."

"It's ok Misao. It's no big deal." Kenshin said.

"No big deal?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh… did I say something wrong?"

"Well we've known each other since like second grade, and we never went out on a date until last week! And that's only if you even want to call going to an imitation a date!"

"I thought you were happy that we went as a couple rather than as friends?" Kenshin asked.

"We weren't a couple! We were just standing there deaf from the screams of fan girls!"

"I held your hand!"

"For like the last 30 seconds!"

Kenshin and Kaoru continued to argue. Aoshi looked at Misao.

"I know Aoshi I know." She said.

(At the host club…)

Tamaki and Yahiko were running around the host club. They were anxious for their first day to begin.

"What's with them?" Sanosuke asked Haruhi.

"First day jitters probably. Yahiko's probably nervous because it's his first day, and Tamaki does this all the time. Why aren't you nervous?"

"I don't really get nervous. It's not like I'm not worried or anything, but panicking isn't really my style."

"I see." Haruhi said. She smiled. "I think you'll do just fine."

Tamaki stops running around. He enters the main room. "Where is Kyoya? Even Hikaru & Kaoru are here first!"

"Kyoya had to get another food order." Kaoru said. "I think he said there were more people coming after school than he thought."

"Great!" Tamaki said. "There will be even more beautiful bored girls to please."

"Hey Tamaki?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes Yahiko?"

"What… exactly does a host member do to please our lady friends?"

"What?" Tamaki said in shock." You mean you don't know?"

"No. Not really. What is it that a host member does to impress someone?"

"Most of the time each host member has some type of talent or distinct quality." Kyoya said.

"They usually find a way to make that talent into an act." Tamaki said.

"Afterwards, if you do well, the ladies will fall for you instantly." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"That usually means you'll be a hit!" Haruhi said.

"Oh. I get it now." Yahiko said. "What do you plan on doing for an act Sanosuke?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Sanosuke said.

"Oh and one more thing Yahiko." Tamaki said.

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do, make sure none of the girls fall in love with you. That's the Host Club's number one rule."

"That'll be no problem." Sanosuke said. "Like anyone can fall in love with Yahiko."

"Shut up Sano. I'll make sure that won't happen Tamaki."

"I know you will. Well, I guess we'll see you all soon. The bell's about to ring." Tamaki said.

Everyone prepares to leave the club as the bell rings.

(Later…)

Kenshin was trying to talk to Kaoru, but she continued ignoring him.

"Kaoru, please talk to me!"

"We have nothing to talk about. You act as if we would never go on an actual date!"

"I never said anything like that!"

"You're right. You didn't say anything at all!"

Misao and Aoshi watched Kenshin and Kaoru argue.

"This is all my fault." Misao said. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"They'll work things out. Don't worry." Aoshi said.

"I know they will. I just want to make sure they make up before Tomoe finds out that they're arguing."

"THEY'RE ARGUING?!" Tome said from behind them. Her voice startled both Aoshi & Misao.

"Me and my big mouth."

"Did I just hear you say Kenshin and Kaoru are arguing? There may be hope for me yet!" Tomoe said.

"Look. If you don't want to change the subject about this whole dating thing, I'll leave."

"Well then bye!" Kaoru said.

Kenshin sadly turned around. Tomoe was right there in front of him.

"Hey Kenshin? What's up?"

"Huh? Oh. Hey Tomoe." Kenshin smiled. An idea formed in his head.

"Would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

Kaoru's mouth was wide open. Tomoe stared at Kenshin in disbelief.

"Really? I'd love to!" Tomoe said.

"Ok. Well just wait for me after class ok?"

"Ok!" Tomoe said. The two walked down the hall together.

"What the hell just happened?" Misao asked.

"I think Kenshin just asked Tomoe on a date." Aoshi said.

Misao looked over at Kaoru, whose mouth was still wide open. Misao walked over to Kaoru.

"Ok, Kaoru I know what you're thinking."

Kaoru closed her mouth as it formed into a frown.

"I'll kill him! No I'll kill her! NO! I'll kill them both!" Kaoru shouted.

Misao picked up Kaoru. "Oh no. You're not going in the same direction as he is. Let's go Kaoru. Aoshi, you coming?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'll meet you at lunch ok?"

"Ok. Bye!" Misao took off with Kaoru over her shoulder.

(At Lunch…)

A girl and her two friends entered the cafeteria.

"So Tsubame, are you finally going to tell Yahiko how you feel this year?" One of the blonde haired girls asked.

"No. Besides, I hear he's going to be a host this year. All the girls would be swarming over him anyway. Besides, there are much prettier girls out there than me." Tsubame said.

"Tsubame Sanjo, you know I hate it when you talk about yourself like that." Tsubame's blue haired friend said.

"I know, but it's true. I'm sure Yahiko wants someone who's pretty, popular, and someone who probably has money and doesn't have to work in the cafeteria to earn money for her family. Speaking of which."

Tsubame put on an apron and a hair cap. "I'll see you guys after everyone gets food ok?"

"Ok." Both girls said. They walk over to another table.

Yahiko entered the cafeteria. He went up to the lunch line. He noticed Tsubame.

"Tsubame hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you Yahiko? I hear that you're a host now."

"Yeah. Today's the first day though. I'm a little nervous."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You excel in everything you do."

Yahiko laughed. "I wouldn't say that, but thanks for the encouragement. I'm really sorry I lost getting in touch with you."

"Oh. Well things happen like that sometimes." Tsubame finished putting the food on his tray. "At least you'll be seeing me here every day!"

Both teens laughed.

"Tsubame, I was wondering if you would like to come to the host club for the first day."

"Oh. Well I don't know Yahiko. Being surrounded by that kind of stuff really isn't my thing."

"Aw come on! Would you do it for me?"

Tsubame paused for a moment. "Well ok, but only for you."

"Yes! Thanks a lot Tsubame. It starts after school. I'll be looking for you ok?"

"Ok." Tsubame said.

"Hey Yahiko!" A voice said. Yahiko turned to see Haruhi waving at him.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later!"

"Bye." Tsubame said. Yahiko walked over to Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Tomoe sat in a corner of the lunch table. It was just the two of them together. Kenshin was eating his lunch while Tomoe continued to stare at him. Kenshin looked up from his tray and noticed Tomoe staring at him.

"Something wrong Tomoe?"

"No not at all. It's just that you look so cute while you're eating."

Kenshin frowned a little.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No not at all. It's just that… I was wrong to do this."

"Do what?"

"Tomoe, I only asked you to eat lunch with me to get Ms. Kaoru upset."

"Yeah and?"

"I took advantage of the feelings you have for this one, and used them to get someone jealous."

"Oh well! I don't mind being used!" Tomoe said. "As long as I can be with you."

"It was wrong to take advantage of your feelings. That is was."

"Kenshin, you don't need to worry about me feeling bad. I like you, so I would jump at a chance to make Kaoru jealous."

Kenshin looked at Tomoe.

"Boy that sounded desperate didn't it?" Tomoe asked embarrassed.

"No it's fine. But I already told you. I like Ms. Kaoru. I just need to figure out how to express my feelings better than I already have."

"What do you even see in her?" Tomoe asked. Her voice started to sound upset.

"She's pretty, smart, and although she has a quick temper, I'd do anything to protect her."

Kenshin got up from his spot. "Maybe I should be telling her this."

"Kenshin." Tomoe started.

"I'll see you later Tomoe. Thanks for the idea!" Kenshin left the table.

"DAMN IT! It's like I'm pushing him TOWARDS Kaoru! I need to do something! Maybe it's time I bring out the big guns."

Tomoe smiled as she got up from her table. She exited the cafeteria.

Kenshin walked towards Kaoru and Misao.

"Oh thank goodness!" Misao said. "At least one of you came to your senses! Now fix this freakin problem before I explode!"

"Kenshin, I already told you that-"

"I like you Ms. Kaoru. I like you very much. And I've liked you for a long time. And I was worried that if we went to fast, something would be messed up and that would not only ruin our chances of going out, but also ruin our chances of staying friends. I wasn't thinking that we were going too slow."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin surprised. "I had no idea you were thinking that. I'm sorry Kenshin. I don't want to push you into a relationship with me. It's just that I've liked you for a long time too, and I was tired of waiting, but now that I know how you feel; I can wait much longer to finally become a couple."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. Misao also had a big smile on her face.

"Well it's about damn time!" Misao said.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this weekend."

Misao squealed with delight. "Kaoru answer before I pass out!"

"I'd love to Kenshin." Kaoru said.

"YES!" Misao said.

Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other with smiles.

(After school…)

Inside the host club, fan girls were filling the area. The Hosts were in the back.

"Ok, so is everyone ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses onto his face.

"Ready." Haruhi said.

"We are too." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm ready!" Sanosuke said.

The group turns to Yahiko who has his head peaked out of the room. He looked around the room.

"Where is she?" Yahiko asked quietly.

Just then Tsubame and her two friends entered the host club.

"Thanks for coming guys." Tsubame said. "You know this kind of place isn't really my thing, but I'm doing this for Yahiko."

"No problem." Tsubame's blond hair friend said.

"This gives us a chance to check out the new boys in action anyway." Tsubame's blue haired friend said.

"Oh brother." Tsubame said.

Yahiko saw her and smiled.

"Yahiko, ARE YOU READY?" Hikaru shouted at him.

"Huh? OH yeah. Ready!" Yahiko said.

Tamaki entered the room. All the girls started squealing.

"I LOVE YOU TAMAKI!" Renge shouted.

"Will you shut up?" Megumi asked.

"So mean!" Renge said.

Each of the host members began to enter the main room.

"We are all ready for everyone to enter other parts of the facility. We do hope you enjoy your stay." Kyoya said.

All the girls begin to run into other parts of the club. Each of the girls meets up with people they are familiar with.

A girl is talking with her three friends when Tamaki walks up to her.

"Hello Madame."

Tamaki gently picked up the girl's hand and kisses it. The girl blushed.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the dessert table."

"S-Sure."

Tamaki and the girl walked up to the dessert table.

"Oh boy. He's going to do his most famous move." Kaoru said.

"Famous move?" Yahiko asked.

"Sorry. Looks like you'll have to see it for yourself." Hikaru said.

Both twins were looking at two girls. They were waving to them.

"Where the heck is Sano at?" Yahiko said. "Or Haruhi? Have they ALL found someone to flirt with?"

Sanosuke was talking to a younger girl.

"You're pretty cute." Sanosuke said. "What grade are you in?"

The girl did a nervous laugh. "I'm in 9th."

"Well any new freshman boy would be lucky to have you." Sanosuke kissed the girl on the cheek. She started to laugh a lot more.

"Even Sanosuke has his charm. What am I supposed to do?"

A whole bunch of girls squealed from in the kitchen. The girl Tamaki was flirting with had half a cookie in her mouth. The other half was being eaten by Tamaki.

"Holy crap!" Yahiko said.

The girl just looked at Tamaki. Her eyes were wide, and she was blushing very hard.

"Thanks for the dessert." Tamaki walked away from the girl. She was still standing there.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Yahiko by the arms.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"You've been standing here far too long now! We're now picking out a girl for you to do something with right now."

Hikaru and Kaoru lifted Yahiko off the ground. They pointed at a girl.

"Her." Both twins said.

They were pointing at Tsubame.

"Tsubame?! WHAT?! She's my friend I can't just do that to her!"

"We don't care!" Both twins said. They pushed him into Tsubame.

"Yahiko. Hi!" Tsubame said.

"HI Tsubame." Yahiko said nervously.

"Is something the matter?"

Yahiko could barely hear her talking as he was thinking to himself.

"What do I do? This is my friend! What do I say? Why am I doing this? I'm going to KILL those twins!"

"Yahiko?" Tsubame asked.

Yahiko completely ignored her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Everything stopped at once, and all eyes were on the two. Every single host member looked surprised. Especially Haruhi and Tamaki. Hikaru was smiling.

"This is great!" Hikaru whispered to Tamaki.

"Are you insane? Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because he's going to ruin his chance with Haruhi by kissing the girl who's in love with him!"

"She's in love with Yahiko? How could you tell?"

"Because, when I saw her look at him, I could just tell how she felt. That's why I threw him towards her."

"You're saying you did this on purpose?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru looked at Tamaki. Haruhi had also heard the conversation.

"Unbelievable." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi I can explain." Hikaru said.

Haruhi slapped Hikaru across the face. She stormed out of the host club.

Yahiko blushed and so did Tsubame. Tsubame's friends were smiling.

"Oh boy. He's done it now hasn't he Kyoya?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oh I say he has Sanosuke." Kyoya said.

Hikaru was still rubbing his face from the slap. He ran further into the back of the host club, and Kaoru followed.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were holding hands. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"You know I never told you this, but my mom always wanted you and I to end up together." Kaoru said.

"Really?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh huh. She'd probably love that we're starting to go out more. I was wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to." Kenshin said.

Kaoru smiled. She gave Kenshin a small kiss on the cheek.

In the back Aoshi and Misao were driving.

"Shall we offer them a ride?" Aoshi asked.

"Nah." Misao said. "Besides, I think they'd rather walk back home together than ride in a car with us."

"My thoughts exactly." Aoshi said. They sped on past the two.

At Ouran High School, Tomoe was looking at the couple walking home from the top of the school.

"That's the one Enishi." Tomoe said.

Her brother approached her from behind.

"I'll see to it that you two are a couple by the end of the semester. Sound fair enough?"

"Perfect." Tomoe said. "Kenshin Himura you will be mine."

**A/N: Ok, so that ends this chapter. Leave comments as usual!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wahoo! Time for another fun chapter! I don't own either anime!!!!!!!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were holding hands. They had made it to Ouran.

"Ready for another tolerable day of school Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, I told you that you don't have to call me Ms. Kaoru all the time you know?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin smiled. "Sorry Ms. - I mean Kaoru. It's just that I've called you that since we've met. I don't know if I'm quite ready to give it up."

Kaoru laughed. "I understand. I guess it's just one of those things we'll have to end up working on before we make things official."

Kenshin and Kaoru entered the school. Everyone was in the hallway. The hallways were loud with talking. Kenshin and Kaoru shoved through the groups of people to arrive at their lockers.

"Why is everyone in the hallway today?" Kenshin asked.

"I have no idea. Did something happen?" Kaoru asked.

Aoshi shoved past the numerous amounts of teens. "Hey Kenshin. Hey Kaoru."

"Aoshi what's going on?" Kenshin asked.

"I'll let Misao tell you that."

Aoshi turned around, but Misao was not there.

"Crap I lost her again! Hold on guys." Aoshi said. He went back into the crowds as Misao entered from the other side.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what these people are talking about!"

"Misao there you are! Aoshi just went looking for you!" Kaoru said.

"He did? Well I better go look for him!"

Kaoru grabbed her. "Don't go because then he'll come back when you leave, and vice versa and we'll be stuck her when the bell rings without any idea of what these people are talking about!"

"Oh well in that case, people are saying that Yahiko kissed Tsubame yesterday!"

"HE WHAT!" Kenshin & Kaoru said.

Aoshi came back to the group. "There you are Misao."

"See? Told ya." Kaoru said.

"Did you tell them?"

"Oh yeah. I just told them."

"But I don't see what the big deal is. Isn't a host supposed to do things like that?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, a host is supposed to please women who are bored, lonely, and have no time on their hands. Tsubame has feelings for Yahiko." Aoshi said.

"She does?" Kenshin asked.

"You're just figuring this out? Boy Kenshin you're a great swordsmen and all, but a total idiot to the obvious!" Misao said.

"Told you he's oblivious to love!" Kaoru said.

"Tsubame thinks that he has feelings for her too, when in reality he doesn't. He's toying with her feelings and once he tells her, she'll be heartbroken." Aoshi said.

"This is bad news." Kenshin said.

"Tell me about it. There must be something we can do!" Kaoru said.

"We'll have to think of something at study hall." Misao said. "The bell is about to ring."

"Ok. We'll see you then. Meanwhile I'll ask Sano what's going on in this situation when I get to class." Kenshin said.

(Inside the host club…)

The boys had Yahiko sitting on a chair. They were surrounding him.

"You have any idea what you've done?" Tamaki asked.

"You've messed with a poor girl's feelings." Kyoya said.

"And not only that, but you're childhood friend's feelings at that!" Sanosuke said.

"This was COMPLETELY against club rules!" Tamaki shouted.

"I panicked ok? I didn't know what else to do!"

"Well that's no excuse. You know you're going to have to fix this right?" Kyoya asked.

"Fix what? It's not like she's in love with me or anything!"

The boys put their hands in front of their faces.

"Yahiko you're such an idiot." Sanosuke said.

(In class…)

Kenshin was sitting in class when Sano entered. He sat beside Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin. So I'm guessing you've already heard about Yahiko and Tsubame?"

"Oh yeah." Kenshin said. "How does he plan on fixing this problem?"

"He doesn't believe there is a problem." Sanosuke said.

"Well at least I'm not the only one oblivious to love."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Tsubame since?"

"No, but she serves lunch since she's in the lunch program. We'll see her then and help Yahiko out."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"Excellent."

(Later…)

Haruhi was walking to her next class when she saw Yahiko laying out in the field. She went over to him.

"Yahiko, what are you doing here? Class starts in a few minutes!"

"I'm not going!"

"Why not? You could get suspended for skipping class!"

"I don't care! I messed up with my friend. Big time, and I don't know how I'm going to fix this."

Haruhi laid down in the grass beside Yahiko. "Yahiko you panicked. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I have every reason to be hard on myself! I just implied to my friend that I like her, when everyone else tells me that's a bad idea because she's in love with me! And another thing, how come everyone else knows that she's in love with me except for me?"

Haruhi smiled at Yahiko. "Tsubame does care about you Yahiko, and I'm sure she does love you. But you're going to have to do this. If you continue to lead her on like this, she's actually going to think you two may have a possible future together. Do you?"

"No. I like Tsubame, but just as a friend."

Haruhi sighed from relief. Yahiko looked at her.

"You ok?" Yahiko asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked. She was blushing. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Anyway, if Tsubame is actually you're friend, she'll understand that you made a mistake."

Yahiko looked at Haruhi. "You know what? You're right! Tsubame's my friend, and I'm sure that she'll understand that it was an honest mistake. Thanks Haruhi. I don't know how you always manage to give such good advice. If you were a girl I'd totally date you."

Haruhi looked at Yahiko. After he thought about what he said he blushed.

"I… have to go now." Yahiko said.

"Yeah. Uh better go before that bell rings." Haruhi said.

"Well… bye!" Yahiko said. He got up and ran off.

Haruhi smiled. "If I were a girl. If I WERE a girl… I think I'm going to tell him." Haruhi said as she walked back towards the school. The bell had rung.

(At lunch…)

Kenshin and the others were searching for Yahiko.

"Do you see him?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope." Misao said.

"Not yet." Aoshi said.

"There he is! He just entered the cafeteria!" Kenshin said.

The group quickly manages to go over to Yahiko. The majority of the cafeteria is now looking at the group.

"I think we attracted a lot of attention." Sano said.

"Uh guys what are you doing?" Yahiko asked.

"We're going to help you out with Tsubame!" Misao said.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this."

"Handle this? You've already gotten yourself in deep enough." Kaoru said.

"Look will you just let me handle this?" Yahiko said. "I need to do this alone. How will it look having the four of you behind my back? It'll already be hard enough telling her that the kiss meant nothing, but we don't need to have an audience."

"Actually Yahiko, you'll probably have quite an audience anyway." Kenshin said as he pointed to all the people who were all staring at them.

"Perfect. Just freakin swell." Yahiko said. He went past the others, and headed up to Tsubame. She saw Yahiko approaching her and smiled.

"Hi Yahiko." Tsubame said quietly.

"Hi Tsubame." Yahiko said nervously.

"About what happened yesterday… the kiss." Tsubame started.

"Yeah. I wanted to uh… talk to you about that."

"I think it was-" Tsubame started.

"The kiss was on accident and it didn't mean a thing." Yahiko blurted out.

"W-What?" Tsubame said.

"I'm Tsubame. It's just that I was nervous, I didn't know what to do. I was caught in the heat of the moment."

"So you decided for your little act to kiss me? Did you ever take into consideration what that could have led to?" Tsubame said.

"Tsubame I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this predicament."

"I should've known. I KNEW I shouldn't have gone in the first place! I actually thought you felt the same way as- just forget about it! Here I was thinking that something good was about to happen, and I just found out you were using me as an act. Way to play with someone's feelings jerk!"

Tsubame ran out of the cafeteria.

"Tsubame wait!" Yahiko shouted. He began to run after her.

"Well that could've gone better." Sano said.

"I figured that it would end this way." Aoshi said.

"You're saying you had no hope for him at all?"

"Exactly. This whole thing had a zero percent chance of working."

"That's heartless!" Sano shouted.

"Sano calm down. Aoshi that is pretty harsh." Kenshin said.

"Well why are we all still standing around here?" Misao asked. "Let's go after him!"

"She's right Kenshin. We should go." Kaoru said.

"Ok then. Let's go guys." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and the other enter the hall to follow Yahiko and Tsubame when they see a man standing in the middle of the hallway. It is Enishi. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"That's probably going to be as far as you go for now." Enishi said.

"Who is this?" Sanosuke asked.

"Enishi Yukishiro." Kaoru said.

"Yukishiro? Tomoe's brother? The guy you met this summer?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what do you want?" Misao asked. "We're kinda in a hurry here!"

"I believe he wants a battle." Aoshi said.

"A battle?" Kenshin asked.

"That is correct Kenshin." Enishi said. He began to take out a sheathed sword.

"You're not supposed to have those kinds of weapons at school!" Kaoru shouted.

Enishi completely ignored the statement while smiling. "I knew Tomoe wanted me to fight you for your heart, but I didn't know that Kaoru was Kenshin's woman."

"Tomoe wanted this?" Kaoru asked.

"Well not exactly. She didn't want me to fight you. This was my own decision. I know how skilled Kenshin is at sword fighting, and I wanted to see if I could defeat him."

"You want a sword fight from him?" Sanosuke asked.

"Is there a parrot in here or something? I'm saying what I want, and I want to fight Kenshin."

"Enishi, even if I did have a sword, I wouldn't fight you for fun. Why would I break school rules to attack you for what appears to be a random reason?" Kenshin asked.

"Well if you don't want to I guess I have no choice but to force you then eh?"

Enishi began to unsheathe his sword. "And the fact that Kaoru is here watching makes things even more interesting."

Sano, Aoshi, and Misao looked at Kaoru.

"What happened between you two?" Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru was about to answer, but Kenshin stepped up to Enishi.

"It looks like you're leaving me no choice I see."

"That's what I'm trying to make it look like."

"So I don't suppose you have another sword for me?"

"Actually I do." Enishi took out another sheathed sword. He tossed it at Kenshin. Kenshin examined it.

"Relax Himura. I know you only fight with reverse blade swords to avoid severely hurting people. So that's a reverse blade sword."

Kenshin smiled. "Well then I guess we should begin then huh?" Kenshin asked. He unsheathed the sword.

"I guess so." Enishi said. He unsheathed his sword as well.

"Whoa." Sanosuke said. "Fancy looking sword."

"I know right. It's something I've never seen before!" Misao asked.

"Wato…" Kaoru said. "It's a special Chinese Made Japanese Sword that's over 30 inches long."

"How do you know?" Sanosuke asked.

"Well… I did hang out with him all summer." Kaoru said.

"Enough talk! It's here where I defeat your Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style!"

Everyone but Kenshin and Kaoru looked surprised.

"Defeat Kenshin's style?" Sano asked. "You're crazy! Do you have any idea how great a swordsman Kenshin is? Developing his own skills and being able to help others is what he does. He wouldn't even be doing this right now if you weren't in the way."

"Do you ever shut up?" Enishi asked.

Sanosuke's face got red. "Don't make me come over there and beat your ass myself!"

"Calm down Sanosuke." Misao said. "Kick his butt Kenshin!"

Kenshin nodded. "You're in the way, and now I have no choice but to fight you."

"Glad you see it my way." Enishi said.

There was a few more seconds of silence, then the two swordsmen charged towards each other. There swords clashed.

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko was running down the hallway when he ran into the host club.

"What's the rush?" Tamaki asked.

"It's Tsubame. She running away from me!" Yahiko said.

"So I'm guessing that means you messed up." Kyoya said.

"Shut up Kyoya! Just please tell me if you're going to help me or not."

"We'll do it." Haruhi said.

"Thanks Haruhi you're a lifesaver."

"Count me out." Hikaru said.

The group turned to him.

"Hikaru" Haruhi started.

"Don't talk to me! Especially you! I don't even know why we're helping him! He was a crappy host member to begin with! He's already messed himself up, and it would be best if you just kept it that way!"

Hikaru turned around and headed in the other direction. "You coming Kaoru?"

"Sorry, but I'm not." Kaoru said. Hikaru turned around surprise dot see his brother not on his side.

"Yahiko is a host member, and we host have got to stick together. We need to help each other out and just because you can't realize that doesn't mean I won't act like a jackass and ignore him."

Hikaru stared at his brother shocked. Yahiko had a smirk on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yahiko said. The others excluding Hikaru go follow Tsubame.

"Suit yourselves." Hikaru said. He left the group.

(Meanwhile…)

Enishi and Kenshin were still fighting. Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Misao were still watching.

"Enishi's good I'll give him that." Aoshi said.

"But not better than Kenshin." Sano said.

"I don't know." Aoshi said. "There's something off about Enishi. I knew he was a good swordsman, but it's as if he's holding back."

"You just can't stand to give Kenshin credit can you?" Sanosuke asked.

"Guys will you stop fighting?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin and Enishi did not manage to land a hit on one another yet.

"Why are you holding back?" Enishi asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kenshin said.

"You want no more holding back? Here!"

Enishi charged towards Kenshin with his sword, but Kenshin blocked the attack. Enishi flipped over Kenshin and was about slash his back.

"Kenshin look out!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin quickly blocked the attack from behind his back.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I'm fine." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked a little relieved.

"I didn't know you were so serious about this battle Enishi."

"Whenever I sword fight it's serious Kenshin. So are you going to get serious now?"

"As you wish." Kenshin jumped up in the air.

"Yes! He's got this!" Sanosuke said.

Enishi had a smirk on his face. "About time you show me some of those Hiten Moves."

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Kenshin attacked with his air style move. Enishi smiled.

"And now it's time for a counter."

The others looked surprised.

"Counter?" Misao said.

"Can he do that?" Sanosuke asked.

"See for yourself." Aoshi said.

"Wato Style! Choten Tosei!" Enishi took to the sky. He attacked and broke Kenshin's Ryu Tsui Sen attack. Kenshin fell out of the air.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru, Misao, and Sanosuke said.

Kenshin managed to land on his feet.

"Incredible. He managed to counter one of Kenshin's most common attacks!" Aoshi said.

"Ok, well now I see how serious you are." Kenshin said.

"Good. Now I think it's time we end this game eh?" Enishi said.

"Round 2 will determine the winner." Kenshin said.

Both swordsmen put their swords back in their sheathes.

"Hey what's that noise?" A voice form behind the other asked.

"Is it coming from the hallway?" Another voice asked.

Sanosuke and Misao quickly ran to the double doors, and closed them to make sure no one was watching the fight.

"Yeah we probably should have done that earlier." Misao said.

"Come on Kenshin." Kaoru said quietly.

Both swordsmen unsheathed their swords once again.

"BEGIN!" They both said. The charged toward each other.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done! Leave comments and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright so this chapter continues from the last one! I don't own either anime!**

Kenshin and Enishi charged at each other. Their swords clashed. They pulled back away from each other, and tried attacking at a different angle. Their swords clashed again.

"This battle is getting good." Aoshi said.

"You know you're really irritating sometimes you know that?" Sanosuke asked.

"Leave Aoshi alone Sano!" Misao said.

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to her that way!"

"Guys be quiet!" Kaoru said.

Everyone turned towards Kaoru.

"And another thing Missy! How come you seem so secretive about this guy?" Sano asked.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru you have seemed to be a little uncomfortable about this whole situation." Misao said.

"It's… just that this is probably all my fault in the first place." Kaoru said.

"What do you mean?" Misao asked.

"I met Enishi during the summer when I was working as a camp counselor."

(Flashback)

_I remember as if it were yesterday. Enishi came into my room because he had gotten into trouble for like the 4__th__ time that day. They told me to talk to him to see if anything was wrong._

"Uh hello." Kaoru said.

Enishi didn't respond.

"So, I hear by the other camp counselors that you've been getting into a lot of trouble lately."

"I don't want to be here." Enishi said. "I've been trying to get kicked out but it's as if they want me to stay in here."

"Why don't you want to stay here?"

"I don't like being surrounded by all of these people. I'm better alone."

"And why do you say that?"

"My mom passed when I was little, and I don't have any idea of where my father is. It's always been me and…"

Enishi looked at Kaoru. "Why do you even care? You're just some camp counselor who's trying to get their community service hours in."

"That's not true!" Kaoru said. "I've already got my community service hours in!" Kaoru boasted.

"So then why are you here?"

"No need to be smart." Kaoru said. "I'm here because I want to be and I like helping people."

"Helping people. What a load of crap."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"No one gives me any help. No one has, and they never will. It's only been me trying to fend for myself… well there is another."

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"My baby sister Tomoe. I'd do anything for her."

(Flashback ends)

"Wait a minute. He said he wouldn't be doing this because of Tomoe, but could that statement possibly be false?" Kaoru thought to herself.

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko and the rest of the host club was still running in the school.

"Yahiko, how much longer do we have until the bell rings?" Haruhi asked.

"We have 20 minutes. I'm hoping we can find her then." Yahiko said.

"Don't worry guys we probably will." Tamaki said.

The others turned down another hallway. Haruhi stared at Yahiko.

"He's so determined." She thought.

Tamaki noticed Haruhi staring at Yahiko, he looked sad. Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Tamaki said. "Right now we have to focus on finding Tsubame!"

"That a boy." Kyoya said.

The others continued to run.

"I don't know which boy to pick!" Haruhi thought. "Tamaki is nice, and when you get past his jealousy, he's really nice and caring. Yahiko is so determined though! Cute too, but Tamaki's my age and seems a lot more mature. This is going to be tough."

"Uh guys, we're reaching a dead end." Yahiko said.

"Then I guess we'll go outside then." Tamaki said.

Yahiko nodded. He opened the door, and the group headed outside.

(Meanwhile…)

Kaoru, and the others are still watching the battle.

"We've got 15 minute until lunch is over. They need to wrap this up." Aoshi said.

"Come on Kenshin! You can do it!" Sanosuke said.

Misao looked at Kaoru who was worried.

"How about you continue to tell us that story Kaoru? You look a little worried." Misao said.

"Well ok."

(Flashback)

_I talked to Enishi a lot more after our first conversation. He told me a lot more about himself and his sister. We became pretty good friends for a while, but then trouble started towards the end of camp._

Enishi entered Kaoru's room.

"Hey."

"Hi! What's up?"

"Remember when you asked me about my passions the other day?"

"Uh huh. Do you finally have an answer for me?"

"Yeah I do. Follow me."

Enishi walked out of the room, and a confused Kaoru got up and followed him.

Enishi walked into his room. Kaoru entered a few seconds later. Enishi went under his bed and took something form out of his bed. It was covered in a gold cloth.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

Enishi unwrapped the golden cloth revealing the Wato Sword. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Enishi are you crazy? You're not supposed to have weapons that haven't been approved by the Scoutmasters on the camp!"

"Well this is my passion. You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not, but."

"Thanks Kaoru." Enishi grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

"Follow you where?" Kaoru asked.

Enishi and Kaoru quickly ran down the hallway. They ran outside into a forest. After they got through the forest, Kaoru and Enishi arrived at a plain.

"I want to be the best swordsman there is."

Kaoru looked surprised.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Enishi asked.

"No it's just that… I know someone who is a swordsman."

"Well I know a lot of swordsmen, but the one I'm trying to surpass is none other than Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping. Enishi saw her doing this.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I thought I was about to cough, so I covered my mouth."

"I can take you back to camp if you want." Enishi grabbed Kaoru's hand. Kaoru looked at him and blushed.

"I'm fine. Really I am. I want to see your techniques."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Enishi unsheathed his sword. The Wato sword is a Chinese made Japanese Sword over 30 inches long. I acquired one a long time ago, and have dedicated my life to mastering techniques used to defeat Kenshin's Hiten Style. Maybe one day you could watch me fight the legendary swordsman.

"…Yeah…" Kaoru said.

(Later that night…)

Enishi had fallen to the ground. Kaoru ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He laughed. "For a moment I thought I was training. I completely forgot that I was trying to impress you."

"You were trying to impress me?" Kaoru asked blushing.

"You were the only one who ever seemed to care about me. I like Kaoru Kamiya. I really do."

"I don't what to say." Kaoru said.

"Don't say anything."

Enishi leaned in to kiss Kaoru. She paused for a moment, and then kissed him back.

(Flashback ends)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Aoshi, Misao, and Sanosuke said.

Kenshin who was overhearing this conversation was surprised to hear that Kaoru kissed Enishi as well. He was caught off guard and had left an opening for Enishi.

"Wato Style! Shugeki Tosei!"

Kenshin managed to avoid the attack.

"That's right everyone. Kaoru kissed me, and I actually thought I had something with her, but then the last week of camp came."

(Flashback)

Enishi went up to Kaoru. "Hey." He tried to go in for another kiss, but Kaoru avoided him.

"What's wrong?"

"Enishi, you're a great guy and all, but I can't do this."

"Why not? I think we're great together, and this has been the happiest I've been in a long time."

"There's someone else." Kaoru said.

Enishi stared at Kaoru for a moment. "Oh… ok then."

"I'm so sorry I led you on. It's just that I feel so bad."

"Just forget about it." Enishi walked out of Kaoru's room.

(Flashback ends)

"I didn't see her again after that. I successfully avoided her for the rest of the week. So imagine my surprise to see that the one I've been training so hard to defeat had the heart of the girl I cared about. That just makes me want to fight you harder."

"Oh thank you! At least you told that guy that KENSHIN IS THE ONE YOU CARE ABOUT!" Misao shouted to Enishi. He frowned.

"You probably shouldn't have said that dear." Aoshi said.

"Wato Style! Shugeki Tosei!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Hi Ryu Sen!"

The two swordsmen charge towards each other, but Enishi slightly changes his movements, and manages to cut a part of Kenshin's clothing, but Enishi looks down to see a bruise on his arm. Kenshin looks at part of his ripped shirt revealing part of his arm. Enishi turns around.

"Shugeki Tosei!"

Kenshin quickly avoids the attack, but Enishi goes so fast, he can't stop his attack.

"Oh no!" Kaoru said. "He's heading straight towards someone!"

"Wait a minute that's Hikaru!" Sanosuke said.

"What the heck?" Hikaru said.

"LOOK OUT HIKARU!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Sanosuke?" Hikaru asked.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Kan Sen- Tsumuji!"

Kenshin manages to get in front of Hikaru, and block Enishi's attack.

"Do you have any idea what you almost did?" Kenshin asked. His voice sounded angry, and Enishi looked surprised. He pulled his sword back.

"I would have stopped." Enishi said.

"You could have gotten an innocent by standard hurt! You want to be some powerful swordsman? Well then learn when and when not to get into unnecessary battles such as this! You also need to realize that this pointless violence you have seem to take a liking to is not the way of a swordsman!"

"What pointless violence?" Enishi asked.

"I could see the anger and hate in your eyes. It's no wonder Kaoru didn't want to go out with you!"

Enishi became angry. His fists clenched his sword, but then released them again. "This battle is over. It looks like you've won, but next time we fight I will defeat you."

Enishi opened the double doors that led into the cafeteria. He left.

"Is that it? He's done!" Sanosuke asked.

"Thank you." Hikaru said to Kenshin.

"It was no problem really." Kenshin said.

Hikaru got up. "Sanosuke are these your friends?"

"Yeah. Everyone this is Hikaru. He's a friend form the host club."

Hikaru looked surprised. "Friend?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be friends?"

Hikaru stared at Sanosuke. He thought about what his brother said.

(Flashback)

"Yahiko is a host member, and we host have got to stick together. We need to help each other out and just because you can't realize that doesn't mean I won't act like a jackass and ignore him."

(Flashback ends)

"Maybe I should be trying to become more of a friend to Yahiko." He said quietly. Hikaru turned around.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked.

"The others are helping Yahiko look for Tsubame. Are you coming Sano?"

"Of course!" Sanosuke said.

The bell rang, and everyone started to leave lunch.

"Guys hurry up and find her! You'll only have a few minutes to get to class!" Kaoru said.

"We've got it Missy!" Sanosuke said. He and Hikaru ran off.

(Meanwhile…)

The others were looking around outside.

"Any sign of Tsubame?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope not yet." Haruhi said.

"DAMN IT WHERE IS SHE!" Yahiko shouted.

"Don't worry Yahiko. Calm down." Kaoru said. "We'll find her. What time is it anyway?"

"The bell rang about two minutes ago." Tamaki said.

"Well that leaves us 8 minutes. Think we can find her?" Kyoya asked.

"Guys!" Sanosuke shouted. The host members turned around.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko said.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

"Sorry we're late. We got a little held up."

"You won't believe what happened to me guys." Hikaru said.

"Later. Let's find Tsubame!" Yahiko said.

The others continued their frantic search.

"Wait a minute. Is that her over there?" Tamaki asked. He pointed at a shadow figure.

Tsubame was in the field. She had her face buried in her arms crying.

The others started running to her. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Tsubame looked up to see…. Shishio.

"Hello. May I ask why you are crying?" Shishio asked.

Tsubame wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. Just that I've probably been emotionally scarred and that I've probably been turned off of boys forever."

Shishio lifted Tsubame up. He grabbed her hand. "I hope not forever." Shishio kissed her hand. Tsubame blushed a little, and Yumi looked angry. Sojiro looked at Yumi.

"Jealous already?" Sojiro whispered.

"As long as it's just an act, I'll be ok." Yumi whispered back.

Tsubame walked off with Shishio and his crew. A few minutes later Yahiko and the rest of the host members reached where Tsubame was.

"Aw man! I thought she was here!" Yahiko said.

"Yahiko, I don't mean to sound rude, but We've got about 3 minutes before the bell rings, and I need to be on the other side of the school for class." Kaoru said.

"Yahiko…" Haruhi started.

"I understand. It's ok." Yahiko said. "Guess we better all get back to class."

"I'm sorry Yahiko." Tamaki said.

"Me too." Yahiko said. They all walked back across the field.

(At the end of the day…)

Kenshin was at his locker when over the intercom a voice sounded.

"Kenshin Himura to the principal's office please. Kenshin Himura to the Principal's office."

"Well, I guess they'd find out sooner or later."

Kenshin walked to the principal's office, and entered the principal's office. Enishi was there as well.

"Well I'm assuming you two know why you're here." The principal.

"Kenshin was quiet."

"Is it because you finally got your proof?" Enishi asked.

"That's the reason." The principal said.

"Oro? Proof?" Kenshin said.

"Of course! Enishi told me today that he felt as if the school needed a swordsman club, and I told him that I doubted that anyone would be interested in learning sword fighting let alone watch it, but I was proved wrong by your battle, and the audience that was watching. So as of now, you two will be the head members of Ouran's Swordsman Club. "

"Ouran Swordsman Club?" Kenshin asked.

"Congratulations." The principal said. "We'll go into detail about where the club will take place, and other things tomorrow, now go on and head back to class."

Enishi and Kenshin got up from their seats. Enishi was smiling while Kenshin looked confused.

"Oro?" Kenshin said.

"It was all according to plan Kenshin. I had today's fight planned for a while and the way to have an actual sword fight without getting into trouble. Now we're the proud owners of The Ouran Swordsman Club. I'll be seeing you a lot more now." Enishi shoved past Kenshin.

"Unbelievable. How did I get wrapped into this?" Kenshin asked.

(Before the Host Club Starts…)

Yahiko had finished putting his tie on. He turned exit the room to see Haruhi standing there.

"Haruhi, hi!" Yahiko said.

"Hi Yahiko. I have something to tell you." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, I understand about Tsubame. I'll give her some space."

"Not about that. It's about… me… us." Haruhi said.

Yahiko blushed. "Us?"

"Yahiko, I don't really know how I'm going to say this, but I'm a girl."

"….Huh?"

"And I know you may think that it's weird, and I'm lying, but I have proof."

Haruhi turned around, and opened up her backpack. While she was looking away Yahiko looked up and mouthed Thank You. Haruhi turned around.

"Ok, this is my birth certificate, and my pictures of me this summer, and if that isn't enough."

"Haruhi! Haruhi! I believe you ok?"

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. And I must say I'm relieved. That way I don't have to feel weird about all these thoughts that have been going through my head."

Haruhi looked confused. "Thoughts? What thoughts?"

"These thoughts." Yahiko said. He walked over to Haruhi and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Where are those two?" Tamaki asked.

He opened the door and he along with the twins and Kyoya saw Haruhi and Kyoya. Kaoru looked surprised, and Kyoya had a smirk on his face. The Tamaki and Hikaru had their mouths wide open.

(After school…)

Kaoru was outside waiting for Kenshin. He exited the school.

"Kenshin hi. I heard your name over the intercom to go to the principal's office. You didn't get in trouble did y-?"

Kenshin cut Kaoru off with a kiss. After a few seconds Kenshin stopped.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kaoru, but the thought of Enishi kissing you was driving me insane."

Kaoru seemed to be lost for words.

"Who's Enishi?" She said in a confused dazed voice.

"Ms. Kaoru? You ok?" Kenshin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. You don't need to be jealous Kenshin, I was so scared you'd be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you Ms. Kaoru. I like you too much."

"Well in that case." Kaoru said. She pulled him in for another kiss.

"I'm kinda glad we've reached this point in our non- relationship Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"Me too." Kaoru said. They both blushed for a moment.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner this time?"

"I'd love that Kenshin, but is Seijuro cooking? Don't get me wrong he's good at cooking, but he gives the same thing over and over."

Kenshin laughed. "It's because A bowl of rice is the only good thing he makes. But don't worry. I'll cook for us ok?"

"Ok." Kaoru said. She grabbed Kenshin's hand and they walked down the sidewalk.

**A/N: OK so another chapter done! Leave comments folks!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next Chapter! Don't own the Animes!!!!**

It was the weekend, and everyone was relaxing. Kaoru was heading over to Kenshin's house. She knocked on his door. Seijuro opened the door.

"Hello Kaoru. You looking for Kenshin?"

"Yes. Is he home?"

"He's out back."

"Ok. Thank You."

Kaoru walked around to the side of the house. Kenshin was training.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Kenshin demolished a tree.

"Such strength." Kaoru thought to herself. Kenshin turned around.

"Oh. Hello Ms. Kaoru! I didn't know you were coming over."

"Oh it's quite alright. It was kind of a last minute thing."

"Is everything ok?"

"Well, Yahiko called me… uh he has a girlfriend now."

"Oh really? Well good for him. Is it someone we know?"

"Well… it's one of the host club members."

"Host Club Members? I thought they were all male?"

"So did I."

"Oro?"

(A few minutes later…)

Kenshin & Kaoru were walking to Yahiko's house.

"So it turns out that Haruhi was a female after all? And she became part of the club to pay off a debt?" Kenshin asked.

"Well that's what Yahiko told me over the phone." Kaoru said.

"So why are we going to his house?"

"Well he wants her friends and his friends to meet, so we can basically see what we think of Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Oh ok. Well I'm sure Haruhi's not so bad." Kenshin said.

"She's crazy if she likes Yahiko." Kaoru said.

Kenshin laughed. "Don't be so quick to judge. I'm sure she's very level headed. She may even be a good influence on Yahiko."

"I hope you're right."

(At Yahiko's House…)

Yahiko and Haruhi were sitting down in the living room.

"Are you sure they've got the address?" Yahiko asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure they are on their way. Don't be worried!" Haruhi said. "Besides, the only friends I have at Ouran are the host club members, and they are already used to you by now!"

"Well almost all of them. I'm sure Hikaru is going to hate me twice as much now."

Haruhi kissed Yahiko. "Well if we're going to continue to be friends, he's going to have to get used to us being a couple."

Yahiko laughed. "I guess so!"

"Besides, if anyone should be worried, it should be me." Haruhi said.

"Why you Haruhi? I'm sure you'll be the least nervous out of the both of us."

"I've never met your friends before. I hope they like me."

"They will ok? Don't worry."

"Ok I won't."

The doorbell rang, and Yahiko went to answer it. Kenshin and Kaoru were there.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Come on in!" Yahiko said.

Both of them entered the house. They saw Haruhi.

"Uh… hello." Haruhi said nervously.

"Hi!" Kaoru said. "I do remember her from the host club. She's very pretty."

"Thank you." Haruhi said. She smiled.

"Well Haruhi these are my friends Kenshin and Kaoru. They are in your grade."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Haruhi." Kenshin said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Haruhi said.

"Yahiko, Misao & Aoshi will be here soon. They said they had something to do." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, make out." Kaoru mumbled. Kenshin gently elbowed her.

"Ok cool. We're supposed to have some more people here soon. Why don't you set down on the couch, and get yourself situated?"

"Ok." Both Kenshin and Kaoru said.

(Meanwhile…)

The Host Club Members were walking down the street. Kyoya and Kaoru were the only ones smiling. Hikaru and Tamaki looked depressed.

"Are you two still upset about this thing?" Kyoya asked.

"I was going to ask Haruhi out on a date!" Tamaki asked.

"I was going to steal her applications to see what college she was going to so I could apply too!" Hikaru said.

"Tamaki, you waited too long, and Hikaru that's just disturbing." Kyoya said. "You both had your chance and you let some newbie come right under your noses and just take her away like that."

"I know I know." Tamaki said. "I guess this will be a very important lesson learned."

"Not for me! I'm not giving up on Haruhi yet!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru do not sabotage this for Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"What? Why not?"

"Did you see how she was with Yahiko?"

"Yeah."

"Well what was she?"

"She was…. Happy."

"Exactly. And you say you love Haruhi correct?"

"Yeah. What's your point Kaoru?"

"If you truly love her, then you're going to have to sacrifice your own happiness for her. There's no point in being with someone who doesn't make you happy. Yahiko makes her happy, so you should be happy."

Both Tamaki & Hikaru looked at each other surprised.

"Very well said." Kyoya said.

"Thanks Kyoya."

The boys were in Yahiko's neighborhood when they see Sanosuke walking down the street. Kyoya noticed him.

"Sanosuke!" Kyoya shouted.

Sanosuke turned around. "Kyoya! What's up? Are you on your way to Yahiko's too?"

"Yes we are! May we follow you?"

"Sure. Come with me."

"On to Yahiko's house!" Kaoru said.

Both Tamaki & Hikaru groaned.

(Back at Yahiko's house…)

Misao and Aoshi had arrived at Yahiko's a few minutes ago. Haruhi had explained to the others why she became a host member.

"So you became a host club member because you owed a debt to them after you destroyed an 80,000 dollar vase?"

"Yeah that about sums it up." Haruhi said.

"And you were ok with it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I found it weird at first I have to admit, but eventually I came to care about my new friends and our crazy adventures. I don't regret becoming part of the host club at all."

"I see." Aoshi said.

"That's very brave of you to become someone else against your will like that. Ms. Haruhi." Kenshin said.

"It's nothing really. I don't have any regrets. Last year was the most interesting year I had ever had in any school, and I'm sure this year will be even better."

"Isn't she great?" Yahiko asked.

"I like her!" Misao said.

"Me too!" Kaoru said.

"Girls, always just coming out and saying things." Aoshi said. "But yes, I believe you made a wise choice Yahiko."

"Me too, that I do." Kenshin said.

"See Haruhi? That was nowhere near as uncomfortable as you thought it would be huh?" Yahiko asked.

Haruhi's face turned a little red. She laughed. "I guess not."

The others smiled at her when the doorbell rang. Yahiko went to answer it. He opened the door to see Sanosuke and the other Host Club Members.

"Well it's about time!" Yahiko said.

"Sorry we're late, picked up some people along the way."

"Hello Yahiko." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki! Come on in! Everyone come in!"

Each of the members greeted Yahiko. Hikaru was the last one about to enter.

"Hey Hikaru." Yahiko said.

"Hey Yahiko." Hikaru said. He entered the house.

"Hey everyone. Make it here ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Kyoya said. He looked at Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Both boys said at the same time.

"Cool. Well these are Yahiko… well I guess my friends too now."

"Hello." Kenshin and the others said.

Hikaru looked surprised. "Yahiko, these are your friends too?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"I saw them yesterday! The red haired guy saved my life! They were hanging out with Sanosuke!"

Kaoru and Yahiko looked surprised.

"Oh! That was you!" Kenshin said. Then he looked at Kaoru. He pointed back and forth.

"Ok, it was one of you." Kenshin said.

"Saved your life?" Kaoru asked. "Hikaru what happened?"

"Well… what's your name?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh. My name is Kenshin Himura." Kenshin said.

"Well Kenshin was fighting this other guy in what appeared to be some epic sword fight."

"Hold up. Kenshin, you got in a sword fight and you didn't even bother telling me?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yahiko; I guess I just thought it wasn't that important."

"How could I have missed a battle? And apparently an epic one at that!"

"We'll fill you in later Yahiko." Sanosuke said.

"Wait. You saw it too?" Yahiko asked.

"Oro. Sanosuke!"

"My bad. I wasn't thinking."

"ANYWAY!" Hikaru said. "Kenshin was fighting some guy. And then the guy tried some move."

(Flashback)

"Shugeki Tosei!"

Kenshin quickly avoids the attack, but Enishi goes so fast, he can't stop his attack.

"Oh no!" Kaoru said. "He's heading straight towards someone!"

"Wait a minute that's Hikaru!" Sanosuke said.

"What the heck?" Hikaru said.

"LOOK OUT HIKARU!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Sanosuke?" Hikaru asked.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Kan Sen- Tsumuji!"

Kenshin manages to get in front of Hikaru, and block Enishi's attack.

(Flashback ends)

"Aw man! That DOES sound epic!" Yahiko said. "Who did you fight?"

"Enishi Yukishiro." Kenshin said.

"Yukishiro? That new Senior? Doesn't he have a little sister in your grade?"

"Don't remind me." Kaoru said.

"You guys were fighting?" Tamaki asked. "In the school?"

"Yeah, we kept the doors closed, and this school is so big, we actually had enough space to have a decent battle."

"Are you ok Hikaru? Did you get any scars?" Kaoru started searching his brother.

"Kaoru I'm fine! I'm ok! Really!"

"Kaoru?" Misao said. "So Kaoru is a boy and a girl's name?"

"Looks like." Kaoru said.

"Why? Is that your name too?" Kaoru asked while pointing to Misao.

"No, it's her name." Misao said while pointing at Kaoru.

"Oh. Hello!" Kaoru said to Kaoru.

"Hi!" Kaoru said.

"Hmm. So how are we going to make a distinction between the two?"Aoshi asked.

"Well Kaoru, can be Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"Ugh, but I hate being Ms. Kaoru!" Kaoru said.

"Anyway, it's Kenshin's pet name for Kaoru anyway." Sanosuke said jokingly.

"WHAT?!" Kenshin said blushing.

"Oh, so you two are a couple?" Kyoya asked pointing to the two.

"Uh... well it's complicated. You see we've been friends for a while, and now we're trying to I guess… get to the point of actually becoming a couple." Kaoru said.

"Oh I see." Kyoya said. "The name's Kyoya Ootori."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh."

Aoshi looked at each of them. "And you're all part of the host club right?"

"Yes. You look quite familiar." Tamaki said. "Do we know you?"

"Huh?" Aoshi said. "Uh no. I highly doubt it."

Kenshin and the others looked at Aoshi.

"What?" He said.

Haruhi had opened a bag. "I forgot to tell you all that I brought snacks. I hope you enjoy them."

Sanosuke looked at the bag. "This stuff looks great!" Sanosuke ran up to the bag when both twins grabbed him. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanosuke said.

"A good host club member lets everyone in the area go before them." Both twins chatted at the same time.

"Let me go! I WANT CAKE!" Sanosuke said while trying to go over to Haruhi. "Please Haruhi?" Sanosuke asked.

Haruhi laughed. "Here you go Sanosuke." Haruhi got out a plate, and cut a slice of cake for Sanosuke.

"Thanks Haruhi you're the best!" Sanosuke said.

"Haruhi!" Both twins said.

"Oh quit your complaining! Here you guys go." Haruhi cut them slices of cake too. The others went up to Haruhi.

(Later…)

"So then after that, Kenshin had used his skills to avoid Enishi's Shugeki Tosei!" Misao said recalling what happened during the battle to Yahiko.

"And that's when used his Hi Ryu Sen!" Sanosuke said.

"Then after they managed to land a blow on one another, Enishi quickly tried to attack again, but Kenshin avoided it." Aoshi said.

"And that's when the attack almost hit me." Hikaru said. "And Kenshin saved me."

"Awesome." Yahiko said.

"Wow, and I thought the people we hung out with are crazy." Haruhi said. Haruhi looked at Tamaki who wasn't smiling.

"You ok?" She whispered.

"Well… you just know how I am with fighting." Tamaki said. "I don't like it at all."

"I understand." Kenshin said. He had heard the two talking. "I'm not for fighting either, but I learned this for self defense. After my parents passed away, I was adopted by a man named Seijuro Hiko. He taught me how to defend myself, and it actually came in handy. Especially after the events of… last year."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "That incident with that guy. Shishio Makoto. I heard he actually was allowed back?"

"Unfortunately yes." Kenshin said.

"I can't believe he managed to be allowed back in here. How?" Tamaki wondered.

"It's a mystery." Kenshin said.

Things were quiet for a minute. "Ok so how about we talk about something else?" Misao said quickly.

Haruhi looked at her watch. "Well actually, I have to be going soon. My dad wants me home in about half an hour."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Yahiko asked.

"If that's ok." Haruhi said.

"Of course!"

"Well ok then! It was really nice meeting you guys! I hope I see you all at school."

"Ok, we'll be sure to come to the host club more often." Kaoru said.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Tamaki said. Everyone had gotten up. They were shaking each other's hands.

"Bye!" The host club members said.

"Bye!" Kenshin and the others said. They all exited the house.

**A/N: Ok, so now everyone from both sides have met each other I can feel that I can actually call this a cross-over! Hooray! Anyway, what is the dreaded thing that Shishio did last school year? Guess you'll have to keep reading to see (That sounded like one of those corny narrators lol)! Well leave comments as usual!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, time for the next chapter!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk. They were holding hands. Kaoru was looking upset.

"Ms. Kaoru, there is nothing to worry about." Kenshin reassured her.

"If I even see her at school, I will punch her in the face. REPEATEDLY!" Kaoru said.

"Tomoe is someone you shouldn't get yourself worried over. I don't want you getting into trouble over her!"

"Kenshin, she messed with you. That's already saying she's asking for trouble. She made you get in a fight with her brother, and now all of a sudden you've been put in charge of some new club that you don't even want to be a part of!"

"Well technically Ms. Kaoru, Enishi said he fought me on his own."

Kaoru glared at Kenshin.

"Then yet… maybe Tomoe did force him to." Kenshin said as he started laughing nervously.

Kaoru smiled. "Maybe you're right Kenshin. Instead of worrying about Tomoe, the stress of school and being a teenager will probably make me forget all about her!"

"…Well I guess that's one way of looking at it." Kenshin said.

The two made it inside the school when once again the halls were filled with chatter. It stopped as soon as Kenshin and Kaoru entered the school. All eyes were on them.

"I'm guessing they heard about the fight." Kenshin said quietly.

The two walked to their lockers, as people started whispering about them when they went by.

"I don't like this Kenshin." Kaoru said.

"Neither do I. Who would have said something?"

Misao and Aoshi reached their friends.

"Well it looks like you two are the gossip of the school." Misao said.

"Who would have said anything?" Kenshin asked.

"None of us. It's quite a mystery." Misao said.

"Not really. Take a wild guess on who would say something." Aoshi said.

The teens thought about it for a moment.

"You think?" Kenshin said.

"More than likely." Aoshi said.

The two guys ran down the hall leaving the two girls behind.

"Shall we follow?" Misao asked.

"Sure why not." Kaoru said.

The two girls ran after Kenshin & Aoshi.

(A few minutes later…)

Tamaki was setting everything up for the host club. He had a frown on his face the whole time.

"Upset about something?" Kyoya asked.

"As if you don't know." Tamaki said pointing to Yahiko and Haruhi who were kissing in the back.

"When will you get over this?" Kyoya asked.

"Graduation Day." Tamaki replied. "Can't wait for the end of this year."

Kyoya looked around at the twins and Sanosuke, and then Haruhi and Yahiko.

"We sure are leaving the host club with some interesting people aren't we Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"And I have no idea who I will make president." Tamaki said.

"Changed your mind about Haruhi eh?"

"It's not what you think. It's just that when we leave, Haruhi won't really have any reason for staying here."

"What about the twins? I'm sure they'll stick around for one more year."

"Kaoru maybe, but Hikaru… I don't know. He's taking this Haruhi Yahiko situation worse than I am. He may leave before the year is up."

"Oh don't say anything like that!" Kyoya said.

Kenshin and Aoshi entered the Host Club. Everyone looked at them.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Yahiko said. "What's up?"

"Can we talk to Hikaru?" Kenshin asked.

The group looked at Hikaru. "Uh sure." He said. Hikaru walked over to the guys.

"What's up?"

"Well we were wondering…" Kenshin started.

"If you said anything about Kenshin's fight with Enishi." Aoshi finished.

"Yeah. I told everyone." Hikaru said. "Everyone deserved to know how you saved me. Plus, I heard that you are president of a club for swordsmen. If I weren't so busy here, I'd be there in a heartbeat. But the publicity will get you plenty of members."

"Hikaru, I appreciate the gesture, but honestly I would rather not have anyone join the club than a lot of people."

"Really? Why?"

"Enishi is not good news. Whatever his reason may be for fighting me, this will be another chance to analyze my moves."

Sanosuke looked surprised. "You know, I never really thought about it that way. With you teaching students, he'll just try and find more ways of countering your Hiten style."

"Exactly, and I don't have time for this kind of nonsense. I don't know what Enishi has against me, but if it gets out of hand…"

Hikaru frowned. "Well, I see I've made a mistake." Hikaru laughed, embarrassed at what he did.

"Oh no Hikaru it's ok. I mean it wasn't like we gave you any warning to keep it secret. Don't feel bad."

"Yeah Hikaru." Sanosuke said. "Besides Kenshin. In this school, who do you think would honestly try to sign up for learning the way of the sword?"

(After school…)

The room that Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Enishi were in was full of students. There were also students lined up all the way to the cafeteria.

"252 STUDENTS?!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Oro."

"Idiot." Enishi said. "Did you honestly think that people wouldn't be interested in the way of the sword? Stick to being some lame ladies' man ok?"

"What did you just say?" Sanosuke said clenching his fist.

"Ok, Sanosuke isn't it time for you to get ready to open the host club?" Kenshin said quickly.

"You're so lucky Kenshin's here." Sanosuke said. "I'll see you later Kenshin." Sanosuke left for the host club.

Kaoru made her way to the room. She shoved through all the people. Both guys noticed her.

"I want to you to stay away from Kaoru." Kenshin said. "And I mean it."

"Kaoru made her choice by picking you. You don't have anything to worry about." Enishi walked to the other side of the room, as Kaoru made her way toward Kenshin. She noticed him walking away.

"Ms. Kaoru what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"I wanted to help you out with all these people!" Kaoru said.

"That sweet Ms. Kaoru, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, and besides, this is a great way to show off the Kamiya Kasshin Style!

"Well thank you Ms. Kaoru. With a 3rd member, that should make things go by faster."

"Make that a 4th member." A voice said. Kenshin and Kaoru turned around to see Tomoe.

"You!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, Kenshin, I can explain."

"There's nothing for you to explain! You sent your brother to attack Kenshin!"

"No I didn't! Fighting Kenshin was his choice!"

"And if you liked Kenshin so much, why would you let him attack Kenshin?"

Tomoe frowned. "You wouldn't understand." Tomoe took out a sword. "Just stay out of my way, and we'll all be fine got it?"

"Why you little…"

Kenshin stepped in front of Kaoru. "Ms. Kaoru, don't get yourself worked up ok? Just help these students."

"Right." Kaoru said. She began to walk off in a different direction.

"Kenshin…" Tomoe started.

"There's nothing to talk about Tomoe." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, I really do like you! I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like this!"

"Well it's too late for that! You have me in charge of some kind of club that I hadn't planned on teaching, and now I have to see your brother who obviously has some kind of grudge against everyday!"

"You honestly don't know what you did do you?" Tomoe asked. She looked confused and sad at the same time.

"Did what? This is the first year that I've ever seen you or Enishi."

Tomoe's sadness turned to anger, but instead of saying anything she went towards the students.

"Ok, for those students interested in learning Enishi's style of Wato Style come with me. Anyone who's interested in the Hiten Style, go to Kenshin." Tomoe said.

"Don't forget about me!" Kaoru shouted. "If anyone's interested in learning the Kamiya Kasshin Style, come with me!"

People started dividing into groups and people were going towards Kenshin, Kaoru, Tomoe, and Enishi. More people entered the room, and they divided equally between the four people.

"This club has so many people." Kenshin thought to himself. "I mean where are we going to get enough equipment, enough space? We'll have to train outside."

Enishi walked over to Kenshin's group and gave them each Wooden Swords. The students examined them. They had smiles on their faces. Enishi walked over to Kaoru's group. Kenshin looked over there.

"Ok, so the Kamiya Kasshin Style is all about protecting others." Kaoru started. Enishi walked over to her students, and each gave them wooden swords. Kaoru looked at Enishi, and Enishi looked at her. He cracked a smile before walking off.

Tomoe looked over to see Kenshin's group following him outside. Tomoe looked at Enishi then she pointed to Kenshin. When he turned around he noticed her pointing to Kenshin and his group leaving. He ran over to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Enishi asked.

"This room is too crowded we're going outside to train." Kenshin said.

"That's a good idea." Enishi said. "We'll leave the girls the room, and we can train our groups outside."

Kenshin glared at Enishi. "Right." He said.

Kenshin's group continued to go outside when Enishi ran over to Tomoe.

"We're going outside, are you going to be ok with Kaoru in here?" Enishi asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe you still like her." Tomoe said.

"Well once Kenshin is out of the picture, I'll have the chance to win Kaoru back."

Tomoe's face looked sad. Enishi frowned.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you actually developed feelings for him." Enishi said.

"No… no I didn't."

Enishi looked at Tomoe.

"Ok I did, but they're all gone. Really they are." Tomoe said.

"Whatever makes you feel better baby sis." Enishi said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tomoe asked.

Enishi began to turn around when Tomoe thought of something. "Enishi..." Tomoe started.

"Yes?"

"Remember that they're holding tryouts for football today… so…"

"I know. I'll be… keeping an eye on who makes the team." Enishi said.

"Ok." Tomoe said. Enishi talked to his group, turned around and they followed him outside of the room. Kaoru noticed all the space. She looked over at Tomoe.

"Something fishy is going on around here." She thought to herself. "Oh well. Kenshin can handle it. Ok class!" Kaoru said aloud. "Here's the first thing we'll be learning!

(Meanwhile at the host club…)

The Host Club Members were standing around. They looked at the amount of people that had come in today.

"Not bad." Kyoya said.

"And Yahiko's improved his ways." Sanosuke said.

Two girls were staring at Yahiko as he pulled out a sword. Yahiko kicked an ice sculpture in the air, and jumped after it. He used his sword and cut the ice sculpture into two ice hearts.

"For you my dears." Yahiko said as he gave the two hearts to the girls. They squealed with delight.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi who wasn't happy.

"Jealous Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered.

"What? Oh no of course not! I mean he is a Host so..." Haruhi said.

"Well why don't you flirt?" Sanosuke asked.

"Because Yahiko knows I'm a girl now, so it would be more creepy than anything."

"True. Wow, I mean it's bad enough that you two have to keep your relationship a secret, but being the boyfriend of a host can be a little annoying huh?" Hikaru asked.

"You're not helping Hikaru." Haruhi said.

Misao entered the host club. Everyone noticed her.

"Misao in a dress? Never thought I'd see the day." Sanosuke said.

Misao noticed the others and walked over to them. "Hey Sanosuke."

"Hey Misao. What's up?"

"Uh… I don't know actually. Something's wrong."

"Wrong? With what?"

"Aoshi. He left after Shishio had passed him in the hallway earlier today."

"Shishio? Well do you have any idea where they are?"

"Oh I know exactly where they are." Misao said.

"Are you sure you guys want to get involved with that Shishio guy? I mean he isn't exactly a good guy." Tamaki said.

"Oh we're basically attracted to this kind of stuff." Sanosuke said.

"It wouldn't be a fun school year without danger!" Misao said.

"So is it ok if we go?" Sanosuke asked Tamaki.

"Sure, just be careful though!" Tamaki said.

"We will!" Sanosuke and Misao said. They ran towards the exit when Megumi and Renge blocked the exit.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, you know the Fan girls aren't supposed to run off with the Hosts and take them for themselves." Renge said.

Misao and Sanosuke stared at each other disgustedly. "EW!" They both said. Then they shoved past the two girls.

(Outside…)

"Ok everyone, take a break." Kenshin said. All of his students fell to the ground.

"What a work out." One student said.

"Tell me about it. My arms are killing me!" Another student said.

Kenshin looked over at Enishi's group who was still training. He also saw Sanosuke and Misao running over to him.

"Sano? Misao? What are you doing here?"

"Come with us." Sano said out of breath.

"Aoshi and Shishio." Misao said out of breath too.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Aoshi and Shishio? Did something happen? Is Aoshi ok?"

Misao took a moment to catch her breath. "Let's go. It's horrible I tell you! Just plain awful!"

"I'll be back everyone!" Kenshin said. "Misao, lead us to him."

"Right!" Misao said.

Misao took the lead as the boys followed her. They ran on the other side of the school.

"Ok, here it is." Misao said.

Sanosuke started snickering.

"Oro?" Kenshin said.

Aoshi was in the Ouran football Uniform. Misao looked horrified at Sanosuke busted into laughter.

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter! Leave comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The disclaimer remains!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Aoshi? Trying out for the football team?" Kenshin asked Misao. Sanosuke was still laughing from the sight.

Misao grabbed Sanosuke by the neck. "It's not funny!!!!"

"Kenshin… she's choking…me!" Sanosuke said while gagging.

"Misao!"

Misao dropped Sanosuke. He started coughing.

"If you weren't a girl!" Sanosuke said.

"Misao, I don't really see what's so shocking about this." Kenshin said.

"Don't you understand Kenshin? If he becomes a jock, that means he'll end up dating a cheerleader, and break up with me!" Misao said about to cry.

"Misao, don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little bit?"

"Kenshin! This is high school! Jocks go with the cheerleaders, band geeks date each other, musical kids date the art kids, the normal kids date the normal kids, and the Hosts stay single!"

"Don't remind me." Sanosuke said.

"Oh and anyway look who's trying out to be quarterback." Misao pointed into the group of boys. She was pointing to Shishio.

"Shishio!" Kenshin said.

"They're letting him try out for sports?" Sanosuke asked. "I mean after all that guy did last year, they act as if he's a normal student with no punishments!"

"Well that's what he is Sanosuke! They overlooked everything he did last year." Misao said.

"Why would Shishio want to be a part of the football team anyway?" Kenshin wondered.

"You think he's up to something Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't even know anymore. I hope not." Kenshin said.

"And look who the cheerleaders are." Misao said.

Kenshin & Sanosuke looked at the group of girls.

"Yumi, part of Shishio's fan club. So that's no surprise." Sanosuke said.

"Yeah, but look who one of the other cheerleaders is." Misao said.

"Is that?" Sanosuke started.

"Tsubame?!" Kenshin said.

"Looks like she's hanging with Shishio's crowd these days." Misao said.

"Well that's not good. Not good at all." Kenshin said. "I need to go talk to her."

"I'm right there with you." Sanosuke said. The two began to walk over to the football field.

"Hey!" The coach said. "Are you two here to try out or what?"

"As if they'd be good enough." Shishio said. Some of the other football players started laughing.

"We just need to talk to someone." Kenshin said.

"The field over here is only for trying out, so either stay here or get lost!" The coach shouted.

Aoshi made his way up to the front of the football players.

"Kenshin? Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"

"We were uh…" Kenshin said.

"We were trying out for football." Sanosuke said while looking at Shishio.

"Yes we were trying out for… Oro?"

"Yep. Trying out for football." Sanosuke said.

"You two didn't seem to strike me as the football playing types." Aoshi said.

"Well neither do you!" Sanosuke said.

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "Well if you guys are here to try out then do it."

"Oh you bet we will! Coach, can we get some more uniforms over here?"

"Sanosuke!" Kenshin whispered. "I don't know a thing about football, and besides I have a group of students on the other side of the school to teach!"

"They'll be ok." Sanosuke said. "Now let's get this party started!"

(A few minutes later…)

Kenshin and Sanosuke were in their football uniforms.

"Ok." The coach said. "We'll start with a scrimmage game so I can determine who's going to be on the team got it?"

"Yes sir!" All the football players said.

"Aoshi, why would you even want to join the football team?" Kenshin whispered.

"I'll let you know later ok?" Aoshi said.

"Ok Makoto, you can pick who your teammates are." The coach said.

"Ok." Shishio said. "I pick Kasanoda."

"Then I pick…" Sanosuke started.

"Whoa, whoa! Who said anything about you being the leader for the other team?" The coach said.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that I was going up against Shishio head on!" Sanosuke whined.

"Actually, I was thinking of picking that guy as the quarterback." The coach pointed to Kenshin.

"Oro?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin? Scrawny little Kenshin?" Sanosuke said.

"Gee Sano don't hold back." Kenshin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry man it's just that, do you even know what the quarterback does?"

"I uh…"

"Well do you Kenshin?" Shishio asked with a smirk on his face. Kenshin then frowned.

"Of course I do! Pick the rest of your teammates! We've got this in the bag!"

"Why don't you go on ahead and pick the rest Kenshin?" Shishio asked.

"Well I pick Sanosuke and Aoshi!"

"And I think I'll pick Shiro and Ayame!" Shishio said.

"Well that leaves us with that guy." Sanosuke said.

There was a boy standing there with a black cape. "The name's Umehito." He said.

"Well come on over here!" Sanosuke said. Umehito rolled his eyes as he went over to Kenshin's side.

"Ok, so try not to break each other's neck before the season starts. I'll need the best of the best to beat our rival school this year!" Coach said.

"Right!" Both Kenshin and Shishio said.

"Get in position everyone!" The coach shouted.

Everyone seemed to know what they were doing except for Kenshin. Sanosuke picked him up and put him in the right place.

"The coach handed Shishio's team the ball."

"This ought to be fun." Shishio thought to himself.

"Shishio doesn't look so tough, but I'm glad he's on my side." Kasanoda thought.

"Why am I even here? I'm an academic not an athlete!" Ayame thought.

"Maybe I should've been a band geek." Shiro thought.

"I sure hope Kenshin knows what he's doing." Sanosuke thought.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kenshin thought.

"These two idiots are ruining the entire plan!" Aoshi thought.

"I hope our football games are during new moons, otherwise I'm quitting." Umehito thought.

"Hut!"

"Here goes nothing… literally." Kenshin thought.

"Hut!"

"Time to kick some Shishio ass." Sanosuke said to himself.

"Hike!"

Shishio received the ball from Ayame. Shiro and Ayame ran past Kenshin and his team. Shishio threw the ball.

"Beautiful." The coach said.

(Meanwhile…)

In the dojo, Kaoru was training her students.

"Ok, remember when you're slashing try to take that first step as quickly as possible to increase your speed." Kaoru said.

"Ha!" Tomoe said from the other side of the room.

"Is there something funny Tomoe?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that this Kamiya Kasshin Style you have going on doesn't seem to be worth two cents."

"What did you just say?"

"Look, compared to the Wato Style, the Kamiya Kasshin style sucks! I mean look at your students."

Tomoe looked over to Kaoru's students. They seemed to be scrawny and nerdy looking.

"And then look at MY students."

Tomoe turned to her buff strong serious looking students. When she turned around, Kaoru was in the air with her wooden sword. Tomoe quickly used her wooden sword to block Kaoru's aerial attack. She then used her strength to send Kaoru back into the air, but she landed on her feet.

"Better than I thought." Kaoru thought to herself.

"Trust me Kaoru. You do NOT want to fight me." Tomoe said getting in a stance.

"That stance is the same Stance Enishi used for his Wato attacks. Tomoe really does know what she's doing. Enishi must've taught her well. But I don't care. No one talks about the Kamiya Kasshin Style like that!" Kaoru thought to herself.

"Looks like there's about to be a cat fight!" One of Tomoe's students said. Her students started laughing when Tomoe threw her wooden sword at the boy's head.

"Ow!" The boy said.

"You think this is funny? It's not funny!" Tomoe said. She was actually angry.

"This is a much more angry side to Tomoe. I've never seen it before. What's making her so upset?" Kaoru wondered.

(In the Host Club…)

Girls were surrounding Yahiko. They were cheering and screaming. In the back were two angry hosts.

"Ok, now I'm a little angry." Haruhi said.

"You're telling me!" Tamaki said. "They're my fans over there!"

"Well that's why most host club members don't have relationships." Kyoya said. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You like Yahiko correct?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well you knew once you two became a couple, you knew what kinds of risks you were taking right?"

"Yeah… I guess it's just that… I don't know!"

"You're a little jealous that all those girls like Yahiko, and you can't even publicly show him how much you care."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. He turned to Yahiko and walked over to him.

"What does he think he's doing?" Haruhi asked.

"He's helping you out." Kyoya responded.

Tamaki walked over to the groups of fan girls. "Yahiko, can I speak to you for moment?"

"Ok hold on. Sorry ladies, I'll be back later though!"

The fan girls squealed with delight as Tamaki and Yahiko walked away.

"So what's up?"

"I see that you've attracted quite the audience here at the host club."

"I know right! Isn't it great?"

"Well it is but remember, being a host member in a relationship is a little bit more complicated than being a single host."

"Huh?"

"Yahiko, you're a hit. All of these fan girls love you, but there is also one special fan girl you should be showing how much you care about her the most."

Tamaki turned Yahiko towards Haruhi. She was talking to Kyoya. Yahiko looked at her and then back at the fan girls.

"What have I been doing?" Yahiko asked.

"'Being a good host." Tamaki replied. "Just remember. You have a girlfriend now, so you don't want to push her away ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tamaki."

"No problem."

Yahiko ran over to Haruhi when Kyoya went up to Tamaki. Kyoya and Tamaki looked at the couple. They began talking, and after a minute, Haruhi hugged Yahiko. She then gave a thumbs up to Tamaki. He smiled.

"That was a nice thing you did for Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, well when you love someone, you make sure that their happiness is your top priority." Tamaki said.

Haruhi quickly looked to see if any of the fan girls were watching the two. When they weren't, she quickly kissed Yahiko.

(Back on the football field…)

Sano caught the ball. He was running down the field when he saw Ayame coming straight towards him. Sano quickly threw the ball to Aoshi who continued running down the field. When Shiro came towards him, Aoshi threw the ball to Kenshin.

"I hope he can catch that." Aoshi thought.

The ball went into the air.

"I got it!" Kenshin said. Kenshin jumped in the air and caught the ball. Before he could move, Shishio tackled him.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke said.

"Ow." Kenshin said.

"Too much for ya?" Shishio asked.

Sanosuke ran over to Kenshin. Shishio walked off.

"He's seemed to have gotten a lot stronger. Something tells me he tackled me on purpose to make sure he got his point across." Kenshin thought. "I'm fine Sano." Kenshin said to Sanosuke.

The teams got back into their positions.

"This time I'll show Shishio a thing or two." Kenshin said to himself.

"Hike!"

Shishio threw the ball when Kenshin jumped up into the air and caught it.

"Whoa." Umehito thought.

Kenshin landed on the ground. Ayame and Shiro went after him. Kenshin smiled when he saw the two boys charging towards him. With Kenshin's blinding speed, he disappeared in front of the two men's eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Please tell me you saw that too Shiro."

"Yeah I did."

"Awesome!" Sanosuke said. "In your face bitches!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin reappeared past Shishio. He ran past the coach and slammed the ball.

"Touchdown!" Kenshin said. Sanosuke ran up to him.

"So what do you say to that coach?" Sanosuke asked.

"I say… you both have been cut." Coach said.

"WHAT?!" Kenshin and Sano said.

"You heard me. Everyone has made the football team except for you. Hit the showers boys."

Aoshi looked at Kenshin and Sano and shook his head. He then walked off the field.

"Why did we get kicked off?" Sano asked.

"Do you honestly think that disappearing and reappearing in front of people and jumping into the air that high is allowed in football? They'd try and find so many rules I went against they'd ban me from football!"

"Oh. Well then why did you kick me off?"

"I just don't like you."

Sanosuke was about to say something when Kenshin began to drag him off the field.

"You fat bastard! You're so lucky Kenshin's here!"

Kenshin began to run faster after Sanosuke started talking. Tsubame, who was watching the game noticed the two boys.

"That was Kenshin and Sanosuke." Tsubame said to herself. Shishio walked up to Tsubame.

"Hey babe." Shishio planted a small kiss on Tsubame's lips. Yumi got upset when she noticed that.

"Hey. I saw you play. You did really well."

"Of course. We me as quarterback, we'll lead Ouran to the championships."

Tsubame smiled. "Well you better go take your shower ok?"

"Sure. Bye." Shishio walked off. Tsubame turned to Yumi.

"Well I'm sure Shishio made the team. I'm so happy for him!"

"Whatever." Yumi said. She went past Tsubame.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Tsubame said.

(Later…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk.

"So you have a good day?" Kaoru asked.

"It was… interesting. How did things go with the students?"

"I think things will be ok for them. Each and every one of them have potential."

"Good, good."

"Where did you run off to Kenshin?"

"Oh, I had gone out to the field to have more space and somehow got dragged into trying out for the football team."

Kaoru laughed. "You? A jock? I can't see it."

Kenshin laughed too. "Neither can I."

"Well aren't they showing who made the cut today?"

"Oh yeah, but Sano and I already got cut. Long story."

"So Sano played too huh?"

"Yeah. So did Aoshi, but he's the only one I know of that actually has a possibility of making it."

(Inside the school…)

Plenty of guys were standing at the cut sheet. Some people were happy and others were sad. Some walked away. Aoshi made it to the front of the crowd. He searched for his name on the list and found it. He made the team.

"Perfect." He said.

"So you made it?" Misao asked.

"Yep." Aoshi said. He grabbed Misao's hand and they began to walk.

"Great." Misao said quietly.

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter done! Stay tuned for more! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so this is kind of going to be a Misao/Aoshi story arc. Going to be 3 parts I have planned. Hope you enjoy! Don't own either anime!**

Misao had gotten out of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her blue hair was messy and she looked very tired. Yesterday was the worst day of her life. Her on again off again and finally (and hopefully permanently) on again boyfriend Aoshi Shinomori had become part of the football team… he became a jock and Misao expected the worst.

(Later…)

Misao put on her clothes and walked out of the house. She headed down to Kenshin's house. She knew that Kaoru would be there as well. Misao knocked on the door. Kenshin opened it.

"Misao! What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing much. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Misao said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Uh no, but we were about to go out to lunch so-"

"Great, so I'm not interrupting anything." Misao said. She entered the house.

Kaoru came from the kitchen. "Hey Misao!"

"Kaoru!" Misao said. She ran to her friend and began to sob.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know! She seemed fine just a second ago!" Kenshin said.

"I just can't believe that my Aoshi would become a freakin jock!" Misao said while sobbing.

"Oh Misao. Aoshi loves you! Just because he's a jock, doesn't mean he's going to be some stuck up, flirtatious, secretive, back stabbing, two timing, bastard!" Kaoru said.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Kenshin said.

"There's just one problem with that." Misao said.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Aoshi hasn't told me he loves me yet. He just really cares about me is all."

"What? You two have been on again off again since the ninth grade! He hasn't even come close to saying the word 'love' yet?"

"Why sound so shocked Kaoru? It's the same with you a Kenshin!" Misao said still sobbing.

Kaoru glared at her and then Kenshin who then looked away quickly while whistling.

"Ok, I'm going to let that slide Misao since you're in such a vulnerable position right now. But trust me. Aoshi does care about you."

"I already know that Kaoru! I've known that since I've first met him! I want to know if he loves me or not though. I'm tired of waiting around!"

"Tell me about it." Kaoru thought to herself. "Misao he'll tell you when he's ready. You must be patient or you could possibly lose him by doing something stupid!"

"Me? Do something stupid?" Misao said. She began wiping her eyes. "Never!"

"Right." Kaoru said. "Well Misao, Kenshin and I were going to go out to lunch."

Kenshin quickly looked back at Kaoru and started shaking his head no.

"But, we were wondering if you would like to join us too?"

"Really? I'd love to!" Misao said. She turned around and Kenshin quickly started shaking his head yes.

"Of course Misao. We'd love to invite you to lunch."

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends ever!"

(At lunch…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting down. Misao was in between them.

"So now that he's become a jock, he'll find some skank, have sex with her, and become some father! Then I'll be embarrassed, leave school, and work at the Akabeko! Are you going to finish those fries?"

Misao grabbed some fries from Kenshin and Kaoru's plates. Kenshin looked at Kaoru who then rolled her eyes. Misao swallowed her food when she saw Aoshi enter the restaurant.

"Aoshi!"

Aoshi looked over at Misao and smiled. "Hey." Misao got from the middle of Kenshin and Kaoru. Aoshi kissed her.

"What are you doing here? Interrupting a date of Kenshin and Kaoru?" Aoshi asked.

"What? Oh no! Kaoru invited me! Right Kaoru?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course!"

Aoshi cracked a smile. "I missed you, and I went to visit you but you weren't there."

"You went looking for me? That's so sweet! So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I'll be kind of busy today with football practice and all. We've got our first game next week."

"…Oh. I understand."

Aoshi frowned when he saw how sad Misao looked. Misao quickly went from being sad to being happy.

"Hey. You're here now and that's all that counts."

Aoshi smiled and kissed Misao again. "That's what I like about you so much."

"Like." Misao said.

Aoshi looked at her confused when his cell phone began to ring. "Hello? Already? But I just found my girlfriend! Alright. Fine." Aoshi hung up his phone. "I have to go. We're starting practice early."

Misao's heart sank. "Oh. Well.. call me tonight?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." Aoshi left the building.

"Well it looks like being a jock is starting to take its toll." Misao said. She left the restaurant.

"Poor Misao." Kenshin said. "She's taking this a lot harder than I thought she would."

"She's strong. She'll work through this." Kaoru said.

(Meanwhile…)

Misao was walking down the street when she ran into Yahiko and Haruhi.

"Hey Misao!" Yahiko said. "What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing much." Misao said sadly.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Haruhi asked.

"For what?"

"Well, your boyfriend made the football team!"

"Ugh. That's something I really don't feel like being happy about."

"Why not? The Ouran Football team is highly known and very popular with people."

"That's the whole thing. I don't want to be some kind of popular person. I like how things were, but everything's bound to change with a popular boyfriend… that is if we'll even be able to survive this dumb relationship."

"Don't talk like that Misao." Haruhi said. "I feel so bad for you and Aoshi, but do you love him?"

"Of course. I love him with all my heart. I've been in love with him from day one."

"Well then isn't he worth going through anything for? I mean Yahiko and I care about each other but basically the whole school is completely un aware of our relationship. We can't hold hands, we can't kiss, and all those girls!"

"Can I just add that I love the jealous you?" Yahiko asked.

Haruhi smiled. She hit Yahiko's arm playfully. "Anyway Misao, when you truly love someone, you will go through just about anything for them. They would do anything for you, and they place all of their trust in you."

"You're right Haruhi. Besides, Aoshi has never lied to me or anything. Sometimes he's a little distant, but that's just Aoshi being Aoshi! Right? Right?"

Haruhi and Yahiko nodded.

"Thanks guys. I'm beginning to feel a lot better now." Misao walked around the two. "See you guys later!"

Yahiko looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, I didn't know I put you through so much."

"Huh?"

"I mean, being a host is bad enough. Then we can't do anything as a couple in school. I'm surrounded by girls all the time. I'm sorry."

"Oh Yahiko! You don't have to worry about that. I care about you, and like I told Misao, you're worth going through anything for."

Yahiko smiled and kissed Haruhi. "You're the best you know that?"

"I might have." Haruhi said jokingly.

(Later on…)

Misao was doing some homework. Every few seconds she looked at the clock.

"Wasn't he supposed to call by now?" Misao wondered.

Misao was writing and then checked the clock again.

"What am I doing? It feels as if I'm becoming obsessive or something! I need to stop thinking about Aoshi."

Misao walked out of her house. She started walking down the side walk. She looked up at the sky and the stars.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Misao thought. "Maybe this is a good thing for us to experience. He has his own thing and I have to find something for me to do as well."

Misao looked down from the sky after having her epiphany. "But what exactly do I want to do?"

Misao noticed she was downtown in front of the Akabeko. It had a 'Now Hiring' sign.

"How ironic." Misao said. She walked into the Akabeko. There she was greeted by Tae Sekihara.

"Hello Misao. Here for dinner?"

"Oh no. I was looking for a job. Is that ok?"

"Oh of course! We've been needing some more help around here since Tsubame quit and all."

"Tsubame quit? When?"

"It was a little while ago. She didn't even give a reason she just said she couldn't work here anymore. It broke my heart."

"Well don't worry I'll help!" Misao said.

"Uh Misao do you even know how to cook?"

"Hell no! I was just going to be a waitress!" Misao said.

"I could help cook." Another girl said. Tae and Misao turned around to see a purple haired girl standing behind them. She was taller than Misao. She had a warm smile on her face.

"My name is Moune. I can cook for you if you like."

"Well are you sure?" Tae said.

"Yeah!" Misao said.

"I'd love too!" Moune said.

"Well ok! Could you guys maybe start… now? The dinner rush will be here soon."

"OK!" Misao and Moune said.

People started entering the Akabeko like Tae said. Misao took orders, and Moune helped Tae cook the beef pots. Misao handed the beef pots out quickly, carefully, and flawlessly.

(An hour and a half later…)

Misao and Moune were sitting at a table. Tae had just finished sweeping the floor.

"That was excellent girls!" Tae said. "Best work I've seen since Tsubame!"

"Thanks Tae that mean a lot." Misao said.

"Well I'll give you girls a nice little sum of money right now. Shall we work out a shift schedule tomorrow?"

"Ok!" Both girls said.

"Alrighty then! I'll see you two tomorrow!"

Misao and Moune waved goodbye to Tae and left the Akabeko.

"Tae seems like a really nice girl." Moune said.

"Yeah she is. It was weird for Tsubame to just up and quit randomly. It surely doesn't sound like her. So why did you want to work in the Akabeko if you don't mind me asking?" Misao said.

"Well I need a job for some money. I'm a senior and I'm trying to get the last couple hundred dollars for my tuition. My family can't give me anymore. I didn't want them to use any money on me in the first place." Moune said.

"Wow. That's very nice of you. Working hard to get into college. I wish I could be like that."

"Sometimes it's a good thing, but working so hard all the time causes me to not really have that many friends. Let alone have an actual life. I mean I just transferred to Ouran this week, and I don't have any new friends yet."

"You go to Ouran?" Misao asked. "Me too!"

"Really? That's great! Well it looks like I've made one friend."

"Looks like it!" Misao said. "So where are you staying?"

"Oh I'm staying at my aunt's house. You should come over!"

"Ok!" Misao said.

Things were quiet for a little while and things became even quieter when Misao realized where she was going. Moune had the keys to Aoshi's house. She opened the door.

"Are you Aoshi's cousin?" Misao asked.

"Yeah. You know Aoshi?" Moune asked.

"Oh boy do I." Misao said. "Small world." Misao thought to herself.

"Well he won't be back til late. He's at some big party."

"What?" Misao asked.

"There was some big party that the football team was going to. They invited all the popular people and of course the jocks girlfriends were invited too."

"Oh were they?" Misao asked. "So he has been lying to me. He said practice huh? Practice my ass! Wow that didn't sound right." Misao thought to herself.

"So how do you know Aoshi?" Moune asked.

"He's… my boyfriend." Misao said.

"Huh? Then why weren't you at the… oh." Moune said.

Misao went over to the phone. She started to dial a number.

"Kaoru? It's Misao. Meet me at Aoshi's house. We've got a party to crash."

**A/N: Ok so part 1 of the Story Arc is done! Leave comments!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so here's part 2 of the mini story arc. The disclaimer remains the same!!!**

Misao was pacing back and forth across Aoshi's living room.

"How could he lie to me like that? Football Practice?" Misao said.

"Misao calm down." Moune said. "Maybe he had a good reason!"

"Yeah he's probably cheating on me with some cheerleader skank!"

The doorbell rang, and Misao ran to open it. Kenshin and Kaoru were there.

"What took you guys so long?" Misao pulled both teens into the house.

"Ok can you tell me what the heck is going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Aoshi said he was supposed to be going to football practice, but instead went to some freakin party that he could have incited me to, but didn't!"

"Why would he do that?" Kenshin asked.

"Because being some big jock has gone to his head!"

"Misao, didn't they just pick out the team members for the football team?" Moune asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, they haven't even played a game yet! How could they be so popular?"

"That's because most people enjoy sports, and winning, and since Ouran also revolves its athletic life around football, everyone likes them and wants to make sure they win!"

"That's kinda putting pressure on the football team members isn't it?"

"There's no time to feel sympathetic for the football team!" Misao looked at Kenshin and Kaoru. "Oh, guys this Moune, Aoshi's cousin."

"Hello." Kenshin and Kaoru said.

"Hi."

"Ok, let's stop standing around here and go!" Misao said.

"Misao we're missing one important detail." Kenshin said.

"And what's that?"

"Where is the party at?"

"I… don't know."

"Well if this party's so big, somebody we know has to know about it!" Kaoru said.

"What about Sanosuke or Yahiko?" Kenshin said.

"What about them?" Misao asked.

"Well they might know something about big parties. I mean they are host club members after all. They're pretty big at the school too."

"That's a good idea. I'll call him." Misao said. She got out her cell phone and dialed his number.

(At the party…)

Sanosuke was drinking punch when he felt his phone vibrate. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sano it's Misao. Where are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! I'm at a party with the other host members. One of the football players threw a party to celebrate this year's new team. Everyone was invited including the girlfriends of the football players!"

"Well I would have been there if I was invited!"

"You weren't invited?"

"No! That jerk! Have you seen him yet?"

"No not yet. Well the party is located in the neighborhood south of ours."

"Ok thanks. We'll be there soon." Misao hung up her phone. "Moune can you drive?"

"Yeah just show me where we need to go."

"Perfect. Let's go guys!" Misao said.

Misao and Moune exited the house.

"Well this ought to be an interesting night eh Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh yeah." Kaoru said. They left the house as well.

(At the party…)

Moune parked onto the street of the car. Everyone got out.

"Some party." Kaoru said.

The house was huge, and there was nothing but the sounds of loud music people talking and glass breaking in the background.

"I don't like this." Kenshin said. "Especially if Shishio is here. Stay close Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin grabbed her hand.

"I'm guessing those two are a couple?" Moune asked.

"Now that's a long story that I'll tell you later." Misao said.

"Well let's get inside this party!" Kaoru said.

The teens walked into the house to see people sitting on the couch, watching TV, playing games, kissing, and eating. Sanosuke noticed the group and went over to them.

"Hey guys. I see you made it?"

"Of course. Did you see Aoshi anywhere?" Misao asked.

"I saw him earlier. He had gone upstairs. I tried calling his name but he couldn't hear me."

"Thanks for the advice." Misao said. "Well I guess you guys have fun at the party."

"You don't want us to come with you?" Kaoru asked.

"No. This is something I have to do on my own." Misao said.

"Well ok, we'll be down here." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Misao went upstairs.

"So what do we do now?" Moune asked.

"I have no idea." Kenshin said.

(Meanwhile…)

In another room, Yahiko and Haruhi were sitting on a couch surrounded by other kissing couples.

"Well this is awkward." Haruhi said.

"Tell me about it. You want to get out of here?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

Haruhi and Yahiko got up and left the room. They went outside.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Do the other hosts like me?"

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. It's just that sometimes when I'm around them things feel awkward. I mean I know all of the hosts members are rich and have all these luxuries."

"Yahiko, I'm far from rich." Haruhi said.

"You are?"

"Yeah. That probably should have been something I mentioned to you. My mom passed away and things had become hard for me and my dad."

"I'm sorry. My mom passed away too, and I never really knew my dad."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm ok living with my adopted family. I really like them." Yahiko laughed. "We've been going out for a couple of weeks and we didn't even know we shared this in common."

Haruhi laughed too. "Yeah, we just need to have a day where we get to know each other a lot better."

"So do you regret rushing things with me?" Yahiko asked.

"Of course not. I was happy to go out with you then and I'm still happy now."

"Good." Yahiko said. He kissed Haruhi, and she smiled.

"I guess we better get back inside now." Yahiko said.

"You're right." The couple was getting ready to re enter the house.

"Oh and Yahiko?"

"Yeah?"

"The host members do like you. Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, and even Hikaru is starting to take a liking to you."

"Even Hikaru?"

"Yep."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better then." Yahiko smiled, and Haruhi smiled too. The two went back inside the house.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting down on a couch watching some other teenagers play video games.

"You think Misao is ok?" Kaoru asked.

"I think she will be. I'm more worried about Aoshi than her." Kenshin smiled, but Kaoru didn't. "Something on your mind?"

"No…"

"You know you can tell me anything Ms. Kaoru."

"I guess I understood where Misao was coming from. You know? From earlier today?"

(Flashback)

"I already know that Kaoru! I've known that since I've first met him! I want to know if he loves me or not though. I'm tired of waiting around!"

(Flashback ends)

"Do you love me Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared at Kaoru. "Ms. Kaoru I…"

"I mean if you don't I guess I understand, but I can't wait forever."

"Ms. Kaoru I care about you, and I don't want to lose you, but I don't know the answer to that right now."

"Well I know my answer!"

Kenshin was quiet. "Ms. Kaoru I don't NOT love you, but…"

"But what? You can't say you love me though?"

Kenshin was quiet.

"Why is that? Why can't you say that you love me? Is there someone else? TOMOE?"

"NO! NO WAY! How could you even think that?"

"Well I don't know Kenshin! I mean at first you acted like you had a thing for her or something!"

"Like when?"

"Like the first day of school! You were staring at her like you were some schoolboy with his first crush!"

"That was ONE TIME! How about the fact that you completely failed to mention to me that you kissed Tomoe's crazy brother over the summer! I thought you liked me for so long then why were you kissing some other guy?"

"That was different! After the incident at the end of last year, that was the perfect opportunity for something between us to happen! When it didn't I was upset and hurt, so I gave up on the whole 'us' thing."

"You actually gave up on me?"

"It was only for a few months."

Things had gotten awkward for the two teens. They just sat there in silence.

(Meanwhile…)

"Haruhi, I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?" Yahiko asked.

"I'll take some punch if it's ok." Haruhi said.

"Of course. I'll be right back!" Yahiko got up from the couch. He entered the kitchen when he saw Sojiro. He was talking to a girl. Yahiko frowned, but decided to walk past him. Sojiro noticed him.

"Hello Yahiko." Sojiro said.

"Sojiro. I'm surprised you aren't kissing Shishio's ass right now."

"Aw that hurt Yahiko, but he, Yumi, and… Tsubame are busy right now."

Yahiko turned around. "Tsubame?"

"Yes Tsubame hangs with us now. She even became a cheerleader, and to make things even better Shishio and her might have something going on."

This made Yahiko angry. He pushed Sojiro against a wall. "Where is he? He better leave her alone."

"Jealous much?" Sojiro said. He then used his strength to push Yahiko off of him.

"Whoa." The girl said. "You two better stop before you get kicked out of the party. Can't we all just get along?"

"Look. I don't know who you are, but that guy is not good news."

"My name is Moune." Moune said.

"Well ok Moune, Sojiro here is a bad dude. He and his little group put the lives of many in danger last year, and for some reason him and his group are back. I'd stay away from them."

"Well maybe he's changed." Moune said.

"Yahiko would never allow himself to believe that." Sojiro said.

"Damn right I wouldn't." Yahiko said. He turned around and left the two.

(Meanwhile…)

Misao continued looking upstairs. She had been in quite a few rooms already, annoying couples that had their doors closed for a reason.

"Every single door I've barged into has a couple in bed together, yet none of these people are Aoshi! Hopefully it stays that way, but I doubt it." Misao thought.

She came down at the end of the hallway. There was one door closed.

"This is the last door." Misao said. She took a deep breath, and put her hand on the doorknob.

**A/N: Alright so part 2 is done! Part 3 wraps things up for this mini story arc! Leave comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Final part of the Misao/Aoshi story arc. Enjoy! Don't own the anime (sure you know that by now)! **

Misao tried turning the doorknob. The door was locked.

"Of course it'd be locked!" Misao started to pound on the door. "Aoshi! Aoshi! Open this damn door!"

Misao began hitting the door even harder causing other couples to peek their heads out of the door.

"AOSHI!"

"Misao?" A voice said.

Misao turned to see Aoshi standing in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why the hell was I invited to this party?" Misao snapped back.

"How did you get here? How did you even know where I was?"

Someone opened the locked door. Shishio peaked his head out.

"You." Aoshi said.

"Hey will you two go argue somewhere else? I'm busy in here."

"He's right you know!" A voice from inside the room said. It was Yumi's voice.

"Well Aoshi? Why wasn't I invited to this party?"

"Actually I want you to answer my questions first." Aoshi said.

"And why do I?"

"I think I deserve an explanation!"

"I do too!"

"ARGUE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" All the couples in the rooms said. Aoshi and Misao rolled their eyes and went downstairs.

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko and Haruhi were sitting back on the couch.

"I don't like the idea of Tsubame hanging out with Shishio. It annoys me very much." Yahiko said.

"Well do you want to look for her?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, I shouldn't. I like being here with you."

Haruhi smiled. "You're so sweet, but if you want to look for your friend I'll help you ok?"

"Ok."

"Shall we find your other friends?"

"Yeah, Kenshin will definitely join us when he finds out that Tsubame is hanging out with Shishio."

The couple got off the couch and walked into another room. They reached the living room where Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting down not talking to each other.

"Guys! There you are! We've got some startling news."

"What's up?" Kaoru asked.

"I found out form Sojiro that Tsubame now hangs out with Shishio!"

"She WHAT?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not lying. It must have happened shortly after our little… mix up."

"That's not good. Are they at the party now?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah. Let's look for them."

"This is not good. What would Shishio want with Tsubame?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably nothing good." Yahiko said. "Let's go guys!"

Yahiko and Kenshin got up and went into another room. Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

"Everything ok Kaoru?"

"Not really. I think I screwed up." Kaoru said.

"Screwed up what?"

"My relationship with Kenshin. I said I was tired of waiting around for him and we had this argument. We aren't even talking to each other right now."

"Aw Kaoru."

"And to make things worse I told him to tell me he loves me. What was I thinking? I mean I got caught up in all this drama because Misao and Aoshi are going through some rough spot… or at least Misao anyway."

"Kaoru don't worry about it. Kenshin will tell you he loves you on his own time. You see how much he cares about you right?"

"Yeah I guess. I really care about that boy, I just sometimes think he doesn't."

"He does. You may be oblivious to it Kaoru, but I see the way he stares at you."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "Really?"

"Yeah! He's crazy about you. Besides, you guys are new to trying to become 'more than friends' right?"

"Yeah. He had kissed me a couple weeks ago. I told him I was willing to wait, so I better be sure I can huh?"

"Exactly! Feel better?"

"Yeah actually. Thanks Haruhi."

"What are friends for? Now let's go find your friend."

"Right."

The two girls ran into the kitchen as well.

(Meanwhile…)

Misao and Aoshi had found an available bedroom. They were quiet for a moment when Misao broke the silence.

"How could you lie to me like that?" Misao asked.

"You weren't supposed to be here!"

"And why was that? Why can't I hang out with you?"

"It wasn't like I was here to party or anything I just…"

"Just what? Why can't you tell me anything?"

"I just can't ok? How did you even know where I was?"

"Ok, I got a job at the Akabeko, and just happened to run into a new transfer student who goes to Ouran now."

"Really? Who?"

"Moune Shinomori."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah exactly. You told me you were going to football practice Aoshi!"

"And I did go to football practice! Just turned out to be where we would follow Ayame to his party."

"Yeah and news spread of the party instantly apparently since all of these people showed up! Why didn't you want me to show up? Did you think I would embarrass you?"

"No. It's nothing like that."

"Then what Aoshi?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Look at you! You're keeping secrets from me, lying!"

"What about you huh? You couldn't stand just being away from me for the day, you somehow tracked me down where I was at, and have been causing trouble for the people in here!"

"It was because I was worried about you!"

"Well don't then!"

"You are acting like an ass right now Aoshi!"

"And you're acting like some crazy stalker psycho!"

Misao looked up at Aoshi. It was obvious her feeling were hurt.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin, Yahiko, Haruhi, and Kaoru were talking to people asking if they had seen Shishio. They regrouped after a few minutes.

"Any luck?" Yahiko asked. Everyone shook their head. Yahiko looked angry.

"Are you guys looking for someone?" A voice asked. It was Moune.

"Moune!" Kaoru said.

"You guys know her?" Yahiko asked.

"You know him?" Moune asked as well.

"Yeah this is our friend Yahiko. Moune is Aoshi's cousin." Kenshin said.

"Aoshi's cousin huh? Ain't that something?"

"How do you guys know each other?" Haruhi asked.

"When I was getting drinks she was talking to Sojiro who I…sorta tried to pick a fight with."

"Yahiko!" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry, he just made me so mad when he told me Tsubame was hanging out with Shishio."

"We'll find her Yahiko. Don't worry." Kaoru said.

"Who are you guys looking for?" The group turned around to see Umehito.

"Umehito!" Kenshin said. "Have you seen Shishio anywhere with Yumi and Tsubame?"

"Well last time I saw him the three of them were headed upstairs towards the bedrooms."

"WHAT?!" Yahiko screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran from the rest of the group getting ready to head upstairs.

"Yahiko wait!" Both girls said. They went after him.

"Thanks for the heads up Umehito." Kenshin said.

"No problem." Umehito said.

Yahiko ran up the stairs with the girls close behind. He ran straight down the hallway past the bedroom Aoshi and Misao were in.

"How does he know which room they are in?" Haruhi asked.

"He doesn't." Kaoru said. "He's always been this reckless."

Yahiko made it to the room at the end of the hallway. He kicked the door open, and ran in. Yahiko, Shishio, and Yumi screamed. Yahiko ran back out of the room.

"My eyes…" Yahiko said.

Kenshin and the other girls finally caught up to Yahiko.

"Yahiko what's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"I shouldn't have seen what I just saw."

"What? What did you see?"

Shishio came out of the bedroom. Everyone peeked their head into the room to see Yumi in the bed.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Haruhi screamed.

"That is the second time tonight!" Shishio screamed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where's Tsubame?" Yahiko shouted.

"Tsubame left the party half an hour ago! She had to get home!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"…Oh." Yahiko said.

"What do you want with her anyway? Didn't she ditch you?"

Yahiko started walking up to Shishio, but Kenshin held her back.

"What do you want with Tsubame?" Kenshin asked seriously.

"Nothing. Just a new friend." Shishio said.

"If you have something planned."

"Don't worry about it Kenshin. No one has anything planned about revenge on you. Pretty paranoid I see."

"Nobody's paranoid, but you're not someone I can easily trust. You aren't anything but a sneaky, underhanded, power hungry, psychopath, and your actions from last year proved everything I said about you was correct."

"Now Kenshin, why did you have to go and hurt my feelings? Don't you feel that you are being a little harsh? Can't we all put what happened behind us?"

"Just stay away from our friend." Kenshin said. He turned around and walked away. The others followed him.

Shishio smiled and then closed the door.

(Meanwhile…)

"You think I'm stalking you?"

"Misao, I didn't mean that."

"And a psycho?"

"Look I was angry ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Then what did you mean to do? Keep secrets from me?"

"Misao it's a party."

"Yeah, a party now. Soon you will be going off doing other things. How are we supposed to work out when you go off to college?"

"I don't know ok!"

"What happened to us Aoshi? We used to be so happy."

"Yeah, but we were happier when we were on again off again, and not an actual couple."

"Yeah, but I'm happy that we became an actual couple. Aren't you?" Misao asked.

Aoshi didn't respond.

"Are you happy being a couple?"

Aoshi was still silent. Misao began shaking her head.

"Aoshi, please answer my question."

"Look, Misao things are starting to become different now."

Misao got up from the bed. "Well I'll say! You randomly decide to become some football player, and leave me behind as if I wasn't worth talking to!"

"What about you? You revolve your life around me for some reason! You got a job, and tracked em down using my cousin!"

"Running into your cousin at that job was completely coincidental! I'm glad it happened though."

"Yeah me too."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this little talk has made me see things in a different light!"

"What light huh?"

"…You and I aren't going to work out." Aoshi said.

"W-What?"

"You and I are on different paths right now."

Misao frowned. She was trying to keep herself from crying.

"I mean we wouldn't have time for each other anyway. I mean I'm part of a football team, and I don't know if you've realized it or not, but you've got a job at the Akabeko meaning that you've got a big commitment as well. This just won't end up working out for us!"

"Don't say that!" Misao shouted.

"Soon enough we're going to be focused on other things rather than each other. Who knows how much time we will end up having for each other."

Misao was lost for words. Her eyes were burning and she was a combination of sadness and anger.

"Well fine then. I guess I don't have anything left to say to you."

"I guess I don't have anything left to say to you either."

Misao looked at Aoshi. Her heart was broken. She ran out of the room and closed the door. She put her hand over her face and began to sob quietly. She removed her hand from her face which was red and had tears flowing down from it.

"IT'S OVER AOSHI!" Misao said. She hit the door so hard she put a dent in it. She ran down the hallway back down the stairs. The others noticed her.

"Misao?" Kenshin and the others said. Misao didn't hear them as she ran out of the house.

(Later…)

The party was over, and everyone was back at home. Kenshin was at his house staring at the phone. Seijuro walked in.

"Are you going to call her?" He asked.

"Probably not." Kenshin said. He went upstairs.

Kaoru was upstairs in her room looking at her phone.

"Kaoru honey, are you going to be using the phone today?" Kaoru's mom shouted from downstairs.

Kaoru looked at the phone for a moment. She reached over to it, but didn't pick it up. "Sorry Haruhi, I just think I'm right on this one." Kaoru said to herself. "NO MOM!" Kaoru said aloud.

Misao was on her bed. Her door was closed and she was crying.

Aoshi was in his own room at home staring at pictures of him and Misao together. Moune walked in.

"You ok?" Moune asked.

"It's for the best." Aoshi said.

Shishio was at home with Yumi and Sojiro.

"Well it looks like we can begin the plan now." Shishio said. "Phase 1: Gaining their trust."

Haruhi and Yahiko were on the phone talking to each other.

"That was some party huh?" Yahiko asked.

"I know, but it was a lot of fun!" Haruhi said.

Yahiko's phone beeped. "Hold on, someone's on the other line."

"Ok."

Yahiko flashed over on the phone. "Hello?"

"Yahiko?" A voice asked. It was Tsubame's.

"Tsubame? Hi what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk. Is that ok?"

"Ok!" Yahiko said. He sounded surprised.

"Is there anyone else on the other line you were talking to?"

Yahiko thought for a moment. "I was so shocked to hear your voice I forgot if I was talking to someone."

"Well you should check." Tsubame said.

"Nah I'm sure it was no one." Yahiko said. "So what's up?"

"Well…" Tsubame started.

Meanwhile Haruhi was in her room humming a tune while waiting for Yahiko to flash back over to her.

**A/N: WOOT! The 1****st**** Story Arc is completed! Leave comments people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer remains the same! Enjoy!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk. They were both quiet.

"You know you didn't have to walk me to school today." Kaoru said.

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Kenshin asked.

"Because it's been almost a week and we still haven't talked about the argument we had at the party."

"There's nothing worth talking about."

"You're just trying to avoid the situation you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"How so?"

"Because ever since Misao and Aoshi broke up you've been getting yourself so involved in trying to make her feel better and you've been training a lot more."

"Well, I'm just trying to get stronger."

"Really Kenshin? You're like the strongest person I know!"

Kenshin smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome… I mean no! I'm mad at you right now! You don't get any compliments!"

"Aw man." Kenshin said.

(Meanwhile…)

Inside the Ouran Host Club, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins were running around doing things, making calls, moving furniture, and taking things in and out of the room. Yahiko and Sanosuke stood there confused.

"What's going on?" Sanosuke asked.

"We're starting to get prepared for the Ouran Fair." Kaoru said.

"Ouran Fair?" Yahiko asked.

"It's this two daylong event that we host ever year. We're open to the public and we use the money to get things for the school." Hikaru said.

"Oh ok. What kinds of things will be there?" Yahiko asked.

"Well… fair stuff." Hikaru responded. "Haven't you ever been to a fair before?"

"Nope. Never."

"NEVER?" Both twins asked.

"Nah. I've never really done any of that childhood stuff."

"Wow. A fair's a very big then in a child's life. You will enjoy it… that is after you're off your host club duties."

"I still have to be a host during the fair?"

"Well duh! Being a host member isn't easy. You'll have to be ready to please 24/7 you know?"

"I guess."

Haruhi entered the Host Club. Yahiko turned around and smiled.

"Hey! What's up?"

Haruhi shoved past Yahiko. He frowned.

"Aw come on hun! Are you still mad about the weekend?"

"You left me on the other line for over an hour Yahiko!" Haruhi said. "Then when I finally gain enough common sense to hang up, you didn't even bother calling me the next day to apologize!"

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know. 366 times maybe?"

"You're joking right?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shoved past Yahiko.

"Haruhi!" Yahiko said as he followed after her.

"Looks like things are getting a little complicated for our secret couple." Kyoya said.

"They'll work it out." Tamaki said.

(Back in the hallway…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were in their lockers when Misao came up to them.

"Hey guys." Misao said plainly.

"Hey Misao. How are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

"Still pretty crappy. I still feel sad, but I can't cry anymore. Besides I was tired of having to cover my face with a gas mask to keep my tears from falling into the beef pots at the Akabeko."

"Aw it'll be ok." Kaoru said.

"I'll be fine." Misao said. "It's you two who need to get over your dumb argument and like each other again!"

"We don't really have anything left to say anymore." Kaoru said.

"She's overreacting about this." Kenshin said.

"Overreacting was one of the words Aoshi said to me when we broke up!" Misao said.

"Oh no don't cry! I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"It's ok. I'll just have to move on." Misao said. "I don't feel that great, I'm going to go on ahead and get to class."

Misao walked away from the two teens.

"We need to talk to Aoshi." Kenshin said.

"We?"

"Yes 'we'. Misao is your friend too isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Kaoru said.

"Then don't!" Kenshin said back. "You go!"

"Then I will!" Kaoru said. She stormed off.

(Later…)

It was lunchtime and Haruhi was sitting down on a couch. Tamaki approached her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in the host club? Shouldn't you be eating with your boyfriend?"

"No. I'm still mad at him."

"Explain to me why you're mad at him again."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was clearly annoyed. "He just left me on a dead line for over an hour!"

"I don't believe you're really mad about that." Tamaki said.

"What?" Haruhi said sounding both annoyed and confused at the same time.

"I think you are probably more annoyed about who he was talking to." Tamaki said.

"What? I don't even know who he was talking to!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi." Tamaki started.

"Oh alright fine! You're right ok? I'm not mad that he held me on the other line for an hour, but when he told me who he was talking to, of all the people and I mean ALL the people he could have talked to, it had to be Tsubame."

"And you're upset about that?"

"Yes Tamaki! Not only was I upset, I was…"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. That's the word. He talked about her all through the party, and then just blows me off for his 'old friend'. I was upset, but I was hurt more than anything."

"Well why don't you tell him that?"

"Because I don't want him to think I'm some crazy jealous person!"

"Oh please Haruhi. Yahiko, cares about you and has been trying to apologize. Just explain to him why you were mad."

"But what if he thinks I'm weird or something?"

"Trust me. He won't." Tamaki said. He got up from the couch and walked off. Yahiko was behind them the whole time.

"Thanks." Yahiko whispered.

"Don't mention it." Tamaki whispered back.

Yahiko walked over to the couch. Haruhi looked at him surprised.

"I wouldn't think you'd be weird for being jealous." Yahiko said. "That was a very stupid thing I did, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Haruhi smiled. She kissed Yahiko. "That answer your question?" She asked.

"I'm not sure? Can you repeat the answer again?"

Haruhi smiled as she kissed Yahiko again.

(Meanwhile during lunch…)

Kaoru was searching around the cafeteria for Aoshi. Sanosuke walked up to her.

"Hey Missy. I thought I'd have lunch with you today. That ok?"

"Sure, but I won't be eating today. I'm looking for Aoshi."

Sanosuke frowned. "That jackass. Misao was so hurt the other week."

"Well she's slowly recovering, so she'll be fine again I'm sure."

"Why isn't Kenshin with you?"

"We're still arguing about our nonexistent relationship."

"Still? Dang, if you guys take forever to solve a small problem like this, maybe you weren't meant to be a couple."

Kaoru grabs an empty lunch tray form a table and hit Sanosuke.

"Ouch!"

"Don't say that idiot! I love Kenshin, I just need to know where we're going with our relationship."

"There was no need to hit me! Now I'm going to have some huge knot on my head. Thanks a lot."

"Oh suck it up. Look! Is that Aoshi?"

Sanosuke glared at the figure who turned out to be Aoshi.

"That's him alright. Let's go." Sanosuke got in front of Kaoru and began to walk towards Aoshi.

"Are you going to do something stupid?"

"Course not. I'm going to do something EXTREMELY stupid." Sanosuke said as he walked away.

"It figures." Kaoru said while rolling her eyes.

Aoshi was leaning against a school wall when Sanosuke approached him. Aoshi rolled his eyes already knowing what was coming.

"I need to talk to you!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Nice to see you too Sanosuke." Aoshi replied.

"Are you going to tell me why you broke up with Misao or not?"

"I'm going to go with not."

Sanosuke curled his hand into a fist.

"Aoshi please just tell us why you did it." Kaoru said.

"And why should I tell you? The reason why we broke up is Misao and my business."

Sanosuke pushed Aoshi against the wall.

"I suggest you go on ahead and tell me why you made my friend cry before I get upset."

"And I suggest you get your hands off of me before I FORCE them off!" Aoshi said.

"Guys stop it! You're acting like little kids!" Kaoru said.

Sanosuke released his grip off of Aoshi. "Some guy you are making Misao cry like that. You probably broke up with her for a dumb reason!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY I BROKE UP WITH HER!" Aoshi shouted.

Things went quiet for a moment.

"Whatever." Sanosuke said. "She's better off without you anyway."

Sanosuke walked away. Kaoru looked at Aoshi then walked off.

"She probably is." Aoshi said quietly.

(After school…)

Kenshin and Kaoru still weren't talking to one another. They were waiting for Enishi and Tomoe to enter the class and start the club off.

"So…" Kenshin started.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked.

"Did you talk to Aoshi?"

"It was a fail. A huge fail."

"Oh. Well that's too bad."

Things were quiet between the two when Enishi and Tomoe entered the room.

"We're working in groups today." Enishi said. "Kenshin is paired with Tomoe and I'm paired with Kaoru."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Is it ok with you guys?" Enishi asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Of course." Kaoru said.

Enishi and Tomoe looked at each other surprised.

"That was easier than I thought!" Tomoe whispered. "Come on Kenshin! We're going outside today! Gather round students! Follow us!"

Kenshin and Tomoe's students followed the two teens out of the class.

"You ready?" Enishi asked.

"Yes." Kaoru replied.

(Outside…)

Kenshin and Tomoe were watching their students spar.

"They're getting really good." Tomoe said. Kenshin did not reply.

"Kenshin please talk to me."

"About what? You're brother?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You sent him out to-"

"I didn't! He did it on his own. Can't you see I like you by now?"

"And? I already told you I like Kaoru!"

"If you liked Kaoru so much, why didn't you fight harder to get her to be your partner?"

"Because we're not exactly talking to each other right now!"

"Is that so?"

"But, I'm unhappy not talking to her. I feel terrible."

"Do you think she does?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"We'll see." Tomoe got up. "Keep sparring people Kenshin and I will be right back!"

Kenshin stared at Tomoe confused, but got up to follow her anyway.

(Back inside…)

Kaoru's students were fighting Enishi's students. One of Kaoru's students attacked Enishi's students, but Enishi's student manage to avoid the attack. He then went to hit Kaoru's student in the back. Kaoru's student fell to the ground.

"And that's every single one of them." Enishi said.

All of Kaoru's students were on the ground, and only a few of Enishi's were.

"I can't believe it." Kaoru said.

"See the power of the Wato Style? I'm not insulting the Kasshin Style or anything, but it's based purely on defense rather than anything else."

"That's not true!' Kaoru said. "The Kasshin Style has a good attack. Besides, the best defense is a good offense."

"Well you're style's defense isn't that great since hardly any of my students needed to use the primary attack of Wato to defeat your students."

"What?" Kaoru said. She was angry.

"Well look here it does sound like I'm insulting the Kamiya Kasshin Style doesn't it?"

Kaoru took out a real sword. "Then challenge me to a battle then."

Enishi looked at Kaoru and laughed. "You? A fight against me? You sure about that?"

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Enishi unsheathed his sword. All the students looked at Kaoru and Enishi in awe.

"Normally I wouldn't fight girls, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Kaoru charged towards Enishi. Their swords clashed.

"Hopefully I won't hurt you too bad!" Enishi said.

"I've been in plenty of swordsmen tournaments! You'd be surprised!" Kaoru said. She jumped in the air.

"Choten Tosei!" Enishi flies into the air pulling his sword up after him. Kaoru sends her sword down. Enishi blocks it, but the force from Kaoru's attack sends Enishi back down to the ground. Kaoru lands on her feet.

"She's good." One of Enishi's students said.

"That's our master!" One of Kaoru's students shouted.

"You've developed that sword style to counter Kenshin's Hiten Style. The problem is that I don't use the Hiten Style, so most of your counter attacks for Kenshin can be countered by me." Kaoru said.

Enishi smiled. "I see. Well then I guess it's time I get a little more serious! Shugeki Tosei!"

Enishi charged towards Kaoru. She jumped over the attack. When she landed on her feet, a scratch on her shoulder appeared. Her shoulder was bleeding a little.

"Crap! He's fast!" Kaoru thought to herself.

"Time to end this." Enishi said. "Senran Tosei!" Enishi started spinning around. A huge wind was created by Enishi's spinning.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Kaoru shouted.

All the students listened to her and grabbed each other's hands. Kaoru looked at all the students making sure they were safe, and turned back to Enishi who was getting closer.

"Here goes nothing." Kaoru said. She charged towards Enishi. Enishi clashed swords with Kaoru, and in the blink of an eye, the tornado stopped. Enishi and Kaoru's swords were both on the ground, but Kaoru was high in the air. Enishi jumped up in the air, and caught her before she fell. The two landed on the ground.

"You ok?" Enishi asked with Kaoru still in his arms.

"I-I think so." Kaoru said. She blushed, and Enishi smiled.

Kenshin and Tomoe walked in on the scene.

"Doesn't look like she's unhappy." Tomoe said quietly.

Kenshin, looking upset, turned around and left the scene without saying anything. Tomoe smiled and followed him.

(Inside the Host Club…)

Hikaru was sitting down in a chair. All the hosts were flirting with fan girls. Kaoru was talking to one girl, and after a few minutes, she squealed and ran off. Kaoru went over to his brother.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing really. Annoyed, bored, angry, you know just how I act usually."

Kaoru smiled. "Still not over Haruhi yet?"

"What? Yeah I am!"

"No you're not."

"I know." Hikaru pouted. "I mean it's ok though. I don't want Yahiko out of the club, and I'm not going to sabotage their relationship or anything. I guess it's just that these feelings haven't gone away yet, and I don't have any idea why."

"Don't worry Hikaru. Time heals all wounds."

"I guess."

A few minutes later, Misao entered the host club in a dress.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Misao thought to herself.

Misao walked over to a table and grabbed a slice of cake. She went to sit over at a table alone.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not really over Aoshi, but I don't know. I need something to get over him."

Hikaru walked over to Misao. "Hey Misao."

"Oh. Hey Hikaru. What's up?"

Hikaru looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked.

"You knew who I was?"

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"It's just… there's like only one other person in this entire school who could tell Kaoru and I apart."

"Well you guys have different personalities."

"Like?"

"Well when you two are together, you are alike, but Kaoru's the nicer one." Misao said.

"Hey!" Hikaru said.

"Sorry! I was just being honest."

Hikaru pouted and turned around. "I was going to ask you to accompany me to the Ouran Fair on Friday, but…"

"I wanna go!" Misao shouted.

Hikaru quickly turned around. "Ok! I'll see you on Friday then."

Hikaru started leaving.

"Wait!" Misao said. "Why are you leaving?"

"You don't want me to?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really… Being in a Host Club is new to me."

"I'll… be your host… that is if you want." Hikaru said.

"Ok." Misao said. She blushed slightly.

Hikaru sat at the table with Misao, and the two teens began talking.

**A/N: Alright! Chapter Complete! Leave Comments as usual!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Next Chapter! Enjoy! The Disclaimer Remains the same!**

Kenshin was at his locker when Misao walked up to him.

"Hey. Where's Kaoru at?"

"I don't know. I didn't walk her to school today."

"What? Why not?"

"Well we're still continuing our argument, and to make matters worse, she and Enishi…"

"Yes? She and Enishi what?"

"I saw them in a… compromising position yesterday at the swordsmen club."

"Compromising position?"

"Kaoru was in his arms smiling and blushing ok?"

"Is that all? You two are idiots I swear."

"Even if that is true, I don't even want to talk about that right now. How are you doing?"

"I'm still a little hurt, but I think I'll be getting over it soon."

"Have you seen or spoken to him since the break up?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"Well then don't look now."

Misao turned around to see Aoshi shoving through the crowds of students in the hallway.

"Well I'm outta here. See ya Kenshin!" Misao said as she quickly ran off.

Aoshi approached Kenshin.

"Hey Aoshi." Kenshin said.

"Hello Kenshin. How's it been?"

"Fine." Aoshi said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I haven't seen you around since… you know."

"Yeah I see she left as soon as I came up."

There was another silence.

"So… how is she?" Aoshi asked.

"She's been doing ok. What about you?"

"Me? I'm doing fine. Just great. We won our first home game you know."

"Yeah I heard. Congratulations."

"Thanks… you should come to a game or something sometime."

"Yeah I will come to the next home game."

"Alright… well I guess I'll see you later." Aoshi said.

"See ya." Kenshin said. Aoshi walked away.

"Poor Aoshi." Kenshin thought. "He's obviously hurting over the break up too."

(Later…)

The Hitachiin twins were in the cafeteria. They were both looking at Misao eating lunch.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Yeah. Just go over there and pretend to be me like we usually do." Hikaru said.

"But why?"

"Because I said so that's why!"

"Aren't we too old to be doing this? I mean come on Hikaru, you don't need to do this with every girl you like."

"Who said I liked Misao?"

"Oh please. It's been forever since we've done the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game' and you only do it around people you like as a test. Haruhi being an example."

"I don't want to talk about this." Hikaru said. "Just do it!" Hikaru pushed Kaoru over towards Misao. He walked over there and sat down. Misao looked up.

"Hey Kaoru. What's up?"

Kaoru looked surprised, but then smiled. "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Just waiting for Kenshin and Kaoru. They aren't talking to each other though, so it's kind of annoying being stuck in the middle."

"I understand. Trust me." Kaoru said. He turned around over to Hikaru for a quick second and turned back to Misao. "So I hear Hikaru is your host now?"

"Uh huh. I thought I'd do something to take my mind off of my old relationship. I also got a job at the Akabeko."

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "That's Hikaru's favorite restaurant!"

"Oh cool! He should stop by sometime."

Hikaru started walking over to Kaoru and Misao.

"Ok Misao the reason I came over here was because Hikaru wanted me to pretend to be him so he could see if you could really tell us apart."

"Oh really." Misao said a smile coming onto her face.

"Yeah he couldn't believe someone else could possibly know the difference between the two of us."

"I see." Misao said. "Shall we toy with his mind?"

"Of course!" Kaoru said.

Hikaru walked up to the two. "Hey Misao. Hey Hikaru."

"Hey Kaoru." Both 'Hikaru' and Misao said.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing much." Misao said. "I was just telling Hikaru over here how much I enjoy his company. He was less of a jerk than yesterday!"

"What?" 'Kaoru' said. "I-I mean that's nice."

'Hikaru' just stood there snickering when Kenshin walked out of the lunch line.

"Well, I'm going to go on ahead and go. Bye Hikaru." Misao kissed 'Hikaru' on the cheek. 'Kaoru' looked upset as she walked off.

"I knew she was just guessing which one was which yesterday! She was so clueless about this whole thing! Oh she's going to get it at the Host Club this afternoon!" Hikaru said.

"She knew I was Kaoru and you were Hikaru jackass." Kaoru said.

"What?" Hikaru said.

"She knew from the moment I sat down. Just get used to the fact that people can tell us apart. What's so bad about that?"

Hikaru stood there speechless. Kaoru got up and patted his brother's shoulder.

"She's a keeper." Kaoru said. He walked off.

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko was sitting down at lunch. He was looking around for Haruhi when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yahiko!" It was Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi! Where are you? I don't see you at lunch!"

"My dad picked me up early today. We're going out to eat. Sorry I couldn't make it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah this afternoon."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Yahiko closed his phone. "Guess I'm eating with Kenshin and the others today."

Yahiko started to pick up his lunch tray when Tsubame walked up to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Tsubame asked.

"No not at all! What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's becoming a swordsman coming along for you?"

"Actually with being a host and all, I haven't really had time to practice my swordsman skills recently. I miss training with Kenshin."

Tsubame smiled. "I miss my job at the Akabeko."

"You quit?" Yahiko asked surprised.

"Uh huh."

"Why? You made the best beef pots in town!"

"I just started to become… occupied. Busy with other things."

Yahiko frowned. "Shishio?"

"Kinda."

"Tsubame!"

"It's not that big of a deal really. Shishio got me another high paying job at a store, so I'm still helping the family make money."

"Why would he do that?" Yahiko asked.

"Yahiko, Shishio isn't a bad guy! Don't you understand that he's changed?"

"People like Shishio don't just change. He's dangerous Tsubame! Don't you understand what he did last year?"

"Will everybody stop bringing that up?" Tsubame asked.

"It's kind of hard to not bring up since he-"

"Don't finish the sentence Yahiko." Tsubame said. Yahiko didn't say anything.

"Look didn't you say you wanted to be friends again?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But that means that you need to befriend my friends too." Tsubame said.

Yahiko was quiet for a moment. "Fine, but I'm not saying I'll like it."

Tsubame smiled. "Thanks Yahiko, and since you'll do something for me, I'll try and do something for you."

"Like what?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you when I think of something!" Tsubame said.

"Which will be when?"

Tsubame's phone started ringing, and she picked it up. "Hello? Uh huh. Ok!" Tsubame closed it. "See ya later Yahiko!" Tsubame got up and left.

"Wait! Tsubame you didn't answer my question!" Yahiko shouted, but Tsubame was out of ear range.

"Aw screw it." Yahiko said. He sat back down and began to eat.

(That Afternoon…)

Kenshin and Tomoe were outside with their students. They were training while Kenshin and Tomoe watched.

"They're getting good." Tsubame said. "It'll be like having an army of swordsmen."

"Let's hope we never have to use an army." Kenshin said.

Tomoe looked at Kenshin. "So you're a brilliant swordsman, but you don't want to fight?"

"Exactly. Being a swordsman isn't about violence and fighting. It's about using your sword to protect others."

Tomoe stared at Kenshin shocked. Kenshin smiled. "You act as if you're surprised."

"You just remind me of someone." Tomoe said.

"Is that a good thing?" Kenshin asked.

"… Yes and No." Tomoe said.

Kenshin looked at the students. "Ok people class dismissed!"

Kenshin and Tomoe's students stopped what they were doing and started to walk back into the school.

"See you tomorrow!" Tomoe said.

Kenshin turned around to see the students walk into the school when Tomoe took out her sword. Kenshin turned around.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh nothing much." Tomoe said. She got into a fighting position.

"Ms. Tomoe I don't think this is a good idea."

"You called me Ms." Tomoe said.

"Yes?" Kenshin said confused.

"You said that was your little name for Kaoru, does this mean that you like me?" Tomoe asked.

"What? No! No? Of course not!" Kenshin said. "Do I?" He asked quietly.

"Shugeki Tosei!" Tomoe charged at Kenshin with an attack hoping to catch him off guard. Quickly, Kenshin drew his sword and deflected the attack knocking Tomoe into the air. Tomoe was about to hit the ground when Kenshin caught her in his arms knocking him into the ground as well. Tomoe was on top of Kenshin. The two teenagers started laughing. After a little bit there was a quick silence. Then both Kenshin and Tomoe went in to kiss each other. Their kiss was interrupted by a noise.

"I think I left my wooden sword out here!" A student said.

Kenshin and Tomoe quickly got off of each other, and stood up. The Student saw his wooden sword and picked it up. He smiled at Kenshin and Tomoe.

"See you guys tomorrow!" The student said. He ran off.

Kenshin and Tomoe looked at each other and then blushed.

"Bye." Tomoe quickly said.

"Bye." Kenshin said. The two walked off in opposite directions.

(After School…)

Kaoru walked out of Ouran when Kenshin shouted her name. She turned around.

"Hey." Kaoru said.

"Hi." Kenshin said.

"So…" Kaoru said.

"I need to talk to you." Kenshin said.

"About what?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "Huh?"

"I care about you, but I understand you're tired of going this slow. I should have known that I can't keep you waiting forever."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "I feel like the biggest jackass right now."

"Why?"

"I keep on trying to rush you to say things, but if I keep doing that, you might not even end up meaning them. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"It's fine Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"You called me Kaoru." Kaoru said. "No Ms. At the end."

"Yeah."

Kaoru's smile quickly turned to a frown. "That's not a good thing is it?"

"I just… think that we should take a break from all of this." Kenshin said.

"A… break?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm ready to go into anything too serious right now. I need to get some things straightened out."

"Oh…" Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry if this probably made you hate me even more." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin I could never hate you." Kaoru said. "Now come on. Let's go home."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "That was easier than I thought." Kenshin said to himself.

"Try… not… to cry!" Kaoru said to herself.

(At the Akabeko…)

Misao was on her break when Hikaru entered. She smiled.

"You weren't at the Host Club today!" Hikaru said.

"I texted you didn't I? I said that I had to go into work early. No wait, did I text Kaoru instead? I must be SO confused!" Misao said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry ok?" Hikaru asked.

"The 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'? Seriously?" Misao asked. "If you didn't want to hang out with me in the first place, that's all you had to say. I'm not that pathetic where I needed a friend to help me through a breakup."

"It's nothing like that!" Hikaru said. "I just…"

"Just what?" Misao asked.

"I L-"

"Misao! I need some help back in the kitchen!" Moune yelled.

"Ok!" Misao shouted. "I'll call you tonight. Get my number from Kaoru."

"Ok." Hikaru said. He got up.

"Wait." Misao said. "Stay. I'll get you a beef pot."

Hikaru smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't expect this too often." Misao said.

Hikaru sat back down.

(Later…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk in silence. There silence was interrupted by a faint sound.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" A voice shouted. Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned around. It was Tsubame.

"Tsubame?" Kenshin and Kaoru asked.

"Kenshin, I want you to teach me the Hiten Style!" Tsubame said.

"Oro?" Kenshin said.

**A/N: Another chapter down! Leave comments! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Next Chappie! Enjoy! Disclaimer remains!!!!**

(Two Days Before the Ouran Fair…)

Kaoru and Misao were walking to Ouran.

"Thanks for walking with me Misao. Kenshin said he was going to be coming to school late today."

"It's fine Kaoru. Are you feeling better?"

"Of course! I told you I wasn't crying, I was just cutting onions for dinner."

"For three hours?"

"Ok fine I was crying, but still! I messed up I shouldn't have done anything. Now my chance for romance is ruined!"

"Not necessarily. Just because Kenshin and you may not be getting together doesn't exactly mean that there's not someone out there for you! Besides, Kenshin didn't say that nothing was going to happen, he's just not looking for a relationship right now!"

"I guess you're right."

"Trust me I felt the same way when Aoshi and I broke up, but I'm doing fine now!"

"That's true, but speaking of Aoshi, have you talked to him lately?"

"Hell no! I don't want to talk to him either!"

"Oh come on! It's going to be a little difficult leaving every time Aoshi shows up. We're all friends here ok? We don't want anything to get awkward."

"I guess, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him again."

"Trust me Misao. You'll be fine."

"Well anyway, I heard that you and Kenshin talked to Tsubame yesterday?"

"Oh boy did we."

_(Flashback)_

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk in silence. There silence was interrupted by a faint sound.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" A voice shouted. Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned around. It was Tsubame.

"Tsubame?" Kenshin and Kaoru asked.

"Kenshin, I want you to teach me the Hiten Style!" Tsubame said.

"Oro?" Kenshin said.

"What brought upon this thought Tsubame?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I just thought that I'd do something for Yahiko. He's going to do something that he didn't want to do, so I told him I'd try something new! And I heard you guys have this swordsman club, and I was hoping if it wasn't too late if I could be your student Kenshin."

"Well Tsubame, I'm very happy you want to do something for Yahiko, but is learning how to use a sword something you really want to do?"

"Yes. I always wanted to learn, but I was always afraid to, so I've decided to face my fears and learn!"

"Don't you want to do something safer?" Kenshin asked.

"Like what?"

"Uh… knitting?"

Tsubame shook her head. "Kenshin, I really want to do this."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Kenshin, can I talk to you in private?" Kaoru asked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Kenshin and Kaoru turned around and walked form Tsubame for a moment.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kenshin asked.

"Kinda." Kaoru said.

"Me neither and… what?"

"I actually think Tsubame may be good at using a sword, but I think she should learn the Kamiya Kasshin Style before the Hiten Style. You know like how Yahiko did."

Kenshin looked at Tsubame. "It's just that she seems so fragile, and your training isn't exactly easy."

"I know Kenshin, but she'll be able to handle it."

"Well… ok I'm alright with it."

"Ok."

Kenshin and Kaoru walked back up to Tsubame.

"Ok Tsubame you can join the club." Kenshin said.

"Yes!" Tsubame cheered.

"But, you have to go through my teachings first." Kaoru said.

"Oh ok! That's fine!" Tsubame said.

"Excellent, so tomorrow you will stay after school and go to the third from the last room on the first floor." Kenshin said.

"Ok!" Tsubame said.

_(Flashback ends)_

"So Tsubame is going to be training too huh?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"Geez everyone is learning swordsman skills, I may as well too!" Misao said.

"Well why don't you?"

"Well I can't. I've got the Akabeko and-"

"And?"

"I've… kinda been going to the Host Club lately."

Kaoru smiled. "Oh really? And who have you been talking to there?"

"Huh? What made you assume that I went to a Host Club to talk to boys?"

Kaoru stared at Misao. "Ok that was a dumb question." Misao admitted.

Kaoru laughed. "So? Who's the lucky boy?"

"Kaoru!" Misao said.

"Kyoya?"

"No! Why do you think Kyoya?"

"Well he's settle and quiet, so he kinda reminded me of Aoshi."

"That's probably the problem. Kyoya is cute, but I don't need to date anyone with Aoshi's personality any time soon."

"Oh, so it's Hikaru." Kaoru said.

Misao looked surprised. "What?"

"I should have said him first. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Why Hikaru?" Misao asked.

"Well you two do act similar sometimes." Kaoru said.

"What? We totally-"

"Do." Kaoru said.

"OK whatever Kaoru! But Hikaru and I are just friends. I'm over the whole Aoshi thing, but I don't really want anyone right now. I'm happy being single for now."

"Oh. Are you going to the Ouran Fair with him?"

Misao was silent.

"Sing life eh?" Kaoru asked.

"It's only as friends!" Misao said.

Kaoru started laughing. The two girls reached the school and entered.

(Inside The Host Club…)

Yahiko was pacing back and forth across the hallway. Haruhi was watching him.

"Are you that nervous?" Haruhi asked.

"What? Me? Nah! I'm just about to talk to some psychopath!" Yahiko said.

"Calm down Yahiko. I'll go with you if you want."

"But I don't want you to see those crazy people! They are the ones that caused it!"

"I know that Yahiko. I know all too well."

Yahiko stared at Haruhi. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi looked at Yahiko. "Nothing. Just go on ahead and go talk to those people."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok." Yahiko left the Host Club. Kyoya came from another room.

"So you haven't told him yet?" Kyoya asked.

"No, and I don't really plan on it." Haruhi said. "I don't ever want to remember that day."

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko was walking down the hallway to see Shishio and his friends. He got to a hallway when he heard some soft chattering. Yahiko peeked his head over a wall to see Shishio talking to Yumi and Sojiro.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Yahiko thought to himself.

Shishio and the other began to walk down the hall, and Yahiko decided to follow them. Shishio and the others exited the School, and Yahiko was about to do the same.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.

A startled Yahiko turned around to see Aoshi in a corner.

"I'm going to see what Shishio is doing!" Yahiko said. "What are you doing?"

"The same, but I don't need your help trying to figure out what they're doing."

"Look, I don't trust him as much as you do, so why don't we just work together?"

"Because I don't work with people who will only end up being pests."

Aoshi walked out of the school, and Yahiko followed.

"I'm not a pest!"

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Shouldn't you? Anyway I thought since you're a senior, if you get caught skipping you could be suspended from a lot of privileges including graduation!"

"Ask me if I care." Aoshi said. He went into the parking lot to see Shishio's car was gone.

"He left the school." Aoshi said. He started walking further down the parking lot.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go look for him. Stay here."

"What? Are you crazy? You'll be suspended!"

Aoshi didn't listen. "See ya later." He got into his car and started it. He backed out of the lot and drove off.

"Who does that guy think he is? A cop?" Yahiko ran back into the school.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin entered the school and went to his locker. Sanosuke was there.

"Sano! I haven't really talked to you in a while!"

"Sorry about that. I've been busy with Hosts stuff. The fair is Friday so I've been working really hard lately."

"Well good for you! You really are committed to this huh?"

"Oh yeah! So committed, that I haven't been able to catch up with the latest Kenshin Kaoru romance!" Sanosuke said.

"Well we've decided to forget about the whole dating thing for a while." Kenshin said.

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke shouted. "You can't! What happened?"

"Well it started at that party. And then something else."

"Something else?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah… you remember Tomoe?" Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke's eyes became wide. "No."

"No as in you don't remember her?"

"No. No as in please don't tell me you like her!" Sanosuke said.

Kenshin shushed Sano. "I don't know yet. Something happened between us yesterday, and if I actually had a relationship with Kaoru, I would have felt like I was cheating on her or something."

"I see." Sanosuke said. "So Kaoru must have exploded when you told her."

"I didn't tell her." Kenshin said. "I told her I wanted to give up on the dating thing for a while because I don't have time. This is partially true because we've been getting more work lately, and I have to work on being in the club, and do not even mention training with Hiko."

"You just failed to mention the other girl part." Sanosuke said.

"Sano."

"I understand Kenshin, just make sure you make the right choice. You don't want to end up doing anything stupid."

"I know, which is why I'm thinking this over very carefully." Kenshin said.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

"I hope."

Just then, Yahiko ran up to both boys.

"Yahiko?" Sano and Kenshin said.

Yahiko was out of breath. "Aoshi…Shishio… drove off."

"What?" Both boys asked. They ran past him towards the exit. Yahiko rolled his eyes and turned around running back after them. While running after him Haruhi noticed them from her locker.

"Yahiko?"

Without warning, Yahiko grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her along too.

"Hey! What's going on?" She asked.

Everyone was outside at the parking lot. Kenshin made sure both cars were gone and then took out his cell phone. He dialed Aoshi's number.

"Hello?" Aoshi asked.

"Where are you?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm looking for Shishio. He ditched school."

"Don't you think you're becoming a little obsessed with this?"

"How so?"

"You're skipping school, stalking him, what is this all about anyway?"

"Look I don't have time for this. Shishio's up to something I just know it!"

"Aoshi. Come back to school. You need to calm down."

"Don't you understand Kenshin? I can't. Shishio HAS to be up to something."

"Why does he have to?"

"Because if he isn't…"

"Huh?"

"If he isn't up to anything I let Misao break up with me for NOTHING!"

Kenshin was quiet. "You mean…"

"Yes. I let Misao break up with me because I thought Shishio was up to something. So I didn't want her to be around when we tried to stop him."

"Aoshi." Kenshin started.

"Now I've gone and ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't fix it."

Aoshi slowed the car down, and parked it.

"I've been throwing myself into this lately so I could get my mind off of her, but it's not working." Aoshi said.

Kenshin was still quiet.

"I'm going to come back to school Kenshin." Aoshi said to break the silence.

"Oh…ok." Kenshin said. He hung up his cell phone. Everyone was looking at Kenshin.

"He's coming back." Kenshin said.

( After school…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were talking.

"Poor Aoshi. His heart's broken." Kaoru said.

"I had never seen him that way before. I hope he's ok." Kenshin said.

"He will be." Kaoru said. She smiled at Kenshin and he smiled back.

Tsubame walked into the club. She was dressed in the training uniform. She saw Kenshin and Kaoru and ran up to them.

"Hey guys! I'm not late am I?" Tsubame asked.

"Quite early actually." Kaoru said. Only a few students were here.

"I'm eager to learn this." Tsubame said. "So where do I start?"

"Well since you're going to be behind my other students you'll have to start with defense techniques first. You don't mind staying here a little longer than the other students do you?"

"No not at all!" Tsubame said.

"Excellent." Kaoru gave Tsubame a wooden sword. Tsubame eyed it.

"This is so great!" Tsubame said. She ran to go off with the others.

"She has a lot of potential." Kenshin said. "I can see it."

"Me too." Kaoru said.

Enishi and Tomoe entered later after all their students had arrived. Enishi looked angry and Tomoe's face was red. Kenshin ran over to her which caught Kaoru's eye.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing." Tsubame said. Her voice cracked and it was obvious she was crying.

"Let's go." Kenshin said. "Students! Come on out!"

Tomoe and Kenshin's students followed the two out. Kaoru looked annoyed. She looked at Enishi who still looked angry. Kaoru walked over to him.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked.

"No I'm not ok." Enishi said.

"What's wrong?"

Enishi was silent.

"You know you can tell me."

"Look I thought that back at camp, but look what happened." Enishi said.

"Are you still bitter about that?" Kaoru asked.

"Just tell your little boyfriend to stay away from my sister." Enishi snapped back. He walked away from Kaoru. Tsubame walked over to Kaoru.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsubame asked.

"Nothing…" Kaoru said She looked at Tsubame who was looking at Enishi. "Do you know him Tsubame?"

"What? No!" Tsubame said.

"You have a crush on him?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Honestly I don't. I… like someone else." Tsubame said.

"Oh ok." Kaoru said. "Well let's begin class ok?"

"Yeah." Tsubame said.

(Outside…)

Kenshin and Tomoe were talking.

"So your brother wants me to stop talking to you?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh huh." Tomoe said.

"But why?" Kenshin asked.

"I accidentally let it slip that I like you." Tomoe said. "He's not happy about that at all."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Tomoe looked angry again. "Why do you keep saying that? You know what you did!"

Kenshin looked confused. "You did this last time, but you gave me no explanation! What are you talking about?"

"Where were you during the summer?" Tomoe asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question. Name all the places you went during the summer."

"Let's see. Hiko and I traveled all throughout Japan. It'd be easier to ask me where you think I was."

"Did you go to Kyushu during the summer?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Was it at the end of July? Around July 23rd?"

"Yeah…" Kenshin said a little freaked out.

"I was on vacation there too. It was me, Enishi, and…"

"Yes?"

"And my ex boyfriend." Tomoe said.

"And just what does this have to do with me?"

"EVERYTHING!" Tomoe shouted. "You ruined my life, and I still like you. That's why Enishi's mad at me."

"Ruined your life?" Kenshin asked.

"July 23rd was the day my boyfriend Kiyosato Akira was murdered. An unknown witness claimed that the culprit was a red haired male teenager with some sort of scar across his face."

Kenshin looked surprised. His eyes widened. "Tomoe, you couldn't possibly think…"

"Just screw it. Screw this whole situation." Tomoe said. She got up and ran towards her class of students.

**A/N: Alright, so I decided to add a little dramatic part to the story. It will come in handy for the rest of the storyline. Leave comments!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Next Chapter! TDR! (The Disclaimer Remains)**

(One Day before the Ouran Fair…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the sidewalk. There was silence. Kaoru was staring at Kenshin.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Tomoe thinks YOU killed her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"YOU? You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"I know, but I can see why she thinks so. The killer apparently had the same physical appearances as me. Even the X shaped scar on my face. Somebody framed me, but why?"

"Kenshin…"

"I don't feel so good." Kenshin said.

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand. He looked at her.

"I know we weren't supposed to be holding hands or anything, but I hate to see you feel bad."

Kenshin smiled. "Always there for me as usual."

"Don't you forget it either."

The teens approached Ouran and entered the school. Misao was at her locker with a big smile on her face.

"What's up Misao?" Kenshin asked.

"She's smiling because she's going with Hikaru to the Ouran Fair tomorrow!" Kaoru said.

"A little!" Misao said. "He's so annoying, smart mouthed, sarcastic… cute, funny!"

Kaoru and Misao started squealing. Kenshin looked a little upset. Misao noticed.

"You ok Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

Misao looked at her watch. "Crap! I gotta get to class early today. Have to cram for a quiz today. Bye!"

"Bye." Kenshin & Kaoru said. Misao went running down the hall.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess I still kinda wish Aoshi and Misao would get back together."

"I understand Kenshin, but Misao's moving on so we have to let Aoshi too." Kaoru said.

"I guess you're right." Kenshin said.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's holding his hand. He looked back at her.

"Kaoru… I was wondering. I mean if it's not too late… would you like to be my date to the Ouran Fair?"

"I'd love that." Kaoru said. She smiled at Kenshin.

(Later…)

Yahiko and Haruhi were walking around outside. The Ouran Fair was being set up.

"I love this time of year!" Yahiko said. "Now that I'm a host, I miss 3 days of classes rather than two like all the regular people."

"Well remember, you do have to set up the fair too." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Yahiko said.

"Aw." Haruhi said as she kissed Yahiko. Yahiko noticed someone lying down in the grass, and stopped kissing Haruhi.

"Hey who is that?" Yahiko asked. He pointed to the person, and Haruhi turned around. She squinted for a moment.

"Isn't that Aoshi?" Haruhi asked.

"Aoshi?" Yahiko said.

The couple ran over to see Aoshi lying down in the grass. He was staring up at the sky.

"Aoshi, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"She's going to the fair." Aoshi said quietly.

"Huh?" Yahiko asked.

"She's going to the fair with Hikaru." Aoshi said.

Yahiko looked annoyed as Haruhi frowned.

"Oh this crap again." Yahiko said.

"Yahiko, don't be that way!" Haruhi said.

"He's the one that broke up with HER!" Yahiko said. "Why should we feel bad for him, when he put Misao through all of that sadness huh?"

"I understand that, but I'm sure you had a good reason. Right Aoshi?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I messed up big time." Aoshi said.

"What happened? You know you can tell me if you want." Haruhi said.

"I was trying to protect her, from something that wasn't happening." Aoshi said.

"Ok, I'm completely confused now." Yahiko said.

"I thought Shishio had something planned, so I got on the football team to watch his every move. Turns out, I was the insane one stalking someone who doesn't even have anything planned. I lost someone I truly loved in the process."

"Aoshi…" Haruhi said.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer. I'm going to quit the football team, and leave Ouran. This place has too many bad memories. The events from last year were one thing, but now I've hurt someone close to me, and I don't want to have to remember this place any longer. After the Ouran Fair is over, I believe I'll be transferring from Ouran High School."

Haruhi looked surprised and Yahiko just got angrier.

"Have you lost your freakin mind?! Are you seriously going to give up that easily?"

"What are you-"

There was a loud noise. Yahiko had punched Aoshi in the face.

"YAHIKO!" Haruhi said.

"Who are you? The Aoshi Shinomori I know, would never give up that easily!"

"Well the Aoshi Shinomori you know is DEAD!"

Yahiko's eyes widened.

"I've been broken, and if you think it'll be better to stay here and finish my final year and school here for nothing, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKING!"

(Aoshi got up and brushed past Yahiko. His shoulder bump knocked him to the ground. Haruhi helped him up.)

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Haruhi shouted to Yahiko.

Yahiko was startled by how loud Haruhi got.

"ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE THINGS WORSE! WHY WOULD YOU AGGRIVATE HIM LIKE THAT?!" Haruhi screamed.

"I'M SORRY OK?!" Yahiko shouted back.

Haruhi's look of anger settled down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I thought Aoshi was your friend!"

"He is!"

"Well then why would you punch him in the face?"

"That always works!" Yahiko said.

"In what cases?"

"When he's feeling down!"

"Down about what?"

"Like, if he doesn't feel he's strong enough!"

"That's the thing Yahiko! He wasn't down because he didn't feel strong! He felt down because his heart was broken!"

Yahiko looked surprised.

"And in case you didn't know, there's a difference!" Haruhi said. "You treat a broken heart differently than some battle wound."

"I… don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then." Haruhi said. "Sometimes Yahiko… I just wish you'd THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Haruhi said as she ran past Yahiko. She had left him standing there alone.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin was in the cafeteria when he saw Tomoe. They looked at each other, and Tomoe looked away. She walked away from him.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who was walking towards their table while trying to avoid people, and then back at Tomoe. He continued to look back and forth for a few minutes.

"What I'm about to do is going to be REALLY stupid." Kenshin said. He got up and walked in Tomoe's direction. Kaoru made it to Kenshin's table.

"Hey Ken… Kenshin?" Kaoru said. "Funny, I thought I saw him here." Kaoru sat down and begin to eat her lunch.

Kenshin walked towards Tomoe and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"We need to talk." Kenshin said to her.

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's talk."

Kenshin begin to sit down, but Tomoe grabbed him.

"Not here!" Tomoe said. "Follow me."

Kenshin and Tomoe walked out of the cafeteria.

(In the hallway…)

"Tomoe, I want you to understand that I am very sorry that your boyfriend died, but-"

"SHUT UP!" Tomoe said. "You're not a loud to even speak about him!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Kenshin shouted. "I'm not a killer!"

"The description matches you perfectly!" Tomoe said. "Are you saying someone's impersonating you or something?"

"I'm not saying that it's just that-"

"You RUINED my life!" Tomoe said. "I've never had anything good in my life except for Enishi, but he went through SO MUCH himself! He couldn't be there for the both of us all the time! We had no parents! Then… Kiyo came along. He changed me. He made me a better person. And what do you do? You… KILLED him!"

Tears began running down Tomoe's face as she looked down, and her hair covered her face. Kenshin looked heartbroken. He gave her a hug, and removed a strand of hair from her face. The two stared at each other in the face. Tomoe kissed Kenshin.

"So I guess my eyes weren't deceiving me when I saw you two leaving the cafeteria." A voice said.

The two stopped kissing and turned to see Kaoru looking at the two. She turned around and ran off.

"Ms. Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted. He ran after her.

Kaoru ran out of the cafeteria. She ran out of the school. Kenshin followed her.

"Ms Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted.

Kaoru turned around. "What Kenshin?! WHAT?!"

"It's not what you think!" Kenshin said.

"Oh, so you weren't kissing Tomoe?" Kaoru said angrily. "I should've known! You were acting like you weren't looking for a relationship! You were right though. You just weren't looking for a relationship with ME!"

"KAORU! I DIDN'T KISS HER!" Kenshin shouted.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"She kissed me." Kenshin said.

"Well…" Kaoru started. "You didn't try resisting!"

"She didn't give me any time!"

"Oh yeah right Kenshin."

"Ok fine! She kissed me, and I panicked! My brain stopped working!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Really! Then I saw how hurt you were, and that was all I needed for me to snap back to reality."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin for a moment. "So, she kissed you." She restated.

"Yes Ms. Kaoru, Tomoe kissed me, I didn't kiss her."

"Good. Because now I'm going to kill that bitch!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin grabbed her.

"Stop it Ms. Kaoru! That's not going to help you!"

"It'll relieve my frustration!"

"It'll get you suspended!"

"So what? I hate her! She's trying to ruin our relationship, and it looks like she's succeeding!" Kaoru said.

"Don't say that!" Kenshin said.

"Well it's true Kenshin." Kaoru said.

Kaoru got out of Kenshin's arms.

"One day…" Kaoru started. She began to walk off.

"One day what?" Kenshin asked.

"Something tells me you're going to end up having to pick one or the other." Kaoru stated.

"What do you mean? You or Tomoe? That's crazy!"

"Just stop denying your feelings for Tomoe, Kenshin!" Kaoru said. "Pretty soon, you're going to have to stop lying to yourself."

Kaoru walked back into the school.

"Oro." Kenshin said.

Enishi had seen the whole thing from the parking lot. He smiled as Kenshin entered the school.

"Perfect." Enishi said.

(Later…)

Kaoru was in her room. She was looking at the ceiling. Her cell phone began ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" Kaoru answered.

"Hey." Misao said.

"Hey." Kaoru said.

"You doing ok?"

"Not really. How could I've been so dumb? I mean I should've known Kenshin had some type of feelings for Tomoe right?"

"Kaoru, stop beating yourself up about this ok? Kenshin may have feelings for Tomoe, but it's not the end of the world right?"

"I guess not."

"I was just like this last week remember? But I got through it."

"Yeah, but I've never ever thought of liking anyone else other than Kenshin before. It kills me he likes someone else." Kaoru said.

"I thought my Aoshi was my world too, but I got over it." Misao said.

"You're Aoshi huh?" Kaoru joked.

"Oh shut up!" Misao said while laughing. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know." Kaoru said. "So do you think I should still go to the Ouran Fair tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't go if you don't!"

"Aw, you'd ditch your date with Hikaru for me?"

"Um…"

"MISAO!" Kaoru said.

"But he's SO CUTE!" Misao said. "Are there any exceptions?"

Kaoru laughed. "Ok, well I wouldn't want to ruin your date, so I guess I'll go."

"Yay!" Misao said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Kaoru said.

"Good." Misao said. "Bye!"

"Bye." Kaoru said. She hung up the phone.

**A/N: Ok! So that starts Oro HSHS back up! Leave comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok! Enjoy the next chapter! TDR!**

(Ouran Fair Day 8:00-12:00)

Kenshin got out of his bed due to his alarm clock going off. Tired, he looks at his clock to see the time 7:20. He gets up out of bed.

(Meanwhile…)

Kaoru wakes up from her bed as well. She turns to her side to see a picture of her and Kenshin. She frowns, and turns it face down.

(Meanwhile…)

Misao is in the bathroom. Her eyes are closed, as she yawns. She opens them to see her hair messed up. Her face looks shocked.

At the same time, each teen exits their house.

"Bye Dad!" Kaoru shouts as she walks out of the door.

"See ya later Hiko." Kenshin said.

"BYE MOM!" Misao shouted to her mother.

Each teen walks to their meeting spot. Misao is smiling, but Kenshin and Kaoru stare at each other awkwardly.

"My two favorite people! Ready for the Ouran Fair?"

"Ugh." Kenshin and Kaoru said.

Misao put her arms around both of her friends. "Come on now. Off to school!"

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao walked up to school.

(At Ouran…)

The host club members were running around while Yahiko and Sanosuke stood there confused.

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm not sure." Yahiko said.

Haruhi came out of a room. She was wearing a dress and had long hair. Sanosuke and Yahiko's mouths dropped.

"WHOA!" Both guys said.

Yahiko looked at Sano. "Bring that jaw up Sano!"

"What?! Oh, my bad." Sano said.

Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi you look…" Yahiko started.

"Ha, thanks." Haruhi said. "That's very sweet of you."

One by one, each of the host members came out of a room with a different outfit on. It was different from their regular attire.

"Wait, so we all dress up?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes." Kyoya said. "Ouran is open to the public for the next two days, so we decide to have a unique style of clothing we wear during the fair."

"It's a mix of cosplay and fancy dressing." Tamaki said.

"We are technically dressed up as different people or things." Hikaru said.

"But, sometimes the people we dress as are what we really are in actuality." Kaoru said.

All the boys looked at Haruhi, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, our families will be here soon, so we must get some final preparations done." Kyoya said.

"I'll come with you Kyoya." Kaoru said.

"Me too." Sanosuke said.

The three boys left the room while Tamaki, Yahiko, and Hikaru continued to stare and smile at Haruhi.

"You three can stop drooling now." Haruhi said.

The boys quickly snapped out of if after a few more seconds.

"Oh crap! I have to go meet Misao in a minute!" Hikaru said. He exited the room.

"Guess we better get going too right?" Yahiko said.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to Tamaki about something." Haruhi said.

"Oh. Ok then." Yahiko said. He left the room.

Tamaki was looking out of the window. He saw people parking into the school parking lot. Haruhi walked up from behind him.

"You know they're going to be here soon." Tamaki said.

"I know. Are you going to be ok with that?" Haruhi asked.

"No not really." Tamaki said. "But, they do this all the time. Grandmother will come down here with Éclair as usual, and try to have some kind of way she'll force me to leave the host club, so I can finally 'embrace my destiny as head of the Suoh empire'."

"Well maybe things will be different this time." Haruhi said.

"Last year they targeted a weakness, so I'm sure it'll be the same this year."

"Weakness… me?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki didn't answer.

"Well… I mean things are different this year." Haruhi said.

Tamaki was still quiet.

"Things changed this year… I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be your weakness, so maybe Éclair will leave you alone."

Tamaki still didn't answer.

"I'm going to go out now. Ok?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki nodded his head, and Haruhi left the room.

"She's pretty sure she's not my weakness this time huh." Tamaki said quietly.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin, Misao, and Kaoru entered the school. The hallways were empty, and there was silence.

"Wow this is so creepy!" Misao said.

Kenshin or Kaoru didn't answer.

"Did we go to the right school?" Misao asked trying to lighten the mood, but no one answered.

"Oh come on guys! This is supposed to be a happy day! There's no work to do! We just can have fun!"

"Well I'm not happy." Kaoru said.

"Well I don't know what more you want me to say!" Kenshin said.

"I want you to stop lying to me!" Kaoru snapped back. "But most of all, I want you to stop lying to yourself."

Kaoru walked ahead of her two friends and continued down the hall.

"Boy Kenshin, you really messed up didn't you?" Misao asked.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Kenshin said. "I really don't!"

"Well then maybe that's why she's mad at you!" Misao said. "You really do need to listen to your heart, and whether it's an answer you were looking for or an answer you wish you never received, you still need to find that answer!"

Kenshin looked at Misao surprised. "When did you get so wise?" Kenshin asked.

Misao laughed. "I don't know. It just sort of happened!"

"Misao! Misao!" A voice shouted.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked down the hallway to see Hikaru running up to the two of them.

"Guess you better get to your date eh?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Misao said. "I'll see you at the fair, and try to make up with Kaoru!" Misao said.

"I'll do my best!" Kenshin said.

Misao ran up to Hikaru.

"Hey." Hikaru said.

"Hey." Misao said.

"Ready for a day of fun?" Hikaru asked.

"I've been looking forward to this all week." Misao said.

Hikaru smiled, and grabbed her hand. Misao blushed, and the two walked down the hallway.

Kenshin smiled as he saw the two walk away, when he felt something. Someone had tapped his shoulder. Kenshin turned around to see Tomoe.

"Hey." Tomoe said.

"Hi. Look. I'm already in enough trouble with you, and it's threatening my relationship with Kaoru."

"What relationship?" Tomoe asked angrily. "That's always what's so irritating with you! I don't ever know what you truly want!"

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked.

"We almost kissed before, and you didn't complain!" Tomoe said.

"Look… we got caught up in the moment." Kenshin said.

"I am SO sick of going around in circles with you Kenshin. This whole thing we've got between us is messed up enough, and shouldn't even be happening, but it is!" Tomoe said.

"No it is not!" Kenshin said. "Why would I ever want to have a relationship with someone who thinks I killed her boyfriend, and with an older brother who's trying to kill me?"

"Didn't you just hear me say that this thing we've got going on between us is messed up?" Tomoe said.

Kenshin was quiet.

"Look. I like you obviously, but come back and talk to me when you figure out what you want." Tomoe said. She walked away from Kenshin.

"What the heck is going on?" Kenshin asked.

(Meanwhile…)

All the students, faculty, and people of the public were at the Ouran fair. People were socializing, playing games, and talking to people. Hikaru and Misao were walking around. Hikaru looked at Misao.

"I need to do something to impress her." Hikaru thought to himself. "This is our first date after all, and I want to make it special."

Misao looked at Hikaru. "Something wrong?" Misao asked.

"Huh? Oh no. It's just that you're so pretty. It was hard not to look at you."

Misao smiled. "That is so sweet!"

In another part of the fair, Kaoru was sitting at a table alone looking at all the other couples, when Sanosuke approached her.

"Hey Missy. Why are you just sitting around?"

"Kenshin and Tomoe kissed." Kaoru said.

Sanosuke looked surprised. "Well that would explain it."

Kaoru put her head down on the table.

"Aw come on Missy! Cheer up! I hate to see you this way if I'm not causing you the pain!"

Kaoru didn't budge, and Sano rolled his eyes.

"Guess I'll have to make you have fun myself."

Sanosuke picked Kaoru up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kaoru asked.

"Making you have fun!" Sanosuke said. "Now shut up, and let's go!"

"SANOSUKE!" Kaoru shouted.

In another part of the host club, Yahiko and Haruhi were talking.

"So I was thinking we could get on that Love Ride thingy… that is if you wanted to." Yahiko said.

Haruhi smiled. "I'd love to."

"Then I could win you a bunny or something." Yahiko said.

Haruhi was looking at Yahiko, until something caught her eye. Tamaki's grandmother and Éclair were walking around the fair. She looked surprised.

"You ok?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Haruhi said. She got up and left Yahiko alone at the table.

"Oh… ok." Yahiko said.

Haruhi tried to catch up with Éclair and Tamaki's grandmother, but she lost them in the crowd of people.

"Darn it!" Haruhi said.

(Meanwhile…)

Tamaki was sitting at a table staring at the sky when he saw two shadows approach him. HE sighed and got up.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Tamaki said.

"Nice to see you too grandson." Tamaki's grandmother said.

"Hello Tamaki." Éclair said.

"Hello Éclair." Tamaki said.

"Still hung up on that Haruhi?" Éclair asked.

"No. We've both moved on." Tamaki stated.

"I see. So you wouldn't mind showing me around this time?"

"Oh. I'd mind." Tamaki said bluntly. His grandmother and Éclair both looked surprised.

"Tamaki, how dare you! You don't speak to a young lady like that! You're a host! Aren't you supposed to be a gentlemen?"

"It's quite alright ma'am." Éclair said. "May we have some time alone? That is, if it's ok with you."

"Well of course child! Tamaki, you better not doing anything to ruin this!" Tamaki's grandmother said.

Tamaki didn't respond.

"We'll meet back here later." Éclair said. She wrapped her arm around Tamaki's. "Walk with me." She said as the two walked off.

**A/N: Ok! So that ends part 1 of the Ouran Fair chapter! Next up is the final part! Leave comments!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Part 2 of the Ouran Fair Story Arc! Enjoy! TDR!**

(Ouran Fair Day 12:00-4:00)

Tamaki and Éclair were walking around.

"So how've you been Tamaki?" Éclair asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Tamaki said plainly.

"Tamaki. Why are you being so hostile with me? What did I do to you?"

"You tried forcing me into a marriage, leave my friends, and used the information about my mother to get me to do whatever you wanted to do! I think I have the right to be a little hostile."

"I've changed Tamaki. Really I have." Éclair said.

"Whatever."

"Apparently you have too though. You're much meaner now, and yet you don't seem to be hanging over Haruhi 24/7."

"Haruhi has a boyfriend." Tamaki said.

"Oh does he now?" Éclair said with a sheepish look on her face.

"He?" Tamaki said to himself. "That's right. She failed to realize Haruhi is a girl, and thinks she's my 'male lover'."

Tamaki started laughing. Éclair frowned.

"Did I say something funny?" Éclair asked.

"Huh? No not at all. It's just that I thought about something and-"

"Look Tamaki." Éclair said with a much meaner sounding tone in her voice. "I know we got off on bad terms last year, but with Haruhi out of the picture, I wouldn't see why you would pass up an opportunity to go out with me."

"I'm not interested in you, or whatever means you have to try to drag me home with you. I love my mother, but that was the first and last time you were going to use her to manipulate me."

"I see you won't be swayed so easily this time." Éclair said.

"You got that right." Tamaki said.

"So then what if I told you I had some very valuable information about something that could get you and your friends in some major trouble." Éclair said.

"What do you mean 'valuable information'?"

"Information such as Haruhi Fujioka, your male lover, is actually a female."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh yes. Trust me I know. It turns out, you and the other hosts have known about this, and let her enter the school as a man. You know I could get the Host Club disbanded because of that?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Tamaki said.

"Try me. Be my boyfriend and come back with me to France, or I will tell on you and your friends."

Tamaki went silent for a moment, when Haruhi reached the two. Haruhi was surprised to see Éclair, and Éclair smiled at Haruhi. Tamaki began to look uncomfortable.

(Meanwhile…)

Sanosuke and Kaoru were on a Ferris wheel.

"Having fun yet?" Sano asked.

"No." Kaoru said.

Later, Sanosuke and Kaoru were in a moon bounce.

"How….about….now?" Sanosuke said.

"I feel… like an…. Idiot!" Kaoru said.

"Better… than…. Nothing!" Sanosuke said.

Sanosuke and Kaoru were now at one of the games. Sanosuke had a ball and had to knock down all of the bottles with it.

"You know you suck at any game that usually involves aiming for something and hitting it right?" Kaoru asks.

"Shut up." Sanosuke said. He threw the ball, and it hit the man behind the counter. Sanosuke looked surprised, and Kaoru covered her mouth.

"Wait hold on! I can do this!" Sanosuke said.

Sanosuke threw the ball and it bounced off the wall and hit him in the face. Kaoru began to laugh.

"Oh, so my pain causes you to be happy?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Kaoru said while laughing.

"I'll show you!" Sanosuke said.

He threw the last ball at the bottles, and they fell over.

"OH YEAH!" Sanosuke said. "Can I get my prize now?"

Sanosuke looked at the man who was unconscious from being hit with the ball.

"Oh… um I'll just take this thing." Sanosuke took the biggest bear from the stand. He gave it to Kaoru.

"For me?" Kaoru asked.

"Well duh!" Sanosuke said.

Kaoru smiled and kissed Sanosuke on the cheek. "Thanks Sano."

"Don't mention it." Sano said.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked.

Sanosuke and Kaoru turned to see Yahiko there smiling.

"You two a couple? Didn't see that coming." Yahiko said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" They both said.

"Well geez! Excuse me!" Yahiko said. "Kaoru, I need some woman advice."

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes really, so are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll do it!" Kaoru said.

"Good. See ya later Sano." Yahiko said.

"Bye Sano!" Kaoru said.

"See you guys later." Sanosuke said.

(Meanwhile…)

Hikaru and Misao sat down at a table.

"Wow. Today has been an amazing day." Misao said.

"It's only been great because I'm with you." Hikaru said.

Misao smiled until she saw someone behind Hikaru. It was Aoshi.

"Hey Hikaru, could you get me something to eat? If that's ok with you anyway."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Hikaru got up from the table and walked off. Misao got up and walked to Aoshi. Aoshi noticed her.

"Hey." Aoshi said.

"Um hey." Misao said. "It's been awhile."

"I know." Aoshi said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you here?" Misao asked.

"What do you mean?" Aoshi said.

"Fairs never seemed to be your thing." Misao said.

"What I can't try something new?" Aoshi asked.

Misao started to say something, but then frowned. She looked at Aoshi, and then turned him around.

"That's why you're here?" Misao asked.

Aoshi and Misao were looking at Shishio, Yumi, Sojiro, and Tsubame. They were all laughing and chatting.

"I… uh…"

"You've got to get over this Aoshi!" Misao said.

"I can't stop." Aoshi said. "I know there's something off about him. I just KNOW it!"

"Aoshi! You're not listening to me! Nothing is wrong with Shi-"

"WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" Aoshi asked. "It's not like I should care what you think anymore!"

Misao stared at Aoshi. "You know what. You're right. Why should you care about me, and why should I care about you. Goodbye Aoshi."

"Misao…" Aoshi started.

Misao walked away from him.

"What is wrong with me?!" Aoshi asked.

(Later…)

Kaoru and Yahiko were walking around.

"Ok, so what's this question you have to ask me?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you think Haruhi likes Tamaki?" Yahiko asked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Kaoru asked.

"She blew me off to hang out with him twice today." Yahiko said.

"Maybe it's not what you think. Maybe it just had to do with Host Club stuff." Kaoru said.

"I don't know Kaoru. I think I'm losing her and I don't know what to do."

"Calm down Yahiko!" Kaoru said. "I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt like this around someone before."

Kaoru looked at Yahiko for a close moment. She smiled. "You're in love!"

"What? Me? NO WAY!" Yahiko almost shouted.

"It's ok if that's how you feel Yahiko, but if Haruhi feels the same way, she won't give you a reason to doubt her trust." Kaoru said.

"I guess you're right." Yahiko said. "It's just that I thought we were going to spend the entire day together, but she's been hanging out with Tamaki all day."

"Don't worry about it ok?" Kaoru asked. "Just get your mind off of it."

"With what?" Yahiko asked.

Kaoru stopped walking. "Uh oh." She said.

Yahiko and Kaoru noticed Shishio, Tsubame, and the others.

"I didn't mean this kind of distraction." Kaoru said.

Yahiko frowned and walked over to the others.

"Yahiko wait!" Kaoru said. She ran after him.

Shishio saw Yahiko walking over to them. Tsubame noticed as well, and frowned. She looked away from them.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko said.

"Tsubame doesn't want to talk to you." Shishio said.

"Yeah, so why don't you just go away." Sojiro said.

"She doesn't need a friend like you." Yumi said.

"Look Tsubame, I know we haven't talked in a long time, but please talk to me!" Yahiko said.

"Why should I?" Tsubame asked. "You cause me nothing but hurt in the first place." Tsubame said.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Yahiko asked.

"Just get over her Yahiko." Yumi said.

"Get over her?" Yahiko asked. "What do you mean by that? I never even like-"

Kaoru quickly covered Yahiko's mouth and started choking him. "You idiot that was the whole reason she stopped talking to you in the first place!" Kaoru said quietly.

"Are you fools done embarrassing yourselves yet?" Shishio asked.

"You know what Shishio?" Kaoru started.

"What." Shishio said amused.

"Just because you're some juvenile delinquent doesn't mean you need to act like a giant ass all the time! Or does that quality just come with being a criminal?"

Yumi got up. "You need to calm down."

"Are you going to make me?" Kaoru asked.

Tsubame got up, and stood in between both girls.

"Come on girls calm down." Tsubame said. "We're all friends here right?"

Kaoru looked at Yumi. Yumi scoffed.

"Like I'd be friends with that bitch." Yumi said.

"Ok that's it." Kaoru said. She tried going past Tsubame when Yahiko restrained her. Yumi was about to hit her as well when Shishio restrained her. A crowd of people gathered around the two girls when Aoshi, Misao, and Hikaru made their way to the front.

"Shishio what do you think you're doing?" Aoshi said.

"It wasn't my fault. You're stupid friends were the ones who started this." Shishio said.

Kenshin also came with the others.

"What's going on here?" Kenshin asked.

Shishio smiled when he saw Kenshin.

"Tell your friends to stay away from us will you?" Shishio asked.

"Come on guys let's go." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and the others began to leave.

"Killer." Shishio said quietly.

Kenshin turned around. "What did you say?"

Shishio stood up when Kaoru and Yahiko ran over to him.

"Whoa buddy, calm down." Yahiko said.

Shishio had the same smirk on his face when Kaoru was looking at him for a moment. Shishio looks at Kaoru with an evil smile causing her to look away from him.

(Later…)

Tamaki and Haruhi were walking alone together.

"So she knows huh." Haruhi said.

"Yes, and she's threatening to close down the Host Club if I don't go with her back to France." Tamaki said.

"She has the future of the host club in her hands." Haruhi said.

"Unfortunately." Tamaki said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I have one month to make a decision." Tamaki said. "So either way this won't have a happy outcome."

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said. "So what do you think we should do about it?"

"Well, we're going to make this final month of the Host Club spectacular!" Tamaki said.

"Wait. You seriously don't mean that." Haruhi said.

"Yes I do. This will be my final month at Ouran Academy." Tamaki said.

Haruhi looked at him surprised. Yahiko had finally found the two as well.

"Hey Haruhi!" Yahiko said.

"Hey… Yahiko." Haruhi said.

Yahiko looked at Haruhi confused.

(Later…)

Misao and Hikaru were sitting down at a table. The fair was over.

"This was one of the best days I've ever had in my entire life." Misao said.

"Me too." Hikaru said.

"It was almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Well, it's missing one thing." Misao said.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

Misao smiled, and kissed him. Hikaru smiled at her and kissed her back.

Kenshin and Kaoru saw the two.

"Well looks like we've got a new couple on our hands." Kenshin said.

Kaoru didn't respond.

"So you're still not talking to me I see."

"It's not that." Kaoru said. "It's just that…. Something doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Why would Shishio know about the whole killer thing? I mean he doesn't talk to Tomoe…. Does he?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "You make a good point."

"Looks like we've got some investigating to do." Kaoru said.

Kenshin laughed. "Something tells me Aoshi's probably on the case already."

Kaoru turned around and walked away.

"You don't want me to walk you home?" Kenshin asked.

"I think it's just best if we just stop with the couple stuff for a while until you realize what you truly want." Kaoru said as she walked away.

"Oh… ok." Kenshin said sadly.

He watched Kaoru walk out of sight.

"Oro."

**A/N: Ok, so that ends the Ouran Fair story arc! Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok! We are now starting the Romeo and Juliet story arc! This will probably go on til just about to the end of the story. Anyway, enjoy it! TDR!**

It was a week after the Ouran Fair, and the group had adjusted back to the normal school schedule.

Tamaki was putting up posters all over the school. Kyoya was watching him.

"I just don't understand." Kyoya said. "Why is he talking about the play now? We usually host the plays right before prom, and that's not for another month!"

"Well… maybe he just wants to get things out of the way?" Haruhi said.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi suspiciously. "You know something we don't."

"What? No I don't!"

"Ok, be that way." Kyoya said.

Tamaki ran back to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Ok, so the posters have been set up!" Tamaki said.

"Do you mind me asking why we're doing the play so early?" Kyoya asked.

"Um…" Tamaki started.

Before Tamaki said anything, Yahiko ran up to the others.

"Hey Tamaki, the twins wanted em to tell you that some people said they were here to see you?"

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other.

"What did they look like?" Kyoya asked.

"Follow me!" Yahiko said, and Kyoya followed him.

"You don't think it's Éclair do you?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I've got 3 weeks left to make my decision technically." Tamaki said. The two began walking down the hallway. They entered the host club when their eyes lit up.

"HONEY! MORI!" Both Tamaki and Haruhi shouted.

"Hey guys!" Honey said.

"Hello." Mori said.

Haruhi ran up to both boys and gave them a hug.

"Wow Honey, you actually look like a 10 year old rather than a 5 year old now!" Hikaru joked.

"Ha-ha." Honey said sarcastically.

"You guys just missed the Ouran Fair last week!" Tamaki said. "It was pretty interesting."

"I heard." Honey said. "Usa-chan was highly disappointed that we couldn't make it." Honey had his favorite stuffed animal rabbit with him like he always did.

Yahiko looked at Tamaki.

"Who are these guys?" Yahiko whispered to Tamaki.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't properly introduce you all. Wait a minute… where's Sanosuke?" Tamaki asked.

Tamaki looked at the other members, but they shrugged.

(In the parking lot…)

Sanosuke was outside looking at his watch when Megumi came along.

"It's about time you showed up." Sano said with a smirk on his face.

Megumi smiled. "Whatever." She said while walking up to Sanosuke and giving him a kiss.

"I can't believe we've been secretly dating for almost a month!" Sano said.

"I can't believe it either, but you were right. Staying out of the public eye really has saved us a lot of drama." Megumi said.

"I know right. Well, I better get going to the host club. I'll see you later." Sanosuke said as he began to walk away.

"Ok." Megumi said. "Try not to win any girls some fair prizes this time?"

Sano stopped walking and rolled his eyes. "Are you still jealous about that whole thing? Kaoru's my friend, and I was just trying to make her feel better."

"Well you sure didn't try and stop her from kissing you!" Megumi said.

"It was a simple kiss on the cheek. Like a friend kiss!" Sano said.

"Yeah sure."

"You see? This was the kind of drama I was trying to avoid!" Sano said.

"Alright I'm sorry ok?" Megumi said.

Sano smiled. "It's alright, but I've really got to go now. I'm late."

"Ok, go on ahead and go!" Megumi said.

"Alright I will! And stop being so jealous all the time will ya?" Sanosuke said while entering the school.

"I'm not jealous ALL the time… am I?" Megumi asked herself.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin was looking at a poster with Kaoru.

"The Host Club presents Romeo and Juliet." Kenshin read.

"A tragedy full of grief and woe." Kaoru said.

"Sounds fun." Kenshin said jokingly.

Kaoru did not smile.

"Aw come on Kaoru! You can still laugh you know!"

"Sorry, it's just that I think our lives have enough drama in it without needing to see a play."

"But it's for the host club members! You don't want to disappoint them do you?"

"I guess not." Kaoru said.

"La, la, la!" A Voice said. It was Misao's voice.

"Hey guys!" Misao said excitedly.

"You've been a lot happier lately." Kenshin said.

"Well I can't help but be happy when I have the greatest boyfriend!" Misao said.

"Please don't rub it in." Kaoru said.

"Sorry, I forgot about you guy's little spat." Misao said. "We need to hurry up and fix this already!"

"I've said all I've had to about the situation." Kaoru said. "So let's just drop it."

Kenshin sighed.

"Well let's focus on other things. Anything good coming up lately?"

"Well there's going to be a play that the host club will be having in a few weeks." Kenshin said.

"Romeo and Juliet? How about something that's not depressing."

"Thank you!" Kaoru said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Well the homecoming game will be soon." A voice said. It was Moune, Aoshi's cousin.

"Oh hey Moune!" Misao said. "The homecoming game huh?"

"Yeah." Moune said. "Homecoming week will be next week, and everyone's going to be hyping up the football team."

"Football." Misao scoffed. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry." She said.

"Well everyone' going to be hyping them up until the homecoming game against our rival school."

"That sounds interesting." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, it's better than nothing." Kaoru said.

"Ok! So we've got some things to look forward to!" Misao said. "Now everyone cheer the hell up! I hate seeing all of you depressed!"

Kenshin and Kaoru smile.

"That's better." Misao said. "Now come on. Let's head off to class!"

The four students began to go down the hallway.

(Later…)

Sanosuke enters the Host club with the other members waiting for them.

"You're late." Kyoya said.

"Sorry about that. I was… busy. Did I miss anything important?"

"Well we've got some people we want you to meet." Tamaki said.

Sanosuke looked at Honey and Mori. "Them?"

"You replaced these two after they graduated from high school." Haruhi said.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"But call him Honey." Hikaru said.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka."

"And call him Mori." Kaoru said.

"Honey and Mori." Sanosuke said. "Well I'm Sanosuke Sagara. It's nice to meet you."

Sanosuke shook Mori's hand, and then stared at him. "You look oddly familiar."

"Well I've never seen you before." Mori said.

"I was just saying." Sanosuke said.

"So what brings you guys here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well school's out for the week, so we thought we'd just visit our friends!" Honey said. "How's the host club been?"

"Business is booming as usual." Tamaki said.

"Turns out our new recruits weren't a bust after all." Hikaru said.

"Wow that's the nicest thing you've ever said about us!" Yahiko said.

"Well it's good everything is going well! I miss this place." Honey said. "Don't you Takashi?"

Mori nodded his head.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Sanosuke asked.

"No not at all." Honey said.

Megumi entered the host club, and the others turned around.

"Oh hello Megumi." Tamaki said.

"SO IT'S TRUE!" Megumi said.

"Huh?" Sanosuke asked.

"MORI AND HONEY ARE HERE!" Megumi said. She screamed with delight as she ran over to the both of them.

Sanosuke looked mad, and Haruhi noticed.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Sanosuke said.

Megumi then wrapped her arms around Mori.

"Today is definitely going to be fun!" Megumi said.

Sanosuke looked irritated. "Oh will it?" Sanosuke said quietly.

(Later….)

Kasanoda entered the cafeteria while the students were eating. He whistled and everyone went quiet.

"The Host Club wants me to inform you all that auditions for our school's airing of Romeo and Juliet begin… NOW!"

The girls in the cafeteria screamed as they ran towards the exit of cafeteria, trampling Kasanoda. Kenshin ran over to him.

"You ok Kasanoda?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah. They always do that." Kasanoda said. He looked in the cafeteria. The only people who were left in there were Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao.

"You may as well come watch." Kasanoda said.

"Ok." Kenshin said. He followed Kasanoda.

"Come on Kaoru, we've GOT to see this." Misao said.

"Ok." Kaoru said. She got up and followed Misao.

(In the host club…)

There was a line of girls waiting to enter the host club.

"Quite a big turnout huh?' Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Are you surprised?" Haruhi asked.

"No not really." Tamaki said. "It's just that we've got a lot of work to do."

"Tell me about it." Haruhi said.

Yahiko went up to the two Hosts.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"We shall." Haruhi and Tamaki said they went to the line of girls.

"Ok, everyone I have an announcement!" Tamaki said.

The girls stopped chatting and got quiet.

"Due to the huge outcome of willing participants, we are moving our auditions to the auditorium. We are sorry if we've caused you any inconvenience-"

The girls quickly exited the host club and ran down to the auditorium.

"Never seen so many girls run towards one place at once." Yahiko said.

"You may want to get used to it." Tamaki said.

Kenshin and the others entered the Host Club.

"Oh hey Kenshin!" Tamaki said. "Wanna go see the auditions?"

"Yeah. I heard they were in here?" Kenshin said.

"There's a change of plans." Tamaki said. "It will be held in the auditorium."

"Oh ok cool." Misao said.

Hikaru came from the group. "Hey honey." Hikaru told Misao.

"Yes?" Honey said.

"Oh not you Honey. This honey." Hikaru said a she pointed to Misao.

"Oh!" Honey said. "We've missed a lot haven't we?" Honey whispered to Kyoya.

"You don't know the half of it." Kyoya said.

"Are you going to participate in the play?" Megumi asked Mori.

"No." He said.

"Aw that sucks. I would have auditioned if you were in there."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes.

"Ok folks, let's head to the auditorium." Tamaki said.

Everyone began to exit the host club. Sanosuke and Megumi were the last two in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanosuke asked Misao.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Megumi asked innocently.

"You're throwing yourself at the guy! Have you forgotten we're a couple?"

Megumi shushed Sanosuke. "Shut up! You're the loudest person ever!"

"Well stop flirting!" Sanosuke said.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Megumi asked.

"I… No actually I'm not." Sanosuke said.

Megumi frowned, but then smiled again. "Oh ok. Well then I guess I'm off to hang out with Mori. See ya." Megumi said as she walked out of the room.

"I see what's she's doing." Sanosuke said to himself. "No way she's going to be teaching me a lesson!"

**A/N: Ok! So that ends this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Next chapter of the story arc! TDR!**

The group left the host club when they saw Aoshi standing in the hallway.

"Mind if I come along?" Aoshi asked.

Hikaru glared at Aoshi. Misao looked at Hikaru and laughed.

"You don't need to be jealous." She said quietly.

"Me?" Hikaru asked. "Ha! I don't get jealous!"

Misao frowned. "Oh you don't?"

"No!" Hikaru said.

"So you don't mind if I auditioned for the role of Juliet?"

"I… um…."

"Uh huh. I'm waiting for an answer I can understand!" Misao said.

"Ok fine! Audition for the role of Juliet!" Hikaru said.

"Ok I will!" Misao said. She ran down the hallway. "See y'all later!"

Kaoru walked over to Hikaru. "You're such an idiot."

"Don't rub it in." Hikaru told his brother.

"So what brings you along Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"I have my suspicions of who's going to audition, and I want to see if I'm right or not."

"Oh I see." Kenshin said.

Yahiko looked at Aoshi, and signaled him to come over.

"What happened to you leaving at the end of the month?" Yahiko whispered to him.

"I still am." Aoshi said. "That way, I won't be letting the team down."

"Team?" Yahiko asked.

"The Homecoming Game is the last week I'll be here." Aoshi said. "After that, I'm gone."

"I still think you're making a big mistake." Yahiko said. "Haruhi does too."

"Well it's for the best." Aoshi said.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The group had entered the auditorium where all the girls were sitting. Tamaki and the other hosts made their way to the stage. The girls began to shout and cheer.

The Hosts went behind the curtain.

"Ok, we need one more thing before we start." Tamaki said.

"What's that?" Yahiko asked.

"Well every year one of the host members gets to be Romeo." Honey said.

"And we've decided that one of you will be Romeo." Kyoya said.

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke and Yahiko said.

"Why can't one of them be Romeo?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah! If they find that the original Host Club members were participating in the play, we'd get more people to attend!" Yahiko said.

"Oh, they are going to participate, but more as creative consultants." Kyoya said.

Sanosuke and Yahiko's mouths dropped.

"I want to work the lights!" Honey said.

"Consider it done!" Tamaki said.

"This is crazy!" Sanosuke said.

"I can't perform in a play! I suck at memorizing lines!" Yahiko said.

"Oh don't try to get out of this!" Sanosuke said. "YOU will be Romeo!"

"No, YOU will!" Yahiko said.

The boys began to argue with each other.

"I have an idea." Mori said.

All the hosts looked at him while Mori reached into his pocket. He took out a penny, and walked over to Yahiko and Sanosuke.

"Heads or tails." Mori said plainly.

The boys looked at Mori confused.

"Heads!" Sanosuke said.

"DAMN IT!" Yahiko said. "Alright I guess tails then."

Mori flipped the coin into the air. It went high into the sky flipping all the way up, and all the way down. The penny hit the ground, and the hosts gathered around it.

"Tails." Mori said.

"DAMN IT!" Sanosuke said.

"Yes! I'm safe!" Yahiko said. HE ran up to Haruhi and hugged her.

"You're really that excited huh?" Haruhi asked.

"You bet I am!"

"Well Sanosuke, looks like you're going to be Romeo in this play." Tamaki said.

"UGH!" Sanosuke said. "This sucks!"

"I'm sorry Sano." Haruhi said. "Maybe you'll have more fun than you think you will."

"I wish." Sano said pouting.

The others began to walk to the front of the stage.

"Dumb Mori with his dumb penny!" Sanosuke said. "Wait a minute! I could use this to my advantage with this whole situation with Megumi!"

Sanosuke walked to the front of the stage. He had a smirk on his face that Megumi noticed from the audience.

"That smirk can't be good." Megumi said.

"We are now announcing that Sanosuke Sagara, one of the new comers of the Host Club, will be playing the part of Romeo in our school play!" Tamaki said.

The girls began to cheer.

"Oh hell no!" Megumi said.

"Why do you even care?" Renge asked.

"Huh? Oh. No reason." Megumi said while blushing.

Kyoya whistled. "We'd appreciate it, if you all could begin forming a single file line leading to the stage, and we'll begin." He said.

The girls formed a line. Misao looked at Hikaru and winked.

"Great, she has to kiss Sanosuke." Hikaru grumbled.

"Don't be jealous Hikaru, you're the one who told her to do it." Kaoru said.

"Ugh why do you always have to be on everyone else's side?" Hikaru asked.

"I am on your side! I'm just saying you've got a girlfriend now! You can't be so stubborn all the time!"

"Blah blah blah!" Hikaru said. "I get it, it's just that… I don't know."

"Just admit that you're jealous and you can move on with your life." Mori said.

"I guess you're right." Hikaru said.

"How come he tells you, and you agree without any sarcasm?" Kaoru asked.

"Because you're my brother, and you should expect to know this by now!" Hikaru said.

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

Tamaki comes from behind the curtains after running behind them for a quick moment.

"Is that a megaphone?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki smiled. "Let the auditions begin!" Tamaki said into the megaphone.

A red headed girl walked up on stage.

"Ok, I'm going to be auditioning for the part of Juliet." The girl quietly said.

"Ok my dear." Tamaki said. "You can start anytime you're ready."

"Ok." She said. She cleared her throat. "**GOOD PILGRIM, YOU DO WRONG YOUR HAND TOO MUCH, WHICH MANNERLY DEVOTION SHOWS IN THIS-"**

**Tamaki and Kyoya covered their ears.**

**"A little softer please?" Kyoya asked.**

"Oh." The girl said. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much…." She said barely audible.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other and shook their head.

Another girl walked onto stage.

"Anytime you're ready." Tamaki said.

The girl was about to speak until she looked at the audience. She froze. Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other.

"NEXT!" They both shouted.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague!" Another girl sang.

"This isn't a musical dear." Kyoya said.

"It isn't?" The girl asked.

"Next!" Kyoya said.

The boys went through 20 more girls before they got to Misao. She looked nervous, and Hikaru looked nervous from the audience too.

"Maybe she can't act." Hikaru said.

Kenshin looked at Hikaru. "Don't worry Hikaru, I'm sure everything will end up working out in the end."

"I sure hope so."

Misao cleared her throat.

"Go on ahead when you're ready Misao." Tamaki said.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Misao took a deep breath. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Sanosuke read from his script.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." Misao read flawlessly.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Sanosuke read from his script.

Tamaki clapped his hands. "Bravo!" He said.

Misao smiled.

"She's really good." Kyoya said.

"Just as I feared." Hikaru said.

"We may have found our Juliet." Kyoya said.

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke said. "I don't want to kiss Misao!"

"Why not?" Hikaru said angrily. "She's talented, pretty-"

"Aw Hikaru!" Misao said.

"But she's my friend! I can't kiss her!"

"Well still! I mean she obviously deserves the part! Even if she does have to kiss you… and I'd have to be jealous for it." Hikaru said.

"You'd be jealous?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Misao said. She ran up to him and kissed him.

Aoshi looked away.

"You ok?" Kenshin asked him.

"I guess so." Aoshi said.

"Ok screw the whole Juliet part!" Misao said.

"WHAT?" Tamaki and Kyoya said.

"I only did this to make Hikaru jealous, and since it worked before I kissed anyone, my mission was accomplished!" Misao said. "I quit!"

Misao happily walked off stage while leaving Tamaki and Kyoya's jaws dropped.

"I can't believe this." Kyoya said.

"Well how many more do we have left?" Tamaki asked.

Tamaki and Kyoya turned around to see at least 100 girls left.

"UGH!" The boys said.

The boys started going through the next auditions.

"Next!" Tamaki said.

"Next!" Kyoya said.

"Next!"

"Next!"

"Next!"

"NEXT!" Both shouted.

(Later…)

There were no girls left.

"Did all of these girls seriously not make the cut?" Kyoya asked.

"Looks like it." Tamaki said. "Guess we'll have to resort to Haruhi being Jul-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yeah!" Yahiko joined in. "Sano's not kissing my girl!"

"Oh here we go with the kissing other people's girlfriends again!" Sanosuke said.

The Host Members started arguing while Kenshin and his group watched.

"Excuse me." Mori said.

The Host Members got quiet.

"I believe this girl wants to audition."

A girl appeared from behind Mori. It was Tomoe.

"TOMOE?" Kenshin and Kaoru said.

Ignoring them, Tomoe walked up onto the stage.

"I'm not too late am I?" Tomoe asked.

"No of course not." Tamaki said.

"Make sure the doors are locked, no one else is coming in this freakin room!" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"Gotcha." Kyoya said. He got up and walked towards the doors.

Tomoe cleared her throat. "O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay." Tamaki read perfectly, reading the lines as Friar Laurence.

Tamaki looked at Sanosuke. Sanosuke looked back at him.

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tamaki said.

"Oh yeah." Sanosuke said. He lied down on the ground. Tomoe walked over to him.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."

Tomoe kisses Sanosuke and he giggles. Tamaki rolls his eyes and Megumi looks angry at him. Tomoe rolls her eyes too.

"Thy lips are warm."

"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

Tomoe takes the fake dagger from Sanosuke and pretends to thrust it into her chest. She falls over onto Sanosuke.

"If only that dagger were real." Kaoru said quietly.

Aoshi elbowed her gently.

"Sorry." Kaoru said.

"Excellent work!" Tamaki said. "You barely needed to look at your script!"

"Well I'm pretty good with Shakespeare's works." Tomoe said.

"Well I think we found our Juliet!" Tamaki said. "What about you Kyoya?"

"I agree!" Kyoya said. "That ok with you Sanosuke?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Sanosuke said.

Megumi's face was red with anger. "If that's how he wants to play it." She quietly said. "Oh Mori!"

Mori turned around as Megumi walked up to him. She kissed him. Sanosuke saw this, and stared for a moment. He look of shock went to anger as he jumped off of stage and tackled Mori. The two got in a ball and began fighting.

"Takashi!" Honey said.

"Sano!" Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao said.

"Oops." Megumi said. "I didn't mean for this to happen! Honest!"

"What exactly is going on between you and Sanosuke?" Haruhi asked.

"I… uh…"

"We'll talk about this later." Tamaki said. "They're heading towards the door!"

The two men crashed through the door while continuing to fight each other. They were in the cafeteria when the other students began to surround them and scream.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" Multiple groups of students said.

Moune made it to the front of the crowd. "What the heck's going on?" She asked.

Aoshi made his way to the two men, and managed to pull Sanosuke and Mori off of each other. Aoshi shoved Sano to Kenshin and the others, while Aoshi began to talk to Mori.

"What the hell?" Sanosuke said. "Are you siding with that guy?!"

Kenshin and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"That's where I've seen it." They said at the same time.

"Seen what?" Kaoru and Tamaki asked.

"Mori and Aoshi look very similar." Kenshin said.

"Of course we look similar." Aoshi said. "Mori is my cousin."

"WHAT?!" The Host Club members and Kenshin's group said.

"Along with Honey too. Moune, Mori, and Honey are my cousins."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Sanosuke asked furiously.

"Because it didn't matter." Aoshi said. "I knew in advanced that they were coming."

"And why is that?" Yahiko asked.

"Because." Honey started.

"Mitsukuni don't." Aoshi started.

"Aoshi plans on leaving at the end of the month." Honey said.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"And finally the secret's out!" Yahiko said.

"And you knew about this?" Kaoru asked.

"I… uh…" Yahiko said.

"Don't get mad at Yahiko Kaoru, I knew too." Haruhi said.

"Guys!" Misao said.

"Why do you plan on leaving?" Kenshin asked.

"Because, I can't stay at a school where I'm forced to see the person I'm in love with everyday." Aoshi said.

Misao looked surprised, and Hikaru looked angry.

"Well then maybe it is best if you leave!" Hikaru shouted in anger.

"Calm down Hikaru!" Tamaki said.

"And I guess while we're talking about secrets." Megumi started. "Sanosuke and I have been going out for a month."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said once again.

Kaoru grabbed an already bruised and black eyed Sano by the neck.

"You've been dating Megumi and didn't tell anyone!" Kaoru said choking him. "I would've never kissed you then!"

"You kissed Sano?" Kenshin said surprised.

"Losing… air…" Sano said.

"Calm down Kenshin it was just a friend kiss, and it was none of your business." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru you're choking him!" Misao said.

Kaoru released Sanosuke.

"About time!" Sanosuke said.

"I've got a secret too." Tamaki said.

Everyone looked at him including the group of students who surrounded the fight.

"Well… maybe we should talk about this in private." Tamaki said. "Come on people let's head to the Host Club."

"You guys maybe." A voice said. "But not these two!"

The students looked to see the Principal having Sanosuke by the ear and Mori by the arm.

"I need to have a talk with these two." The Principal started. "Disperse students!" He said.

The students groaned as they walked back to their tables to eat lunch.

(Inside the Host Club….)

"So… she knows about Haruhi's secret." Kaoru said.

"That's not cool!" Hikaru said.

"Why I outta beat that little bitch!" Misao shouted.

"You're leaving the Host Club?" Kyoya asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Tamaki said.

"There must be something I can do." Kenshin said.

Haruhi was quiet. "I don't know if there is."

"That's why you're having the play so early." Kyoya said. "So you won't miss one of your favorite things we do in the Host Club."

"Yeah." Tamaki said.

Sanosuke re entered the room with Mori.

"Well I've got good news and bad news." Sanosuke said.

"Oh Sano!" Megumi said. She ran up to him and kissed him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"I know hun it's ok." Sanosuke said. "I was jealous. I should have admitted that."

"I was jealous too. Let's make sure this never happens again ok?"

"Yeah." Sanosuke said.

"So what's the good news?" Tamaki asked. "Because we sure could use some good news around here."

"Well the good news is Mori and I are cool with each other now!" Sanosuke said.

"And the bad news?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm suspended from school for two weeks." Sanosuke said.

"What?" Kenshin said. "But you never get suspended! No matter how bad you are!"

"Guess the principal finally grew a pair, and decided to suspend me." Sanosuke said.

"Well what about the play?" Misao asked. "What are we going to do about that?"

Tamaki thought for a moment. "Kenshin, perhaps there is something you can do."

Kenshin stared for a moment then looked surprised. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Tamaki said. "Kenshin! Until Sanosuke comes back from his suspension, YOU will be his temporary replacement as a host member!"

"Oro!" Kenshin said.

"AND you'll be playing Romeo in our play!" Tamaki added.

"ORO!" Kenshin practically screamed as Kaoru looked surprised.

"That means he has to kiss…." Kaoru thought to herself. "Damn it." She said quietly.

**A/N: And done! This is the longest chapter I've ever done, but hopefully it turned out pretty well. So, now you know why the Hosts though Aoshi looked familiar in chapter 7! See? I can tie in chapters with each other! Lol, anyway comment! Oh, and I DON'T OWN ROMEO AND JULIET OF COURSE! IT BELONGS TO WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Next chapter up! Enjoy! TDR!**

"Kenshin just come out of there!" Kaoru said.

"I don't want to!" Kenshin said.

It was after school two days after Sanosuke's suspension, and rehearsal was about to begin. Kenshin was in a closet and Misao and Kaoru were waiting for Kenshin to come out.

"Well Kenshin it was either getting in the outfit or getting your hair cut." Misao said.

Immediately, Kenshin opened the door. He was in the standard Host Club uniform. Kaoru's eyes grew wide.

"How does it look?" Kenshin asked tugging on his tux.

"You look cute." Kaoru told Kenshin. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Aw!" Misao said. "That's the first compliment I've heard you guys give one another in days! Let's keep it that way shall we?"

"Ok." Kaoru said.

Kenshin smiled. "It's a deal."

Tamaki came out of another room. "Ready for today Kenshin?"

"I guess so. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Well really you're only a temporary replacement, so what you'll really be focusing on more is the play rather than anything else." Tamaki said.

"Oh I see." Kenshin said.

"So you'll be practicing your lines with Tomoe a lot." Kyoya said.

Kaoru frowned. "Don't remind me."

Misao looked at Kaoru. "Cheer up Kaoru! It won't be so bad!"

"I don't know Misao." Kaoru said. "It's just that something tells me that Kenshin and Tomoe rehearsing their lines together just seals the fate of this whole relationship thing we could possibly have going on."

"Well if you're so worried Kaoru, why don't you just get a job as a set designer?" Misao asked.

"I can do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure! I do it so I can spend more time with Hikaru, so I don't see why you wouldn't do it for Kenshin!"

"True. Speaking of boys, how's the whole Aoshi thing going?"

"Oh that?" Misao asked. "Great! Just… awesome."

Kaoru stared at Misao for a moment.

"Misao!" Hikaru said.

"Boyfriend alert. Gotta go!" Misao quickly said. She got up and left.

"That was odd." Kaoru said.

Tamaki walked up to Kenshin. "I forgot to tell you one thing."

"Hmm?" Kenshin said.

"Tomoe doesn't know that you're replacing Sanosuke yet."

Kenshin sighed. "Great." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry buddy." Tamaki said.

"Speaking of the devil." Misao said.

Tomoe entered the Host Club.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "Um. Where's Sanosuke?"

"Um." Tamaki started.

"Sanosuke got suspended from school for getting in a fight with Mori two days ago, which you should have noticed, but now that I remember you weren't there. Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Um… I left out the back door because I was excited that I got the part?" Tomoe said.

"I'll buy it… for now." Kyoya said.

"Well then who's going to be my replacement?" Tomoe asked.

"Kenshin." Haruhi said.

Tomoe's facial expression when from happy to angry. "Great." She said sarcastically.

"Same thing I said." Kenshin said.

Misao giggled. "Well it doesn't look like they're getting along right now anyway!"

"I know!" Kaoru said excitedly. "Guess I better ask Tamaki if I can help make the sets."

"Ok!" Misao said.

"Ok everyone participating in the play, move out to the auditorium!" Tamaki said.

Everyone was left except for Haruhi and Kaoru. Haruhi walked up to Tamaki.

"You ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep." Tamaki said. "I'm not even worried about the whole Éclair thing right now. I'm just focused on the play."

"Good." Haruhi said. She turned around and began to exit the room.

"Hey Kaoru!" Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi left the room, and Tamaki entered a closet.

"Hey Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah?" Tamaki asked from the closet.

"I was wondering if-"

"HUH?" Tamaki said loudly.

"I WAS WONDERING IF… wait why am I yelling?" Kaoru asked.

She went into the closet with Tamaki.

"I was wondering if I could help build the set with you guys."

"Oh sure!" Tamaki said.

He took a box off the top shelf inside the closet, and turned around. He and Kaoru were close, bodies pressed against each other. The two stared at each other and blushed, then they both shook their heads.

"Sorry." Kaoru said.

"…Don't be." Tamaki said.

Kaoru tried moving out of the closet, but the two were stuck.

"Rotate." Tamaki said.

The two turned around until Kaoru was at the exit of the closet. She ran out, and then turned around.

"Thanks…" Kaoru said. "For letting me work on the sets."

"Don't mention it." Tamaki said.

Kaoru smiled and walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" Tamaki asked himself.

(At the auditorium….)

Misao and Hikaru were looking at each other smiling while painting the set.

"You're supposed to be focusing on getting that sky painted. Not each other!" Honey said.

Hikaru and Misao quickly went back to painting the sets.

"Wow Honey, I've never seen you like this before." Haruhi said.

"It's always been like that." Mori said. "Give him a little power, and he'll end up taking it to another level."

Haruhi laughed. "Well it may be that kind of leadership we need to make this play a success huh?"

"I would think so." Mori said. "So… I have a question?"

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you really over Tamaki?"

Haruhi was surprised. "What? Of course I'm over him! Why wouldn't you think I wasn't?"

"It's because of last year…"

"Well a lot of things can change in a year you know Mori." Haruhi snapped back at him.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Mori said.

Haruhi looked guilty. "Sorry Mori… it's just. I don't know. I thought I was over it. I really did! But what Éclair's doing to him… him leaving… and for me? I just don't think I couldn't not fall for him all over again. The thing is I still want to give Yahiko a fair chance because I care about him."

"The honest truth is after making the Tamaki realization is that Yahiko is never going to have a real chance with you."

Haruhi looked at Mori surprised.

"As long as you love Tamaki, Yahiko's just going to be led on. You have to make your pick before someone gets hurt."

Haruhi was silent as Kyoya watched the two from the back.

"About time someone finally said that to her." Kyoya quietly said.

Behind the curtain, Kenshin was reading his lines to his self, and Tomoe was staring at him angrily.

"I can't believe I have to rehearse with you." She said pouting.

"Ok that's it." Kenshin said. He threw his script on the ground. "I am so sick of you always complaining about something!"

"What are you talking about?" Tomoe asked.

"Me being some killer, you having feelings for me one moment and the next you don't, AND this play! Do you think I honestly want to do this? No I don't! So shut up, memorize your lines, and just act ok?"

Tomoe stared at Kenshin. She was about to say something, but stopped. "Fine." She said simply.

"Thank you." Kenshin said. He picked his script back up and began reading it. Tomoe stared at him again, but was smiling this time.

(In the hallway…)

Kaoru was walking down the hallway when she reached the Swordsman club. Enishi had been leading all of the students since Tomoe and Kenshin had been busy with the play. Enishi saw Kaoru standing in the doorway.

"Take five students." Enishi said. He walked over to Kaoru.

"What took you so long? I can't train all of these students. Especially since I don't know your Kamiya Kasshin style."

"Yeah about that." Kaoru said.

"Let me guess. You're going to need me to cover your students because you're going to go help with the play, but it's only really to make sure you can keep an eye on my sister so she doesn't take your boyfriend."

"Can you stop doing that?" Kaoru asked.

"It figures you'd leave too." Enishi said. "But no, I won't be teaching your students."

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know the Kamiya Kasshin style! Why don't you get Tsubame to teach? She's actually gotten better."

Kaoru looked over to see Tsubame by herself training with her wooden sword. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"She is getting better." Kaoru said.

"So why don't you get her to fill in as a substitute."

"That's a good idea." Kaoru said. She walked over to Tsubame.

"Hey Kaoru!" Tsubame said.

"Hey Tsubame. I'm going to need you to do me a huge favor."

"Anything!" Tsubame said.

"You think you can teach the class for a couple of weeks?"

"Me?" Tsubame asked. "I don't know Kaoru."

"Tsubame, you've gotten good these past couple of weeks! You could be a really good teacher!"

"I don't know. I've never really led anyone before. I'm not much of a leader."

"You're nice, smart, strategic, and you can get serious when you need to." Kaoru said. "Those are the perfect qualities of a leader."

Tsubame looked over at the students and back at Kaoru. "Uh…" She started.

"Hold on." Kaoru said. Kaoru walked over to the group.

"Hey! Can all my students please come to me please?"

Kaoru's students walked over to her.

"Would you guys be ok with Tsubame being your teacher for a while?"

"Oh yeah!" One student said.

"Sure!" Another said.

"Why not?" Another student said.

The group agreed to Tsubame teaching them and Kaoru turned around.

"So what do you say?" Kaoru asked.

"Well…" Tsubame said looking at Kaoru and the students. "Ok! I'll do it!"

"Yes!" Kaoru said. She hugged Tsubame. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"No worries!" Tsubame said nervously. "But what about Kenshin's students? They'll be working with Enishi still?"

"Don't worry about that." Kaoru said quietly. "I think working with them might teach them a few things."

"Oh ok." Tsubame said. "Well I'll see you later Kaoru!"

"Alright Tsubame! See ya!" Kaoru said.

"Ok class! Get into formation!" Kaoru heard Tsubame say. Kaoru smiled and exited the room. Enishi was on the outside.

"See you in a few minutes." Enishi said.

Kaoru stopped and turned around. "What do you mean? I'm going to help with the play!"

"Yeah, but you'll be back. We both know you will."

"What is your problem?" Kaoru snapped at Enishi. "I rejected you. Get over it."

"You want to talk about rejection?" Enishi asked. He laughed. "You and I both know that you're trying to avoid the obvious. You're such a hypocrite you know that?"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked.

"It means that you always tell Kenshin that he needs to wake up and realize he likes Tomoe, but you act as if you still have a chance. Newsflash Kaoru! You don't! I never had a chance with you, and you never had a chance with Kenshin."

"You don't know me!" Kaoru said. "What you're saying is wrong!"

'We're more alike than you think Kaoru." Enishi said. "And once you realize that I know exactly what's going to happen afterwards."

Kaoru was furious at this point. "You think you've got me all figured out, but I am NOTHING like you!"

Kaoru turned around and left. Enishi scoffed, and walked back into the room.

(Back in the auditorium…)

Tamaki had the megaphone in his hand again. "Ok people! Let's start the Ballroom scene!"

"Ok." Kenshin said.

"Sure." Tomoe said.

"Then yet…" Tamaki started. "I think I want to do the scene where Romeo and Juliet speak for the first time."

"So we're skipping the majority of the ballroom scene?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah, so let's just get to the meeting part ok?"

"Ok." Kenshin said.

Both teens put their scripts away. Kenshin walked up to Tomoe. Kaoru entered the auditorium.

"Hey Kaoru, can you carry these boxes behind the curtains for me?" Honey asked.

"Sure!" Kaoru said. Kaoru picked up the box and kept walking until she saw Kenshin and Tomoe on stage. Kenshin and Tomoe failed to notice her.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kenshin started.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Tomoe said.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Kenshin and Tomoe kiss.

"You kiss by the book."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Kenshin kissed her again. Kaoru dropped the boxes, and Kenshin looked to see what the noise was. By the time he looked, Kaoru was running out of the auditorium.

"Kaoru wait!" Kenshin said as he jumped off the stadium.

Haruhi was looking at Tamaki.

"Well the scene didn't call for Romeo to kiss her again passionately for a second time did it?" Tamaki asked.

"You're such an idiot." Haruhi said.

Kenshin caught up to Kaoru.

"KAORU!" Kenshin shouted.

"WHAT?" Kaoru asked. Her back was turned to Kenshin so she could hide her look of pain.

"I don't know what to say." Kenshin told her.

"Well now that the true feelings have come to surface, I can ask you this question again, and get a clear answer!" Kaoru said tears forming in her eyes. "Do you like Tomoe?"

"… I tried not to…" Kenshin said.

Kaoru had tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Ok then." Kaoru said as she ran off.

(A few minutes later…)

Enishi was in the dojo cleaning up with Tsubame.

"Want me to help clean?" She asked.

"No I'm good. Thanks anyway." Enishi said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow!" Tsubame said. She walked out of the building. Kaoru entered in a few moments later. Enishi stared at her for a moment.

"So now you know." Enishi said blankly.

"Rejection sucks." Kaoru said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Enishi asked her.

Kaoru paused for a moment. She ran up to Enishi and kissed him. He kissed her back as the two stood in the middle of the dojo embracing each other.

**A/N: Ok, so the Kenshin/Kaoru fans are probably going to hate me for this chapter while the Kenshin/Tomoe fans will rejoice lol. And the whole Kaoru/Enishi thing? Anyone see that coming? Well Enishi did! Lol, but anyway leave comments as usual and stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Next Chapter! Enjoy! TDR!**

It was nighttime and Enishi was doing homework in his room when Tomoe entered looking angry.

"What the hell Enishi?" Tomoe shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Enishi asked.

"You and Kaoru kissed?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? SO? You kissed the enemy!" Tomoe said.

Enishi looked at Tomoe as if she were crazy. "I think you've lost track of who is and who isn't the enemy. YOUR new boyfriend is the enemy! Kaoru has nothing to do with him… anymore that is."

"She is my enemy!" Tomoe protested. "She tried taking Kenshin from me!"

"Kenshin should have never been yours to try to win in the first place!" Enishi shouted. "How could you even possibly date the man that killed your boyfriend? The one that LOVED you!"

Tomoe looked at him. "You think I don't feel bad about falling for my ex's killer? Every time I even THINK about Kenshin, Kiyo pops up in my mind! And even though I miss Kiyo dearly… I still couldn't hide my feelings for Kenshin. I couldn't help myself."

Things were quiet for a moment.

"Wow and I just realized how big of a jackass I was being by storming in here talking about how you can't date someone because they're my enemy, and I'm dating someone who's your enemy." Tomoe said.

"He should be your enemy too." Enishi said.

"You need to stop." Tomoe said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop all this training to get revenge on Kenshin! And not just that! The plan with Shishio you've got going?"

Enishi quickly shushed her. Tomoe rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Enishi!" Tomoe said. "You act as if they've got you bugged or something."

"Well you never know." Enishi said. "Shishio is crazy. Uniting with him to take out Kenshin was like making a deal with the devil."

"Which is why you need to stop associating with him!" Tomoe said. "Did I tell you what he did to the school last year?"

"You've told me a million times." Enishi said.

"Well then you should know it's not a good idea to stay friends with him much longer!" Tomoe said.

Enishi got up. "Shishio is like a tool Tomoe. Once I get our revenge on Kenshin, I'll toss him aside."

"Look Enishi! I'm sorry for what I said about Kaoru. If this is about you having the permission to go out with her, I don't care! Just leave Kenshin alone!"

Enishi got up. "You really do think this about Kaoru don't you?"

"Well duh! You've liked her since last summer! What else could this be about?"

"Well Kaoru and I aren't getting together anytime soon."

"What? Why not?" Tomoe asked.

"Because I'm just a rebound right now. She's using me to get over Kenshin, and trust me as much as I really was ok with it, I kept thinking about morals…"

_(Flashback)_

Enishi and Kaoru were still kissing each other. Kaoru had Enishi backed up against a wall. They were still kissing each other.

"This is fun." Kaoru said in between breaths.

"So much fun." Enishi said.

The two continued to kiss each other when Enishi stopped suddenly. Kaoru kissed his face.

"Kaoru… Kaoru… KAORU!" Enishi said.

Kaoru stopped kissing him. "What?"

"We can't do this." Enishi said.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Kaoru asked confused.

"No, I mean yes I do!"

"Ok then." Kaoru said. She kissed him again.

"K- Kao-" Enishi tried saying. Kaoru stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"You know this isn't right." Enishi said.

"What isn't right?" Kaoru asked.

"These aren't real feelings."

"Yes they are!"

"No they aren't. This is rebounding off of Kenshin." Enishi said.

"No it's not!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're over Kenshin."

Kaoru stared at him for a moment. "Damn it!" Kaoru said.

Enishi smiled. "I really care about you Kaoru, but I want to wait for you to feel the same way you know?"

Kaoru smiled. "I understand. And I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. You're just a great a kisser as you were last summer."

Kaoru laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Enishi said.

_(Flashback ends)_

"You do realize you just might've given up the only chance you had a going out with Kaoru right?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah I do, but hey you gotta do what you gotta do, and that's why Kenshin will be served his judgment. Even if you are going out with him now."

Enishi got up from his bed and went past Tomoe. He walked out of his room.

"Oh Enishi…" Tomoe said quietly.

(The next day…)

Kaoru was at Misao's locker.

"Oh come on Kaoru!" Misao said. "You can't just avoid him forever!"

"I can try can't I?" Kaoru said.

"You guys have lockers right beside each other!" Misao said.

"That reminds me, can I move into your locker?"

"Sorry, you asked three days too late." Misao said as she opened her locker door wider revealing Hikaru's belongings in there too.

"Dang it!" Kaoru said. "What am I going to do?"

"The same thing I did when I was feeling lonely."

Kaoru looked at Misao confused.

"Go to the Host Club. Who knows? You might just end up falling for a Host."

Hikaru came up from behind Misao and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." Hikaru said.

"Hey." Misao said. "See you in class Kaoru!"

The two teens turned around and walked off.

Kaoru sighed. "The Host Club huh." She said to herself.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin and Tomoe were walking down the hallway together holding hands. Students were staring at them.

"This is awkward." Kenshin said.

"The hand holding?" Tomoe asked.

"No not that! It's just all the people staring at us." Kenshin said.

"It is kinda weird." Tomoe said. "I'll handle it."

"Tomoe don't." Kenshin started.

"HEY!" Tomoe shouted. "What are you all staring at me and my boyfriend for?"

The hallway was silent.

"Oh, so no one wants to speak? Well when you grow pair and want to say something to our faces, let us know! But until that happens, STOP LOOKING AT US!"

The students quickly avert their gaze from Kenshin and Tomoe to something else.

"What did you do that for?" Kenshin asked.

"What? I thought it was bothering you!" Tomoe said.

"Well you can't just go off on everybody like that!"

"Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin." Tomoe said. "You're so nice, and considerate of everyone else's feelings, but I am not."

"Oh I'm sure you care about someone's feelings."

"Nope. I surely don't. All that matters is you and me."

"What about Enishi?" Kenshin asked.

"… Enishi and I… aren't seeing eye to eye right now." Tomoe said.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked. "Perhaps I can help."

"No!" She quickly said. "I mean it's just a sibling thing you know?"

"Oh." Kenshin said. "I understand. You think there is any way I could get on Enishi's good side?"

"Probably not." Tomoe said.

"Well that's reassuring." Kenshin said sarcastically.

"Don't worry hun! Everything will work out!" Tomoe smiled. "Even if I have to go drastic measures to make sure of it." She said to herself.

"You know you're one of the most confusing yet most interesting girls I have ever met?" Kenshin asked.

"Aw!" Tomoe said. She kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "I can't wait for my friends to meet you!"

Kenshin did a nervous laugh. "Yeah… me neither."

(Later….)

Yahiko and Haruhi were in the Host Club. Haruhi was reading the scripts for the play.

"There should be a period here, and a semicolon there." Haruhi said.

Yahiko stared at her smiling. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't you just want to get outta here? You know? We could lie in the grass, stare at the sky, kiss maybe?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'd love to do that Yahiko, but I'm so busy proofreading these poorly written scripts we probably won't have any time!"

Yahiko frowned. "You're always so busy with the host club nowadays!"

"Well I'm a host Yahiko!" Haruhi said. "And being a Host comes first."

"Even before a relationship with your boyfriend?"

"Oh don't start that with me!" Haruhi said.

"Fine." Yahiko said. He got up from the couch. "I'm going to lunch."

Haruhi looked at Yahiko. "Yahiko." She said.

Yahiko exited the room.

"Yahiko!" Haruhi said. She put her hand over her face. "Darn it!" She said.

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko was walking down to lunch when he heard someone in another room. He saw Kenshin training with his sword. Yahiko entered.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

Kenshin attacked a life size dummy with the attack and the doll split open. Cotton flew out everywhere.

"Training during lunch?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin turned around.

"Oh hey Yahiko!" Kenshin said.

"Why are you here?" Yahiko asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend to eat lunch with?"

"Well I talked to her friends, and they basically did the same thing Sanosuke did to me yesterday afternoon."

"And what was that?"

"Basically grill me on what a horrible mistake I made deciding to give Tomoe a chance. Is that what you came here to do too?"

"Well I was going to." Yahiko said. "I mean why Tomoe? You've only known her just this year, and you've known Kaoru since you were like what? 7 years old?"

"Try 7 months old." Kenshin said.

"I don't understand." Yahiko said.

"I tried denying my feelings for Tomoe, but the more I denied it, the more my feelings grew stronger for her. I never would've given Kaoru a fair chance if I were always thinking 'what if' with Tomoe."

"I mean I guess you're right." Yahiko said.

"Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you usually with Haruhi everyday by now?"

"Yeah, but I think our relationship is starting to go downhill." Yahiko said.

"Well why do you think that?" Kenshin asked.

"We never put any effort in to see each other anymore. And we're always busy with host stuff."

"Well Tamaki did say going out with a Host Club member could be stressful didn't he?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be easier since we were both hosts you know?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah I understand." Kenshin said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I hope we find some way to work this out."

"Yeah, we don't need any more screwed up relationships now do we?"

"Are you admitting your relationship with Tomoe is screwed up?" Yahiko asked jokingly.

"Well it's something." Kenshin said. "It's a lot different than what I thought it was going to be."

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin didn't respond.

"Well… it's not like you guys have been going out long or anything. Besides, it's not like she's some crazy psychopath like her brother is."

"Yeah she just thinks I killed her ex boyfriend, but that's not big deal right?" Kenshin said sarcastically.

"You'll work things out." Yahiko said. He was about to exit the room. "I'll see you during rehearsal."

"See ya." Kenshin said.

(Later…)

Kaoru was in front of the Host Club room looking down both sides of the hallway.

"She's running late." Kaoru said.

A few seconds later, Misao is seen running up the hallway.

"Sorry I'm late. I was busy…"

"Kissing Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Possibly." Misao said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well let's just get this over with." Kaoru said.

"Well with that attitude, you're never going to attract any hosts!" Misao said.

"Who says I want to?"

"Oh c'mon Kaoru! I know you have got to have had a crush on one of the host members before!"

"Well…" Kaoru started

_(Flashback)_

He took a box off the top shelf inside the closet, and turned around. He and Kaoru were close, bodies pressed against each other. The two stared at each other and blushed, then they both shook their heads.

"Sorry." Kaoru said.

"…Don't be." Tamaki said.

Kaoru tried moving out of the closet, but the two were stuck.

"Rotate." Tamaki said.

The two turned around until Kaoru was at the exit of the closet. She ran out, and then turned around.

"Thanks…" Kaoru said. "For letting me work on the sets."

"Don't mention it." Tamaki said.

Kaoru smiled and walked out of the room.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Well there may be one." Kaoru said.

"REALLY? TELL ME WHO TELL ME WHO!"

Kaoru smiled and just walked into the room.

"Oh so we're playing that game huh?" Misao said. "Fine! Be that way!" Misao entered the room after her.

Kaoru looked around. She saw Tamaki and smiled. She began to walk over to him.

"Where is she going?" Misao thought.

She saw Kaoru walk up to Tamaki.

"Oh!" Misao said with a smile growing on her face.

"Hey Misao what's up?" Haruhi asked.

"See for yourself!" Misao said as she turned Haruhi towards Tamaki and Kaoru. Her smile went to a frown.

"Oh." Haruhi said plainly.

"Hey Tamaki." Kaoru said.

"Oh. Hey Kaoru!" Tamaki said. "I didn't know you came to the Host Club."

"Well I don't normally, but I thought I'd just stop by to see… you."

Tamaki looked surprised.

"I mean if that's ok!" Kaoru quickly added.

"Oh absolutely! I mean… yeah that's great." Tamaki said.

"And I mean if you're busy now, it's ok." Kaoru said.

"Busy?" Tamaki said. "I'm not busy!"

"WE LOVE YOU TAMAKI!" A bunch of random fan girls shouted.

"Ok so I may be a little busy." Tamaki said.

"Oh." Kaoru said disappointed.

"But how about we go out after rehearsals?" Tamaki asked.

"Like on a date?" Kaoru asked.

"You want it to be a date?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"Well then it's a date!" Tamaki said.

Kaoru smiled. "Ok!"

Behind the two, the other boys were watching.

"Well this should be interesting." Kyoya said.

"Everyone is with the wrong person!" Honey said.

"Tell me about it." Kaoru said.

"Oh give Tamaki a break guys." Hikaru said. "I mean it's good he's getting over Haruhi right?"

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" Kyoya asked. "Tamaki isn't over Haruhi just like Kaoru is probably not over losing Kenshin. It's rebounding all around."

"Well how in the hell are we supposed to fix this?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, but I hope this works itself out." Kyoya said.

"Seems like something tragic just might happen." Mori said.

"You think so?" Honey asked.

Mori nodded as the boys watched Kaoru and Tamaki stare at each other lovingly.

**A/N: Ok, so the chapter's over! We will be done with the Romeo and Juliet story arc soon! Leave comments!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Next chappie! TDR!**

A week had passed since Kenshin and Tomoe had gone out. Tamaki and Kaoru also began to go out on frequent dates while Yahiko and Haruhi's relationship became even more strained than it already was. On top of all of that, the play was tomorrow night.

Kenshin was holding Tomoe's books while she was laughing with her friends.

"That was the funniest movie I had seen in months!" A friend of Tomoe's said.

"I know right?" Tomoe said. She looked at Kenshin. "What did you think of the movie hun?"

"It was boring, pointless, and completely idiotic." Kenshin thought to himself. "It was hysterical dear." Kenshin said with the books covering his face.

"I knew he'd like it!" Tomoe said. "He loves those kinds of movies."

The lunch bell rang and the girls began to walk from their lockers.

"Kenshin can you put my books in my locker for me?" Tomoe asked.

"Sure dear." Kenshin said.

"Thanks! I'll see you at lunch!"

Tomoe walked with her friends to lunch. Kenshin walked over to Tomoe locker and dropped the books.

"Oro those were heavy."

Kenshin opened Tomoe's locker. When he went to pick up Tomoe's books, Kenshin failed to notice an envelope fall from the top of her locker, and into his backpack. He put the books in her locker, and closed the door.

"Off to lunch." Kenshin said. He picked up his backpack and left.

(Inside the host club…)

Haruhi was looking outside of a window.

"Looking for them?" A voice asked.

Startled, Haruhi quickly turned around to see Kyoya standing there.

"Don't scare me like that!" Haruhi said.

"Sorry about that." Kyoya said.

"It's fine." Haruhi said.

"So are you looking for them?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "But every time I look out there I feel like I'm some weird stalker, and it makes me feel bad."

"Well you have feelings for the boy, and you don't want to lose him." Kyoya said.

"Not to mention that he leaves after next week, and it's to protect me!" Haruhi said.

"It shows how much he really cares about you." Kyoya said.

"Probably not as much as he used to. He likes Kaoru now."

"Ah so you're admitting that you're jealous?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess I am." Haruhi said.

The two Hosts failed to realize that Yahiko had been listening in on the whole conversation. He sadly walked out of the host club.

"I see them now." Haruhi said.

Tamaki had a picnic basket in his hand. Kaoru had followed him from behind. Tamaki laid a blanket down on the grass, and sat the basket down on the blanket. The two teens sat down on the blanket as well.

"This picnic lunch was a great idea." Kaoru said.

"Thanks." Tamaki said. "I was hoping you'd like this."

"You're so romantic." Kaoru said.

"Well it's our fourth date so I just wanted to change it up a bit." Tamaki said.

Kaoru smiled at him, and began taking food out of the basket. Tamaki was staring up at the sky.

"What's on your mind?" Kaoru asked him.

"Oh. It's nothing really. Next week's going to be my last week at Ouran and I was wondering how everything will turn out."

"Oh." Kaoru said.

"I came here, made some of the best friends anyone could have ever had, created a successful club, and now here I am, my senior year, and I get pulled out because some crazy girl wants me to be her boyfriend so badly she's willing to expose my friend to the school and get her in trouble."

"You really care about Haruhi don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh what?" Tamaki said quickly.

"Well I mean I've never really seen someone go through such measures to protect a friend." Kaoru said. "Unless… the friend is means something more to you than just a friend."

"I'm not going to lie. At one point she did mean something more to me."

"And she still does." Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"You still care about Haruhi. If anything you're still in love with her."

"What?"Tamaki said trying to cover up the obvious. "No way! I totally don't! … Is it that obvious?"

Kaoru smiled. "Nah not really. I mean I could tell from our first date. It's kind of easy to see when someone feels like they've lost someone they loved to another person. I feel that way with Kenshin and you feel that way with Haruhi."

"I've been trying to get over it, but to no avail." Tamaki said.

"Well there's one way you can always tell." Kaoru said.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru leaned in and kissed him. They were quiet for a moment.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. The two started laughing.

"Kaoru I have a question." Tamaki asked.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Why did you continue to go out with me although you figured I was still in love with Haruhi from our first date?"

"I guess it was nice to have someone to talk to who was going through the same feelings I am." Kaoru said.

Tamaki smiled. "I'm glad I had someone to go through this feeling with too."

"Well that's what friends are for." Kaoru said.

"Friends." Tamaki said. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Haruhi was still watching from the window.

"Haruhi we need to talk." A voice said.

Startled again, Haruhi turned around to see Yahiko staring at her this time.

"Oh. Um hey Yahiko." Haruhi said embarrassed.

"Hey." Yahiko said.

"Something on your mind?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Yahiko started. "I… don't think you and I are really working out anymore."

"Oh." Haruhi said.

"That's all you have to say?" Yahiko asked. "Oh?"

"I mean Oh no why?" Haruhi said.

"Just stop it." Yahiko said.

"What do you want me to say?" Haruhi asked.

"I heard you're little conversation with Kyoya earlier." Yahiko said bitterly.

"You were spying on me?" Haruhi said angrily.

"Oh don't try to turn this around on me!" Yahiko said. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked Tamaki?"

"You want an answer?"

"Yeah I want an answer!"

"I've liked him since I first got here, I've LOVED him since the end of last year!"

Haruhi's words broke Yahiko. He stood there emotionless.

"Yahiko, I'm so sorry. That was too much."

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to see this in the first place."

"I don't know what else to do." Haruhi said.

"Break up with me." Yahiko said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Break up with me. Like right now."

"Yahiko."

"Just do it Haruhi. If you even cared about me at all you will break up with me."

Haruhi stared at Yahiko. "This relationship's over." She said plainly.

"Awesome." Yahiko sarcastically said. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Haruhi alone.

(Meanwhile…)

Misao was on a ladder. She was hanging up a banner.

"Why do I even need to hang this banner up?" Misao asked herself. "I mean everyone who goes to this school will be attending the play tomorrow night."

Misao tried extending the banner to the other side of the wall, when the ladder tipped over.

"Whoa!" Misao said.

Misao fell off of the ladder when a shadowy figure grabbed her. She looked at her rescuer.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"I'll always be here for you." Aoshi said smiling.

Misao couldn't help but smile back.

"Ahem." A voice said.

Misao and Aoshi looked to see Hikaru standing there. Misao quickly got off of Aoshi.

"Oh um hey Hikaru!" Misao said quickly.

"It's not what you think." Aoshi said.

"It's not." Misao added. "I was trying to hang up the banner for the play when the ladder tipped over and I fell."

"I was walking to lunch when I saw her fall, so I caught her." Aoshi finished.

"Ok well thanks." Hikaru said in a rude sarcastic manner. "Let's go honey." Hikaru said as he grabbed Misao and began taking her down the hallway.

"Hikaru!" Misao said. She turned around to see Aoshi waving bye to her. She smiled.

"What the hell's your problem?"Misao asked when the two got out of Aoshi view.

"My problem? What the hell's your problem?" Hikaru asked.

"What?"

"I saw how you were staring at Aoshi!"

"Oh and how was that?" Misao asked annoyed.

"The way you stared at me on our first date!" Hikaru said.

"I was-"

"I know you were!" Hikaru said cutting her off.

"Ha-ha how cute." Misao said. "It's ok to be jealous Hikaru, but you're acting ridiculous! It's never cute to act childish!"

"I'm not acting childish! Just stay away from Aoshi!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to!" Misao said.

"Oh, so how come you haven't been talking to Aoshi this whole time?" Hikaru said.

"Because I just haven't! If you think you have the power to control me, you're dead wrong! I'll talk to whoever I want to! I don't need to listen to you!"

"Well I'm glad I'm seeing this side of you today!" Hikaru said. "I wish I would've seen it sooner!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Misao asked.

"It means I never would've gone out with someone who's as stubborn as you if I knew this is how you'd act all the time!"

"Well you don't have to worry about going out with me anymore!" Misao said.

"Well fine!" Hikaru said.

Misao turned around and stormed off, and Hikaru watched her leave.

"What the HELL is wrong with me?!" Hikaru shouted.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin was outside of the cafeteria eating lunch when Kaoru approached him.

"Hey Kenshin." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said surprised. "It's been awhile. I didn't expect you to talk to me."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Kaoru said. "I've been avoiding you since you and Tomoe started dating. I guess I just didn't want to have to face her… or you."

"Oh." Kenshin said.

"How've you been?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? Oh great." Kenshin said.

"Doesn't sound like it." Kaoru said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just nerves. You know the play's tomorrow."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you guys perform." Kaoru said. "My parents can't either."

Kenshin laughed. "Hiko said he's have to see me play Romeo."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Kaoru said. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Kaoru." Kenshin said. "You've just made my day you know that?"

"Well that's what friends are for." Kaoru said.

Tomoe noticed Kenshin talking to Kaoru from her table.

"Oh hell no." She said quietly. "I'll be right back." Tomoe told her friends.

Kenshin and Kaoru continued smiling at each other until Tomoe's voice broke the silence.

"Kenshin! Come on over to lunch!" Tomoe said.

Kenshin turned to Tomoe, and looked back over to Kaoru.

"Go on ahead." Kaoru said. "It's ok. For real this time."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok." Kaoru said.

"Coming dear!" Kenshin said. He went inside the cafeteria.

"And everything's right in the world again." Kaoru said. She turned around to see Misao in tears.

"Or not." Kaoru said. "Misao what's wrong?"

"Hikaru and I broke up!" She said sobbing.

"What? What happened?" Kaoru asked.

Misao started crying.

"Come on." Kaoru said. She had her arm wrapped around Misao, and the girls walked down the hallway.

(In the Host Club…)

Haruhi was sitting down on the couch. She was wiping her eyes with a tissue when Tamaki entered.

"Hey." Tamaki said.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki quickly, and then looked away.

"Oh um hey." Haruhi said.

"Have you been crying?" Tamaki asked her.

"No. Just allergies you know." Haruhi said.

Tamaki noticed all the tissue. "No you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Yahiko and I broke up." Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. He sat down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I feel so bad. This is what I wanted, but still."

"What you wanted?" Tamaki asked confused.

"I wanted our relationship to end, but I didn't know it was going to hit me like this!" Haruhi said. "You should've seen how hurt he was."

"You always care about others feelings." Tamaki said. He put his arm around Haruhi and she laid her head on his shoulder. He began to dry her eyes.

"You don't have to do this." Haruhi said.

"I want to." Tamaki said.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"I'm going to miss you too." Tamaki said.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki for a moment. Their faces began to move closer to one another.

"Tamaki! Haruhi!" A voice said. It was Honey's.

The two quickly stopped before they kissed, and got up from the couch.

"Yes what is it?" Tamaki asked.

"We're going out to lunch! Coming?" Honey said.

"Actually-" Tamaki started.

"We're coming!" Haruhi finished.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi confused.

"We'll talk later." Haruhi whispered. She went with Honey.

"Aw man! I wanted to finish it now!" Tamaki said. He followed Honey too.

(In the cafeteria…)

Kenshin was sitting with Tomoe and her friends. The girls were all laughing except for Kenshin. He was picking at his food.

"You ok?" Tomoe asked him. "You seem lost in thought."

"Oh." Kenshin said. "I'm just not that hungry."

"But you love rice bowls!" Tomoe said.

"I know, but I'll just save it for later." Kenshin said.

"Ok." Tomoe said. She felt Kenshin's forehead. "Hopefully you're not coming down with something."

Tomoe continued to talk to her friends while Kenshin still played with his food. He looked up to see Kaoru comforting Misao. Kaoru noticed Kenshin staring at the girls.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin mouthed.

"I'll call you." Kaoru mouthed back.

Kenshin nodded his head. He looked at Tomoe's friends and then his own.

"I've made a terrible mistake." Kenshin thought to himself.

Tomoe noticed Kenshin looking at Kaoru and frowned.

"Kaoru." Tomoe said under her breath.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter's done! I know everyone's probably like I ruined two couples in one chapter? And they were just starting to get good! But, all good things must come to an end. Anyway this is the Romeo and Juliet story arc so it's tragic that the relationships are ending! Get it? Lol, anyway leave comments and go on to the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok folks this is the last chapter of the Romeo and Juliet Story Arc! Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was 6:45 pm and Tamaki and the other cast of the play were preparing for their performance.

"Ok so this is it!" Tamaki said excitedly. "The day we've all been waiting for!"

"Yay." The other members of the cast said sarcastically.

"Aw come on!" Tamaki said. "It's been two weeks we've worked together! We've gotten close, had good laughs, and we won't see each other after this anymore!"

"Tamaki we see each other every day." Kenshin said.

"Well let me restate that. You all will see each other, but I won't!"

"Don't talk like that." Kyoya started.

"Well it's true. We know that this is the last big thing I'll do with you guys! We may as well go out with a bang right?"

"Let's do this guys!" Tomoe said.

"Ok fine." Kyoya said.

"I'm ready to control those lights!" Honey shouted excitedly. "Well after some cake that is."

Tamaki smiled.

"Well then let's do this!" Kenshin said.

The cast members cheered.

Kenshin began to leave the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Tomoe asked.

"Oh I'm just going to see how Misao is doing." Kenshin said. "You know she and Hikaru broke up."

"Um who?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "My friends Tomoe! You know? The one's I've been hanging out with all year?"

"Oh them." Tomoe said plainly. "Well whatever. Just be back in a minute."

"Sure." Kenshin said irritated. He walked off the stage, and looked for the girls. They were on the first row.

"Hey Kaoru. Hey Misao." Kenshin said.

"Hey Kenshin." Both girls said.

"How are you doing Misao?"

"I'm doing better." Misao said.

"I took her out to dinner at the Akabeko before we came here." Kaoru said.

"It did the trick." Misao said.

"Have you talked to Hikaru lately?" Kenshin asked.

"I need to talk to him." Misao said. "I need to tell him something very important."

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

"Misao!" A voice said from behind the three. "I need you to change your brother's diaper!"

"MOTHER!" Misao shouted. She rolled her eyes. "Be right back."

Misao got up and went to her parents.

"What do you think she's going to tell him?" Kenshin asked.

"I think her and Hikaru might get back together!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Whatever makes her feel better." Kenshin said.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked. "You seem a little dazed."

"Just a little pre performance nerves probably." Kenshin said as he nervously laughed.

"Well you can always look at me if you feel scared." Kaoru said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

Tamaki peeked his head from the curtain to see Kenshin and Kaoru talking he smiled.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked from behind him.

"They look so cute talking to each other!" Tamaki said. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but we need to get ready to start the play!"

"Aww!" Haruhi said.

"And speaking of moments, can we talk about yesterday?" Tamaki asked.

"This is kind of a bad time isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"I know, but still." Tamaki said.

Haruhi smiled and rubbed the side of his face. "We'll talk later ok?"

Tamaki giggled. "Ok!"

Yahiko was watching the two. He sighed.

"You ok?" Mori asked him.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Yahiko said.

"How long had you guys been going out?"

"Couple of months." Yahiko said. "It's weird though. It wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be. I'm not mad at her for loving Tamaki, I'm mad at myself for not being able to be loved by her."

"That's not true!" Haruhi said.

"I've got to stop talking so loudly." Yahiko said.

Haruhi walked over to him. "I do love you, but more like a friend. I mean we did have a lot of fun together, but my heart wasn't truly in the relationship you know? I could tell you things, but sometimes not personal things."

"I guess." Yahiko said.

"Besides, we rarely ever hung out after school. There were a few times, but I know how you like you're space, and sometimes I just need someone who'd be there for me all the time."

"Now I'm feeling worse." Yahiko said.

"I don't want you to feel worse." Haruhi said. "But you also know that deep down-"

"Showtime folks!" Tamaki shouted.

"Talk later?" Haruhi asked Yahiko.

"Sure." Yahiko said.

"Ok." Haruhi said.

"I don't think I can do this." Hikaru told his brother.

"You can! This is a tragedy after all, so use those feelings of sorrow to execute your part perfectly!" Kaoru said.

"I'll do my best." Hikaru said.

"Go on and introduce us." Tamaki told Kyoya.

"Will do." Kyoya said.

Kenshin walked back onto stage. Tomoe kissed him.

"That was for good luck." Tomoe said.

Kenshin smiled. "Thanks for that."

Tomoe smiled and walked to the other side of the stage.

"That was odd." Kenshin thought to himself. "That kiss. Unlike last time…"

_(Flashback)_

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Kenshin and Tomoe kiss.

"You kiss by the book."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Kenshin kissed her again.

_(Flashback ends)_

"That kiss. I'm sure I felt something, but now? Nothing? I've made a mistake." Kenshin thought.

"Kenshin!" Haruhi whispered. "Get into position!"

"Sorry!" Kenshin whispered. He walked in between Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyoya was in front of the audience.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to Ouran High School. The Host Club presents _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet._ Our cast has worked very hard on perfecting their roles, and getting into character, so following this, the play will begin."

The audience began to clap as Kyoya walked behind a curtain.

"My son is playing Romeo!" Hiko told the adult beside him.

"I've never seen you so excited before." Kaoru's mom said.

"What?" Hiko said. "I'm not excited. It's just a play."

"Then explain the 'My son is Romeo shirt your wearing'." Misao's mom said.

"Whatever." Hiko said.

"Do well Kenshin." Kaoru said to herself.

Tsubame walked near Kaoru and Misao.

"Can I sit here?" Tsubame asked.

"Of course!" Kaoru said.

Tsubame took her seat beside Kaoru.

"I'm glad you could make it." Kaoru said.

"Me too. Shishio said he didn't want to go, but I thought I'd just do my own thing for once." Tsubame said.

"That's the way to go!" Misao said.

"Psst!" A voice said.

"You hear something?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought I did." Misao said.

A paper ball came towards Kaoru's head and hit her.

"What the hell?" Kaoru asked.

The girls looked to see Sanosuke in a trench coat with sunglasses on.

"Sano?!" All three girls said.

"Shut up! You're going to get me busted!" Sano whispered.

"Well what are you doing here? You're suspended! That means all after school events too!" Kaoru said.

"Come on! You didn't think I'd miss this do you?" Sano asked.

"True." Misao said.

Sanosuke smiled. "Break a leg folks."

Kyoya and Kaoru appeared on stage. Kyoya was Sampson and Kaoru was Gregory.

"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals." Kyoya said.

"No, for then we should be colliers." Kaoru said back.

Kenshin watched from behind the curtains. He was looking at Kaoru more than the play.

"I think if I looked at Kaoru, I might get even more nervous." Kenshin thought to himself. "Why am I so intimidated by her now?"

Kenshin saw Kaoru sitting down in her chair, and talking to someone.

"Is that Sano?" Kenshin asked himself.

Hikaru was on the stage as Abraham.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru noticed Misao was staring at Hikaru.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh huh." Misao whispered. "He's good."

Kaoru smiled. "So are you going to tell me what you're going to tell him?"

"Later." Misao said.

Hikaru and another person on stage were sword fighting with Kyoya and Kaoru. Haruhi appeared on stage as Benvolio.

"Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do." She said.

The sword fighting ceased as Tamaki walked on stage as Tybalt.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Tamaki said.

"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me." Haruhi said.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, As I hate hell- you know I don't mean that right?" Tamaki whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, smiled, and nodded. "Now keep going!" She whispered to him.

"Ok! I hate the word, as I hate hell all Montagues, and thee! Have at thee coward!" Tamaki said.

Tamaki and Haruhi's swords clashed, and the two began to fight.

Kenshin continued to watch from behind the curtain.

"My stomach hurts." Kenshin thought to himself. "I need to focus. Come on Kenshin you can do this! You can't let everyone down after all that practice!"

Eventually, more characters came onto the stage to participate in a battle. The audience looked on impressed.

(Later…)

Haruhi was talking to another one of the actors on stage.

"My part's coming up." Kenshin said.

"Both by myself and many other friends: But he, his own affections' counsellor, is to himself—I will not say how true— but to himself so secret and so close, so far from sounding and discovery, as is the bud bit with an envious worm, ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow. We would as willingly give cure as know." Tamaki read now being a Montague.

Kenshin took a deep breath, and walked onto the stage.

"See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied." Haruhi said.

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away." Tamaki said.

Tamaki and another female character playing Lady Montague walk behind the curtain.

"Good-morrow, cousin." Haruhi said to Kenshin.

"Is the day so young?" Kenshin said.

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

"In love?"

"Out—"

"Of love?" Haruhi said interrupting him.

"Out of her favour, where I am in love." Kenshin said while looking at Kaoru. She smiled at him.

Tomoe noticed this from the back and frowned.

"I'll take care of this." She said quietly.

She went in the back to where Honey was.

"What are you doing back here?" Honey asked.

"There's cake in the back." Tomoe whispered.

"Be back in a minute!" Honey quickly told her.

Tomoe smiled as she controlled the lights, and shined them right in Kaoru's face. Kaoru covered her face, and the audience seemed confused.

"That'll teach-" Tomoe couldn't finish her sentence as she was tackled by Misao. The lights were directed into the air.

"Ouch." Tomoe said.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while!" Misao boasted.

Honey came back. "She lied! There was no cake!"

"Don't worry, there will be some after the play's over." Misao said.

"Goody!" Honey said. He took control of the lights again.

(Later…)

The audience had reached the scene where Romeo and Juliet met for the first time, and the cast was behind the curtain taking a break.

"This is it Kenshin!" Tomoe said excitedly.

"What's it?" Kenshin asked.

"This upcoming scene! It's where we fell in love!"

"Yeah… love…" Kenshin said.

Tomoe looked confused and was about to say something until the other's heard Kyoya's voice.

"In just a second we'll be starting the play back up. Thank you for waiting."

The audience clapped again, and Kyoya went behind the curtain.

"Kenshin, Tomoe, you're up." He said.

Kenshin and Tomoe walked to the front of the stage.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kenshin started

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Tomoe said.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Kenshin and Tomoe kissed. Tomoe smiled, but Kenshin kept the same expression. It was quiet for a moment.

"Oh!" Tomoe said forgetting her lines for the moment. "You kiss by the book."

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru who gave him a thumbs up. Tomoe noticed this a frowned. She looked at Kenshin angrily.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Another stage character said.

Tomoe, looking angry at Kenshin turned around and walked away from him.

"Who know Juliet was supposed to look so mad at Romeo?" Hiko whispered to one of the parents.

The rest of the play went awkward for Kenshin and Tomoe. There had been another intermission. It was the last one as they cast finally made it to the final scene.

"Alright guys we're doing great!" Tamaki said. "Now let's wrap this up! We've got five minutes!"

Kenshin was sitting down. He had been sweating. Tomoe angrily stormed up to him.

"We need to talk." Tomoe stated.

"Later." Kenshin said.

"No now!" Tomoe said. "I thought when you picked me, you were 100% sure you made the right choice?"

"Huh?" Kenshin asked.

"I see how you've been looking at Kaoru this whole damn play, and it's pissing me off!" Tomoe practically shouted.

"Do NOT yell at me." Kenshin said. "We will talk about this later."

Tomoe's face was red at this point. "Well FINE!" She said.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asked Yahiko.

Yahiko was smiling. "Hopefully he's realizing that he's made a huge mistake over the past week and is going to take the right step in making the correct decision."

"Ok, I'm lost." Haruhi said.

"I'll tell you later." Yahiko said.

"Good to see you're talking to me again." Haruhi said.

Yahiko smiled. "I think I knew what you were going to tell me."

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you that later too. The play's about to start back up!"

"Alright let's do this!" Haruhi said.

Kaoru was in the audience watching Kenshin.

"He looks a little sick." Kaoru whispered to Sano.

"He'll be fine. It's Kenshin." Sanosuke said.

(A few minutes later…)

Kenshin was looking around the audience.

"My heart's pounding, I'm sweating, and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to see anyone else in the audience except for Kaoru. What's wrong with me? I thought choosing Tomoe was the right choice, but I was wrong I was DEAD WRONG. But I've liked Kaoru before, and it never felt like this! Is this like? Or… love?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru . She was smiling.

"That smile." Kenshin said.

All of a sudden everything started to go blurry. His hearing began to get fuzzy.

"Oro?" Kenshin thought to himself.

All of a sudden, he felt himself falling to the ground, and the audience gasped.

"KENSHIN!" A voice said.

Kenshin could hear that it was Hiko's voice.

"KENSHIN!" Sanosuke said.

"KENSHIN!" Misao said.

"KENSHIN!" Tomoe and the others said.

Kaoru got up from her seat and jumped on stage.

Everything went dark for Kenshin.

(Later…)

Kenshin awoke in a hospital. Kaoru was at his bedside.

"Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Hey sleepy head." Kaoru said.

Kenshin looked around. He was in a hospital. "What happened?" He asked.

"You had a very high fever." Kaoru said. "You were sick for a minute. The doctors said they don't know what happened. You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

Kaoru smiled. "It's ok. You did a really good job performing."

"Til the end." Kenshin said.

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's X shaped scar.

"What was that for?" Kenshin asked.

She rubbed his face. "I don't know." Kaoru answered.

The two smiled at each other until they heard the door being opened. Kaoru took her hand off of Kenshin and quickly turned around. Hiko entered.

"Hey Kaoru, your parents say it's time to go."

"Ok." Kaoru said. "I'll see you later."

Kaoru walked out. "See ya Hiko." Kaoru said.

"Bye Kaoru."

Kaoru closed the door.

"You ok?" Hiko asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I've never seen you so nervous before! What happened?"

Kenshin was about to respond when Tomoe came in.

"Hey Hiko. Can I talk to Kenshin?" She asked.

"Oh. Sure." Hiko said. "We may be able to get you out of here by tomorrow morning." Hiko said. He left the room.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you honey!" Tomoe said. She ran up to Kenshin and kissed him.

"Don't be." Kenshin said. "You're probably about to yell at me even more."

"Why would I do that?" Tomoe asked.

"Tomoe… I'm breaking up with you." Kenshin said.

Tomoe paused for a moment "… What?"

"I can't lie to you anymore. I don't love you."

"Kenshin." Tomoe started.

"Let me finish." Kenshin said. "There was an attraction between us I admit ok? But it was lust not love. I love Kaoru. Not you."

Tears formed in Tomoe's eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Kenshin said.

Tomoe clinched her fist. "This was what you had planned from the beginning wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"It wasn't enough that you killed my boyfriend, but you had to manipulate my feelings for you, and then you wanted to break my heart?"

"Tomoe I didn't kill Kiyo!"

"Yeah whatever." Tomoe said. "I don't want to ever see or speak to you ever again!"

Tomoe ran out of the hospital room.

"Tomoe!" Kenshin said.

Tomoe ran down the hall and out of the hospital. She saw a trashcan nearby and kicked it. Her sadness quickly turned to anger which quickly turned to hatred. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited a few seconds.

"Shishio? It's Tomoe. I want back in on the plan to bring Kenshin and his little friends down." Tomoe said.

**A/N: AND THUS ENDS THE ROMEO AND JULIET STORY ARC! Idk why that was all caps lol, but we're done with that now! Next up will be two important chapters and then the finally story arc! Well leave comments! See ya next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Next chapter people! Let's go! TDR!**

Kaoru was humming to a tune while Misao was walking with her to Kenshin's house.

"Ok Kaoru as happy as I am for you, you've GOT to stop humming that dumb tune!" Misao said.

"Sorry Misao, it's just that I'm SO HAPPY!" Kaoru said. "Kenshin and Tomoe breaking up is probably the best thing that's happened to me all year!"

"Well good for you." Misao said.

"You're so enthusiastic." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… remember when I told you I had to tell Hikaru something last week?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about asking you what you said. You know with Kenshin falling out during the play and all."

"Well he's mad at me still." Misao said. "He hasn't talked to me all week."

"So you weren't asking to get back together with him?" Kaoru asked.

"No. I needed to tell him the reason we were over."

_(Flashback)_

"_I remember it was after the play…"_

Hikaru was in the hospital and Misao arrived.

"Is Kenshin ok?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru answered.

"Hikaru… we need to talk."

"Yeah we do. What happened Misao? We were doing just fine! I don't understand what happened!"

"It's just that…" Misao started.

"Oh boy something tells me I better sit down for this." Hikaru said. He sat down in one of the hospital chairs in the hallway.

"Those few brief seconds I had with Aoshi when he saved me from falling made me realize that… I still love him, and I don't want him to leave Ouran."

Hikaru didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry." Misao said. She walked past Hikaru.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Aww." Kaoru said. "I'm sorry Misao."

"It's ok." Misao said. "Everyone's going through a tough time right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know today is Thursday." Misao said.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Éclair is coming into town today to hear Tamaki's decision."

"Yep, and Haruhi is not taking it too well." Misao said.

"Wow for homecoming week, this week has not been fun." Kaoru said.

"The football game is tomorrow, and I'll end up losing Aoshi forever." Misao said.

"Wait, but what if you tell Aoshi how you really feel?" Kaoru asked.

"It's probably too late for that." Misao said. "I was talking to Moune, and he's transferring to some private school in a small town outside of Tokyo."

"This week bites." Kaoru said.

Misao and Kaoru made it to Kenshin's house. He was just leaving the house.

"Hey girls." Kenshin said.

"Hey." They both told him.

"Guess we better head down to the Host Club, and see how everyone's doing huh?"

"Yeah." Both girls said.

"Well let's go." Kenshin said.

The three walked towards the school.

(At the Host Club…)

Tamaki was looking around the host club. He was sitting beside Haruhi.

"You ok?" Tamaki asked.

"No not really." Haruhi said.

"You know I'm doing this for you right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah I know, but I wish you wouldn't!"

"What? If I didn't, you'd be expelled from here!"

"Well that's worse than ending up with someone you don't want to be with, in the first place!" Haruhi said.

"Look, I'm going to miss you ok? I'm going to miss you, Honey, Mori, and the twins."

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Well of course. He's my best friend. And I think that he may be taking it worse than you."

"Where is Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"He… said he wouldn't be coming these last two days of school."

"What?" Haruhi said angrily. "He purposely decided to leave the last days you would be here?"

"Don't be mad at him. I don't think I could have come here if he left too… I just wish he would." Tamaki said sadly. He got up from the couch, and walked away.

"This seems so unreal." Haruhi said quietly.

Hikaru walked up to Haruhi. "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Looks like everyone's down during this magnificent homecoming week." Hikaru said.

"Still avoiding Misao?"

"What? No!"

"Yes!" Kaoru said.

"Ugh Kaoru!" Hikaru said.

"She's trying to be his friend again, but he just won't accept it."

"Well who says I want to accept it? There's no rule saying I need to be friends with my ex!"

"But it'd be easier if it happened!" Haruhi said. "Hikaru haven't you made friends with Kenshin and his group?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well if you hang out with them, you're bound to see Misao! You can't avoid her forever."

"Well it'll be like we divorced. She can talk to them on certain days, and I can talk to them on other days."

"Oh you know they'll never go for that." Haruhi said.

"And deep down if you know that you made them choose between you and Misao, they'd pick her right?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah I know." Hikaru said. "But what if I'm not over her?"

"Well time heals all wounds." Haruhi said. "Take me and Yahiko for example."

"Where is Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. "And Sanosuke for that matter?"

"Well Sanosuke's making out with Megumi, and Yahiko… I have an idea of where he may be." Haruhi said.

(Meanwhile…)

Tsubame was sitting down in an empty hallway crying. Yahiko was whistling when he noticed her.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko asked.

"Yahiko?" Tsubame said. She quickly began to dry her face when Yahiko ran over to her.

"Tsubame are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tsubame said quietly.

"Let me help you up." Yahiko said.

He began to help Tsubame up when she screamed.

"OUCH!" Tsubame said. She fell back to the floor grabbing her side.

"TSUBAME!" Yahiko said. He held her. "What happened? Did Shishio do this?"

Tsubame didn't answer.

"I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No wait Yahiko don't!" Tsubame said. "I have something very important to tell you."

"We need to get you to a nurse." Yahiko said.

"Shishio and Enishi have banned together to kill Kenshin!" Tsubame quickly said.

Yahiko looked at her surprised. "What?"

"They've formed an alliance to kill Kenshin." Tsubame said. "I know everything. I've got to tell you everything! We don't have time! We need to call the police!"

"Whoa Tsubame calm down! We need to get you some help."

"They kept me out of the dark so long." Tsubame started. "They made a mistake though."

"What mistake?" Yahiko asked.

"Shishio was flirting with me because he thought I was the one Kenshin liked. When in reality it was Kaoru. After finding out he had befriended the wrong person, he still found a way to use me. He knew Kenshin couldn't stand me hanging out with the wrong crowd, and knew making him more angry would get him into some angry state or something."

"Angry state?" Yahiko asked. "You mean Battosai?"

"Yeah that's it!" Tsubame said. "He used that word Battosai."

"So he's trying to get Kenshin angry?" Yahiko asked.

"He said something about when they fight, he wants to fight Kenshin at his full potential."

"That bastard!" Yahiko said.

Tsubame was still holding her side. "They found out I was overhearing their plan one day. Shishio must have known I knew too much because he sent some of his students to attack me when I came to class this morning. They put me in this hall."

Yahiko was clenching his fist at this point. "I've got to tell Kenshin! But first…"

Yahiko picked Tsubame up. She looked at him and tears began to form in his eyes.

"I was a fool to have a crush on Shishio." Tsubame said. "I'm sorry Yahiko."

"It's ok Tsubame. It's ok." Yahiko said. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let me take you to the nurse."

Yahiko walked down the hallway with Tsubame in his arms. He looked down at Tsubame and smiled.

"Guess Haruhi was right." Yahiko thought to himself.

_(Flashback)_

Yahiko and Haruhi were in the hospital.

"Kenshin woke up, and Kaoru went in immediately." Yahiko told Haruhi.

"Thank goodness." Haruhi said.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"So you told me you think you know what I was going to tell you?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Yahiko said.

"Well what was I going to say?" Haruhi asked.

"That as you love Tamaki… I… love Tsubame." Yahiko said.

"Well yeah that's what I was going to say." Haruhi said.

"But… how did you know? Why did you think that?" Yahiko wondered.

"Because the way you got protective over her. At the party months ago when you thought Shishio was going to sleep with her. At the fair when you were trying to talk to her. This whole year actually. You've been trying so hard to regain her trust. Not to mention when you blew me off for her."

"Oh." Yahiko said.

"It's ok though." Haruhi said."We've both been lying to ourselves for awhile, but this time we know our true feelings."

"Yeah." Yahiko said. "No more lying to ourselves?"

"No more lying." Haruhi said.

Yahiko smiled and Haruhi gave him a hug.

_(Flashback ends)_

Yahiko smiled at Tsubame.

(In the Host Club…)

Haruhi and Tamaki were on the couch again.

"Knock, knock." A voice said.

The Hosts turned around to see Éclair.

"Hey Tamaki. Hey Haruhi." Éclair said.

"You." Haruhi said angrily.

"No need to be angry." Éclair said. "It's just that the girl best for Tamaki has come to take him back! So what's your decision Tamaki?"

"I'll go with you." Tamaki said.

Éclair squealed with delight. "I knew you'd make the right decision I just KNEW IT!"

"I packed my bags." Tamaki said. "Let's just get out of here."

Éclair laughed. "We're not leaving today silly! We're leaving tomorrow after the homecoming game! I didn't travel all this way just to grab you and go back! I want to see something interesting! Which is why I chose today to get here, and tomorrow night to watch your game!"

Haruhi clenched her fist, and Tamaki noticed.

"Ok, how about I send you to the cafeteria?" Tamaki said quickly.

"Whatever… boyfriend!" Éclair said as she walked out of the room.

Haruhi looked sad again. She sighed. "This sucks."

"It does doesn't it?" Tamaki asked.

She nodded, and Tamaki walked up to her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Haruhi asked.

"I need you to know something?" Tamaki said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"I… I… lov-"

"Tamaki! Haruhi!" Misao shouted.

Tamaki stopped what he was saying as the two went into the main room of the host club.

"Oh. Hey Kenshin." Tamaki said.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?"

"Just fine. I should ask you the same."

Kenshin laughed. "I'm fine. It's been a week since I've been out of the hospital, but I think I'll be fine now. How's everyone doing?"

"Well Kyoya isn't here, the twins don't really want to talk about it, Yahiko and Sanosuke are nowhere to be found, and Éclair just showed up."

"You're leaving already?" Kaoru asked.

"No. I will tomorrow night after the homecoming game." Tamaki said.

"Oh." Kenshin said sadly. "Is there anything we can do to change her mind?"

"Well if there is let me know." Tamaki said.

Yahiko ran inside the host club out of breath.

"Yahiko what's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Shishio hurt Tsubame!" Yahiko shouted.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Follow me!" Yahiko said.

(Back in the Nurse's office…)

Tsubame was lying down in a bed sleeping. When the others entered the nurse Aoshi was standing over her.

"Kenshin." Aoshi started.

"Aoshi. What are you doing here?" Kenshin said.

"The plan. They heard Tsubame. He sent his student to hurt her. I should've been able to protect her."

"Don't feel bad." Yahiko reassured him.

"Did you guys say Shishio did this?" The Nurse asked.

"Well that's what she said." Yahiko said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You need to kick his ass out of this school!" Sanosuke shouted while standing the doorway.

"Sano." Kenshin said.

"Sorry I'm late." Sanosuke said. He entered the nurse's room.

"Well sorry, we can do anything to Mr. Makoto until we've got proof he did it."

"Proof?" Sanosuke shouted. "Is an injured Tsubame not enough proof?"

Kaoru went over to Tsubame. She looked sad. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for this." Kenshin said. "Tsubame's strong, she'll make it ok?"

Kaoru nodded her head.

Yahiko clenched his fist, and Sanosuke noticed this. Yahiko turned around and left.

"Where are you going?" Sanosuke asked.

"To get some answers." Yahiko said.

"I'll go with you." Sanosuke said.

The two left the room.

Misao looked at Tsubame. She walked over to Aoshi.

"I'm sorry I thought you were obsessed with Shishio. It looks like it was a good thing that you were."

Aoshi smiled. "It was never good to be obsessed. I lost sight of my number one priority. You."

Misao smiled, and kissed Aoshi.

"I missed doing that." She said.

"I missed that too." Aoshi said. He smiled.

The twins ran into the room and went to Tsubame.

"Sorry we're late. We called Kyoya." Both twins said.

"Ok." Misao said. "Hikaru."

Hikaru didn't answer her.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?" Kaoru answered.

"I need you to help me out with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you can accompany me to the dojo this afternoon?"

"No way! I can't let you go near Shishio!" Aoshi interrupted.

"You've got to let me do this." Misao said. "If Tsubame knows something, than I'm sure Enishi or Tomoe know something too."

"Well ok. I'll go." Kaoru said. "That ok with you Aoshi?"

Aoshi looked at Misao. "Please be careful. Things have gotten a lot more serious now."

"I will." Misao said.

(Meanwhile…)

Yahiko and Sanosuke entered the dojo themselves. Enishi was cleaning up his sword, when Yahiko charged towards him with his own sword. Enishi drew his sword and deflected his attack.

"And who do I owe this surprise attack to?" Enishi said.

"You heartless bastard!" Yahiko shouted. "How could you have hurt Tsubame?"

"What are you talking about?" Enishi asked angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know! Tsubame was attacked by some of YOUR students early this morning!"

"That's a LIE!" Enishi said. He attacked Yahiko with his sword, but Yahiko avoided it.

"No it's not! This morning some of YOUR students attacked her! And if it's not yours then is Tomoe's!"

"Tomoe has nothing to do with this!" Enishi said.

"That may be what you think." Yahiko said. "If you EVER come near Tsubame or my friends again, I will bring you down with Shishio as well." Yahiko said. He sheathed the sword and threw it back on the ground. He and Sanosuke walked out.

Tamaki was waiting in the parking lot when Kyoya arrived. He ran towards Tamaki.

"Is Tsubame ok?" Kyoya asked.

"She's sleeping right now." Tamaki said.

"Who would do this to her?" Kyoya asked.

"Kenshin and his friends may have an idea." Tamaki said.

"Well we need to make sure we can help them any way we can." Kyoya said.

"Mori and Honey can help us." Tamaki said. "I made sure they can come back."

"Good." Kyoya said.

"Glad you're speaking to me." Tamaki said.

"For now." Kyoya said.

(Meanwhile…)

Enishi barged into a small room where Shishio, Sojiro, Yumi, and Tomoe were sitting.

"What the hell happened to the girl?" Enishi asked.

"Oh. Her? She heard too much so we sent some men to shut her up." Shishio said.

"So you sent MY students?" Enishi said getting angrily.

"No they sent mine." Tomoe said.

Enishi looked at Tomoe surprised. "What?"

"My students attacked Tsubame and put her in the nurse's care." Tomoe said.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Enishi said. "Our revenge is focused on the Battosai! Not anyone else!"

"New plan!" Tomoe shouted. "We get rid of HIM, and everyone else he loves and cares about! That includes every person he's ever come in contact with."

"Tomoe I can't believe you're saying this. What happened to my innocent baby sister?"

"She died a week ago when her heart was further broken by the Battosai." She said plainly.

Shishio smiled. "Tomorrow everything begins after the game." Shishio said plainly. "Are you in or out? Choose wisely."

Sojiro began to smile as he took out his sword.

"…Fine." Enishi said.

Sojiro put his sword back.

"Our plan has begun!" Shishio said.

Sojiro and Tomoe were smiling while Yumi looked nervous, and Enishi looked scared.

**A/N: Done! Ok so next chapter will be the last filler chapter as we will be entering the final story arc AFTER the next chapter. For those of you who are wondering what Shishio did that was so bad he got kicked out last year, wonder no longer! Next chapter I will reveal what Shishio did that was so terrible! Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Next chapter! TDR!**

It was Friday night and Tamaki escorted Éclair to the football stadium.

"So many people!" Éclair said excitedly.

"Well we are going against our rival school today." Tamaki said. "Everyone comes to the Ouran vs. Yagami High School football game."

"Well guess you better enjoy your last one huh?" Éclair said giggling.

Tamaki didn't answer. He smiled when he saw Haruhi and the others.

"Hey guys!" He said as he quickly let go of Éclair's arm and ran over to his friends. They all looked sad.

"Cheer up guys! Please? For me?" Tamaki asked.

"We'll try." Haruhi said.

Misao looked around the football field as Hikaru walked up to her.

"I know it was you. You know that right?" Misao asked.

"What did I do?" Hikaru asked.

"Remember yesterday?" Misao asked.

_(Flashback)_

"Hikaru."

Hikaru didn't answer her.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?" Kaoru answered.

"I need you to help me out with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you can accompany me to the dojo this afternoon?"

"No way! I can't let you go near Shishio!" Aoshi interrupted.

"You've got to let me do this." Misao said. "If Tsubame knows something, than I'm sure Enishi or Tomoe know something too."

"Well ok. I'll go." Kaoru said. "That ok with you Aoshi?"

Aoshi looked at Misao. "Please be careful. Things have gotten a lot more serious now."

"I will." Misao said.

(Later…)

Misao was waiting around outside of the dojo looking for Kaoru when she saw someone walking up to him.

"Hey Misao. Let's get this search started."

Misao looked confused.

"No one's in there right?"

"Huh? Oh. Nobody's in there." Misao said.

"Ok." Kaoru said. He snuck inside the dojo.

"Hikaru?" Misao said to herself.

_(Flashback ends)_

"You were disguised as your brother to help me search the dojo for any evidence." Misao said.

"How could you tell? I even had my hair like his!" Hikaru said.

"Well thanks anyway." Misao said. She smiled at him.

"Well that's what friends do right?" Hikaru said smiling back at her.

"So are you talking to Tamaki again?" Misao asked.

"Yeah a little. I just can't believe the boss is leaving you know?" Hikaru asked.

"I understand. Tamaki's like our Kenshin. I don't know what we'd do if he were gone. I really don't know what a certain someone would do if he left either." Misao said while looking at Kaoru.

"Same for us." Hikaru said while looking at Haruhi.

Hikaru looked at the football field. "There's your boyfriend." He said.

Misao looked to see Aoshi out on the football team as students began to cheer. She cheered as well.

Éclair walked up to Tamaki. "Tamaki can you get me so Caviar, some sparkling water, and some candy please?"

"It's a concession stand Éclair they sell Hamburgers, Hotdogs, fries, and sodas."

"Oh." Éclair said while making a disgusted face.

"They do have candy though." Tamaki said. "And talking about hamburgers and hot dogs made me hungry. I think I'll go get some."

"I'll come with you." Haruhi said.

Éclair frowned. "Me too!"

Honey and Mori got in her way.

"You big brutes! Get outta my way!"

"Nice going guys." Kyoya said.

"OK!" An announcer shouted. "TODAY'S THE DAY OURAN HIGH SCHOOL'S FOOTBALL TEAM GOES UP AGAINST OUR TOP RIVAL SCHOOL YAGAMI HIGH SCHOOL! WHO WILL WIN IN THIS OUTSTANDING MATCH? BOTH TEAMS HAVE BEEN UNDEFEATED UNTIL TODAY!"

The football players were running up and down the field while the students cheered. Aoshi ran up to Kenshin.

"Hey Aoshi. Good luck with tonight's game." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, I know everything." Aoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"I broke into Shishio's hiding spot. I got all of the information. Go into the small building outside of the football field. I have all of his schematics and papers, and letters in there."

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"History is trying to repeat itself Kenshin."

"SHINOMORI!" Aoshi's coach shouted.

Aoshi looked at Kenshin and he nodded.

"See ya." Aoshi said as he ran towards the team.

"Bye." Kenshin said. He turned around and went to search for the others.

The Yagami high school team came out on the other side of the field as one side of the stadium cheered while the opposite team across from them booed.

"Things are getting intense." Kenshin said. "Now's the time to disappear."

Kenshin turned around and almost bumped into Kaoru.

"Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"The shed. Aoshi finally uncovered Shishio's plan."

"What?" Kaoru said surprised. "Really?"

"Uh huh. We need to get to the shed."

"Why?" Another voice asked. The two turned to see Yahiko.

"We need to get to the shed to uncover Shishio's plan." Kaoru said.

"Shishio's plan?" Another voice asked. It was Misao's.

Kenshin sighed. "Come on let's just follow me!"

The others began to go when Haruhi and Tamaki returned.

"Where are you guys going?" Tamaki asked.

"The shed!" Kenshin said.

"I'll go with them." Haruhi said.

"I'll go too." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki!" Éclair said.

"You better handle that." Haruhi said.

"Aw man. Well take Kyoya and the others." Tamaki said.

"Ok." Haruhi said. "Guys! Follow me!"

The boys went after her as Tamaki walked with Éclair. Kyoya looked at him.

"I'll be there A.S.A.P." Tamaki mouthed to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled and walked off.

(Meanwhile…)

The Hosts caught up with Kenshin's group and they were talking.

"And then Aoshi said history will repeat itself." Kenshin said.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Misao asked.

Things were quiet for a moment.

"History will repeat itself!" Haruhi said. "He's going to attempt to do the same thing he did last year!"

Everyone looked at her.

"You don't think he would do you?" Sanosuke asked him.

"I mean think about it. He was somehow stopped last time, and if he succeeded, things would have been bad. VERY bad."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin who seemed to be staring off into space.

_(Flashback)_

Kenshin was running on the rooftop of the Ouran building. On the ground were a dozen police cars. Kenshin was desperately searching for a way into the school. Kenshin spotted a vent, he ripped it off, and entered the ventilation system. Kenshin began crawling through it. Kenshin stopped crawling when he heard voices.

"I hear that the crazy teenager has a hostage." A police officer.

"We need to find a way to rescue her." The second police officer said.

"Where is she staying?"

"I think in some room known as the Host Club? This blond and orange haired kid kept trying to push past the other police officers, but we blocked them. They eventually retreated."

"Perfect amount of information." Kenshin said quietly.

He continued crawling through the ventilation system until he reached an opening. He dropped into the hallway.

"The Host Club huh?" Kenshin said. "Not sure I know where that is."

"Music Room #3." A voice said.

Kenshin turned around to see a blond haired boy.

"Thank you." Kenshin said. He began to turn around.

"Wait!" The blond haired boy said.

Kenshin turned around.

"I'm coming too."

"It's too dangerous." Kenshin said.

"But still! I need to rescue Haruhi!" The boy said.

"Haruhi. Is that the hostage?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh huh." The boy said.

Kenshin looked at the hallway and back to the boy.

"Ok." Kenshin said.

"Yes!" The boy said.

"I'm coming too!" The orange haired boy said.

"You made it!" The blond haired boy said.

"You didn't think I'd let you get all the glory did you?" The orange haired boy asked.

"So I guess you're coming too?" Kenshin asked.

"You bet!" The orange haired boy said.

"Well then let's go!" Kenshin said.

The three boys went up the hallway.

"Make a left down here." The blond haired boy said.

The three boys made a left down the hallway and approached a door.

"Let's approach this situation very carefully and quietly." Kenshin said.

The orange haired boy kicked the door opened.

"Or we could do that." He said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

"Stay behind me."

The two boys did what they were told. Each of them began looking around the room.

"Haruhi!" The blond haired shouted.

Haruhi was sitting in a chair tied up, and her mouth was covered with tape. The blond and orange haired boys ran towards Haruhi when a large sound came across everyone's ears. Fire came from one of the closets with a big heap of black smoke. Haruhi closed her eyes as the smoke covered here and the two boys. The smoke began to settle, and the closet of the room was on fire.

"What was that?" Kenshin wondered.

Haruhi started making noises through the tape. The orange haired boy removed it from her mouth.

"ABOVE YOU!" Haruhi shouted to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked up to see Shishio drop from the ceiling. Kenshin used his sword to deflect Shishio's sword. Shishio landed on the ground.

"What do you want?" Shishio asked.

"What are you trying to prove Shishio? This mindless violence? And for what?"

"This stupid school wouldn't know genius if it bit them in the ass. It's sad, but it's the truth. I've been shot down plenty of times for all the ideas I've had for this place. They believe me to be insane?"

"Well you are!" The orange haired boy answered him.

Shishio glared at him. "Stupid mistake to talk to me." Shishio said while walking towards the boys and Haruhi.

Kenshin got in front of the three. "You will not hurt them!" Kenshin shouted.

"Then I guess I'll have to go through you!" Shishio shouted.

He slashed through the air in a downward position, and Kenshin evaded the hit.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Kan Sen!"

Kenshin spun around Shishio and aimed for Shishio's side. Shishio managed to block the attack, but the force from the move blew Shishio back.

"Just come with us to the police Shishio." Kenshin said. "You're already going to be in enough trouble. You're holding a hostage, you set explosives in the school…"

"So I don't have anything to lose!" Shishio said. "HOJI!"

Hoji, Shishio's right hand man appeared from behind Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Both boys shouted.

Hoji took out a knife and came down with it towards Haruhi. Both the blond and orange haired boys put their arms in front of Haruhi, and they took the slash instead of her.

"ARRH!" Both boys said.

"GUYS!" Haruhi shouted.

Kenshin turned around.

"Oh no you don't!" Shishio said. "You're MY opponent!"

Kenshin glared at Shishio. "Then take this! Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

Kenshin attacked all nine of Shishio's weak points and sent him flying into a wall.

"Shishio!" Hoji said while looking at his unconscious boss. Hoji then went to look back at Kenshin, but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Hoji said afraid.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Sou Ryu Sen!"

Kenshin drew his sword back out of his sheath, and knocked the knife out of Hoji's hand. The next attack hit him across the chest sending him into a wall. Haruhi and the two boys looked shocked.

"Did…. You kill him?" The blond haired boy asked.

"No. He's unconscious though. We need to get you three out of here." Kenshin said.

Kenshin untied Haruhi and she got up. The two boys picked Hoji up, while Kenshin threw Shishio over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Kenshin said.

The four teens exited the Host Club.

(Later…)

Shishio and Hoji were in the back of a police car. Haruhi and the two boys were talking to the police while fire trucks were pulling into the lot of the school.

"You've done a magnificent job." The police officer said.

"Well don't thank us. Thank…" Haruhi started. "Where'd he go?"

Kenshin was on the Ouran rooftop, and jumped from there. He was behind the school where Kaoru was waiting for him.

"You're ok!" Kaoru said as she ran towards Kenshin and hugged him.

"That I am." Kenshin said.

In front of the school, the police officers entered the police car.

"I swear Kenshin Himura one day I will have my revenge." Shishio thought to himself as the police car drove off.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin snapped out of his daydream and looked at Kaoru. "Yes Ms. Kaoru what is it?"

"You ok?"

"Oh. I was just thinking about last year's events."

"Oh." Kaoru said. "You think they ever recognized you from last year?" Kaoru asked Kenshin quietly.

"Who? Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru? I doubt it, but it doesn't matter anyway. It's probably for the best for them not to remember something traumatic like that anyway." Kenshin responded quietly.

Kaoru smiled. "Well whatever you think is best usually is."

Kenshin smiled.

"This is it." Haruhi said.

"I'd just like to point out Kenshin was the one who saved us all last year." Sanosuke blurted out.

"SANO!" Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Misao shouted at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruhi and Hikaru asked.

"Sorry guys I just couldn't keep it in any longer!" Sanosuke said.

Kaoru grabbed Sanosuke by the neck. "You have the BIGGEST mouth!"

(Meanwhile…)

Ouran was up by 7 points in the game. Éclair had snuggled up against Tamaki.

"The last day I get to see my friends, and none of them are even here." Tamaki thought to himself. "I need to be where they are. Hey Éclair?" Tamaki asked aloud.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok. Well get back soon!" Éclair said.

Tamaki got up from the seat in the bleachers, and walked away. He began running in the same direction Kenshin and the others were going.

(Meanwhile…)

"So… it was you!" Haruhi said.

"Wait you mean you thought it was Kenshin anyway?" Misao asked.

"Well I mean he looked so familiar, and as hard as I tried forgetting the day I was held hostage, I always wanted to remember who the man who saved us was. Turns out we'd been hanging out together all year."

"Why didn't you tell us Kenshin?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I didn't want to bring it up. I mean being held hostage can be very traumatic, and I just didn't want to bring up any bad memories you know?"

"I understand." Haruhi said.

"We miss all the good stuff in college!" Honey complained to Mori.

"Guys!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Tamaki running towards them.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said.

"I realized I couldn't be left out of all the fun you know?"

Haruhi smiled. "Well looks like our group is whole once again."

"Ok, now let's get in and out." Kenshin said.

The door opened, and Tamaki looked confused as everyone entered.

"That's strange." Tamaki said.

"What is?" Haruhi asked.

"All doors in the area are usually locked during the after school activities." Tamaki said.

"That is strange." Haruhi said. "You don't think it's a trap do you?"

"Let's not worry about that right now." Tamaki said.

He and Haruhi entered the shed.

"Shed?" Yahiko said. "This place is like a warehouse!"

"I know right?" Misao said.

"Now if I were a schematic, where would I hide?" Kenshin wondered.

He looked around to see in the corner some rolled up pieces of construction paper, and envelopes.

"Aha." Kenshin said as he ran over to them. The others followed.

Kenshin began unrolling the papers while the others began looking at pictures and notes.

"What the hell?" Yahiko said. "All this is are pictures of the principal and coach!"

"And the school nurse." Sanosuke said laughing. Misao hit him over the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being a pervert!"

"Guys be serious." Kaoru said.

"Letters to Shishio." Mori said.

"Yeah there's a lot of them here." Honey said.

"Who are they from?" Misao asked.

"The principal, and the football coach!" Tamaki said.

"So the principal, football coach, and Shishio are somehow linked together?" Kenshin wondered.

"Look at these dates." Haruhi said. "They are from July 20th through the 24th."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "What?"

"Look at this letter." Kaoru said.

Kaoru gave it to Kenshin. "It's not a letter. It's like a printed out telephone conversation. It's from… July 23rd…"

_(Flashback)_

Tomoe looked angry again. "Why do you keep saying that? You know what you did!"

Kenshin looked confused. "You did this last time, but you gave me no explanation! What are you talking about?"

"Where were you during the summer?" Tomoe asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question. Name all the places you went during the summer."

"Let's see. Hiko and I traveled all throughout Japan. It'd be easier to ask me where you think I was."

"Did you go to Kyushu during the summer?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Was it at the end of July? Around July 23rd?"

"Yeah…" Kenshin said a little freaked out.

"I was on vacation there too. It was me, Enishi, and…"

"Yes?"

"And my ex boyfriend." Tomoe said.

"And just what does this have to do with me?"

"EVERYTHING!" Tomoe shouted. "You ruined my life, and I still like you. That's why Enishi's mad at me."

"Ruined your life?" Kenshin asked.

"July 23rd was the day my boyfriend Kiyosato Akira was murdered. An unknown witness claimed that the culprit was a red haired male teenager with some sort of scar across his face."

Kenshin looked surprised. His eyes widened. "Tomoe, you couldn't possibly think…"

"Just screw it. Screw this whole situation." Tomoe said. She got up and ran towards her class of students.

_(Flashback ends)_

"A conversation from the day Tomoe's boyfriend was killed." Kenshin said. "I've been framed."

Everyone looked at Kenshin.

"TAMAKI SUOH HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FOR YOUR FRIENDS!" An angry voice shouted. It was Éclair's.

"Éclair I." Tamaki started.

Éclair closed the door behind her while outside a shadowy figure holding a device in their hand watched the teens from a window.

"I'll forgive you if we go right now." Éclair said.

"We don't need to be at the airport for another 40 minutes!" Tamaki protested.

"Fine! I'll just tell everyone that Haruhi is a-"

Before Éclair could finish her sentence, the shadowy figure pressed the button on her mysterious device. The warehouse began to explode and everyone began screaming.

"EVERYONE TO THE DOOR!" Kenshin shouted.

At the same time of the explosion, Ouran had won against its rivals. The cheering and applause from the great victory covered the sound of the explosion.

"WE WON!" The coach shouted. He looked at his team when he saw Aoshi running off the field. The coach frowned.

(Inside the shed…)

Everything was falling from the warehouse. There was smoke and ash everywhere. The ceiling was on fire.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Éclair shouted as she turned around and ran for the back door. The ceiling collapsed in front of it, and Éclair screamed.

"TAMAKI!" Éclair shouted as she tried running back to the group. Another part of the ceiling fell down in front of her covering the entire half of the warehouse.

"ÉCLAIR!" Everyone shouted.

"No!" Haruhi shouted while running towards the debris covered in fire. Another part of the ceiling was about to fall on Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted while running towards her. He picked her up in his arms and ran as the other part of the ceiling fell.

"You saved me." Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled at her while they failed to notice ANOTHER part of the ceiling about to fall on them both.

"Kenshin do something!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin used his blind speed to pick up Tamaki and quickly ran back to the group as the remainder of the ceiling began to fall.

"Well you saved us... again." Tamaki said.

"Wait you remembered Kenshin from last year?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course. I could never forget someone who saved my Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki.

"But I couldn't save everyone..." Kenshin said.

Everyone looked where Éclair was.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." Kaoru said.

She grabbed Kenshin's hand as the group began to walk out.

"Guys!" Aoshi shouted as he ran towards the shed.

"Aoshi!" Misao shouted.

They ran up to each other and Aoshi kissed Misao.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Aoshi said.

"Did you win the game?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. Kenshin, did you see everything?"

"Everything but the schematics." Kenshin said disappointed.

"I got them." Kaoru said. She gave them to Kenshin.

"You're the best." Kenshin said. He opened the schematics, and his eyes widened. He put the schematics down.

"He plans on blowing up the school." Kenshin said.

"And history will repeat itself." Aoshi said.

(A few hours later...)

Éclair is in a dark room, and a light is shined on her face. She automatically awakened.

"Where... am I?" She asked.

Shishio emerged from the darkness. "I saved your life, so now you owe it to me." Shishio said.

Éclair gulped and then nodded as an evil smile came across Shishio's face.

**A/N: Ok, so now you know what Shishio did last year! Everything has been explained now! I needed some way of keeping Tamaki at Ouran so I "killed" Éclair. Now that she's on the dark side what will happen next? Oh, and the next chapter starts the final Story Arc... Destruction of Ouran! 10 chapters left! Leave comments!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok, so The Destruction of Ouran Arc has started! Hope you guys enjoy! TDR!**

The school had gained major publicity since last week when the shed burned down and Éclair Tonnerre's death had a lot of parents questioning whether or not they should pull their students out of Ouran or not. Ever since the accident, the school had been on indefinite lockdown. Only good thing was that Tamaki didn't have to leave since there was no one around to blackmail him.

Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were waiting outside of Kenshin's house.

"Boy we haven't walked to school together since September." Sanosuke said.

"I know right? All these new rules are killing me! The Host club and every other after school activity has been stopped until authorities get to the bottom of the explosion." Yahiko said.

"The thing is WE don't even know what caused the explosion and we were there!" Kaoru said.

Sanosuke covered Kaoru's mouth. "Shhh! We're suspects! Nobody knows we were there! We don't need anyone knowing where we were!"

"You act like our clothes are bugged or something!" Kaoru said. "Stop acting so dumb Sanosuke, and calm down!"

"Who knows how long Sano can keep shut since he did blurt out that Kenshin stopped Shishio last year." Yahiko said while glaring at Sanosuke.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Sanosuke asked angrily.

Kenshin walked out of his house. He was silent.

"Poor Kenshin's been depressed since he couldn't save Éclair." Kaoru said. "Even though she was a total bitch who was blackmailing Tamaki to go to France with him, she still didn't deserve to die."

Yahiko stared at Kaoru. "Guess that's one way of putting it." He said.

Aoshi pulled up in front of Kenshin's house. Misao was in the passenger's seat.

"You guys need a ride?" Aoshi asked.

"Guess we don't want to take any chances since we have to be at school at exactly 8 am or get Saturday detention." Kaoru said.

Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and the others.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Kenshin. Aoshi's taking us to school. That ok?"

"Sure." Kenshin said.

Everyone got inside the car.

"Next stop, Ouran." Aoshi said.

(Later…)

Tamaki and Haruhi were at their lockers.

"I feel so weird not being able to enter the Host Club." Haruhi said.

"Well we have been meeting there every morning for the past two years." Tamaki said. "I feel weird not being allowed in there either."

Kyoya was walking with the twins.

"I had to get called up to the principal's office." Hikaru said.

"What? Why?" Haruhi asked.

"They wanted to question me about Mori and Honey. They considered them suspects for the shed explosion!"

"That's insane! Why would they do that?" Haruhi asked.

"That's what I'm saying! This school's totally lost it since the incident." Hikaru said.

Kenshin and his friends entered the school. They saw Tamaki and the others.

"Hey guys." Sanosuke said.

"Hey." Tamaki said. "These new rules the school's been giving us are getting out of hand."

"I hear they're trying to get it passed with City Hall to give us a curfew!" Kaoru said.

"What? There's no way I would obey a curfew!" Sanosuke said.

"Well we know that you idiot." Kaoru said.

"Shut up Missy. Anyway, you think they're… suspicious?"

"They think Honey and Mori have something to do with it, so they've been banned from visiting Ouran."

"That's crazy!" Misao said. "What do you think Kenshin?"

Kenshin was mute. He didn't say a word.

"He's been like that all week." Misao said.

"Guess he's still upset about Éclair." Tamaki said.

The bell rang.

"Well we better get to class." Tamaki said. "See you guys after school."

"Bye." Everyone said.

The group began to split up as Misao walked with Aoshi.

"It's a good thing you're staying now." Misao said. "We're going to need help pulling Kenshin out of his depression."

"Well I'm here for you." Aoshi said. "You have any ideas?"

"No not yet." Misao said.

Yahiko was walking to class when he saw someone outside of the school. It was a person wearing a silver hoodie and jeans. Yahiko looked around and opened the doors. He went out to see the person.

"Yahiko!" The person said.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko said.

Tsubame ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home recovering!" Yahiko said.

"I heard about what happened last week." Tsubame said.

"Oh." Yahiko said. "So you heard about Éclair."

"Yeah." Tsubame said sadly. "But I have a good guess on who could've blown the shed up."

"Who?"

"Shishio and his group."

"You think so? I mean normally I'd suspect him, but Shishio was playing football when it happened."

"Trust me it's them. I figure it was probably Yumi. I've been… spying on them lately."

"Spying? Tsubame are you crazy? I don't want you getting hurt again!" Yahiko said.

"I know I know, but Shishio's been travelling in and out of the city, and has been bringing back boxes and boxes of unknown equipment. When they were in school one day, I broke into the house and saw one of the boxes."

Yahiko looked surprised. "You broke into his house?"

"Well… yeah." Tsubame said.

"Tsubame you could've gotten in serious trouble!"

"Well I learned something Yahiko. The way I was ambushed by Shishio and his gang made me hate him. It made me hate myself for being too weak to defend myself, so I've decided to change a little bit. I'm going to make sure I help you and Kenshin bring down Shishio no matter what."

"Tsubame… I liked the old you just fine." Yahiko said.

Tsubame looked surprised. "… Sorry Yahiko, but that Tsubame's long gone. The boxes Shishio had contained explosives. He probably rigged the shed since I'm sure he figured out Aoshi was onto him."

Yahiko looked shocked again. "Ok. I'll let Kenshin know about this."

Tsubame smiled. "Good. Oh, and Yahiko?"

"Yeah?"

Tsubame kissed Yahiko. He smiled. "I'll be back in school on Monday."

"Ok." Yahiko said while giggling.

Tsubame walked away from the school while Yahiko re entered the building.

(Later…)

It was lunch time and Kenshin was sitting down. He didn't have any food. Aoshi saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey." Aoshi said.

"Hey." Kenshin said.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Aoshi frowned. "You've got to get out of this depression at some point and time you know."

Kenshin said nothing.

"C'mon Kenshin! You can't save everyone!" Aoshi said. "But you can save all these people whose lives may be in serious danger if you don't help me." He said a little quieter.

Kenshin looked at Aoshi. "What do you mean?"

"Yahiko told me Tsubame stopped by. Shishio rigged the shed. He knew I was onto him, and was trying to get rid of us."

"Wait if he set the trap then why didn't he get rid of the evidence?" Kenshin asked.

"It doesn't really even matter to him if we know his plan or not. He wants us to try and stop him. You know he's looking for a rematch with you."

Kenshin frowned. "This is getting out of hand."

"I know."

"But when is Shishio going to do all of this? At a random time?"

"Shishio may be crazy, but he's organized." Aoshi said. "So I don't think he's going to be doing this at random."

Kenshin thought for a moment. "We need to figure out when he plans on striking so we can intervene before anyone else gets hurt."

Aoshi nodded. "But we don't have any kind of idea when he plans on destroying the school."

"There's got to be something!" Kenshin said. "We're missing something. I just know it."

The two boys thought for a moment when Kenshin got up.

"Where are you going?" Aoshi asked him.

"I don't know. I have… a feeling." Kenshin said.

"A feeling?" Aoshi repeated. He got up and followed Kenshin.

Kenshin and Aoshi walked into the hallway, and Kenshin opened up his locker. He went into his backpack.

"You're backpack?" Aoshi said. "You barely look in that thing yourself!"

"I know, but… I don't know. Something tells me that I'll find something in here." Kenshin said while digging through his backpack. "Aha!"

Kenshin pulled out a closed envelope. "What the heck is this? I've seen this somewhere before… Tomoe's locker! But how did this get into my backpack?"

_(Flashback)_

"Kenshin can you put my books in my locker for me?" Tomoe asked.

"Sure dear." Kenshin said.

"Thanks! I'll see you at lunch!"

Tomoe walked with her friends to lunch. Kenshin walked over to Tomoe locker and dropped the books.

"Oro those were heavy."

Kenshin opened Tomoe's locker. When he went to pick up Tomoe's books, Kenshin failed to notice an envelope fall from the top of her locker, and into his backpack. He put the books in her locker, and closed the door.

"Off to lunch." Kenshin said. He picked up his backpack and left.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Must've feel in my backpack a while ago." Kenshin said.

"Well open it." Aoshi said.

"Is that such a good idea?" Kenshin asked. "I mean I know she and I aren't a couple anymore, but it's still wrong to invade her privacy."

"I see…" Aoshi said. He snatched the envelope from Kenshin and opened it.

"It may be wrong for you, but not for me!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. Aoshi looked surprised.

"What does it say?" Kenshin asked.

"See for yourself." Aoshi said.

Aoshi gave Kenshin the letter.

_Dear Shishio,_

_ First of all I wanted to say Thank You for what you've done for me and my brother. Trying to help us get revenge was something you didn't have to do, but I need to inform you of something. I've fallen in love with Kenshin, and I couldn't possibly go through with the Anniversary Plan. I hope you understand, and can try to help me convince Enishi that I really truly am happy again. Kiyo would appreciate it as well._

_ From,_

_Tomoe_

Kenshin looked surprised. "She and Shishio talk?"

"I'm just surprised as you are." Aoshi said. "I thought Tsubame was the only one that we knew who talked to them."

"And what's the 'Anniversary Plan'?" Kenshin asked.

"I have no clue." Aoshi said.

(Later…)

The group had met after school at Kenshin's house.

"So you found a letter from Tomoe which revealed that she and Enishi talk to Shishio too?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"And it also talks about something called the Anniversary Plan." Aoshi added.

"Maybe that's the day Shishio plans on destroying Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Kaoru said.

"Well shouldn't we tell the principal or something?" Hikaru asked.

"Well remember brother that Shishio, the coach, and the principal may somehow be connected to all of this." Kaoru said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Hikaru said.

Tamaki thought for a second. "Question."

"What is it Tamaki?" Kenshin asked.

"When was the day Shishio tried destroying the school last year?"

"It was a Sunday." Haruhi answered. "I remember because I left my backpack inside the Host Club and I was going to get it back that morning. I ran into Shishio there, and he held me captive."

"So that means this year that day would fall on a Monday." Kenshin said.

"So it's going to be a Monday." Tamaki said.

"Anyone remember what month it was?" Misao asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"This month." Kenshin said.

"So a Monday this month." Sanosuke said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

"There's only one more Monday left this month." Kaoru said.

Sanosuke looked surprised. "But today is Thursday!"

"Exactly. That means we've got 3 days to stop this plan." Haruhi said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Kenshin said. He got up and left his room.

Everyone looked confused. Kaoru got up and left the room too.

"Kenshin you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"I've got three days to stop Shishio from destroying the school." Kenshin said. "And I have no idea how I'm going to do it."

"You don't have to do it by yourself you know." Kaoru said.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin for years Sano, Misao, Aoshi, and I have stood by you in whatever you do. Danger is a part of our lifestyle."

"I know, but last year, when I was rescuing Haruhi, I could see the fear in her eyes. I don't ever want to see you that scared." Kenshin said.

"You don't have to worry." Kaoru said. "I'll be fine. Honest."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a moment. "Well we still need at least one adult to help us."

"Well how about Hiko? I mean he'll keep quiet about the whole situation. Yet he'll step in the second we need help."

"I don't know Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"Well we've got three days." Kaoru said. "We've got time."

Kenshin looked worried. "I need to make sure that this plan is flawless. I'll make sure Shishio will be stopped before he even sets off one explosive in the school."

**A/N: Ok folks! Things are going to start getting good! Make sure to keep reading! 9 chapters left! R & R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter! Enjoy everyone! TDR!**

It was Friday and Kenshin and friends were acting as if they knew nothing. The thing was they all had plans to stay after school, and do some investigating.

Shishio was at a table with Yumi kissing her while Sojiro was doing work. Aoshi was looking at them from afar. Aoshi took out his cell phone, and began to text someone.

Kenshin was at his locker when his cell phone vibrated. Kenshin opened his phone.

_Kenshin, they're occupied. Time to do some snooping._

Kenshin was walking away from his locker when Tomoe was walking towards him.

"Hey Tomoe." Kenshin said.

Tomoe simply walked past Kenshin as if he weren't there. Kenshin shrugged and continued up the hallway. Tomoe turned around to see where he was going. She began to follow him. Kenshin noticed her shadow and walked into a bathroom. He took out his cell phone and began to text.

Kaoru was in the library looking at the clock when her cell phone vibrated.

_Kaoru, I'm being followed. Think you can lend a hand?_

"Finally." Kaoru said quietly. She got up and walked out of the library and towards the dojo. She opened the door to see Enishi there. He was startled to see her and she was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Enishi asked.

"Um… since the club's been closed I haven't been training recently so I thought I'd sneak in here to train during lunch." Kaoru said.

Enishi stared at her. "Ok." He said.

Kaoru sighed from relief and picked up a wooden sword.

"Care for a little sparring match?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru hesitated for a moment. "Sure why not."

Kaoru and Enishi faced each other, and Kaoru looked at Enishi and saw his eyes looked different. It startled Kaoru.

"Begin!" Enishi said as he charged towards Kaoru.

Kaoru deflected Enishi's first attack, but charged at her again. He used his strength to push against Kaoru.

"I know you know way too much." Enishi said.

Kaoru smiled. "I could say the same for you."

Enishi and Kaoru pulled away from each other, and attacked each other from a different angle.

"Shishio will help me destroy your boyfriend." Enishi said.

"Shishio isn't who you think he is. He's lying to you." Kaoru said.

Enishi put his strength in his sword and sent Kaoru flying into the air. "You're the one who's lying!" Enishi said. "And I hate liars!"

Kaoru was surprised to hear the hate in Enishi's voice. He put his wooden sword in Wato stance.

"Choten Tosei!"

Enishi jumped into the air and charged at Kaoru. She tried blocking the attack but her sword was destroyed by the blow. Kaoru fell out of the air and on the ground. Enishi landed on his feet. He walked up to Kaoru.

"If this were your boyfriend this would have been it for him." Enishi said.

Kaoru didn't respond, and Enishi scoffed. He walked out of the room.

(Later…)

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Kenshin. Really."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Is all."

"I know." Kaoru said. She smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. I was talking to Enishi during the fight. He's lost it. He doesn't believe a word I've said."

"Shishio's got him wrapped tight around his finger that he does." Kenshin said.

"You think we could convince him to switch sides?" Kaoru asked.

"At this rate no. Besides, the attack starts after the weekend, and I pretty sure he's ready to take us."

"Well what has Hiko said?"

"Well Hiko has some plan to alert the authorities anonymously, but that's all he's told me." Kenshin said.

The bell for class rang, and Kenshin got up from his seat.

"I'll see you after class ok?" Kenshin said.

"Ok." Kaoru said.

Kenshin walked down the hallway and when he was out of sight, Kaoru winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder. Misao ran to Kaoru.

"Are you ok?" She asked panicked.

"Yeah, Enishi did a number on my arm though." Kaoru said.

"Better not let Kenshin see that." Misao said.

"I won't." Kaoru said.

Misao helped Kaoru up from the table and the two walked down the hallway.

Shishio was in a secret room with Yumi, Sojiro, Enishi, and Tomoe.

"Ok, so everyone knows the plan correct?"

Everyone nodded their head. "Sunday night 11:58 pm." Tomoe said.

"There's one thing we've got left to do." Yumi said.

"We need to give them a hint that Sunday night is when the final battle begins." Sojiro said.

"That won't be a problem. Kenshin's woman already knows more than we thought she did which means everyone else is in on it too."

"Even better then." Shishio said. "Then there's no more need for 'hints' we're just going to go on ahead and let them know."

"And finally the Battosai will be judged." Enishi said.

"And we'll have successfully destroyed Ouran." Shishio said. He got up from the table. "Only one thing left to do now."

(Meanwhile…)

Haruhi was walking down the hallway when she heard something.

"Psst!" The voice said.

Haruhi looked to the left and saw Tamaki peeking his head out of the bathroom door. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Come in here!" Tamaki said.

"No! I've never used the bathroom in this school before! I am a girl you know!" Haruhi whispered.

"You've never been in here?" Tamaki asked. "Well anyway, first time for everything!"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm, and pulled her inside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know, Monday's going to be… dangerous." Tamaki said.

Haruhi knew what Tamaki was going to say. "Don't think like that."

"Well it's true!" Tamaki said. "And just in case… anything happens. I want to let you know that…"

The sound of the bathroom door opening can be heard, and Haruhi and Tamaki get quiet. The man was Enishi.

"I thought I heard the voices of a host member in here."

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked.

"Simple. I have a message for Kenshin. Tell him there's been a change of plans. The destruction of Ouran begins Sunday Night at 11:58 pm."

Tamaki and Haruhi were quiet. Enishi laughed and walked out of the room. Tamaki frowned.

"Why did he have to ruin the moment!" Tamaki said angrily.

"What moment?" Haruhi asked.

"I mean I get it we're in a bathroom, but I've been thinking a lot lately. I mean I may never get this chance again! I've been trying to tell you for a while now."

"Tell me what?"

"I was going to say that I love you, and I know I'm in a bathroom and it's the most un romantic thing in the world."

"I love you too."

"And you must think I'm a COMPLETE idiot, and-"

"Tamaki did you hear me?"

"You said I love you too." Tamaki said. He was about to speak again but stopped. He looked at her smiling. "You do?"

"Yes. I love you too Tamaki." Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled. "Wow."

Haruhi ran up to Tamaki and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"We're actually in love." Haruhi said.

"Yeah." Tamaki said.

They looked at each other again, and kissed each other.

(Later…)

Tamaki and Haruhi were holding hands. Tamaki was talking to Kenshin.

"So Sunday night huh?" Kenshin said.

"Yep." Tamaki said. "Which means we're going to have to break the new city hall curfew of 10 pm."

"I'm all up for breaking rules." Sanosuke said.

"We're going to have to be careful with this though." Kenshin said.

"This give us a lot less time to plan than we thought." Aoshi said.

"We'll think of something." Kyoya said.

"Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"She's at the nurse's office." Misao said. She then realized what happened and quickly covered her mouth. "I mean she's at the… oh forget it."

"Why is she at the nurse's office?" Kenshin asked.

"Um… Enishi." Misao started.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. He walked away from the group, and towards the nurse's office. He walked inside to see Kaoru's arm being examined.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said surprised.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's arm and walked out. He stormed down the hallway.

"TOMOE!" Kenshin shouted.

Tomoe had a smirk on her face that quickly turned to shock as Tomoe was thrown up against a locker.

"Where is Enishi." Kenshin said. The hate in his eyes made it impossible to believe it was Kenshin.

Tomoe was obviously scared, but tried her hardest not to show it. "Why would you care?"

"He hurt Kaoru!" Kenshin said.

Tomoe had never seen Kenshin like this before. "Better late than ever I always say."

Kenshin slammed Tomoe into locker harder again, but this time putting a dent into the locker. "Tell Enishi if he EVER lays a finger on Kaoru again, I will KILL him."

Tomoe looked surprised. "So this is the Kenshin that killed my Kiyo. The legendary Battosai. But wait that title is missing something. Battosai… the manslayer. Because that's what you are!"

Kenshin stared at Tomoe and let go of her. He walked off and Tomoe dropped to the ground.

"You'll get yours soon enough Battosai." Tomoe whispered…

**A/N: Ok! So everything's set for the big battle! What will happen? You'll have to find out! Only 8 more chapters til the finale! R &R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ok so now we're getting to the good part of this final story arc. Enjoy readers! TDR!**

It was Sunday night and Kenshin was in his room. He walked to his closet and opened it. He stared at his reverse blade sword for a moment.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

Startled, Kenshin turned around to see Hiko standing in the hallway.

"The battle actually starts tonight." Kenshin said.

"What?" Hiko asked surprised. "Tonight?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Aw man! I was going to leave the anonymous information tonight to the police as the mysterious Hoodie Savior!"

"Hoodie Savior?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah I was going to wear this black hoodie with these cool shades I bought yesterday." Hiko said as he showed Kenshin the black shades.

Kenshin smiled. "I'm still going to need your help you know."

"And I'll be here for you." Hiko said.

Kenshin looked at his sword, and picked it up. He sheathed it.

"Well if you get the chance to use your cell phone during your big battle call if you need help."

"Ok." Kenshin said.

"Oh, and don't get caught! I haven't taught you swordsmanship for 8 years for nothing."

"I won't." Kenshin said. He opened his window. "Bye."

"Bye." Hiko said.

Kenshin jumped out of his window and ran through the backyard. Hiko watched him until he disappeared from his sight.

(Meanwhile…)

Kaoru was tying a bow in her hair. Her shoulder had been wrapped up from her fight with Enishi. Misao also was sharpening her knives.

"You know you should hide those a little more carefully." Kaoru said. "My mom would freak out if she saw you with those."

"Oh I'm sure everything will be fine." Misao said.

"Kids!" Kaoru's mom said.

Panicked, Misao through her knives into Kaoru's ceiling as Kaoru's mom walked in.

"You guys want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you." The girls said innocently.

"Ok. Well let me know when you do!" Kaoru's mom said as she walked back downstairs.

"My ceiling!" Kaoru said.

"Sorry about that." Misao said. She jumped on her bed and on the ceiling and took them from there. Holes were in Kaoru's ceiling and her jaw dropped.

"We can fix it with a little paint." Misao said nervously.

Before Kaoru could say anything she heard a noise outside. Her and Misao ran to the window to see Kenshin and Aoshi.

"Guys!" Kaoru and Misao said.

Kaoru opened the window and both Kenshin and Aoshi jumped from the ground and into the room.

"You guys got everything covered here?" Kenshin asked.

"Yep. Mom thinks this is just a regular old sleepover." Kaoru said.

"Ok. Well we better get moving. We've got Yahiko and Sanosuke to get too." Aoshi said.

"You ok in there kids?" Kaoru's dad asked while coming up the stairs.

Misao pushed Aoshi into Kaoru's closet, and Kenshin hid under the bed. Kaoru's dad entered.

"Everything's fine dad geez." Kaoru said. "Now Misao and I are going to watch a few movies."

Kaoru took out 7 DVD's from her collection. "So we'll be busy for a while. We'll come downstairs or call you or mom if we need anything."

"Ok." Kaoru's dad said.

Kaoru shut her door and turned off the lights in her room. Misao giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked.

"We're hiding boys in your room!" Misao squealed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Let's go people." Kaoru said as Aoshi and Kenshin came from their hiding spots.

"Next time don't push me so hard hun." Aoshi said.

"Sorry about that." Misao said. The four escaped out of the window.

(Meanwhile…)

Haruhi was pacing around her room. "Come on." Haruhi said. She stopped, looked at her watch, and began pacing around in circles again.

"You ok dear?" Haruhi's father, Ryoji asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine dad." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you this nervous since you were about to attend Ouran for the first time."

"Oh it's nothing. I just feel like moving around, and with the curfew that says I can't go outside, I just feel trapped."

"Oh I see. Well hey, when they solve the whole bomb thing, everything will be back to normal, so don't worry ok?"

"Alright." Haruhi said.

Ryoji turned around and left. Haruhi looked out her window to see Tamaki and the other boys coming through her backyard. She sighed from relief. Haruhi opened her door and dropped down a ladder. She began climbing down.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Haruhi asked.

"Sorry about that. Kenshin told us to assemble all host members together, so we were thinking she we get Yahiko or Sanosuke because they're host, or will they get them because technically they're part of their group too." Tamaki said.

"And that took 20 extra minutes?" Haruhi asked.

"You know how Tamaki can be when he starts thinking." Kyoya said.

"That's true, so did you end up getting them?" Haruhi said.

"Nah, hopefully we made the right choice." Tamaki said.

"Plus, I was deciding whether or not Usa-chan should come. I decided wherever I go he goes no matter what." Honey said.

Haruhi smiled. "Well then let's catch up with the others."

The Host club members ran out of Haruhi's backyard. Ryoji stared at them from a window.

"Good luck honey." Ryoji said.

(Meanwhile…)

Kenshin and the group had assembled by now. Yahiko and Sanosuke had joined them a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe we had to wait for you guys to finish eating!" Kaoru whispered quietly.

"Do you think I'll be able to kick ass on an empty stomach?" Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes while Yahiko kept on the lookout.

"Police lights!" Yahiko said.

The group quickly jumped in some nearby bushes. The police car continued to go down the street.

"There's like a police car on the road every 3 minutes!" Misao said. "At this rate, Ouran will be gone by the time we get there!"

"Let's not panic now." Kenshin said quietly. The group got out of the bushes when lights shined directly on them.

"How about now?" Aoshi said while covering his face from the light.

Two people got out of the car and walked towards the group.

"Great, my parents are going to kill me!" Yahiko said panicked.

The car lights turned off and the two people were Moune and Tsubame.

"Moune?" Aoshi said.

"Hey cuz!" Moune said.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko asked.

"Hey!" Tsubame said. She ran up to Yahiko and kissed him.

"What are you doing here? You're still hurt!" Yahiko said.

"Oh I'll be fine." Tsubame said. "I couldn't miss this!"

"Wait, how did you know that Shishio changed the plan to tonight?"

"Well apparently Moune is an undercover cop!" Tsubame said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Since when?" Aoshi asked. "Aren't you too young?"

"I'm part of a special police squadron." Moune said. "You know I had been in JR. police academy right?"

"Uh huh." Aoshi said.

"Well I got recruited to join a special undercover team." Moune said. "We've known of this whole Shishio thing for a while now. It's just that I couldn't say anything."

"Wow Aoshi. You're family must be really good at undercover investigations." Kenshin said.

"I can't believe I never figured it out!" Aoshi said.

"Well come on! There's no time to waste." Tsubame said. "It's 11:50. If we go now we'll make it!"

Everyone nodded and entered Moune's police car. She started the car and drove off.

(Later…)

Moune parked the car in the driving lot, and everyone got out of the car. Haruhi, Tamaki, and the others Hosts were waiting for them.

Hosts were waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Haruhi said.

"Sorry we're late." Kenshin said. "What time is it?"

"11:55." Tamaki said.

Everyone ran to the front of the school. There was nobody there.

"Are they seriously late to their own trap?" Sanosuke asked irritated.

"No we're not." A voice said.

The group turned to see Shishio on the roof of the school.

"Shishio." Kenshin said.

"It's nice of you to join us Kenshin and friends." Shishio said. "We'd also like to show you our team too."

From behind Shishio, Yumi and Sojiro appear along with Enishi and Tomoe.

"Big deal. We've seen these losers before!" Sanosuke said.

"Ah but we've got two special guests with us too." Shishio added. "Guys!"

From behind Shishio, Hoji Sadojima and Éclair Tonnerre appeared from behind Shishio. Everyone looked shocked.

"What the hell?" Sanosuke shouted. "YOU'RE supposed to be dead and YOU'RE supposed to be in prison!"

Hoji laughed. "What do you mean? I've been here all year!"

"Ok, so he's snapped." Misao said.

"Actually he's right." Shishio said. "Think about it. You guys went into the shed to get our information as planned. Think about what you saw or think about what you read."

"We read those letters and emails." Kenshin said.

"Yes and who were they between?"

"You and the principal and you and the coach." Kenshin said.

"Exactly." Shishio said.

Kenshin looked at Hoji. "No way."

"Yes way!" Hoji said. "This entire year I was the principal and the football coach!"

"WHAT?" Everyone said. "BUT HOW?"

"You know how Hoji is a master of disguise?" Shishio said.

"Yeah, but still, I don't understand how he could've possibly gotten away with this!"

"Well in reality we made sure that the principal didn't return from his trip to Europe."

"You killed the principal?" Haruhi said.

"No, we just made sure we took his passports and green card. It was as if he were there illegally and well… he just got in trouble with the law."

"So as part of his revenge scheme, after I was arrested after last year's fiasco, I was bailed out by no one other than the great Shishio!" Hoji said.

"Still in love with him I see!" Sano said.

"SHUT UP!" Hoji said. "After that, I took the role of the principal, and the football coach! Making sure that I could look out for Shishio and make sure that he wouldn't get into any trouble."

"It makes sense actually. I was wondering why Shishio was back in school after he had been expelled." Kenshin said. "But as for Éclair… how? We saw what happened to you! You were killed in the explosion!"

"Also my responsibility!" Hoji said interrupting Kenshin.

"Well that would be me who can explain Éclair." Enishi said.

"Well what happened?" Sanosuke asked.

"Éclair was saved by Sojiro's lighting quick speed." Enishi said. "He was so fast you didn't see him."

"No way!" Sanosuke said.

"Better believe it!" Sojiro said.

"As for the body they found after the fire… Kaoru do you remember any other hobbies I shared with you last summer?"

"Um… not really." Kaoru said.

"Puppet making." Enishi said.

"Oh that's right." Kaoru said. "You're puppets seemed very realistic…. So you made one of Éclair?"

"Exactly." Enishi said. "You see we had to recruit her for our plan to come together. We knew this dumb city would overreact over the fire and start creating a whole lot more rules. Her 'death' was the fire that ignited the match."

"This was all planned perfectly." Shishio said.

"You guys are insane!" Tamaki said.

"I did this all for you Tamaki!" Éclair said.

"But I love Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Well fine! Just know this. If I can't have you, nobody can!"

Éclair took out a device and pressed a button on top of it. Kenshin eyes widened.

"EVERYBODY BACK UP!" Kenshin shouted.

Everyone turned around and ran from the school. Shishio and the others jumped from the roof of the school as the school exploded. All the windows were blasted from the school. Inside were nothing but the orange flames. Shishio and company laughed as the others stared in shock. Shishio and the others got up and began walking into the school.

"The way the bombs exploded ended up creating a pathway to me." Shishio said. "Follow me inside and let's see how far you'll get Battosai."

Shishio and the others disappeared in the flames.

Kenshin got up. "Guys stay here." Kenshin said.

Everyone got up. "Come on Kenshin, you should know by now that no one is going to leave you behind."

"I know, but I thought I'd just give it a shot." Kenshin said.

Everyone looked inside the school, and slowly and cautiously began to enter it.

**A/N: And now the fun begins! 7 chapters left! That ends this chapter! Hope you liked! R&R!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok folks! Now let's start the FINAL 6 CHAPTERS! TDR! Enjoy!**

(Battle 1: Misao, Haruhi, Moune vs. Éclair)

The group entered the school. Walking slowly and cautiously down the hallway, the group noticed that all the lockers were covered in a bright orange flame. It was very hot and almost immediately after entering the school, everyone was sweating.

"Enjoying our palace?" Shishio asked. His voice was coming from the office and was heard of the intercom.

"This is crazy." Kaoru said.

"Tell me about it." Hikaru said.

"Aw man! I left my books in my locker!" Sanosuke said.

"As if you ever used them!" Misao said.

"True." Sanosuke said.

"Shishio!" Kenshin shouted.

There was no answer.

"So he's in the office which means we need to get there." Tamaki said.

"You're right." Kenshin said.

"Tamaki, what are you going to do when you get there? Just wondering." Haruhi said.

"Well I'm going to help Kenshin kick Shishio's butt!" Tamaki said.

"Wrong." Haruhi said. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't think he could." Hikaru said jokingly.

"Come on guys we have to be serious. All jokes aside." Kenshin said.

Everyone got a serious look on their face.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm deciding whether or not we should split up." Kenshin said. "I mean Shishio said something about the flames leading towards a secret pathway to him, so maybe he's really not in the office."

"Correct!" Shishio's voice said again.

"And he must be nearby." Kenshin added.

The kids made a right into another hallway.

"OH TAMAKI!" A voice shouted.

The group looked up to see Éclair looking down at the group from another floor.

"Éclair!" Tamaki said.

Éclair had flames surrounding her. She had a crazed look on her face.

"Girl's lost it." Misao said.

"Éclair give up already!" Tamaki said. "You're already going to be in huge trouble! You've faked your own death, AND you're an accomplice to burning down the school!"

"Do you honestly think I care anymore?" Éclair asked. "You should've just ditched you're friends and that damn football game! I could've died! You wouldn't have saved me!"

"I didn't get a chance!" Tamaki said. "You shouldn't have followed me!"

"This is all your fault!" Éclair screamed at the top of her lungs.

Haruhi clenched her fists. "Ok, I've had it! If this is anyone's fault, it's YOURS Éclair!" Haruhi said.

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"You were OBESSESSED with Tamaki! If you had just left him alone, you never would have come back to Japan, you never would have blackmailed me, you never would have joined Shishio, and you never would have lost your mind!"

"SHUT UP!" Éclair said. She took out a backpack.

"What's that?" Yahiko asked.

Éclair took out a stick of dynamite. Everyone looked surprised.

"Welcome to Round 1 of the Fire Squad Battle!" Éclair said.

"Fire squad?" Sanosuke asked. "What kind of name is that?"

Éclair ignored Sano's comment, and lit up the dynamite. She threw it towards the group.

"Everyone look out!" Kenshin said.

Kenshin picked up Kaoru, Aoshi picked up Misao, Tamaki picked up Haruhi, and everyone else jumped out of the way.

"That's it." Moune said. She reached out of her pocket and took out her gun.

"Moune don't." Aoshi said.

"Why not? The girl is trying to KILL us Aoshi! KILL us!"

"Aoshi's right Moune." Kenshin said. "Killing her won't make this whole situation look any better."

Moune stared at the hole Éclair made with the dynamite. Fire had erupted from it.

"Kenshin, go after Shishio." Moune said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"I'll stay here and take down Éclair. Don't worry, I won't kill her."

"Moune!" Aoshi said.

"Don't worry about me cuz!"

"But we can't help but worry about you." Honey said.

"You're OUR cousin too you know." Mori said.

"I know." Moune said. "But let me do this. I am a police officer after all."

Aoshi looked at Misao. "Misao, I know I'm going to slap myself for asking this but-"

"Say no more hun. I'll stay with Moune and help her out." Misao said.

"Are you sure?" Aoshi asked.

"Moune and I have been friends since we were working at the Akabeko, so it'll be fine!"

"I'm staying too!" Haruhi said.

Everyone turned to look at her. "You?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki you've got to let me do this." Haruhi said. "You need to help Kenshin, and I'll help Misao, so please let me do this."

"…Ok." Tamaki said. "Be careful."

"I will." Haruhi said smiling.

Kenshin looked at the three girls and nodded. "Good luck. I believe in you."

The three girls nodded.

"Ok guys let's go." Kenshin said.

Everyone nodded and began to follow him.

"Oh no you don't!" Éclair said. She began to take out another stick of dynamite.

"Oh yes they do!" Misao said. She ran towards the next floor and jumped into the air. She grabbed the railing of the next floor. Misao brought herself onto the next floor and kicked the dynamite stick out of her hand.

"OUCH!" Éclair said.

Kenshin and the others quickly passed The four girls. Éclair looked at Misao.

"Oh now I've pissed the preppy princess off. Boo hoo." Misao said.

Éclair had a smirk on her face and jumped into the air and kicked Misao in the face.

"Misao!" Both Haruhi and Moune said.

Moune jumped into the air and caught Misao. The two landed back on the ground.

"The bitch has a better kick than I thought." Misao said.

Éclair jumped from the 2nd floor and landed onto the first. "I know how to fight girls. What do you think I was? A defenseless beautiful girl who didn't know how to defend herself?"

"I thought you were defenseless, but everything else…" Misao said.

"I'm going to shut you up first!" Éclair said. She started running towards the girls.

"Ok let's see if I remember how to do this." Haruhi said quietly. She began running and jumped over Misao and Moune. Haruhi caught Éclair's fist in her hand.

Moune and Misao looked surprised.

"Whoa!" They both said.

"You can fight?" Éclair asked.

"Surprise, surprise." Haruhi said. She used her other free fist to hit Éclair in the face. She fell back.

"Maybe I'll settle the score with you first!" Éclair said. She tackled Haruhi and she fell to the ground.

Moune ran over to the girls, and pulled Éclair off of Haruhi. Haruhi's face was red.

"Let me at her!" Haruhi said.

"I've got her now." Moune said. She grabbed Éclair by the arms and turned her around. Moune tried to handcuff her. Éclair simply smiled and broke out of Moune's hold on her.

"What is she a ninja?" Moune asked.

Éclair spin kicked Moune in the face and she fell back and onto the ground. Misao and Haruhi ran to help her up. Éclair ran from them and jumped back onto the second floor. She opened her backpack and took out her lighter. She smiled, and turned around.

"Here!" Éclair said. She threw lit fireworks and the girls. They hit the ground and began to pop. Sparks came out of them.

"We need to get that backpack away from her!" Haruhi said.

The girls looked at Éclair to see her with a crazed smile on her face and throwing fireworks. Haruhi looked at the girls who were covering themselves so they wouldn't be hit with the fireworks. She then looked back at Éclair.

"Misao!" Haruhi shouted trying to be louder than the fireworks.

The girls were still avoiding the fireworks.

"MISAO!" Haruhi shouted again.

Misao looked at Haruhi. "What?"

"Throw me!"

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Misao said. "But are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Haruhi said.

"Ok!" Misao said.

Haruhi took a deep breath and ran towards Misao. She jumped into the air along with Misao. Misao grabbed Haruhi by the ankles and threw her towards Éclair. Éclair looked surprised as Haruhi tackled her on the ground. Both girls got up and Haruhi ran to the backpack. She picked it up, and threw it over the railing. The backpack fell into the fire filled hole.

"NO!" Éclair said. "Shishio's going to be so pissed!" Éclair turned to Haruhi. "You."

Haruhi looked on as Éclair tackled her. Half of Haruhi's body was hanging over the railing. Éclair was trying to force her off, but Haruhi was resisting. Moune took out her gun, and aimed.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Moune shouted.

"Once you're out of the picture, I'll be satisfied knowing that you're dead." Éclair stated. "And on top of that, Tamaki will be mine! Whether he comes with me willingly or NOT!"

Haruhi frowned. "I am SO sick of this Tamaki obsession you have! He doesn't…"

Haruhi overpowered Éclair with her strength and got off of the railing. Haruhi turned Éclair around and put her on the railing.

"Love you!" Haruhi said.

Éclair looked surprised. "No. I don't believe it. Why doesn't he love me?" Éclair went form sad to frustrated and tried overpowering Haruhi again, but it didn't work.

"Haruhi!" Moune shouted from below.

Haruhi nodded and used the rest of her strength to force Éclair over the railing. She screamed as she fell to the bottom, but Moune caught her, and handcuffed her this time.

"Now you're under arrest." Moune said while holding Éclair's face to the ground.

Haruhi sighed from relief as Misao ran up to her. "That was so awesome!" Misao said. "Boy if Kaoru knew you could fight, she'd recruit you into her dojo!"

Haruhi laughed. "Well I'm not much of a fighter really. My dad taught me a thing or two… which you probably wouldn't expect."

"Why's that?"

"…You totally need to meet my dad." Haruhi said.

The sounds of ambulance, fire trucks, and police cards could be heard from the girls.

"Well it's about time." Moune said.

"Moune, take Éclair into custody, we'll try and find the others." Misao said.

"Ok." Moune said. "Be careful guys!"

Haruhi and Misao nodded as they turned around and ran from Moune who began to walk into the opposite direction.

**A/N: And that's the first fight I've had in a while! I think it turned out pretty well! Anyway, there's only 6 more chapters left! R&R!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok so now it's time for the next chapter! TDR!**

(Battle 2: Tsubame, Honey, Mori vs. Hoji)

Kenshin and the others were walking down the hallway. The flames were still burning brightly and lockers, which were a lime green color before the explosion, were burnt to a crisp. The group had also begun to sweat while traveling.

"You think Haruhi is ok?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry Tamaki, Haruhi is a strong girl." Yahiko said.

"I just don't think it was a good idea for her to be left alone you know?" Tamaki asked.

"Well she's not alone. She's got Misao and Moune too." Kaoru said.

"Yeah that's true as well."

"Besides Tamaki, you can't worry about her 24/7 you know?" Yahiko said. "You've got to let her make her own decisions. You don't want to seem controlling."

"Good advice Yahiko." Kyoya said. "Guess you're starting to think a lot more now."

"Yeah, well I've matured and therefore I can think a lot clearer." Yahiko responded.

"How can you think with all this freakin smoke in the air?" Sanosuke asked.

"He for example has NOT matured." Yahiko said.

"You know what Yahiko?" Sanosuke started.

"Shhh!" Kenshin said.

Yahiko and Sanosuke looked at Kenshin. "What's wrong?" They both asked.

The group had approached the cafeteria. The seats and tables were covered with flames. The entire room lit a bright orange. Kenshin and the others stepped inside the cafeteria. The door they entered in closed from behind them.

"Why am I not surprised." Kenshin said to himself.

Everyone looked around to see who was around. Tsubame's eyes widened. She quickly unsheathed her sword that she'd been hiding.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko asked. His eyes widened when he saw the sword. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Tsubame!" Kenshin shouted.

Tsubame ran down the walkway and jumped into the air. She used her sword to cut a mysterious cylindrical device in half. Tsubame landed back on the ground.

"When'd she learn how to do that?" Yahiko asked.

"Looks like you've got some catching up to do eh Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked jokingly.

Tomoe and the others ran towards the device that had been cut in half.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Hikaru said.

Mori went over to the device and picked up both halves. "It was a bomb." He said.

Everyone looked at Mori shocked. "A bomb? Really?" Tamaki said.

"Looks like things have just gotten a whole lot more dangerous." Kenshin said.

"HOW RIGHT YOU ARE HIMURA!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Hoji standing with a device in his hand.

"Kenshin, guys, go find Shishio." Tsubame said.

"WHAT?" Yahiko said.

"Guys we don't have time to discuss this. Go find Shishio!" Tsubame said.

"I can't just let you go!" Yahiko said.

"Yahiko, you've got to trust me about this. I can do it." Tsubame said.

"Besides Yahiko, didn't you just tell me that you have to let your girl make their own choice so you don't seem to be controlling?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah but… but… Damn it!" Yahiko said.

Tsubame smiled and rubbed Yahiko's face. She kissed him.

"Be careful." Yahiko said.

"I will." Tsubame said. She looked at Kaoru. "I won't let you down!"

Kaoru smiled. "I know."

Tsubame looked at Kenshin and he smiled at her. "Good luck Tsubame."

"Thanks Kenshin."

"We'll stay to help you." Honey said. "We're actually pretty skilled fighters."

"Well ok." Tsubame said.

"No one's going anywhere!" Hoji said. He pressed a button on his device and the doors leading into the next hallway began to close.

"Let's go!" Kenshin said.

Everyone left Tsubame, Honey, and Mori behind and made it through the doors just in time.

"Damn it!" Hoji said. "Guess I can settle for you three."

"Get ready for a huge battle." Tsubame said.

"Between who?" Hoji asked as he scoffed. "Two pretty boys and an amateur swordsman? Get real!"

Tsubame charged towards Hoji at a fast pace. Honey and Mori looked surprised.

"She's fast." Mori said.

Hoji had a smirk on his face as Tsubame raced towards him. He took off his brown coat to reveal two metal plates covering his arms. He managed to block Tsubame's attack. She was surprised.

"Fool! Do you think I'd rush into this unprepared?"

Hoji used his strength to launch Tsubame into the air. Mori jumped into the air to catch her while Honey ran towards Hoji. He tried kicking him in the face but Hoji backed away quickly.

"He's fast!" Hoji thought to himself.

""He's good!" Honey thought.

Hoji managed to distance himself from Honey when he looked at some of the table on fire. He smiled and put his arms on the table. Everyone looked surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsubame shouted.

Hoji had winced a little when he puts his arms on the table. He lifted them back up and his metal plates were covered in fire.

"WOW THAT'S HOT!" Hoji screamed trying to adjust to the pain.

"He's snapped." Mori said.

"I haven't snapped! I'm just using my brain! Something every member of the Fire Squad does!"

"Brace yourself guys." Tsubame said.

"Here I come!" Hoji shouted. He started running towards the three.

"Attack!" Tsubame shouted. The three charged towards Hoji.

Hoji tried punching both Honey and Mori in the stomach, but they slid under him. Tsubame jumped over him and began to charge at him with his sword.

"Sneaky bunch." Hoji said. He quickly turned around and avoided being slashed in the back, and blocked Tsubame's sword.

"Ooh this looks like a pretty special sword." Hoji said examining Tsubame's sword. "Too bad it'll be destroyed by the flames!

"Huh?" Tsubame said. She was looking at her sword slowly melting due to Hoji's metal plates.

"Crap!" She said quickly backing away from Hoji. He laughed.

Tsubame looked at her sword. "This is the first sword Kenshin and Kaoru gave me." Part of the blade had melted partial and had burnt uneven edges.

"Now die!" Hoji said while charging towards Tsubame.

Honey and Mori quickly zoomed past Tsubame and both kicked Hoji in the chest. He fell back and the air had been knocked out of him.

"Now's my chance." Tsubame thought. She began charging towards Hoji.

"Tsubame wait!" Honey shouted.

Tsubame went charging towards Hoji who was still looking down. He smiled when he noticed her coming closer towards him.

"Gotcha!" He said when she was close enough. He punched her in the stomach and sent her flying back towards a table.

"TSUBAME!" Honey and Mori shouted. The boys ran towards her. Honey jumped into the air and caught her while Mori jumped into the air to kick Hoji again. This time he blocked using the metal plate and Mori landed on the ground. He noticed his shoe was on fire and quickly took it off.

"Tsubame!" Honey shouted. He saw that her shirt had a bid circle where her stomach was with burnt edges around it. Her stomach was slightly, but not too badly burned. Tsubame tried talking but her words came out gibberish.

"Shhh don't try to speak." Honey said. He laid Tsubame on the ground.

Honey had walked up to Mori.

"Is she ok Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Yeah she'll be fine Takashi. Let's just end this." Honey said.

They charged towards Hoji.

"Defeat me? Seriously?" Hoji asked. He scoffed. "You're about to be burned worse than she was!" Hoji said. He charged towards the two.

Honey and Mori tried jumping over Hoji again, but he anticipated their attack and punched them both in the stomach. Both boys were sent flying and fell on the ground.

Honey screamed in agony. He had a burn on his chest.

"MITSUKUNI!" Mori shouted. He turned around and charged towards Hoji. Hoji tried hitting Mori with his left fist, but Mori avoided it. Mori punched Hoji in the face. Hoji fell back. Mori punched him in the face once again, and before he could fall back, Hoji pulled him in again and punched Hoji in the stomach. He finished with a spin kick to the face and Hoji fell onto the ground.

Mori was catching his breath. Tsubame had looked at him. She was trying to say something.

"Tsubame?" Mori asked.

"Be…hind... you." Tsubame said.

Mori didn't turn around quickly enough as Hoji had quickly punched him in the back.

"MORI!" Tsubame shouted.

"TAKASHI!" Honey shouted.

Mori fell to the ground.

Hoji kicked Mori over so he was facing up. He began to laugh. Honey watched in terror as Hoji laughed. Tsubame had gotten angry and clenched her fist hard. She grabbed her sword, and slowly began to get up from the ground.

"Do you REALLY think you can beat me?" Hoji asked. He laughed again this time harder.

"I think it's time you witnessed the power of the Kamiya-Kasshin Style's Ultimate move." Tsubame said.

"In your condition?" Hoji asked. He looked at her. "Guess I'll end up killing you first!"

"Don't do it Tsubame!" Honey shouted.

"Tsu…bame." Mori started.

"Don't worry." She said. "I've got this."

"Then bring it!" Hoji shouted as he ran towards Tsubame.

Tsubame cracked a smile and charged towards Hoji.

"Even with that burn on her stomach..." Honey started.

"She can still go fast." Mori finished.

The two charged as Tsubame had lifted her sword above her head.

"You fool! You've left yourself wide open!" Hoji shouted.

"The best defense is a good offense!" Tsubame shouted.

Hoji's fist almost hit Tsubame in the chest, but she brought down her sword in time to avoid being hit. Hoji began forcing his strength down on her.

"You little brat, do you think you're physically stronger than I am?"

Tsubame smiled as she left Hoji overpower him.

"Why are you smiling?" Hoji asked.

Tsubame flipped Hoji over her and hit Hoji as hard possible in the stomach with the butt of her sword. The air had been knocked out of Hoji and he was sent flying. Honey and Mori got up and Mori caught Hoji in midair. Honey used to powerful kicks to Hoji's arms, and the metal fire plates were destroyed.

"No!" Hoji screamed.

Mori punched him in the face knocking him out.

Tsubame smiled and then clutched her stomach. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then closed. She began to fall to the ground, and Mori sped over to her and caught her.

"You did well." Mori said carrying Tsubame in her arms.

"So… what do we do now?" Honey asked.

Mori looked around to see the cafeteria doors closed and the room still glowing brightly with flames.

"We'll figure something out." Mori said.

**A/N: Ok so that's another chapter down! The story shall be finished soon! 5 more chapters left til the end! R & R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter! I'm taking a break from the fights, so this will probably be the last non action chapter of the story! Well… maybe not since this might have a little action in it. It depends on how you look at it lol. Anyway TDR! Enjoy!**

The group had been shortened. Kenshin, Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins, Kyoya, Aoshi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were all who were left. There had been smoke everywhere and everyone was sweating by now.

"What hall are we on?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not sure." Kyoya said. "The flames have basically destroyed this hall."

Everyone was looking around. There was pitch black smoke in some classrooms and other classrooms, the fire had already burned through most of the walls.

"This is terrible." Kaoru said sadly.

"Don't worry Ms. Kaoru, it'll all be over soon." Kenshin said.

"I wonder how much fire power they needed to do this?" Hikaru asked.

"A lot probably." Kaoru said. "What did they call themselves? The Fire Squad?"

"Something like that." Tamaki said.

"Well they sure did pick an appropriate name." Kyoya said.

"Shishio had always been a pyromaniac though." Sanosuke said. "I mean people thought he was crazy since he said that he would change the world with fire."

"Yeah the principal had put him under watch." Yahiko said.

"He thought he wasn't crazy." Aoshi said. "And yet he got rid of the principal and football coach and got the master of disguise to portray them, successfully gained the entire school's trust by winning the final football game of the season, and successfully concocted a plan to destroy the school with a whole bunch of hidden bombs in with the press of one button."

"Yeah he's crazy." Tamaki said.

Hikaru began coughing.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's keep going."

The gang continued down the hallway, but every few minutes, Hikaru would cough. At one point he couldn't stop and fell to the ground.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said panicked. He ran to his brother.

"Stupid… asthma." Hikaru said between coughs.

"I thought you said you outgrew it?" Kaoru asked. "I would've never let you come!"

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything." Hikaru said.

"Kenshin, we need to get him out of here. We can't risk his health! Especially in all of this smoke." Kaoru said.

"I agree Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said. "Guys, we need to get Hikaru out of here."

"I'll take him." Kaoru said.

"Just the two of you? Too dangerous." Tamaki said. "I'll go too."

"Me too." Kyoya said.

"All of you guys?" Kenshin asked.

Tamaki nodded. "It's ok Kenshin. We probably weren't much help to you anyway. It's up to you to stop Shishio."

"But where will you guys go?" Kaoru asked.

"I believe this is A hall so, if we go down to the second floor and go into B hall, there should be an exit at the end of the floor." Kyoya said.

"Are you sure about this guys? It sounds dangerous." Aoshi said.

"We can do this." Tamaki said.

Kenshin nodded. "Take care of them Tamaki. I'm depending on you!"

Tamaki smiled. "I won't let you down!" He said.

"Well the stairs should be back that way." Kyoya told Tamaki.

"Well then let's go!" Tamaki said.

"Good luck guys." Hikaru said.

"You too." Sanosuke and Yahiko said.

Kenshin and Tamaki's group parted ways as they went in opposite directions.

(A few minutes later…)

Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins were walking down the hall.

"Shouldn't we have gotten to the stairs already?" Tamaki asked.

"I thought so too." Kyoya said nervously.

"There they are!" Kaoru said.

Kyoya sighed of relief.

"Well you're never wrong!" Tamaki said.

"I really don't want to be in this situation." Kyoya said.

The four boys began walking down the stairs.

"This isn't so bad." Tamaki said. "We'll be there momentarily-"

Tamaki could barely finish his sentence as part of the stairs had collapsed. Tamaki and Hikaru were safe, but Kyoya and Kaoru were hanging onto part of the broken stairs.

"GUYS!" Tamaki shouted.

"NO!" Hikaru shouted.

Kyoya and Hikaru were desperately trying to pull themselves up. Tamaki had grabbed Kyoya's arm and Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's.

"Don't let go ok?" Tamaki said panicking.

"Well duh Tamaki!" Kyoya said panicked.

"Whatever you do don't look down!" Hikaru said.

Kaoru looked down to see a pit of fire under the two boys. "Well TERRIFED OF HEIGHTS NOW!" Kaoru screamed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK DOWN!" Hikaru shouted.

"STOP YELLING WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO PANICK IN THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki what are we supposed to do?" Kyoya asked. "You can't pull me up!"

"Uh oh." Hikaru said.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to cough." Hikaru said panicking.

"YOU BETTER KEEP THAT DAMN COUGH IN!" Kaoru shouted.

"I can't!" Hikaru said.

Tamaki looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki used his free hand to grab Kaoru's other hand.

"COUGH!" Tamaki shouted to Hikaru.

Hikaru turned away from the boys and began to cough. Tamaki was using all of his strength to keep both of his friends from falling.

"This IS NOT COOL!" Tamaki said trying to lift them up.

"Wait this might be better!" Hikaru said. "I can grab on your stomach, and start pulling you back so you can lift up the boys!"

"Or you can just end up pulling my arms out of their sockets!" Tamaki said shouting.

"That's a risk we'll have to take!" Hikaru said as he pulled on Tamaki.

"EVERYBODY USE YOUR STRENGTH TO GET UP!" Tamaki said.

Hikaru was pulling on Tamaki bringing him back while Tamaki was doing his best to lift the two in the air. Kyoya and Kaoru were using their free hands to pull themselves up.

"Almost there!" Tamaki shouted.

"Come on boss you can do it!" Hikaru said.

Kyoya and Kaoru were pulling themselves up as well. Kaoru got his body on the stairs first. Kyoya followed.

Hikaru left go of Tamaki and went to grab Kaoru's hand. Tamaki lifted the rest of Kyoya back on the stairs, and Hikaru did the same for Kaoru. They began to hug each other, but quickly stopped.

"Got a little carried away there." Tamaki said nervously.

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you hear something?" Kyoya asked.

Everyone looked down to see the stairs cracking.

"RUN!" Tamaki said.

The boys began running down the stairs as they fell down into the fiery pit behind them. They managed to get on solid ground. The boys were out of breath.

"Now THAT was lucky." Hikaru said.

"Let's just get out of here shall we please?" Kyoya asked.

"Gladly." Tamaki said.

The boys began to run down the hallway when debris began to fall from the ceiling.

"This just isn't our day is it?" Kaoru asked.

Part of the ceiling began to fall and was about to fall on Hikaru.

"LOOK OUT!" Kaoru ran and jumped on Hikaru. The two fell on the floor, and a big chunk of the ceiling, now on the floor and on fire had blocked Tamaki and Kyoya from getting to the exit.

"Crap!" Tamaki said looking at the huge pile of junk.

"I've got this one." Kyoya said. He picked up Tamaki and began to run.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Let's see if that summer of gymnastics did me any good!" Kyoya said. He ran towards the heap of debris and jumped over it, Tamaki screaming during the whole thing.

"You can stop now." Kyoya said.

Tamaki stopped screaming. "Thanks ole buddy."

"Now we're even." Kyoya said smiling. He sat Tamaki down.

"Ok, so can we now please get the hell out of here?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"Sure." Tamaki said. The four walked out of the door.

"Good luck guys." Tamaki thought to himself.

The four made it outside and saw Moune, Haruhi, and Misao. Haruhi saw Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi said. She ran towards Tamaki and hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." Tamaki said.

"So I guess we're the guys no one cares about." Kyoya said jokingly.

Haruhi went over and hugged them too. "I'm so glad you guys are ok."

Moune and Misao walked up to the group.

"Hey guys come with us. The police plan on storming into the school any minute now." Moune said.

"Maybe they can help everyone else in there." Tamaki said.

"So Aoshi and everyone is still in there huh." Misao said.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They'll be fine." Tamaki said reassuring her.

"Ok." Misao said.

Everyone looked at the school still going up in flames. Fire trucks continued to hose the school down, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Come back safely guys…" Misao said quietly.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! We have 4 MORE CHAPTERS! We'll wrap up everyone else's storyline in the next 2 chapters so look forward to that! R&R people!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Ok, so now it's back to the fighting! Lol Enjoy readers! TDR!**

(Battle 3: Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, vs. Sojiro)

The bright orange glow of the school had been covered in the darkness of the smoke. It was a lot harder to see and everyone's eyes were burning.

"Will this smoke ever get thinner?" Sanosuke asked.

"Probably not." Kenshin said. He and Aoshi seemed to be the only two unaffected.

"Of course the two master swordsmen aren't affected by this." Sanosuke said.

Yahiko heard this and stopped covering his eyes. "Me too! I'm unaffected by it too!"

"Yahiko forever trying to be on the same level as Kenshin." Sanosuke said.

"Shut up Sano!" Yahiko said.

Sanosuke started to giggle when Kenshin noticed something.

"Over there!" He shouted.

There was a light shining brightly through all the smoke.

"Lights working in these kinds of conditions?" Kaoru asked

"Probably means the next battle." Aoshi said.

The four continued out of the smoke and saw a fiery path.

"So this was that path thing Shishio was talking about." Kenshin said.

The group followed the path and reached a door.

"This is the ballroom door." Sanosuke said. "The Host Club held a dance here a few weeks ago. It's a huge room!"

"Perfect conditions for a battle." Aoshi said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Shishio here we come!" Sanosuke said. He kicked the door open and black smoke came out of the room.

"How did that even happen?" Sanosuke said trying to push black smoke out of his face.

"It's simple actually. All you have to do is create a machine that you can use to absorb the smoke, and then you can expel it whenever you want!" A voice said.

"Wait a minute…" Yahiko started. "Sojiro?"

"That would be correct." Sojiro said.

Everyone tried looking through the smoke, but no one could see Sojiro.

"Well this isn't good." Sanosuke said.

"Maybe not for you, but for me…" Sojiro started.

You could hear a sonic boom as a shadowy figure began to speed all over the room going through the smoke. The figure was heading towards Yahiko when Kenshin quickly pulled out his sword and defended him. Yahiko looked surprised as Sojiro's sword was two inches away from him with Kenshin blocking the attack one inch away from him.

"You ok?" Kenshin asked.

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah."

Kenshin pushed Sojiro back and sent him back into the smoke.

"Guess it's time to handle this." Kenshin said.

"No." Aoshi said. "You need to be at 100% for Shishio. Don't waste your energy on this guy."

Aoshi took out his sheathed sword. "I'll handle this."

"Well me too." Yahiko said.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Yahiko. "Yahiko are you sure about that?" Kaoru asked him.

"I've had to watch everyone else depart from our group to stop all the upcoming attacks on us. It's my turn to help you out."

"But he's so fast!" Kaoru said.

"I'll think of something. I need to start showing my worth around here anyway."

Kenshin smiled. "Well we won't argue with you." Kenshin said.

"Aw man Yahiko!" Sanosuke said. "I was hoping you'd stay until they got to Shishio, because you know wherever you go I end up going to watch your ass!"

"So that means you're staying too huh?" Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke sighed. "I guess I'll have to miss the fight of the century to help out this twerp." Sanosuke said to Kenshin. "Missy, you better watch out for him!"

"Of course!" Kaoru said. "Be careful guys ok?"

The three boys nodded.

"We'll try and wrap this up." Kenshin said. "Good luck."

"Same here." Sanosuke said.

Kenshin scanned the room and squinted. "That door across the room over there will get us to the next destination."

"You can see through all of that?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin picked Kaoru up and started to jet across the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Sojiro said trying to speed towards Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Oh yes they do!" Sanosuke said running into the smoke.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Yahiko asked surprised.

"Probably not since he's going in the wrong direction!" Aoshi said unsheathing his double Kodachi and dashing into the smoke. He intercepted Sojiro's attack before he could get Kenshin.

Aoshi looked to see Kenshin and Kaoru opening the door to the next room. Kenshin nodded and Aoshi nodded back. Kenshin entered the next room and closed the door behind them.

Sanosuke came from out of the smoke and where Aoshi was. "How'd do get here so fast?"

"You were running in the wrong direction idiot." Aoshi said.

"Don't call me an idiot jackass!" Sanosuke said.

Sojiro used the arguing to his advantage and left the two men.

"Guys you're letting him get away!" Yahiko shouted. He unsheathed his own sword and ran into the smoke.

"Protect Yahiko." Aoshi ordered.

"You know Yahiko's a lot more talented than you think." Sanosuke said.

"You don't think I know that? I'm sure he's a good fighter, but he's never fought under conditions like these! I'll handle Sojiro, you watch his back and strike when you can."

Aoshi charged back into the smoke.

"Who died and made you leader?" Sanosuke asked irritated. He ran back into the smoke.

Yahiko was inside the huge smoke cloud looking around. All he saw was darkness.

"I wouldn't stay in here too long!" Sojiro said. He came from Yahiko's right, but he blocked the attack. Sojiro jumped back into the air.

"You might suffocate!" Sojiro said finishing his sentence.

Yahiko, realizing this began coughing. Sanosuke ran into the smoke and picked Yahiko up. He took him out of the smoke.

"You ok?" Sano asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking." Yahiko said.

Sojiro was looking at the two from in the air and failed to notice Aoshi coming at him from the sky.

"Onmyo Kosa!" Aoshi shouted.

Sojiro was caught off guard, but managed to block the first Kodachi. Aoshi smirked.

"Just as planned." He said. Aoshi struck Sojiro with the second Kodachi sending him down onto the ground. Aoshi landed on his feet.

"I promise you that won't happen again." Sojiro said struggling to get back on his feet. His legs had been cut by Aoshi's second Kodachi.

"We need to start getting in there!" Yahiko said.

"I agree. We can't let Mr. Congeniality over there have all the glory!" Sanosuke said. Both boys ran towards Sojiro.

"Two weak idiots coming towards me. This'll be fun." Sojiro said. He speed began to quicken.

"I don't understand!" Yahiko said. "How's he so fast?"

Sojiro came dashing towards the two.

"GUYS MOVE!" Aoshi shouted.

Yahiko and Sanosuke quickly snapped out of their shocked and jumped out of Sojiro's way.

"Now's my chance." Yahiko thought to himself. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Yahiko charged down towards Sojiro with his sword. Sojiro was able to block the attack.

"This is Himura's style is it not?" Sojiro asked.

Yahiko smirked it sure is.

"I don't understand why he'd teach this to you. You're so weak!"

Yahiko got angry. "What did you say?"

"You didn't even execute that attack the right way! I mean if it were Kenshin, I would've been hit!"

Sojiro kneed Yahiko in the stomach, and he fell to the ground.

"Take that." Sojiro said.

Sanosuke was charging towards Sojiro. "No, take THIS!"

Sanosuke punched Sojiro in the jaw, and sent him flying into the smoke bomb. It was quiet for a moment.

"Poor thing's probably knocked out. Guess we better get him out before he suffocates." Sanosuke said.

"A little cocky aren't we?" Aoshi asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sojiro said.

"He's back up? Already?" Sanosuke said.

Aoshi helped Yahiko up. Yahiko was looking upset.

"Don't let what he said get to you." Aoshi told him.

Yahiko didn't answer.

"You know, I'm kinda tired of playing this game with you. I think I'll finish it and win now." Sojiro said.

Aoshi stared into the smoke and looked around for Sojiro. "What's he up to?" Aoshi wondered.

Aoshi spotted Sojiro in the smoke. He tapped the front of his shoe twice. Aoshi's eyes widened. "The Shukuchi!"

"Well actually 3 steps UNDER the Shukuchi." Sojiro said. After he tapped his foot seven times, he charged towards Aoshi and hit him before he could even do anything sending Aoshi into the air.

"AOSHI!" Sanosuke and Yahiko shouted.

He landed on the ground with a thud and a slash down his shirt.

"Looks like he can't take 3 steps under the Shukuchi. That means I could kill you two with less than 7 steps!"

Yahiko took out his sword. He looked at it. "I don't understand why he'd teach this to you. You're so weak!" Sojiro's words echoed through Yahiko's head.

"Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked him. Yahiko didn't respond. Irritated, Sanosuke ran towards Sojiro.

"This time I really will knock you out!" Sanosuke said. "I was going to save this move I learned over the summer for Shishio if Kenshin needed help, but It looks like you'll be the first to witness it!"

"That is if you can catch me!" Sojiro said. "Eight steps below Shukuchi!" Sojiro disappeared before Sanosuke's eyes.

"This speeding trick's getting old!" Sanosuke said.

"You're absolutely right!" Sojiro said. He charged towards Sanosuke when he smiled.

"Huh?" Sojiro said.

Sanosuke grabbed Sojiro's arm in midair. He slammed him onto the ground. Sano smirked.

"Guess he was fast enough to catch me at this speed." Sojiro thought. "I got too cocky."

"Now take this!" Sanosuke said. "Futae no Kiwami!" Sanosuke's fist came flying towards Sojiro. Quickly, Sojiro shifted his body to the left and Sanosuke punched the ground putting a giant hole in it. Sojiro looked surprised along with Yahiko.

"The next one won't miss!" Sanosuke said.

"There won't be a next one!" Sojiro shouted. He grabbed his sword and aimed for Sanosuke's arm. Sanosuke let go of him quickly, and Sojiro jumped into the air. He used his sword and cut Sanosuke's hand causing a deep cut to appear. Blood began to flow from his hand.

"Sano!" Yahiko shouted.

Sanosuke had gripped his hand. "Don't worry I can still fight!"

"You need to wrap that up!" Yahiko told Sano.

Sanosuke nodded and tore off the sleeves of his shirt. He wrapped it around his hand. Yahiko looked at Sojiro who retreated into the smoke.

"I've got this. Tend to Aoshi's wounds." Yahiko said.

"Right." Sanosuke said.

Yahiko ran into the smoke. He looked around. "This time I won't mess up!" Yahiko shouted.

"Well then don't waste your breath like an idiot!" Sojiro said.

"I could say the same to you." Yahiko said.

Sojiro came out from the smoke towards Yahiko. Yahiko blocked the attack and began forcing Sojiro into a wall. Yahiko was pushing his sword against Sojiro. Sojiro simply smiled as he was tapping his foot.

"Two steps below Shukuchi." Sojiro said. He quickly disappeared from Yahiko's hold on him, and began darting around the room. Yahiko was in awe has all he saw was the smoke being cut in half by the speeds at which Sojiro was going. He began circling around Yahiko to taunt him.

"I can't do this." Yahiko thought to himself. "He's just too much."

Sojiro stopped circling him when he saw Yahiko was lost in thought. "Goodbye!" Sojiro said with a smile on his face. Sojiro attacked Yahiko with his sword. There was a loud banging sound, and then silence.

"…Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked.

Inside the smoke bomb, Yahiko managed to defend himself from Sojiro's full blown attack. Sojiro did manage to get Yahiko in the ribs as he was bleeding, but the sword didn't go all the way through as planned.

Yahiko looked at his wound and laughed. "That's going to need some stitches."

"How did you?" Sojiro started.

"Simple. I learned from Kenshin."

Sojiro looked at Yahiko confused.

"Kenshin told me a long time ago that swordsman skill is very important to know in a battle, but he also taught me never to be discouraged, and to never give up. Once I realized that I knew Kenshin would be disappointed if he saw me like this, so I got over my doubts immediately."

Sojiro looked at Yahiko in shock. "Maybe he's not so weak after all." Sojiro thought to himself.

Yahiko smirked. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! " Yahiko sheathed his sword. "Sou Ryu Sen!" Yahiko attacked Sojiro with the sheath first sending Sojiro back. Yahiko then unsheathed his sword and attacked him again sending Sojiro flying into a wall and into his smoke machine. Sojiro fell to the ground weakened.

"That was the most recent thing Kenshin taught me." Yahiko said. "I've known that attack for almost a year, but I've never used it."

The smoke started clearing up, and Yahiko clenched his wound. Sanosuke had Aoshi's arm wrapped around his shoulder and was helping him walk.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sanosuke asked.

"You can see the answer by looking at the sword." Yahiko said.

Sanosuke looked at Yahiko's sword and saw it was a reverse blade. He smiled. "You're definitely Kenshin's apprentice."

Yahiko smiled but then fell to the ground. Sanosuke looked surprised, and turned Yahiko to his side. His eyes widened as he saw Yahiko's hand covered in blood.

"That's more than just a scratch! Yahiko? Yahiko!" Sanosuke shouted.

All Yahiko could do was close his eyes as Sanosuke's voice began to fade away.

**A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen to Yahiko? Well I think this chapter turned out quite nicely. There are only 3 more chapters left until the end! I can't wait! Stay tuned for the final 3 chapters guys! R&R!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Ok, so this battle in particular will probably be my favorite (well excluding the final one). You'll see what I'm talking about in a second lol. Enjoy! TDR!**

(Battle 4: Kaoru vs. Tomoe)

Kenshin and Kaoru were the only two team members left in the group. They were walking down the biggest hallway in the school. All of it was on fire but it wasn't as bad as the rest of the school. Only a few flames had covered the floor and wall. Some pictures of the principal had their faces burned out on them. The fire started in this area of the school only burned targeted things that Shishio didn't care for that much.

"Well I have an idea where the final battle will take place now." Kenshin said.

"I do too." Kaoru said.

There was an awkward silence.

"We're getting close to the end you know." Kenshin said.

"Yeah."

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand. It was shaking a little.

"You don't need to worry about me Ms. Kaoru. Honest."

"You have to promise that you'll come back to me safely." Kaoru said.

"Of course. I promise that I will come back to you." Kenshin said.

Kaoru's hand wasn't shaking anymore. "Hey I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you something before all of this happened."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru confused.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but-"

Kaoru was cut off when Kenshin grabbed her and took her to the ground. A dagger flew above the two. Kenshin was on top of Kaoru.

"You ok?" Kenshin asked her.

Kaoru's face turned a bright red and Kenshin looked confused. A few seconds later his face turned red too.

"I am so sorry Ms. Kaoru that I am!" Kenshin said quickly getting off of her.

"It's ok Kenshin. It's fine." Kaoru said her face still red.

The chandelier under them had snapped and was about to fall on Kenshin.

"Look out!" Kaoru said. She jumped on Kenshin and pushed him out of the way. The chandelier landed on the ground and shattered. This time Kaoru was on top of Kenshin.

"We've got to stop doing this." Kaoru said with a nervous laugh.

"Oddly enough… I'm ok with this." Kenshin said.

Kaoru smiled at him for a moment and went in to kiss him, but before they could the sound of matches being lit filled the hallway. The two quickly got off of each other and stood up to see a shadow figure drop two matches on both sides of the hallway.

"Who's that?" Kenshin asked.

The matches lit up the remainder of the hallway, and the shadowy figure was revealed. "Tomoe." Kaoru said with a scowl.

"What do you know, you actually made it this far." Tomoe said.

Kenshin frowned. "Let us through Tomoe." Kenshin said.

"Well I would, but Shishio's not quite here yet." Tomoe said. "Besides." Tomoe took out a second sheathed sword. She threw it and Kenshin caught it. Kenshin unsheathed it.

"A sword?"

"Wasn't aiming for you." Tomoe said.

"I think she meant for me to catch it." Kaoru said. She grabbed the sword.

"Kaoru." Kenshin started.

"She's correct." Tomoe said.

Kenshin looked at Tomoe and then back at Kaoru.

"I don't like this." Kenshin said. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Kaoru put her hand on Kenshin's face and smiled. "You've got to let me do this."

"What?" Kenshin said. "Kaoru these people aren't sneaky, underhanded, and conniving people who will do whatever it takes to hurt me! And they know my only weakness is you."

Kaoru kissed Kenshin. "Right now you're top priority should be taking down Shishio, and you're never going to be able to get to him if we keep getting all these interruptions!"

Kenshin was silent for a moment.

"I'll be in there cheering you on when this is over." Kaoru said.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and kissed her. "Good luck."

Kaoru kissed him back. "You too."

Kenshin turned around and walked in Tomoe's direction. He passed her without saying a word. Tomoe looked hurt by this, but then smiled. Kenshin continued walking down to the hallway. Tomoe unsheathed her sword.

"Ready to do this?" Tomoe asked.

"I've been waiting to do this all year." Kaoru said unsheathing her sword. "And unlike Kenshin, I'm not willing to forgive you."

Tomoe scoffed. "I don't need forgiveness."

"Don't expect any." Kaoru said.

There was silence for a moment. As soon as some burnt wallpaper fell on the ground, both girls charged towards each other. Their swords clashed.

"It appears our strength it equal." Kaoru said.

Tomoe laughed. "Bitch please, I'm just toying with you."

Tomoe jumped over Kaoru and tried slashing her back, but Kaoru quickly turned around and blocked it.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Kaoru said using her strength to force Tomoe down the hallway.

Tomoe did a sidestep and attempted to hit Kaoru, but she backed away from the attack.

"Distance. That's all I wanted." Tomoe said. "Shugeki Tosei!" Tomoe charged towards Kaoru, and slashed upwards. Kaoru narrowly avoided the attack.

"Enishi taught you well." Kaoru said.

"I'm number two when it comes to Wato style." Tomoe said.

"Well you're infamous Wato Style may be powerful, but I along with Kenshin will find a way to defeat it."

"Please. How can he defeat a style that was created just to counter every single attack of the Hiten Style?" Tomoe asked.

"He'll find a way." Kaoru said. "He always does."

"I see you enjoy putting your faith in murderers." Tomoe said.

"You stupid little girl." Kaoru shouted. "You still haven't seen it yet have you?"

Tomoe charged towards Kaoru again. Kaoru jumped over her and prepared to attack her with a downward slash. Tomoe was scratched in the back by the attack. Tomoe felt her back and saw a little blood on her hands.

"Haven't seen what?" Tomoe asked.

"Don't you realize you've been lied to this whole time?" Kaoru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoe asked angrily.

"Shishio is USING YOU." Kaoru said. "He's using you and Enishi. You're just pawns to get what he wants!"

"He's gotten what he wanted!" Tomoe said. "He wanted revenge on the school that called him crazy!"

"He wants revenge on Kenshin for defeating him!" Kaoru said. "He wants to kill Kenshin!"

"I've had it with your lies!" Tomoe said. "Shugeki Tosei!" Tomoe charged at Kaoru again, but this time Kaoru ran towards her.

"Is she crazy?" Tomoe thought to herself. The two girls clashed swords once again.

"Why is it so hard to believe we're telling the truth?" Kaoru asked.

"Shishio promised that we'd get what WE want!" Tomoe said.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Kaoru asked.

"Killing Kenshin!" Tomoe said. "Enishi and I are going to kill Kenshin together. After I kill you! Senran Tosei!"

Kaoru and Tomoe stopped clashing swords, and Tomoe got in a downward position. Kaoru backed away.

"Oh no I saw you're brother do that, and I'm NOT falling for it again!" Kaoru said.

"TOO LATE!" Tomoe said as she started spinning around creating a tornado.

"She can execute every attack Enishi can perfectly!" Kaoru said surprised. Kaoru looked around to see the fire coming towards the tornado. The fire then became attached to the tornado.

"Prepared to be burned Kaoru!" Tomoe shouted. Kaoru began back up from the tornado.

"I can't defeat it the same way I did last time."

_(Flashback)_

"Time to end this." Enishi said. "Senran Tosei!" Enishi started spinning around. A huge wind was created by Enishi's spinning.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Kaoru shouted.

All the students listened to her and grabbed each other's hands. Kaoru looked at all the students making sure they were safe, and turned back to Enishi who was getting closer.

"Here goes nothing." Kaoru said. She charged towards Enishi. Enishi clashed swords with Kaoru, and in the blink of an eye, the tornado stopped.

_(Flashback ends)_

"I can't do that again since the tornado's on fire." Kaoru said. She examined the tornado. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

Kaoru started running towards Tomoe's fire tornado. She jumped into the air and saw Tomoe spinning around. She put her sword into a downwards slash position. Tomoe looked up and saw her coming. She quickly blocked the attack, and Kaoru landed on her feet. The girls began fighting in the tornado.

"You won't win this!" Tomoe said.

"I don't have a choice but to win this!" Kaoru said. "I've got someone very important who needs me right now! And I'm sorry your loved one died, but-"

Tomoe was shocked to hear Kaoru talk about him. Her facial expression changed from shock to anger.

"He died by your boyfriend's hand! And don't EVER mention Kiyo! You're not allowed to!"

Tomoe used her anger to power up her strength. The girls clashed swords for a 3rd time, but Tomoe used her strength to try to force Kaoru through the fire tornado.

"You're about learn what it feels like to get burned!" Tomoe shouted.

Kaoru was an inch away from her hair touching the fire. She noticed this. "Oh no you don't!" Kaoru said. She got her strength back and pushed herself away from the fire. The fire tornado slowly began to die down. Kaoru sighed from relief, and Tomoe frowned.

"I hate you." Tomoe said out of energy. "I hate you SO much. I hate you more than Kenshin."

Kaoru didn't respond.

"You're boyfriend killed the love of my life, made me fall in love with him, put me through the hell of waiting for him to choose between who he truly wanted, picked me, and then broke my heart for YOU! Why are you so special? Why do you get to be happy? Why do you get to have someone and I can't?" Tomoe fell to her knees. Kaoru was surprised.

"I'm not special, I'm lucky I get to be happy, and I don't know why you don't have anybody, but Kenshin isn't the source of your hate. Don't you understand? Kenshin didn't kill Kiyo!"

"I told you NOT TO MENTION HIS NAME!" Tomoe shouted. She got back up on her feet and charged towards her.

"She's serious this time." Kaoru said to herself. "Time for the Kamiya Kasshin Style's ultimate move." Kaoru ran towards Tomoe as well.

"Shugeki Tosei!" Tomoe shouted. She charged towards Kaoru.

"Kamiya Kasshin Style's Ultimate Move!" Kaoru shouted. "Hadome!"

Kaoru caught Tomoe sword. She was surprised. "Never underestimate me again." Kaoru said. "Kamiya Kasshin Style's Succession Technique!"

Kaoru twisted her wrist and Tomoe's sword went flying into the air. It landed on the ground and shattered.

"Looks like your Wato's no more." Kaoru said.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru surprised. Kaoru also threw her sword away.

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you just finish me?" Tomoe asked.

"Because I'm not a murderer. And neither is Kenshin."

The hate reappeared in Tomoe's eyes. She scoffed. "No swords to battle with huh? Well then let's see if your parents taught you how to fight!" Tomoe tackled Kaoru and the two girls fell to the ground. Tomoe punched Kaoru in the face once, but Kaoru caught Tomoe's fist the second time. She used her free hand to punch Tomoe in the face and she fell off of her.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Kaoru asked.

Tomoe ran back over to her, and tried punching her. Kaoru punched her in the stomach and Tomoe punched her in the jaw. Both girls fell to the floor, and got up again at the same time. The girls had each other's hands clutching each other. Tomoe smirked and turned Kaoru around and got her on her knees. She began pulling Kaoru's arms and Kaoru screamed.

"What's the matter bitch? Enishi's wound still hurting you?"

Kaoru looked at Tomoe's foot and stepped on it. Tomoe screamed and let go of Kaoru. Kaoru turned around and punched Tomoe in the jaw with her right fist and punched her in the face with her left fist. Tomoe fell to the ground. She was rubbing her jaw. She screamed when she touched it.

"It's broken!" Tomoe said.

"Hmm my sprained arm vs. your broken jaw… I think I'm going to say we're even." Kaoru said. She turned around. "Goodbye Tomoe."

Kaoru began to walk away when a shadowy figure jumped from the ceiling and grabbed her. Kaoru began to struggle with it and began to scream as the character jumped into the air. The shadowy figure hit Kaoru in the pressure point knocking her out. The figure began to laugh and it was revealed to be Shishio.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is over! I thought it was a pretty good fight if you ask me! Lol, but anyway Kenshin's going to be PISSED when he sees this! Well the FINAL 2 CHAPTERS OF THE STORY HAVE ARRIVED! These are going to be very good, and I will be going all out with these two. So, keep reading folks! R&R!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ok so we're finally here. The final 2 chapters of the story! Hopefully it'll be interesting for you! Enjoy! TDR!**

(Battle 5: Kenshin vs. Enishi)

Kenshin was walking down the dark hallway. He was silent the whole time.

_(Flashback)_

"Well I have an idea where the final battle will take place now." Kenshin said.

"I do too." Kaoru said.

_(Flashback ends)_

Kenshin made a left into another hallway.

"It's funny." Kenshin thought to himself. "It feels like it would never normally take this long to get to this destination."

Kenshin reached a room. The label of the classroom name had been burned off. The door was closed but Kenshin noticed a bright orange light coming from the cracks under the door. Kenshin reached for the doorknob and opened it. He went inside.

Kenshin looked around the room. He saw everything was on fire. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, the balcony, and some of the furniture. Enishi turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Enishi said.

"Greetings to you too Enishi." Kenshin said.

"I don't need your sarcasm. I'm just waiting any minute for Tomoe to get here so we can finally avenge her boyfriend."

"You really don't understand do you?" Kenshin asked.

"Understand what?" Enishi asked.

"Shishio is using you both to get to me. You're just pawns in his game!"

Enishi laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"This whole thing. This whole plan. Shishio is a researcher. He's a plotter."

"I know. He heard of our situation and met us the first day of school. He wanted to see what kinds of skills Tomoe and I had."

"He already knew what kinds of skills you had!" Kenshin said. "Don't you understand? Shishio is trying to recreate last year's incident where he burned down the school! This time though, he's put a lot more thought into it."

"And what makes you think that?" Enishi asked.

"We're in Music Room 3! Otherwise known as Ouran High School's Host Club!" Kenshin said.

"Your point?" Enishi asked irritated by this point.

"Shishio and I had our confrontation last year in here. He lost and now he wants revenge."

"The only one getting revenge around here is Tomoe and me!" Enishi said. "Shishio did all of this for us!"

"Open your eyes Enishi!" Kenshin shouted. "Do you honestly believe that?"

Enishi rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword. "You know, I'm really tired of you talking. Tomoe can have what's left of you."

Kenshin unsheathed his sword. "I finally put everything together. All the information. Everything makes sense now."

"Shugeki Tosei!"

Enishi charged towards Kenshin and he jumped over him.

"Guess you're not playing anymore are you?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm through playing games with you." Enishi said. "You're going to die right here and right now."

"I'm sorry, but I have someone who cares about me that is still here and as long as she is here, I'm not going anywhere!" Kenshin shouted. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Kenshin jumped into the air. "Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Enishi smirked. "Choten Tosei!" Enishi used his sword to be launched into the air. Enishi quickly pulled his sword up to him.

"That's the attack he's going to use to counter Ryu Tsui Sen." Kenshin thought to himself.

Enishi reached Kenshin and knocked Kenshin form the sky. He landed on his feet. "Dou Ryu Sen!"

Kenshin knocked part of the floor up into the air. The pieces of the ground went flying towards Enishi. Although managing to avoid a few pieces of debris, Enishi was hit by one of them, and fell to the ground. He got back up with a little bit of blood trickling form his mouth. He wiped it off.

"Ok, I didn't see that one coming." Enishi said. "That will be the last time one of your attacks ever hit me."

Kenshin didn't answer, and re sheathed his sword. He charged towards Enishi again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Hi Ryu Sen!" Kenshin prepared to hit Enishi with a surprise attack. Enishi smiled.

"He's planning on using the butt of his sword to attack me. Not going to happen!" Enishi prepared his sword. "Kaishi Tosei!"

Enishi blocked Kenshin's sword before it could hit him. Kenshin looked surprised. Enishi began to spin around.

"That's like the Ryu Kan Sen!" Kenshin thought to himself. "I've got no choice, I need to do it quickly. Ryu Kan Sen!" Kenshin spun around too and both boys slashed each other's sides. The two fell back to examine their wounds.

Kenshin ripped off part of his red coat and wrapped it around his side. Enishi did the same.

"When you said you prepared moves to counter my Hiten attacks, you weren't joking." Kenshin said.

"I've been preparing myself for this for a long time Kenshin. I've been going through numerous simulations. I've thought about every possible way for you to attack me, and every possible way for me to counter it. You are going to be punished severely for what you did to Kiyo and my sister."

Kenshin frowned. "You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you!" Kenshin said. "Don't you get it? I'm not the one who murdered him!"

"Oh really? You had just vacationed there coincidentally."

"Why would I kill an innocent person?"

"Because maybe Kenshin, you're not as innocent as everyone believes you are! Shugeki Tosei!" Enishi charged at Kenshin again, but Kenshin blocked the attack. Enishi was trying to use his strength to push Kenshin back, but it wasn't working.

"Shishio has been lying to you this whole time Enishi. This is all a trap! You've played your part and he's done with you!"

"Done with me? I befriended Shishio to get to you Battosai! If anyone used anybody, it was me!"

"You're too blind to see what's in front of you! Shishio didn't just happen to know who you were! He's been plotting for a long time and he needed some way to get powerful people to join him in his quest for vengeance!"

"Enough talk!" Enishi said. He backed away from Kenshin.

"Shugeki Tosei again?" Kenshin thought to himself prepared to block the attack.

"Gotsui Tosei!" Enishi charged towards Kenshin at a faster pace this time.

Kenshin looked surprised. "What's this?" He thought to himself.

Enishi had stabbed his sword through Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin winced from the pain. Enishi smiled.

"Gotcha." He said. Enishi lifted Kenshin into the air and slammed him down on the ground. Enishi pulled his sword out of Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin grabbed his shoulder and clenched it.

"Didn't see that one coming did you? The Gotsui Tosei has a similar position to the Shugeki Tosei, so I saw the shock on your face when I went ten times faster, and aimed for your shoulder rather than your chest!"

Kenshin was still clenching his shoulder.

"Get up Battosai! I didn't expect you to fall so easily! I still need to defeat you!"

"I'm not the one who killed Kiyo." Kenshin said.

Enishi was clearly angered by this statement. "THEN WHO BATTOSAI? WHO?"

"I DID!" A voice shouted.

Both boys looked in the doorway to see Shishio standing there. Enishi looked surprised, but Kenshin didn't.

"What?" Enishi asked shocked.

"I killed your sister's boyfriend." Shishio said. "It was quite simple actually. A simple plan was all it took."

_(Flashback)_

Shishio was walking into a prison with a bag of money.

"_The police system in this town is really quite corrupt. Hoji was supposed to be in jail for 5 years, but a simple bag of money for a corrupt law enforcer got Hoji out two hours after he had been put in prison."_

Shishio hands the police officer the bag of money and his eyes widen. He quickly goes to release Hoji from prison, whose face changes from a depressed look to a look of happiness when he sees Shishio.

"_It also didn't take much to make sure this was covered up. I made sure people still thought Hoji would be in jail, as all publicity and interviews were shifted off of him thanks to blackmail I had on a higher up news reporter."_

Shishio and Hoji are walking to a black stretch limousine that has Yumi and Sojiro inside. They greet the two boys and Shishio kisses Yumi.

"_It was basically a game of cat and mouse at that point. We tried thinking of spots Kenshin and his group of fools would hang out during the summer. Sojiro then proceeded to go to numerous spots throughout the day. We finally found them hanging out in the Akabeko."_

Sojiro is seen using a menu to cover up his face. He looks over at Kenshin and his group peeking through the menu.

"A trip to Kyushu?" Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded his head. "To train with Hiko for a little while." In the back Sojiro was seen smiling.

"_Sojiro rushed back immediately with this information. At the same time, Yumi was trying to find someone who would assist us with this grand attack. She looked up the names of the best swordsmen in the world and who else was number one other than Enishi Yukishiro."_

Yumi is talking to Shishio when Sojiro enters the room. He tells Shishio something and smiled.

"_I knew at that point we had to get Enishi to Kyushu as well. We did some background information on him and found out he looked over his younger sister and her boyfriend. The three wouldn't go too far without each other, so we decided to put up a fake ad for a swordsman tournament in Kyushu. Just as I thought, Enishi wouldn't be able to resist. We packed our things, and headed towards Kyushu."_

(A few days later…)

"_Arriving there, we saw Enishi, Tomoe, and Kiyo happily enjoying a lunch together. We knew we needed some way of making Enishi hate Kenshin so he would inevitably join up with us. That's when we decided that one of them had to go. Originally picking Tomoe, Yumi decided against it saying that killing Tomoe may have crushed Enishi and he may have been too depressed to fight, so we set our sights on killing Kiyo."_

(That afternoon…)

"_Hoji had a hair designer come visit us for my 'new look'. I'm sure you can guess what it consisted of."_

Sojiro walks out of a room with long red hair. Yumi giggles as Sojiro and Hoji look in awe.

"_I applied the last of what I needed to make myself look like Kenshin in the end."_

Shishio takes a knife and scratches an 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. He smiled after he did it.

"_News of Kenshin arriving in Kyushu put our plan into action finally. When we had the chance, we took it."_

Kiyo was walking down an alleyway in Kyushu when Shishio jumped from a rooftop. He landed on a trashcan and Kiyo drew out a sword.

"_He put up more of a fight than I thought he would, but in the end, he was no match for me."_

Enishi had him pinned up against a wall and thrusts his sword in Kiyo's stomach. His eyes widened, and then slowly closed. Shishio pulled his sword out of Kiyo and dropped him on the ground. He ran off.

"_Later that day, Yumi made an anonymous report of a dead body lying outside of our apartment room. At the same time, the news appeared saying that they needed to identify the body of someone. I guess Enishi and Tomoe realized Kiyo hadn't arrived in a while, and when they went to see the body, they confirmed it was his. Another anonymous report was made later saying that the killer had red hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. This news was released to Enishi, and that's when he went berserk. We did give him a few… hints to who killed Kiyo."_

Shishio knocks on Enishi's door and then quickly jumps into the air and on his roof. Enishi opens the door with a saddened look on his face until he sees something on the ground. He picks up an envelope to see pictures of Kenshin.

"Red hair… 'X' shaped scar…" Enishi said quietly. His look of sadness turned to anger as he ripped the pictures apart and entered the house. Shishio was smiling.

"_After that, we saw Enishi do some research until he finally found a match of the man on the pictures. Kenshin Himura, currently living in Tokyo, Japan. We knew that Enishi and Tomoe would quickly make their way to Tokyo to get revenge. Our plan had been set."_

_(Flashback ends)_

Enishi looked shocked and angry. "You…mean to tell me…. That you killed Kiyo… and got us down here to help you?"

"Pretty much." Shishio said. "But our plan didn't go without flaws of course. Like befriending Tsubame because we thought she was Kenshin's love interest. We also didn't plan on Aoshi joining the football team to spy on us, but hey in the end it worked out."

Kenshin looked mad as well as he got up. He had wrapped his shoulder up during the conversation. "You MONSTER!" Kenshin shouted. "How could you do something like that! How could you ruin a family's life like that?"

"SHUT UP!" Enishi said yelling at Kenshin. He looked surprised.

"Enishi I'm on your si-" Kenshin stopped mid sentence when he saw Enishi with a crazed look on his face.

Enishi pulled out his sword and looked back and forth on who he should attack first. He eventually set his sights on Shishio. He let out a wild scream before he ran towards Shishio. He smiled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shishio said. He then pulled Kaoru from the side. She was unconscious. Both boys looked surprised.

"KAORU!" Kenshin and Enishi shouted.

Kenshin was furious at this point. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing… yet." Shishio said. He picked her up and threw her across the room. Kenshin quickly ran over to where she was and jumped into the air. Kenshin caught her, and placed her in a corner.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said. A look of hatred came across his face as he got up, and turned around to face Shishio. Shishio smiled.

"And finally, the Battosai has been released." Shishio said.

Enishi looked at Kenshin and smiled too. He then looked at Shishio and frowned. "I guess I get to kill you both at the same time." Enishi said.

Kenshin flipped his reverse blade sword to the other side. Shishio smiled even wider. "Murderous intent in your eyes Battosai. Let's get this battle started!"

"I will kill you Shishio." Kenshin said. "But first, I want you to think how stupid you are for putting yourself in this situation. You're a mediocre swordsman who can only plot and use bombs to set the school on fire."

Shishio laughed at Kenshin's statement. "You think I used BOMBS to blow the school up? Battosai, you insult me greatly with this statement. You see, I too have learned my own way of the sword over the summer. I call it the Three Secret Swords. And the First Secret, caused all of what you see here."

Kenshin looked surprised, but Enishi didn't. "I've seen your 3 secret swords and even though they may be powerful, I'll still kill you!"

"Good luck trying." Shishio said. "Ichi No Hiken: Homura Dama!" Shishio released his sword and it caught on fire immediately. Kenshin continued to look shocked.

"You have Kiyo's blood to thank for powering up this sword." Shishio said.

"I've HAD IT!" Enishi said charging towards Shishio.

Kenshin charged towards the two men as well.

"Bring it on!" Shishio said. He charged towards the two men as well.

All three of their swords clashed. Kenshin looked at Enishi and Shishio. All three men were eyeing one another. Shishio then used the power of his sword to knock both Kenshin and Enishi further into the host club. He walked through the doorway and into the Host Club. Kenshin got up and looked at Enishi. He examined Enishi for a moment, but then charged towards Shishio.

"Dou Ryu Sen!" Kenshin said slashing bits of the ground towards Shishio. Shishio smirked as he simply destroyed the bits of the ground with his flaming sword.

"Is that the best you've got?" Shishio asked.

Kenshin continued to charge towards him. He failed to realize Enishi was coming towards him until he saw Shishio smirk. Kenshin quickly turned around to stop Enishi from an attack blocking him.

"Damn it!" Enishi thought to himself.

Shishio began charging towards Kenshin too. "DIE BATTOSAI!" Shishio shouted. He was about to slash Kenshin's back.

Kenshin, deciding what to do, decided to catch Shishio's blade. Kenshin screamed in pain as the blade burned his hand. Kenshin quickly let go of Shishio's blade while still stopping Enishi from attacking him. Shishio was about to attack Kenshin again when Kenshin jumped into the air, and Shishio ended up slashing Enishi across the chest. Enishi screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He had a diagonal burn mark going down his chest and stopping at the end of his stomach.

"Good enough." Shishio said. He turned to see Kenshin charging at him with his full speed.

"Ryu Sou Sen!" Kenshin said. He began trying to attack Shishio's target points, but Shishio managed to block the attacks.

"Too slow!" Shishio said.

Kenshin got a smirk on his face, and put his sword back in its sheath. Shishio's eyes widened as spurts of blood came from both of Shishio's sides.

"Think again." Kenshin said.

Enishi, who was on the ground watched Kenshin and Shishio clashing swords.

"No." Enishi said weakly. "I will not be left here to die while those two fight. Kenshin…Shishio… both will die by my hand!"

Enishi began to get up when his nerves began to become visible on his skin.

"His frenzied nerve technique." Shishio said. "It was rumored that he had it, but no one lived to tell about it."

Enishi charged towards Kenshin and Shishio and his speed caused him to arrive in front of the two in a matter of seconds. Both men looked surprised as Enishi knocked them both into the air and sent them crashing into some of the tables that were still in the host club. The crash woke Kaoru up as she began to slowly open her eyes. Kenshin and Shishio struggled to get up from the blow.

Kaoru looked at Enishi. "Enishi?" She said faintly. Kaoru looked to her right to see Shishio and Kenshin.

"Shishio." Kaoru said bitterly. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who's eyes looked different from the normal Kenshin's.

"Ken…shin?" Kaoru said surprised.

**A/N: Ok folks! So that was part 1 of the final battle! Next chapter will be the last! 1 chapter to go and it will be BIG! So anyway R&R! Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Ok so here it is… THE FINAL CHAPTER! Lol idk what else to say, but read! Hopefully it'll give you enough closure to the series. Enjoy readers! TDR!**

(Battle 6: Kenshin vs. Enishi vs. Shishio)

Kaoru saw the three guys looking at each other. She stared in shock as she watched Kenshin.

"That's can't be Kenshin. Not my Kenshin." Kaoru said faintly.

Shishio turned and noticed Kaoru.

"Oh, you're awake." Shishio said. "I was hoping I didn't hit your pressure point too hard. I wanted you to wake up to see what your boyfriend has be-"

Shishio was sent flying into the air and against the wall. Kenshin had punched him in the face.

"Don't talk to her." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked surprised. "Kenshin… what's happened?"

Enishi then charged towards Kenshin with his speed again. "DON'T COUNT ME OUT FELLAS!"

Kenshin barley blocked the attack Enishi had coming towards him. Kenshin was slowly being pushed back.

"What the hell's happened to you Enishi?" Kaoru shouted.

"My Frenzied Nerves ability increases my speed, senses, and strength. That's why this time, when I hit you, it will HURT!" Enishi said as he pushed Kenshin across the room. He fell on his back and slid across the floor.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said. She was about to run over to him.

"Don't!" Enishi said. "Move, and I will kill you."

Kaoru froze in fear, but Kenshin opened one of his eyes. He quickly got back up.

Kaoru gulped and took another step.

"YOU MOVED!" Enishi said. He then began to charge towards Kaoru. "CHUGEKI TOSEI!"

Kenshin sped over to Kaoru, picked her up, and jumped into the air. The two landed on the balcony. He sat her down.

"Stay here." Kenshin said. He jumped back down from the balcony. Kaoru looked down to see how far up she was.

"How'd he jump that high?" Kaoru thought to herself. "I mean he's skilled, but that far up?"

Kenshin continued falling from the sky. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style!"

"Oh no you don't!" Enishi said interrupting him. "Shikku Tosei!" Enishi jumped into the air reaching the highest point he could. Kenshin smiled.

"Still not as high as me!" Kenshin said.

Enishi had a smirk on his face. He stepped again sending him further into the air. He was now past Kenshin, and he was surprised.

"How about now?" Enishi asked. "Shoha Tosei!" Enishi sent his Wato towards Kenshin's back.

Kenshin, still in the air quickly turned around. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Shou Sen!"

Kenshin quickly blocked the attack, but Enishi kicked him in the stomach at full force sending Kenshin into the ground.

Enishi laughed. "FOOL! Do you think you can stop me now?"

From the top of the balcony, Kaoru heard the loud crash. "There's got to be something I can do." Kaoru said to herself. "He needs me for support, but what can I do?"

Kaoru looked at the end of the balcony and saw a door. She thought for a moment, and began to run down the hallway.

Kenshin lay flat on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"Come on Kenshin! Get up!" Enishi said taunting him. "I want to be able to conquer that secret move you thought nobody knew about!"

Kenshin still didn't move.

"You know? The one you worked over on during the summer? The one where I saw you training?"

Kenshin still didn't move.

"Well just because you're not going to live to show me your ultimate move, doesn't mean I won't show you MINE!" Enishi said. He got into position when Shishio attacked Enishi again putting another slash across his chest. Enishi screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Now you have an 'X' shaped scar on your chest!" Shishio said. He turned around looking at Kenshin.

"I will be the one who delivers the finishing blow to Kenshin!"

Shishio walked over to Kenshin and lifted him up from the ground.

"If you don't wake up, so help me!"

"Ryu Sou Sen- Garami!" Kenshin said.

Shocked, Shishio had no time to back away, and Kenshin began repeatedly attacking Shishio's chest in the same spot nine times. Shishio dropped Kenshin on the ground and began to fall back slowly. Shishio coughed up blood, and continued to back up again.

Enishi then took his sword and slashed across Shishio's back. Shishio fell to the ground. Enishi walked closer to Shishio when he kicked Enishi in the stomach and sent him into a wall, putting a hole in it. Shishio got back up.

"Unlike you, I don't need to have frenzied nerves to knock someone into a wall." Shishio said. "Now I think it's time I take this up a notch."

Enishi landed back on the ground and Kenshin looked at Shishio. Both guys were at either of his sides.

"Looks like I'm caught in the middle… perfect." Shishio said. Shishio spun around in a circle sending out a flaming ring towards both boys. Kenshin jumped over it, and Enishi ducked under it. The two continued running towards Enishi.

Shishio looked back and forth at both boys. He smiled. "Second Secret here we go." Shishio said quietly.

"Ni no Hiken: Guren Kaina!"

Both boys charged towards Shishio when he slides his sword across his gauntlets causing a spark. When both guys got close enough, Shishio slid his sword across his gauntlets once again causing an explosion. The room had exploded.

(Meanwhile…)

Kaoru was going down the hallway when she saw the room exploded. Kaoru turned around.

"KENSHIN!" She screamed. She was about to turn around and head back, but stopped.

"Think for a moment Kaoru. What if Kenshin's fine? What he needs now is for me to help him win this fight. Going back there to see he's ok would just delay me helping him win this. Yeah. That's good. Keep telling yourself this." Kaoru was saying out loud. She began heading down the hallway again. "Please be safe Kenshin."

(Inside the Host Club…)

The smoke began to clear from the room. Kenshin's eyes were closed, but the screams for Enishi had made him wake back up. Kenshin turned towards Enishi to see him screaming in pain rolling around. Kenshin slowly began to get back up.

"His Frenzied Nerves do have a weakness you know." Shishio said. "When he's in his frenzied nerves form, his senses, speed, and reaction time have increased dramatically, but it can still be defeated. His frenzied nerves lower his defenses drastically, and even striking him with just a simple punch would hurt 20 times more than it normally does. So of course the second sword would put him in much pain."

Kenshin coughed in his hand. When he looked at it, his hand was red.

"Looks like you've taken quite a hit too." Shishio said.

Kenshin stood all the way up. He sheathed his sword.

"What's the matter? You don't want to talk because you know blood is filling your mouth at the moment? I know that attack hurt you more than you're pretending it did."

Kenshin gained a smirk on his face. He got into an attack position.

Shishio smiled. "How dumb does he think I am? I know he's going to use Hi Ryu Sen since he put his sword back in its scabbard! I'll get ready for it now!" Shishio said to himself.

Kenshin charged towards Shishio.

"Ichi No Hiken: Homura Dama!" Shishio's sword lit on fire, and was prepared to hit Kenshin. He charged towards him.

Kenshin smiled, and Shishio did too.

"Why is he smiling?" Shishio thought. "TAKE THIS!" Shishio shouted.

"Ryu Kan Sen- Tsumuji!" Kenshin spun around Shishio and jabbed his sword into Shishio's side. Shishio looked surprised and fell to the ground.

"It figures you'd think I'd use Hi Ryu Sen. Unfortunately for you, I'm not that predictable." Kenshin said.

Shishio fell on his back. He looked at Kenshin surprised.

"You're going to die now." Kenshin told him. He put his sword in a downward position.

"KENSHIN DON'T!" A voice shouted.

Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru standing in the doorway.

"I told you not to move from the balcony." Kenshin said.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt!" Kaoru said.

"No one will get hurt once I'm finished with him." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin please! This isn't you talking!"

Kenshin didn't turn to look at Kaoru.

"Kenshin… Kenshin… Kenshin!"

Kenshin still didn't turn around.

Kaoru gulped. "Battosai."

Kenshin turned around, and Kaoru was shocked him respond. She began to tremble.

Kenshin looked at the fear in Kaoru's eyes and began to look shocked.

"Kaoru's afraid… of me." Kenshin said. "Kaoru. I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin for a moment and began to smile. "It's ok honey."

Kenshin looked at himself and put his sword back in its sheath. He turned around. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, but then frowned. "LOOK OUT!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin turned around to see Enishi coming towards him from the air and Shishio with his sword charged towards his stomach. Quickly, Kenshin took out his sword and blocked the two attacks.

"Don't count me out just yet." Enishi said.

"Should've killed me when you had the chance." Shishio said.

The combined strength of both Shishio and Enishi was pushing Kenshin back.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said.

Kenshin turned his head towards her. Kaoru sighed from relief as she saw Kenshin's eyes had returned to normal.

"Catch!" Kaoru said. She pulled a sheathed sword from behind her and threw it towards him.

Kenshin caught it, and unsheathed it. "Another reverse blade sword?" Kenshin asked.

"Remember at the beginning of the year when you saved Hikaru? Well he was going to join the swordsman club you were in and become your student, but decided against it when he realized that the dojo and the Host club happened at the same time. He was disappointed because he even bought a reverse blade sword, so he'd become your student!"

Kenshin looked surprised. "So this is Hikaru's?"

Kaoru nodded, and Kenshin smiled. "I'll use it wisely then." Kenshin said.

Kenshin looked at his two opponents. "I've severely hurt them, and almost took one of their lives. I promise I will NEVER hurt anyone again, but now I will make sure to put these two down!" He thought.

Kenshin put his second sword up to Enishi. He used the left sword to block Shishio and the right sword to block Enishi.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Enishi said.

"I agree." Shishio said. The two men jumped from Kenshin. Together the three had formed a triangular shape.

"Kaoru stay back. I think it's time we end this." Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded and backed herself against a wall.

The three men had a stare down. Enishi and Shishio got into position.

"New positions." Kenshin said to himself. "Yep. They're definitely doing their final moves, but my final move requires one sword, so I need to time this just right…. But first…"

Kenshin put his swords in the shape of an X. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style!"

"What's this?" Enishi asked. "A Hiten move with two swords?"

"Hmm?" Shishio asked.

Kaoru smiled. "He told me about this." She said to herself.

"Ryu Mei Sen!" Kenshin scratched his swords against one another creating a loud scratching noise.

Kaoru and Shishio covered their ears, but Enishi began to yell in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kenshin screamed.

"Ryu Mei Sen involves using the swords or sheathes to scratch against one another to creating a screeching noise. Afterwards, the user will release a battle cry to heighten the strength of the sound." Kaoru thought to herself. "And it looks like Enishi's sensitive to sound so…"

Enishi screamed in pain from the noise. "Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" Enishi shouted. He got into the final stance. Shishio followed along with Kenshin who threw one of his swords into the air.

"Kofuku Zettosei!" Enishi shouted.

"Third Secret Sword!" Shishio thought to himself. "Shu No Hiken: Kaguzuchi!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted.

The three men charged towards each other.

"Kofuku Zettosei will counter Kenshin's move by going under it, and slashing upwards with full strength!" Enishi said.

"Kaguzuchi is like the first secret although the fire cyclone is a lot bigger and a lot more dangerous. Once I reach the two, I'll incinerate them!" Shishio thought to himself.

"The Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki uses the element of surprise to strike them both from a low to high attack rather than I high to low." Kenshin said to himself.

"THIS MATCH IS OVER!" All three boys shouted. Their swords clashed, and nothing happened.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked.

The Host Club began to shake. An energy ball began to form in between the three swords, and it began to get bigger.

"WHAT?" Enishi and Shishio said.

"The second phase of Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki will suck up any attacks towards, and reverse it back at anyone who's in its reach. In this case, all three of us."

Enishi and Shishio looked shocked, and Kenshin smiled. The energy ball exploded sending all three boys into different directions. Enishi crashed through a wall and landed on the floor knocked unconscious, and Shishio was knocked into one of the closet doors, crashing through it and falling to the ground. Kenshin was also knocked into a wall.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted. She ran towards Kenshin and helped him up. She began shaking him.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Are you ok?" Kaoru asked him.

Kenshin began to slowly get up.

"We've got to get you out of here." Kaoru said. "You're hurt!"

Shishio charged towards the two again. "STILL NOT DOWN YET!" Shishio screamed.

Kenshin quickly picked up his second sword which was on the ground and took out his first one. He kicked Shishio into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Kenshin jumped into the air past Shishio. "Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Kenshin attack Shishio with his first sword. The attack landed, and Shishio coughed up some blood.

"Trying to finish me with the same attack as last year huh?" Shishio said with a smirk on his face.

"But this time with a twist!" Kenshin said. "Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Kenshin attacked Shishio with the other sword forcing him down to the ground. Shishio fell to the ground and landed with a smash putting a hole in the ground.

Kenshin fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He clenched his shoulder. Kaoru ran over to him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I think so." Kenshin said.

The ceiling began to fall around Kenshin and Kaoru.

"We need to get out of here!" Kenshin said.

"The school's starting to come apart." Kaoru said. "When I went to get the sword I saw classrooms had been completely destroyed by the flames. The walls have huge holes in them, and I was almost crushed by a falling ceiling!"

"Well that's about to happen again if we don't get out of here!" Kenshin said.

The two turned around, and headed towards the door, but the ceiling fell down, and blocked the doorway.

"What now?" Kaoru asked.

"The balcony!" Kenshin said.

The two began to run into another room of the host club when some debris fell down on the floor. It was on fire. Kenshin looked at where Enishi was supposed to be, but he was gone.

"How'd he?" Kenshin started.

"C'mon!" Kaoru said.

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm, and Kenshin picked her up. He jumped high into the air, and the two landed on the balcony.

"You ok?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru giggled. "It's like you're Superman or something!"

Kenshin smiled at her, and the two were walking down the hallway, but stopped when they saw something.

Shishio was trembling in the middle of the balcony hallway with his sword. "MISS ME?" He asked walking towards Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin went to unsheathe his sword, but he clenched his shoulder. Shishio began to laugh as he walked closer towards the two, but then fell through the balcony floor. Kenshin and Kaoru looked down the hole Shishio fell through and saw him disappear in a fiery pit. The two looked at each other, but said nothing. Kenshin picked up Kaoru and jumped over the hole. He ran towards the door, and opened it. He looked in shock as everything was on fire and most of the floor was gone.

"What now?" Kaoru asked panicked.

Kenshin looked up and saw the glass roof. "You trust me?" Kenshin asked.

"I trust you." Kaoru replied.

"Good." Kenshin said. He held Kaoru close to him, and jumped into the air. Kaoru closed her eyes and Kenshin closed his too. The two crashed through the window and fell off the roof of the school.

"Kaoru I love you!" Kenshin said.

"I love you too Kenshin!" Kaoru said.

Kenshin and Kaoru closed their eyes and everything went dark for them.

(Later…)

Kenshin awoke to find his ribs wrapped and his arm wrapped up. Kaoru had woken up too with bandages on her.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Kenshin asked.

"You're awake!" Kaoru said excitedly running over to Kenshin. She hugged him.

Tamaki and the others entered the area.

"You're awake!" Tamaki said happily.

"Where are we?" Kenshin asked.

"Back of an ambulance truck." Kyoya said. "You and Kaoru were rescued after some inflatable device had shot out of one of the fire trucks. You landed in safely, but were unconscious."

"How'd you guys get out?" Kenshin asked.

"That's an interesting story." Misao said.

_(Flashback)_

Moune, Haruhi, and Misao are with Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins.

"Any news of who's still in there?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope. Policemen are still looking, but no one's been found yet." Moune said.

"Oh great." Misao said.

"Don't worry Misao. Aoshi and the others will be fine. I know my cousins, and they won't give up without a fight."

"Moune! Come in Moune!" A voice said.

Moune took out her walkie talkie. "This is Moune. What's the matter?"

"We've found some more people." The police officer said.

"Hello?" Tsubame asked.

"Tsubame!" Misao shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Misao! Thank goodness you guys are ok! Has Yahiko or anyone else come out yet?"

"Tamaki and the others host club members, but not Kenshin and the others."

"We'll be out shortly!" Tsubame said. "These people are creating exits for us to get out of here!"

"Ok!" Misao said. "We're on the side of the school!"

"Ok!" Tsubame said.

"Over and out Moune." The police officer said.

"Well that's good news." Moune said. "Now we need to find out about Aoshi and the others."

(Inside the School…)

Aoshi was holding Yahiko. Sanosuke and the others were desperately searching for an exit.

"He desperately needs medical attention!" Aoshi shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sanosuke said.

Aoshi kept quiet.

"Sorry… it's just Yahiko…"

"I understand." Aoshi said.

"You want to save your friend?" A voice asked.

Sanosuke and Aoshi turned around to see Tomoe standing there.

"Follow me." Tomoe said.

"And we would follow you because?"

"Because you're little friend taught me that what I've been doing was wrong." Tomoe said.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

"Kaoru." Tomoe replied.

The boys looked at each other.

"Now follow me!" Tomoe said.

The boys began to follow Tomoe through the hallway. She entered a room that had a hole leading to the outside. Both boys followed her though.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Aoshi shouted. Some paramedics ran over to the boys and got Yahiko.

Tsubame, Honey, and Mori saw this too.

"YAHIKO!" Tsubame screamed. She ran over to them.

"We've got him ma'am." A paramedic said.

"I'm coming with you." Tsubame said. She followed the paramedic when there was a loud crashing sound.

People who had come to try to help put out the fire gasped when they saw Kenshin and Kaoru falling from the roof. An inflatable mini boat popped from the ambulance truck and Kenshin and Kaoru landed in it.

"KENSHIN! KAORU!" A voice shouted. It was Hiko who was running to them along with Kaoru's parents and a few other paramedics.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Wow." Kenshin said.

"I'm glad you all are safe." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, but what happened to Tomoe, Enishi, and the others?" Kenshin asked.

The others thought for a moment.

_(Flashback)_

Haruhi was talking to Tamaki when Éclair ran from a police car.

"TAMAKI!" Éclair shouted. "TAMA-"

Tsubame got in front of her. "Listen bitch, you're already in enough trouble faking your own death and siding with a group of crazy people, but if you're not somehow banned from ever coming back to Japan again and try to take Tamaki from Haruhi or any of us ever again, I will use this sword and cut your freaking head off!"

Éclair stared at Tsubame in fear. "Well looky here.. I've got to go back to France and never come back. Bye!"

Éclair started to turn around and was faced by two police officers.

"Where do you think you're going?" A police officer asked.

Éclair groaned as Tsubame smiled.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Yumi had been arrested before all of this happened thanks to an… anonymous source." Hiko said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ok it was me!" Hiko said gloating.

"Sojiro came out with Yahiko and the others, and the same with Hoji. Tomoe turned herself in, and surprisingly Enishi too."

"So Enishi did escape huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Guess they realized the wrong they've done." Kaoru said.

"Well turning themselves in was the first step in the right direction." Kenshin said. "But what about Shishio? Last time we saw him, he fell through the floor and into a fiery hole."

"Well they found him." Hiko said.

"And..." Kenshin said.

"He's alive, but his body is badly burned. He may have to end up wearing bandages covering his entire body for the rest of his life." Hiko said.

"That's what the guy gets!" Sanosuke said. "Maybe looking like a mummy for the rest of his life will do him some good."

"Well what about Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"Well Ouran is destroyed." Hiko said. "I was talking to police officers and they don't know where to start on the reparations for this place."

"Well we only had a few more weeks of school left anyway." Yahiko said. "I mean we aren't missing much."

"That's true for you guys maybe, but what about prom? And graduation?" Tamaki asked.

"I know how you feel." Aoshi said. "I've been here four years and I can't get a proper graduation?"

"Well… there have been some ideas of what's going to happen." Hiko said. "You guys might not like it."

Everyone stared at each other confused.

(A few weeks later…)

A bunch of students are in a gymnasium, in an auditorium, and outside. Kenshin, Haruhi, and the others were outside dancing.

"Well who would've thought we'd be staying at our rival school to finish up our junior year?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I surely didn't see it coming." Kenshin said.

Moune was snuggled up against a boy. "Thanks for coming to this Saito."

"No problem." Saito said. "It is your senior prom after all. I'm sure you didn't want to go alone."

Moune laughed and blushed at the same time.

Misao was snuggled up against Aoshi. "So we're going to see each other every weekend until you get used to the college life right?"

"It's only Ouran University honey. I'll be 10 minutes away from your house." Aoshi said.

"I know, I just love hearing you say that!" Misao said. "Did you hear that Haruhi? Ouran University will only be 10 minutes away from our neighborhood, so make sure Tamaki comes to visit you often ok?"

Haruhi laughed. "You can count on that." Haruhi said snuggled up against Tamaki.

"No need to worry about me Misao. I'll be visiting the Host Club's new president quite often to see how she's going to run the host club."

"As will I." Kyoya said while he stepped in between Tamaki and Haruhi and got Haruhi from Tamaki.

"HEY!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi laughed.

The twins were dancing with Tsubame's blond and blue haired friends.

"So, you girls interested in becoming fan girls of the Host Club next year?" The twins asked at the same time.

"We'd love to!" Both girls shouted.

Yahiko kissed Tsubame.

"What was that for?" Tsubame asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like it." Yahiko said.

"It took us how many years to get to this point of our relationship?" Tsubame asked.

"10 years almost 11." Yahiko said.

"It was worth it." Tsubame said.

"I love you Aoshi."

"I love you too Misao.'

"I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Tamaki."

"I love you Tsubame."

"I love you too Yahiko."

Kaoru leaned her head against Kenshin's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kenshin said. He kissed her.

**A/N: And thus, the final chapter of Oro High School Host Club is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was the longest chapter of the story, and I hope it was worth the read! Anyway, I'll be taking a break from writing for awhile, but expect a sequel to this story sometime in July! It won't be anything too long, and some of the characters won't be returning, but characters from Yagami High School will be in it, which reminds me, if you search Yagami High School, you'll have an idea of who will be in the sequel! Lol, but anyway I hoped you liked Oro HSHS! R&R!**


End file.
